The Reason (AU Episode 3)
by JediKnightCaraD
Summary: Yes, I know it's been done to death...but what if Anakin didn't turn to the Dark Side? Trying to make this a serious character study instead of 'they lived happily ever after'. Title inspired by Hoobastank song of the same name. T for safety.
1. The Chosen One

1200 Galactica was the most exclusive address in the galaxy. Located in the Political Sector of Coruscant's Northern Hemisphere, it was home to the Chancellor of the Republic.

At sunset on the sixteenth evening of the ninth month of the year, Chancellor Palpatine was not in his quarters. He was in his office within the Galactic Senate building...and he was not alone.

One of the most revered Jedi in the galaxy was present. Countless exploits in battle had earned him the moniker 'The Hero With No Fear', though he indeed felt fear. He was no different than any other human in the galaxy in that regard, despite his reputation.

Fear was not his predominant emotion at the moment. What Anakin Skywalker felt more than anything else was anger. He stood trembling, blue lightsaber drawn and ignited and pointed directly at the Chancellor.

 _He's a Sith lord!_ exclaimed his inner voice. _He betrayed you...he lied to you and the entire Republic...he's the one who orchestrated this entire war. Kill him!_

As if reading Anakin's thoughts, Palpatine addressed him. "Are you going to kill me, Anakin?" It was such a casual question, as if he was asking a passerby on the street the time. Clearly he felt no fear at the idea of being killed. Either he was bluffing or saw Anakin as no threat.

Anakin glowered. "I would certainly like to," he seethed.

Palpatine closed his eyes. "Yes...I know you would," he hissed like a snake and turned around slowly. "I can feel your anger. It gives you focus...makes you stronger."

Anakin prepared to lift his lightsaber high and strike at the evil man. Something stopped him. _Wait! What about Padme? If you kill him, you won't be powerful enough to save your wife._

 _I have to,_ he argued. _He's a Sith Lord!_

 _But your anger is what he wants!_

Anakin's limbs trembled with the conflict. He tried to force himself to attack...but he couldn't. _He's unarmed. It would be murder._

 _You must! He's evil._

 _He's my friend..._

 _He's a Sith!_

 _He's the leader of the Republic..._

 _He is evil..._

 _Padme is going to die!_

 _HE IS EVIL!_

The conflict became too much, and Anakin gave a loud cry, bringing down his lightsaber to strike at Palpatine.

From somewhere under his volumnious sleeve, Palpatine produced something long and thin with an almost pearlescent finish. Within a second he had ignited a blood-red lightsaber.

The color of the Sith.

With inhuman strength and speed, he blocked Anakin's slash and wheeled around to face his attacker. "You will not join me?"

Anakin glowered at him with venom. "No."

"Then you will die," snarled the Chancellor. He gave a feral shriek and moved in to attack, spinning like a top and dealing three hard, vicious blows to the young Jedi.

Anakin blocked them, astonished at his speed, before moving in with a counterattack. He swung as fast as he could, speed augmented with the Force, trying to ignore the surge of adrenaline his anger and hatred brought to him. All he knew was how much he hated the man he fought.

But at the same time, with every blow, a part of him didn't want to fight. _You can't kill him,_ it said desperately. _He knows how to save Padme!_

 _Why should I believe him? He's lied from the beginning._ And so Anakin continued to pummel the Chancellor with blows. Each one was deflected with hardly a pause and countered with another vicious slash.

Sabers whirled like windmills, red meeting blue, blue meeting red in a storm of fiery blades. Within minutes it became clear that Palpatine had the upper hand. He seemed to be toying with the young man, teasing him with openings only to attack before Anakin had the chance to take them.

Normally in a duel there would be taunts tossed back and forth. It had happened to Anakin in his duel with Count Dooku. But this time there was no taunting, at least at first. Anakin was too occupied in fending off the monster to say anything.

Then their blades met and did not move. Sparks flew and crackled. The sharp smell of ozone filled the air. Palpatine leered at Anakin. "It is pointless to resist. You are using the Dark Side as we speak. Your anger and hatred are strong."

Anakin twirled his blade to throw Palpatine's saber aside with a growl, then whipped around to come at his head. This swing was also blocked, sending more sparks into the air.

"Give in...you know that once I am gone, any chance of saving your wife will be lost," said the Chancellor in a low voice.

"You don't care about her," growled Anakin.

"Oh, but I do." Palpatine countered, still giving the young man a look of superiority. He stepped aside and pulled back his blade. "Let me help you."

"I don't need your help. You lied to me," Anakin argued.

"You reject me?" Palpatine's expression grew hollow. "So be it." The voice came in a loud croak, and all pretense fell away.

Anakin recoiled as all doubt was erased in his mind. All he saw now was pure evil. He moved in again, on the attack, swinging for arms, legs, torso...anything within reach. He continued to be amazed as the Chancellor blocked them all and gave a counterattack that Anakin was hard-pressed to block. He gathered strength with a deep breath, reaching for the Force...then unleashed it upon his adversary in the form in a hard Force push.

Palpatine was caught off guard and flew backward with a cry, slamming into the wall. His lightsaber rolled from his fingers.

Anakin gave a grim smile of satisfaction and leapt over the desk that stood between him and the Chancellor.

But Palpatine only glared and lifted his hand. Suddenly a large piece of furniture flew across the room, headed for Anakin.

Anakin was forced to duck and slice the large polished table into two neat pieces before advancing again. His progress was arrested by another piece of furniture as it advanced on him. This was avoided with a tuck and roll to the left. The next four items- chairs, apparently -were cleaved down the middle or Force-pushed aside.

The final item, Palpatine's enormous desk, was missed completely and knocked Anakin off his feet. He gave a cry as a corner of the desk gouged the side of his head just above his left ear and landed behind the desk at his back. By the time he had emerged from the other side the Chancellor was after him again, slashing and lunging for Anakin's chest. He cackled when his lightsaber nicked Anakin's arm and made him stumble backwards.

"You see, young Jedi? Your skills are no match for me." Palpatine sneered disdainfully at his opponent.

Anakin glowered at the Sith, ignoring pain of his wounds. If anything it only increased his determination to strike this Dark Lord down. He firmly gripped his saber in both hands and resumed his attack, moving faster than ever. Finally he sensed Palpatine beginning to tire. With a slash and a vicious kick, Anakin knocked the lightsaber out of the evil man's hand.

Palpatine tripped and fell backwards, scrambling away from Anakin's saber as quickly as he could until his back was against the wall. His eyes- shaded yellow by his anger -were wide in shock.

Without mercy Anakin advanced on the man, breathing heavily and pointing his saber squarely at the Chancellor's chest. "You were saying?" He growled.

For a brief second Palpatine appeared to be nothing more than a frightened old man. Clearly he had not expected to be disarmed. This facade quickly dissolved into another vicious snarl. Without a word he stretched his crooked fingers toward Anakin. Blue Force lightning quickly spewed forth.

Anakin quickly brought up his saber to deflect the lightning, gritting his teeth in strain. Tendrils of the deadly electricity reached him and made him wince, but he persisted in fending off the deadly barrage. To his horror he found that, in sending the electricity back to Palpatine, the man began to grow disfigured and scarred before his eyes. For a moment he felt sympathy for the old man.

That moment was short. After all, if Palpatine was weakening, so would his lightning.

In a minute the lightning did begin to slack off, leaving the Chancellor with horrible folds of drooping flesh on his forehead, as if his skin had begun to melt off. Palpatine panted, apparently exhausted...and surprised at how well Anakin was holding up. "I...can't...hold on," he rasped weakly. "Too weak."

Anakin glared at him. "You lie," he seethed, rearing back with his lightsaber. "This ends now!"

Palpatine's face contorted with momentary fear, then burning hatred. With a shriek of rage, he reached out his arm and called the dropped saber back into his hand. In a single blinding motion he deflected Anakin's blow and then made a quick slash at the young warrior's right leg.

Anakin never saw it coming. Too late he brought his own saber around to block, but Palpatine's blade had already made contact. A searing, agonizing pain exploded in his knee, making him scream and collapse to the floor. He forced himself to open his eyes to see the damage...and froze in complete horror.

His leg was gone, sheared off right through the knee. Bone and cauterized flesh lay exposed. His booted foot and calf lay at a weird angle some distance away.

Anakin screamed again, not just from pain but from terror and rage. Every muscle trembled with shock. Feebly he tried scooting away as the Dark Lord advanced on him.

Palpatine wore a sickening smirk as he put his lightsaber away. "Young fool. I could have given you the galaxy. And you rejected it." More lightning shot from his fingertips and struck Anakin square in the chest.

Again, Anakin cried out. He writhed as the lightning ignited every nerve into blazing agony. He was going to die. _But Padme,_ his inner voice protested. _What about Padme?_

Slowly the Sith shook his head as he prepared to subject Anakin to another round of frying. "Poor Senator Amidala," he said with mock sympathy. "Now she will die. And it will be all. Your. Fault." Every word was punctuated by a single step toward Anakin, until he was sneering right in Anakin's face.

The scream of denial and rage built in Anakin's chest until he felt as if it would explode. "Nooooo!" Anakin finally screamed. He called his saber back into his hand, ignited it, and plunged it deep into Palpatine's chest, ignoring the lightning that continued to shock him.

A strangled gasp of pain and shock overtook the Sith lord. Abruptly the lightning stopped and he staggered backward. Rage flared in his eyes even as the light faded from them.

Brutally Anakin removed his saber by sliding it to the left with a grunt, slicing through Palpatine's chest and left arm.

The Sith Lord's eyes glazed over and all his breath left in a rush. He was dead by the time he crumpled to the floor in a gruesome heap.

 _It's over_. A shudder passed through Anakin. He deactivated his saber and clipped it back to his belt. Fatigue, horror, and pain hit him all at once, making him fall back upon his elbows with a hoarse gasp. His limbs began to tremble as the reality of what he had done hit him. "I killed him," he whispered. The young Jedi scooted away from Palpatine's dead body, whimpering from more than pain. Images from his nightmare returned. Tears sprang to Anakin's eyes. _Oh, no...no, no, no, no...Padme...I don't know how to save her...now-_

Anakin choked with fear, leaning against an upholstered ottoman with tears in his eyes. "What have I done?"

Overcome with remorse and pain, Anakin bowed his head and began to sob. "No," he moaned. Fatigue overwhelmed him and he sank to the floor. An arm was flung over his tearful eyes to shut out the horrible scene that he had created.


	2. Wounded Warrior

The Republic Gunship made a hard left, forcing its occupants to take a tighter hold on the cargo straps to avoid being tossed about by inertia. All four Jedi Masters were frowning, but not because of the flight. The mood in the gunship was one of urgency and unease.

Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, and Saesee Tiin had received word a short time ago that Obi-Wan Kenobi- on assignment on the planet Utapau -had finally managed to destroy General Grievous. Without a leader, the droid armies could soon be defeated. The Jedi Masters had agreed to travel to the Senate to be sure Chancellor Palpatine would give up his overreaching political powers.

No sooner had the party left than a great disturbance in the Force made each of them flinch and shudder. It was as though, after a barrage of pain and suffering somewhere near, a curtain had been lifted and everything could be seen with crystal clarity. What followed was another intense feeling of agony, betrayal, and utter despair.

It was a shock, and enough to cause strong concern. Clearly something had happened to disrupt the inner workings of the Force itself. No one had any ideas on just what it was, but all of them agreed that Anakin was involved. He had not returned from his trip to the Chancellor's office.

It was with this sense of urgency that Masters Windu, Tiin, Kolar, and Fisto arrived at the Senate building. They ordered the Clone Troopers to stay put and entered at a jog, hands ready at saber hilts, expecting trouble. The negative emotions of pain, fear, and despair grew stronger with every step. As they rounded the final corner before reaching Palpatine's office, Windu flinched at who he was sensing inside the office.

It was Anakin. He was alone...and badly wounded. As the party rounded the corner all four of them stopped in their tracks to take in the scene before them.

The office was nothing short of a disaster. Broken furniture littered the floor. Burn marks from lightsabers decorated the floor, walls, and said furniture. The odors of ozone and burned flesh mingled, giving the room a sickening smell of death.

Worst of all, Anakin Skywalker lay in a heap, his severed right leg lying about a meter away, while the dead body of Palpatine lay at the opposite end of the room.

Anakin was moaning and whimpering as he looked up. A mixture of pain and fear were written on his tearstained features. "Master...help me..."

All four Jedi quickly deactivated their blades and ran into the room. Agen Kolar ran to Palpatine, while Mace Windu ran to Anakin. Kit Fisto and Saesee Tiin stood guard at the doorway to prevent further trouble.

Mace crouched beside Anakin, hand on his shoulder. "Easy. Don't move." He ripped open the trouser leg and pulled a handful of bandages from a pouch-sized medical kit, grimacing at the injury. "Anakin, what happened?"

Anakin blinked at the tears in his eyes. "I...I killed him...I killed him!" He turned away in shame.

Mace paled, but wasn't surprised. "The Chancellor? Why? What happened?"

"He...he was a Sith," answered the young man.

"A _what_?" Mace's eyes widened and he exchanged disturbed looks with the others. "Are you sure? How could you know this?"

"He...knew the...Dark Side, he...controlled the...Senate...aaaagh!" Anakin cried out as Mace began to bandage his leg stump.

Mace took Anakin's shoulder, still digesting the news. "Breathe, Anakin. Call on the Force." Mace continued the bandage and waited a minute before continuing. The fact that Palpatine had been a Sith lord certainly explained a few things. "So you fought him alone?"

Anakin nodded, eyes closed and face twisted into a grimace.

 _He defeated a Sith Lord by himself? How is that even possible?_ Mace shook his head in amazement. The only other Jedi he knew of that had faced down a Sith Lord completely alone and come out alive was Yoda. Even Obi-Wan had fought alongside Qui-Gon against Darth Maul...the same with Anakin against Darth Tyrannous. Admiration flooded the Jedi Master. _He should be promoted._ Still, Mace had to offer light correction. "Why didn't you tell us before taking him on? We could have helped you."

Anakin shook his head, eyes closing. "I'm sorry, Master. I...I know I should have turned him in...I'm sorry." Remorse choked his voice. "Forgive me."

A slow, reserved smile of pride rose on Mace's face. He took Anakin's shoulder, this time with newfound respect, and looked him in the eye. "Anakin, there's nothing to forgive. If anything we should be thanking you. You've freed the galaxy from further oppression. Once again the Sith have been defeated." He returned to his work and tied off the bandage before moving on to the cut on Anakin's head. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Confusion clouded Anakin's eyes. _He's glad that I killed Palpatine? Of course. He doesn't know why I needed him_. Anakin winced. "No, but...lightning. He used lightning...the same as Dooku."

Mace nodded. "All right. Stay still, Anakin. You're going to be all right."

Anakin closed his eyes, shaking his head. _No...nothing is going to be all right...ever._

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Obi-Wan Kenobi's arrival at the Jedi Temple was greeted with enthusiasm and congratulations. The Jedi himself was guarded in acknowledging the praise but knew something unusual was going on by the buzz of unexpected activity in the Temple and the moods of worry and conflict that hounded everyone he came across.

Then someone told him the news. Palpatine had been the Sith Lord in control of the Senate. Anakin confronted and killed him...and lost his leg in the process.

No sooner did Obi-Wan hear that Anakin had been injured than he headed immediately to the Temple's infirmary at a quick jog.

The Infirmary of the Jedi Temple was no stranger to serious injuries. The life of a Jedi, while not inherently dangerous, was fraught with peril when one left the safety of the Temple behind. Most Jedi found life and limb threatened several times over the course of their lives. These dangers had only multiplied since the beginning of the Clone Wars. While the need for field medics had increased, the Temple itself had also cultivated a larger number of healers and other medical staff. Facilities within its walls were among the best on the planet.

The Jedi Healer at the entrance to the Infirmary- a female human by name of Fen Rina -flinched in surprise at seeing Obi-Wan pounding down the hall. Quickly she bowed in acknowledgement of his presence. "Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan skidded to a breathless stop in front of her. "Fen...I heard Anakin was injured..."

Fen nodded, grimacing. "Yes, he was. He was brought in yesterday evening and went directly into surgery."

Obi-Wan flinched. He was guessing the surgery was to reattach Anakin's leg. Such a thing was preferred if a severed limb could be salvaged. "How did it go?" he asked hopefully.

"It was successful. He'll be keeping his leg, at least."

The Jedi sighed heavily in relief. _Thank the Force._ After receiving his bionic arm, Anakin had complained about it for almost two months. The young man had eventually adapted and made the most of it, but much preferred being flesh and blood. "Will he be able to walk?"

Fen gave an apologetic shrug. "I'm sorry, I haven't heard. He should. It was a clean amputation. From anything the others have said, however, Anakin isn't doing very well. You would have to ask the healers in charge for more details."

Obi-Wan's worry jumped up a notch. Anakin was among the strongest people that Obi-Wan had ever met and usually bounced back quickly from injuries. For Anakin to not be doing well was a point of major concern. "Where might I find him?"

"Level Three, East Corridor, Recovery Room twelve." said Fen promptly.

"Thank you very much, Fen." Obi-Wan bowed to her before hurrying off to see his former apprentice... his friend...his brother. Much as he would have denied it, Obi-Wan was guilty of forming attachments. He loved Anakin like a brother. The thought of the young man badly injured was enough to make him break into a jog once again.

Anakin's room was easy to find. Two Healers crowded at the door with Mace Windu, who stood watching with crossed arms and a concerned frown. He looked up upon sensing Obi-Wan's approach and managed a guarded smile. "Welcome back, Obi-Wan. Congratulations on the defeat of General Grievous." The smile faded. "I expect you've heard about the Chancellor."

"Master Windu." Obi-Wan bowed in deference to the older Jedi and slowly shook his head. "Palpatine...and he was right under our collective noses the entire time." He glanced at the crowded doorway. "How is Anakin doing?"

Mace frowned, concerned. "The Healers have reattached his leg. Physically, he's going to be all right. What worries me is his mental and emotional state."

Obi-Wan's brows knit with worry. "How so, Master?"

Mace pressed his lips together and shook his head. "It seems the death of Palpatine is affecting him more than I expected. He was almost incoherent on the way back to the Temple and he's been catatonic ever since. No one can get a word out of him. He won't even eat."

"Perhaps he was closer to Palpatine than previously expected," said Obi-Wan quietly. "It must have been difficult for him to discover the truth...and then kill him."

"I don't know, Obi-Wan. All I know is his injuries weren't severe enough to explain the state he is in."

"Perhaps I can speak with him."

"Maybe you're right." Mace nodded to him. "The Council is assembling in ten minutes. Will you be there?"

"Of course, Master."

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."

"May it be with you also, Master." Obi-Wan bowed once more before turning to the door. Upon getting the go-ahead from the Healers, he walked in...and stopped in his tracks at what he saw.

Anakin lay motionless on a cot, clad in a basic short-sleeved tunic and trousers, his right leg heavily bandaged and in a brace from mid-thigh to mid-calf. It was elevated on a small pile of rolled blankets. His head and chest were propped up at about a forty five degree angle with a collection of pillows. His eyes red from fatigue and tears, his long hair tangled and falling into his eyes, Anakin was the picture of exhaustion. Most disturbing of all was the expression on his face. It was one of agony and complete despair...as if he had lost a family member and simply given up. A tray of uneaten food sat on his left, where a medic was trying unsuccessfully to convince him to eat, or at least drink something. Anakin steadily ignored him. He looked almost on the verge of tears.

Finally the medic sighed and rose from his seat, shaking his head. "He hasn't eaten since about yesterday morning. He won't even take any water. If this continues, we'll have to put him on intravenous fluids or he'll be severely dehydrated," he told the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan felt his throat ache and his eyes sting at seeing his friend in such a state. _Anakin, what's happened to you?_ "I'll speak with him." He rested a brief hand on the medic's shoulder before entering the room. "Anakin?"

Anakin didn't stir. He kept staring into empty space without even acknowledging Obi-Wan's presence.

"Anakin, it's Obi-Wan. I came to see you." Obi-Wan sighed at getting no response and approached at a slow walk. He tried meeting Anakin's eyes and met only a pair of glazed over blue orbs. Worried, Obi-Wan stopped by Anakin's side and gently took his shoulder. "Anakin, look at me," he urged, turning Anakin to face him.

Anakin flinched and pulled back as if he had been stung or struck, crying out and gripping Obi-Wan's arm like a vise, glowering. Slowly recognition rose on his face and he loosened his grip. "Obi-Wan...?" A look of horror at what he had done overtook him, and his eyes misted. Anakin's hand dropped and he recoiled, panting. "I'm sorry..."

Obi-Wan, while startled and even frightened at his friend's reaction, sighed. "It's all right, Anakin. You didn't hurt me."

Anakin sank into the pillows, panting and grimacing. He blinked as tears began filling his eyes. "Obi-Wan, I...I killed him...I killed the Chancellor..." In shame he closed his eyes and looked away.

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded. "I know, Anakin. I heard. You did the right thing-"

"Did I?" Demanded Anakin, looking up in misery. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Did I?" More tears filled his eyes.

"Anakin, I know this must be difficult for you. He was your friend. But he was a Sith Lord in control of the Senate. He was too dangerous to be allowed to live." Obi-Wan took Anakin's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "It's all right-"

"No, it's not! She's going to die, and it's my fault...it's my fault," he choked, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Who's going to die?" asked Obi-Wan in sudden confusion.

Anakin froze, fear and guilt rising on his face. He seemed to realize he had said too much and looked away.

 _What's he hiding?_ "Wait...Anakin, who's going to die? What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan wanted to know.

Anakin shook his head, more tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't tell.

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together in concern. "If someone is in danger, you must tell us. Perhaps we can help."

Again the young man shook his head. For a long while he was silent.

Obi-Wan sighed and craned his neck to meet Anakin's eyes. "Anakin, what's going on? Who is in danger?"

A look of defeat came into Anakin's features. Finally he opened his mouth. "Padme."

 _I should have known._ Obi-Wan nodded. He knew how close the two of them were. "All right. Why are you so convinced Senator Amidala is in danger?"

Anakin swallowed. "I keep dreaming...having nightmares...visions...that she's going to die...the same thing happened with my mother," he added, seeing Obi-Wan didn't believe him.

The older Jedi raised an eyebrow. "I realize that, and I am sorry about your mother. But this is hardly the same situation. Padme may be a very good friend, but it's not as though you were related..." Upon seeing the look of guilt rise on Anakin's face, Obi-Wan frowned. "Anakin...what are you not telling me?"

The pressure was finally too much. Defiance made Anakin rise and look Obi-Wan in the eye. "She's my wife."

 _Your WHAT?_ Obi-Wan's jaw fell open in shock. A feeling of deep disappointment and even a little anger rose at the news. "You... _married_...Senator Amidala?"

Anakin nodded. Only a slight hint of guilt touched his face. Now that the truth was out he embraced it. "Yes. So don't say this is different. She may not be related by blood. but she is my family."

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together and he crossed his arms. His tone was stern, but quiet. "You know such a thing is forbidden by the Jedi Order." He sighed. "How long have you been married?"

"Three years."

"Three years. You've been lying and keeping this a secret for that long?"

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. We're adults and responsible for our own actions. I love her, and I can't lose her."

"This is exactly why attachments are forbidden."

Anger overtook Anakin's face. "I don't _care_!" Bitterly he shook his head. "You don't understand."

Obi-Wan untied his arms in a helpless gesture and turned away, stewing and trying to calm down. _He shouldn't have done that. And Padme, she should know better...but there's no help for it now._ A long, weary sigh flew from his lips. He was disappointed in Anakin, but anger would not undo the past, nor would it help his friend recover. Finally he turned around. "You know what this means, Anakin. You're going to have to make a decision."

Anakin nodded, still agitated. "I know...but it doesn't matter now. I can't keep this vision from coming true." He choked again and turned away.

Obi-Wan sat down beside him, troubled. _He brought this on himself,_ his stoic Jedi side reminded. _But he's my friend, and he's suffering,_ argued his irrational human side. That side, for the moment, won out. "All right...if you are so convinced you are going to lose Padme, will you tell me what your dreams involve?"

Anakin took in a deep breath and let it out, shuddering. "She...she dies in childbirth." Somehow speaking the truth of this was more difficult than admitting they were married.

 _Oh, no_... Obi-Wan was tempted to yell, but fought back the impulse. _If they have been married three years, it was bound to happen sooner or later._ He took his own deep breath. "So she's pregnant?"

Anakin nodded, barely looking at him.

Once again the older Jedi let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes and sliding his hand down his face until it came to rest over his mouth. He was so disappointed and conflicted that he didn't know what to think. At least now he could understand why Anakin was so fiercely protective of Padme and so desperate not to lose her. If Anakin, by some fluke, chose the Jedi over his wife, that would essentially leave his child without a father. But then if Anakin left the Jedi Order, he would be without guidance to help deal with his incredible power and volatile emotions. That could lead to disaster. Besides, he had saved the Republic by killing the Sith lord. Obi-Wan turned to his friend wearily. "That complicates things. How long have you known?"

"I didn't find out until we returned from the Outer Rim sieges." Anakin's tone was tired, but defensive.

"You know this cannot be kept a secret, Anakin," said Obi-Wan quietly. "The Council must be told."

Anakin nodded, almost beyond the point of caring. "If you want to tell them, go ahead. It doesn't matter anymore." He closed his eyes and lay back against the pillows with another grimace.

Obi-Wan shook his head yet again. "As you have said, you are an adult and responsible for your own actions. I'll leave that to you." Wordlessly he left the room.


	3. Secret Exposed

Padme Amidala had never been a woman who enjoyed being idle, either physically or mentally. She was never an acrobat, but always kept herself healthy. Since her pregnancy began that did not change, though her activity level did drop as her belly grew larger and more cumbersome. When worried she had a tendency to pace or revert to the childhood habit of chewing her thumbnail.

She had been doing both since the news had broken about the sudden death of Chancellor Palpatine. No details were yet released, but word had it Anakin had been seen entering Palpatine's office beforehand...and never emerging. He did not answer his comm, nor did the Jedi Temple have any news on him that they were at liberty to discuss.

And so Padme, having gone without sleep the previous evening, tried in vain to get some work done but instead ended up dozing off on her desk. The handmaidens had been sent home. A sudden knock on her door made her flinch awake.

"Mistress Padme," called Threepio, waddling up to her and tapping her on the shoulder. "Mistress Padme, are you well?"

"Hmm?" Padme lifted her head and yawned, running a hand over her tired eyes. _What time was it?_ "What is it, Threepio?"

"I apologize for awakening you, but there is someone at your front door," said Threepio with his usual fussy nature.

"What?" Padme blinked the sleep away from her eyes and noticed the muffled but distant knocking from the front room. Looking at the chronometer she realized it was several hours past noon, when she had fallen asleep. "Oh..." Helplessly she put a hand to her hair. _Who could that be? I must be a mess._ "Go ahead and let them in, Threepio. I'll be there in a minute."

Threepio executed a stiff bow and obediently waddled to out the door to let the unexpected caller inside.

Meanwhile Padme scrambled around, accidentally knocking over a holo at her desk in her hurry to find a hairbrush. Hurriedly she got her hair in order, all the while worrying about Anakin. _Where is he? What could be keeping him so long?_ A clip held her hair away from her face, and she scurried out, trying not to look flustered. She stopped in surprise when she saw a very familiar face. "Obi-Wan!" _Perhaps he knows what happened to Anakin._

Obi-Wan gave her a very strained smile and brief embrace. "Hello, Padme. I apologize for not calling first...I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time." He noticed how flustered and tired she looked.

Padme forced her own smile. "Nonsense. It's always good to see an old friend. Come in."

The Jedi nodded and followed her to the nearest couch, noting her movements and mannerisms. She was tired...and there was a shift in her center of gravity. Using his Jedi senses, Obi-Wan could indeed detect life in the room other than the two of them...something very small... _I must have been blind_ , he thought. "I expect you've heard about Chancellor Palpatine."

Padme bit her lips and nodded. "Yes. It was quite a shock. There are only rumors at this point, nothing specific...but Anakin-" She stopped, uncertain of how to proceed. "I heard...Anakin was headed to the Chancellor's office, but never returned..." The woman halted, hesitant.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm afraid it's far more complicated than that. It appears Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord. He controlled the Senate and orchestrated the war."

Padme wavered unsteadily, feeling ill. The truth of the statement was evident on Obi-Wan's face. "A Sith? This whole time..." She shook her head grimly. "Are you sure? How would you know?" Worry for Anakin multiplied. _Please, let him all right._

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together. "After the defeat of General Grievous, the Jedi had begun to suspect ill intentions on the Chancellors' part. Anakin was sent to his office to see how he would react, since it would bring about the end of the war. That is where he discovered Palpatine was the Sith Lord."

Sith. The word alone was enough to drive a cold chill into even the stiffest spine. Padme gasped involuntarily, covering her mouth and shaking her head. _Oh, no...no, no, please...not Anakin._

The Jedi swallowed before continuing. "There...was a confrontation. Palpatine was killed."

"And Anakin?" Padme asked with a trembling voice. _Let him be all right._

"He was injured." Obi-Wan grimaced at speaking the words. "He lost his leg. The Healers were able to reattach it," he added, seeing the look of horror on Padme's face, "so he should recover."

Padme let out the breath she had been holding, covering her mouth and stifling the coming sobs. _Ani...oh, Ani, why did it have to be you?_ In time she regained control of her emotions and nodded. "Poor Anakin. He's been through so much already..." she almost asked if she could see him, but stopped herself. It wouldn't be proper. "Will he be all right?"

 _Time to ask._ Obi-Wan moistened his lips. "To be honest, that is why I came to see you. He's dropped into a sort of depression...almost as if he's given up. I thought you might be able to help him."

She hesitated, flushing. There was nothing more in the galaxy that she wanted, but wasn't sure she would be able to play the part of a concerned friend much longer. "I...don't know if that would be..."

Obi-Wan took her hand. "Padme?" His voice was gentle. He waited until she looked at him before continuing. "I know what secret you and Anakin have been keeping for the past three years. He told me you and he are married...and that you are expecting a child."

A strange mixture of embarrassment and relief flooded into Padme's body, and she slouched on the couch, cheeks burning. She turned away. "Yes. I'm...sorry about the deception...but I love him and-" her voice broke and she pressed her lips together to keep from crying. Yes, she loved him. She loved him wth her soul, with every part of her being. Now the secret was a secret no longer.

Awkwardly Obi-Wan nodded. "I know. I feel rather foolish for not seeing it before but..." He shrugged helplessly.

"He's going to be expelled, isn't he?"

"That...isn't important at the moment. But Padme, I'm concerned for him. I thought perhaps if he could see you he might feel better."

"Oh..." Padme lifted her eyes with newfound hope. "Could I?"

"Yes. I'll explain things to the Healers so there won't be any questions. After all, you're old friends." He gave a wan smile.

Padme frowned at him, brows knit anxiously. "You aren't going to tell the Council?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "That will be up to Anakin."

A smile of gratitude rose on her face. At least the news wouldn't be plastered all over the galaxy. Padme felt Obi-Wan was one of the few people she could trust with this information. She was glad he knew. "Thank you."

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Without hope, without motivation, and without strength, Anakin slept. He stubbornly refused to eat or drink, forcing the Healers to install an intravenous line to keep him hydrated. Sleep came automatically, and with it came further nightmares. Anakin tried not to sleep, but between the exhaustion of his injury and the lack of nourishment, he couldn't prevent it.

He was twitching and mumbling in his sleep, a thin film of perspiration on his brow and upper lip, when Obi-Wan and Padme entered his room.

Padme closed her eyes briefly before approaching him. "Anakin..." she called softly. A trembling hand reached for him.

"No...no!" Mumbled Anakin. "Pad...no...no...please..." Emotion strangled his voice.

"Another nightmare?" Murmured Obi-Wan.

Padme nodded, her heart breaking as she saw his leg in the brace and the pale, dry tone of Anakin's skin. Ani, what's happened to you? Gently she touched his shoulder. "Anakin..."

Anakin flinched and his eyes flew open. Disorientation and fear made him hyperventilate until his eyes fell on his wife. "Padme?" He whispered. A single tear rolled down his cheek and the spark of hope returned to his eyes. It was as if he had been blind for the last two days and was finally seeing the light again.

Padme nodded, clearing away his damp bangs. "I'm here, Anakin."

Anakin shuddered and painfully sat up to wrap his arms around his wife. They embraced for a time before he pulled back to kiss her. The kiss was short, as soon Anakin pulled back, holding her face in his hands with a worried expression. "What are you doing here?"

Padme sighed. "Anakin, it's all right. Obi-Wan brought me."

Anakin shrank away from his wife to throw Obi-Wan- who had just entered -a look that was part suspicion and part surprise. "What?"

"He's worried about you," explained Padme. "He says you're hurt and you haven't been eating...that you're acting like you've given up."

Anakin threw Obi-Wan a deep frown. "I suppose the rest of the temple knows by now."

Obi-Wan shook his head and uncrossed his arms. "No. As I told you, Anakin, you will have to tell them yourself."

Anakin closed his eyes for a minute before turning back to Padme. A sudden wince stole his voice, and he grunted in frustration.

"He told me your leg..." Padme glanced at it and lightly rested her hand on his hip. "Are you all right?"

"I'll...I'll live. What about you?" Anxiously Anakin stroked her arms, looking her over as if she was going to shatter like glass.

"I'm fine. Anakin, what happened?"

Anakin turned away and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it," he muttered.

Padme reached for his arm. "All right, but all I wanted was-"

He turned on her, scowling. "I said...!" Anakin realized he was losing his temper and took a deep breath. "I said I don't want to talk about it," he finished quietly. There was pain in his eyes. They closed.

Slowly Padme nodded. She moved cautiously, running her hand along his arm and shoulder. "Does your leg hurt you?"

Anakin gritted his teeth. "Some...but I don't want you to worry about me. You take care of yourself and our baby." His hand moved to touch her stomach and got a kick in response. That finally brought a small, wistful smile. It faded as he looked up at her. "You shouldn't stay here. Someone could see us."

Padme bit her lip. "What's going to happen?"

He shook his head, agonized. "I don't know...but you let me worry about that." He kissed her again, pressing his forehead to hers for a brief second. "Go, Padme. I'll see you soon."

She frowned. "I'm not going anywhere until you promise to eat something."

Anakin sighed with impatience, but nodded. "All right, I promise. Now go." A final kiss was shared. "I love you."

Padme let her hand linger on his face. "I love you, too. Take care of yourself." Finally, reluctantly, she pulled away and headed for the door.

Obi-Wan courteously stepped aside. "I'll take you home, Senator."

A slight smile touched the woman's face. "Thank you, Obi-Wan, but I can manage." With one final, wistful gaze at her husband, Padme left the room with Obi-Wan trailing behind her, offering to see her to the door.

Once again, Anakin was left alone. Anger and despair were allowed to simmer in his heart, driving the pain and fear of loss deeper than the pain in his leg. As the sound of their footsteps faded away he bowed his head and let the tears fall. _Please...I can't lose her..._


	4. Confession

There were advantages and disadvantages to allowing Padme to visit with Anakin. On the positive side, he seemed to regain at least some motivation and agreed to eat, drink, and begin the process of getting back on his feet. On the negative side, Anakin's reputation as a stubborn patient was reinforced. He did not whine as he had after losing his arm, but after only two days began nagging the Healers about leaving. He impatiently tried to walk without aid in a matter of days and as a result ended up falling on his face several times. It was with humiliation and reluctance that he accepted a pair of crutches. On that day the Healers finally turned him loose, with an admonishment to return every day to have the bandages changed.

Anakin adapted quickly to the crutches and, within four days of his release, got around reasonably well. However, his attitude was still very withdrawn and quiet. He kept to his quarters most days and said little. Only Obi-Wan had any inkling of the reason for this. The older Jedi visited his former Padawan as much as was possible to give counsel, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Anakin would answer only by shaking his head, turning away, and saying "You wouldn't understand."

Approximately ten days after the Chancellor's death, the Jedi Council sent for Anakin. They wished to discuss recent events with him. Anakin arrived in the Council Chambers with a feeling of unease in his stomach. He was surprised to see that most, if not all of the members looked pleased to see him. He bowed as much as he was able. "You sent for me, Masters?"

Yoda, short and green and sage-like as always, gave a serious nod. He had returned from Kashyyyk two days ago. "Mmm. True, Young Skywalker. How feel you? Healing well from your injuries, you are?"

Anakin shrugged. "I'm...better, yes," he answered distantly. He had stopped seeing the Healers a week before, despite their insistence that treatment was not yet over. "Is there something you want to discuss, Master?"

"Informed us, Mace has, of your discovery of the Sith Lord."

That wasn't exactly news. The entire Temple must have heard the tale of Palpatine's demise by then. Half the galaxy knew. Anakin surveyed the council members warily. "What did he say?"

A rare look of pride rose on Mace Windu's face. "I said your actions were courageous. You fought well and defeated the Sith Lord, saving the galaxy from further oppression."

Ki-Adi Mundi, the tall Cerean, steepled his fingertips with a slow nod. "In doing so, it seems you have fulfilled the Prophecy of the Chosen One and restored balance to the Force."

Anakin stifled the sour look that rose on his face. That bothersome prophecy had labeled him as the future savior of the galaxy since boyhood and had caused more problems than anything else. He would be perfectly content if he never heard it again in his life. If not for that prophecy, he might still have his mother-

But no. Were it not for the Prophecy of the Chosen One, Qui-Gon Jinn might never have noticed him on Tatooine...he would never have trained as a Jedi, nor would he have met Padme, who would later be his wife.

Perhaps there had been some good in it after all.

Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's squirming and decided to intercede. "Prophecy aside...Anakin, you seem to have conducted yourself admirably in the face of extreme peril."

Yoda gave a slow nod. "Indeed, Young Skywalker."

Mace Windu glanced at the others. "Therefore, for your courage and discernment in the face of evil, it is the decision of this Order not only to maintain your position on the Council, but to promote you to the rank of Jedi Master."

Anakin flinched and stumbled backward, wondering if he was hearing correctly. His wide blue eyes traveled around the room and found every one of the Council members, from Agen Kolar to Plo Koon regarding him with newfound respect. Even Yoda and Mace Windu gave him nods of approval. Only Obi-Wan looked decidedly uncomfortable.

Guilt at his momentary satisfaction assaulted Anakin, making him frown and shake his head. _I don't deserve this._ "I...thank you, Masters...but I'm afraid I cannot accept your promotion."

Ten out of the eleven members present let their smiles fade, replaced by confusion and an exchange of puzzled looks. Surely this was not the same Anakin who had claimed insult by the lack of such a promotion when he had been assigned the seat on the Council!

Mace in particular was taken aback. "Anakin, we understand you may be uneasy about your position on the Council given the way in which it was gained...but you've earned it." A slight smile touched his face.

Anakin shook his head. "With respect, Master...I haven't. In truth...I deserve neither the seat on the Council nor the rank of Master."

Yoda lifted a curious eyebrow. "Mmm...gained humility, it seems you have," he observed sagely.

Ki-Adi nodded. "All the more reason you do deserve the position, Skywalker."

Anakin grimaced. "No. You don't understand..." Anakin closed his eyes and found himself trembling. He had to take a deep breath. _No more secrets. It's time for the truth to come out_. A quick glance was thrown to Obi-Wan, who returned his gaze with a slow, barely perceptible nod. Quickly Anakin averted his gaze. "I've broken the Jedi Code."

That got their attention. Mace Windu's smile faded completely and he frowned. "What do you mean?"

Yoda exchanged a glance with the member on his left. "Mmm. Of an old infraction, you speak?"

"In a way..." Anakin took in and let out another tremulous breath. "Specifically, I've broken the rule against attachment. I...I fell in love and...and married."

"You what?" Mace asked in shock. His voice was soft but the disapproval in his tone was clear. He glanced at Obi-Wan and saw the bearded Jedi meet his eye unhappily. Clearly he knew about this and wasn't surprised. Mace blew out a short breath from his nose and turned to Yoda to gauge the Grand Master's reaction.

Yoda's green lips were pursed as he grunted and rested his chin on his gimer stick. "Know this person, do we?" Clearly he had his suspicions.

Anakin nodded miserably. "It's Senator Amidala."

The sighs, looks, and nods traveling about the room said that this wasn't necessarily a surprise. Now all of Anakin's unexplained absences, his closeness with Padme, and his hurried explanations made sense. Kit Fisto crossed his arms. Agen Kolar exchanged an unhappy glance with Saesee Tiin. Several others sighed and shook their heads in disapproval, including Aayla Secura and Barriss Offee.

Obi-Wan was the only one whose expression did not change. He simply gave a slight shake of his head before avoiding Anakin's eyes. He did not want to lose the trust of the Council due to this secret, even though he himself had known for just a matter of days. _Better to get this over with now rather than later._

Yoda sat frowning, but thoughtful. "Mmm. An old mistake, you said this was, Skywalker?"

Anakin nodded, shame evident on his face.

Mace lifted an eyebrow. "If I may ask, how long have you and Senator Amidala been married?"

Anakin moistened his lips and could barely meet Master Windu's eyes. "Three years." One part of him did indeed feel guilt, but another part felt resentment at the way this was being treated. _Why are they looking at me as if marrying is some sort of heinous sin? Why do they see the attachment rule as against love itself?_

Mace glanced briefly at Obi-Wan. "As his master, you knew nothing of this?"

"No, Master Windu. Not until several days ago, when Anakin told me himself," confessed Obi-Wan.

"Yet inform the Council, you did not?" questioned Yoda. There was no accusation in his tone, only curiousity.

"No, Master. I felt it best that Anakin take responsibility for his own actions, as he has. He is well aware of his mistakes."

"We see that. You must also be aware, Anakin, of the consequences," said Mace firmly.

Anakin nodded. He straightened his spine as much as was possible given his crutches. "Yes, Master Windu, but I'm not finished." While the Council waited, he swallowed, feeling heat creep up on his cheeks. _If I'm going to be honest, I might as well tell them everything._ "The Senator and I are expecting our first child." For some reason speaking the truth of this did not bring the sense of relief that confessing his marriage had. This only brought a strange mixture of embarrassment and defiance. He didn't know if this would make any difference about the Council's final decision. He doubted it.

The proverbial bomb had been dropped. Four members let out restrained gasps. Agen Kolar and Luminara Unduli covered their eyes with their palms. The rest held looks of dread, disapproval, and deep disappointment. Yoda's lips pursed and he slowly shook his head.

Mace Windu covered both eyes with his hands and let them slide down his face to rest under his chin. He let out a deep sigh before speaking again. "That certainly complicates matters. Normally, an annulment would be called for. Under the circumstances I believe everyone would agree that such a thing is out of the question." He looked at Anakin wearily. "Does the Senator understand the gravity of the situation?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes. As do I. And while I regret the circumstances arising from my actions, as well as disappointing the Council and the poor reflection on the Jedi Order...I do not regret the actions themselves. I grew up without a father and will not condemn my child to the same fate. If I must make a choice between my family and the Jedi Order...then I would choose my family." He lifted his chin and met the eyes of everyone. stubborn and unmoving.

Yoda squinted at the rash young man and exchanged a glance with Mace. "So certain are you, Anakin, that expelled you would be?"

Confusion overtook Anakin's face, making him frown. "Master?"

Every member of the Council exchanged glances with each other, as if exchanging thoughts. When the look had circled the room, Mace leaned forward in his seat, elbows on knees. "Under normal circumstances, such unorthodox behavior would not be allowed. Leaving emotions unchecked leads only to suffering. However," he sighed, exchanging another glance with Yoda, "these circumstances are anything but normal."

"Correct, Master Windu is," nodded Yoda in agreement. "The prophecy, you have fulfilled. Defeated the Sith, you have."

"You have also confessed your shortcomings and behaved with courage and resolve," added Ki-Adi Mundi.

"Even with the Sith Lord gone, his influence on the Senate remains," said Plo Koon. "It will be a long and difficult road to restoration. In order to keep the peace, we will need every Jedi we have. Your skills especially have proven invaluable."

"But...Masters, I don't understand," protested Anakin. He took a step backward. distressed. "I broke the Code. I don't deserve to have exceptions made."

"Controlled, your passions can be, Anakin. In the meantime...need you, we do. Remain in the Order, you may." Yoda's expression told him he was only doing this because he felt it was a necessary evil.

Anakin shook his head. Confusion tumbled about in his mind as he met the eyes of those he had known since childhood. While each of them was disappointed in his actions, that did not keep them from wanting him around. He suspected other motives. _What? Even though I've fulfilled their prophecy, I'm still not off the hook?_ Anakin's expression hardened. _I'm just an insurance policy to them. They don't care about Padme or our child. They just want me around to save them again._ Anger rose, making him close his eyes _. No. I won't be a prisoner staying here only out of obligation to them. Besides, if they knew what I've done...the sandpeople..._ Anakin's head snapped up and he opened his eyes. "No."

Eleven Council members flinched. Mace was taken aback in confusion. "What?"

Anakin blew out a short breath to release his anger. "With respect, Masters...I believe the Council is wrong in this decision. If an exception is made for me, then more Jedi might be encouraged to do the same. With the evil of the Dark Side still lingering, you cannot afford any dissention within the Order. I won't allow my actions to become a catalyst for that." A lump of emotion began rising in his throat. Being a Jedi had been all he had ever wanted...all he had ever dreamed of since he was a small boy...to travel the galaxy, right wrongs, and serve justice. _My dreams are with Padme now. She's more important. Besides, if the Jedi can't help me save her, there's no reason to stay._ Unable to keep the regret from his face and voice, Anakin took in a deep breath. "I can no longer stay in the Jedi Order."

Mace's mouth hung open. He shook his head. "Anakin, no one is asking you to leave."

"I know." Anakin couldn't even look at Obi-Wan. The look of hurt on his face was evident.

"Your final decision, this is?" Yoda wanted to know. "Certain, you must be. For if leave, you do, return you may not."

"I understand." Anakin nodded.

"The decision is yours, Anakin. If you want to leave the Order, none of us can prevent you." Mace seemed to sag with regret. "However, I urge you not to take this lightly. Think and meditate on it at least a few days. Do not make the same mistake of your padawan."

"I already have. My mind is made up." Anakin winced at the mention of Ahsoka but his resolve held.

"Very well."

Anakin began hobbling backwards. "I'll never forget the lessons I've learned here. I only wish I could have lived up to your expectations." A touch of bitterness hit his voice and he found himself getting emotional. "I'm sorry. May the...may the Force be with you." With a final, awkward bow, Anakin turned and fled from the chambers so they wouldn't see him start to cry.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Anakin had barely made it to his quarters and begun putting his few possessions into a travel bag when he heard and sensed Obi-Wan coming to his door. He ignored the knock and kept working.

The door slid open anyway. Since Jedi kept no secrets from each other, the doors had no locks on them. Obi-Wan stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and regret on his bearded face.

"Don't ask me to stay, Obi-Wan," said Anakin with a shake of his head. "My mind is made up."

"I wasn't going to. I only wanted to know when you were leaving. It looks as though you aren't wasting any time," he observed quietly.

Anakin paused in folding his one spare inner tunic to glance at him. "You don't sound very disappointed. Are you glad to see me leave?"

Obi-Wan's shoulders fell. "Of course not, Anakin. I can see why you may think yourself unworthy to be a Jedi, but don't you think you are making a very rash decision? The Republic needs you."

A look of accusation passed over Anakin's face. "You said you weren't going to ask me to stay."

"I'm not. All I ask is that you take some time to think about it."

"I have. It's all I have been thinking about these last ten days." Anakin put his folded tunic into the sack and picked up his spare outer tunic to fold it as well.

"Anakin, the Council is allowing you to stay. I would have thought you would jump at the chance."

"Looks like you were wrong."

Obi-Wan let out a heavy sigh and leaned on the doorjamb. "You are a Jedi Knight. You have always been eager to right wrongs and do good where you can. Do you think who you are is going to fade away if you leave?"

Anakin paused before shoving his tunic in with the other one. He did enjoy helping others...he was an ace in the cockpit and would be leaving that behind as well...but lately the thrill had gone out of it. Those he could not help dampened his spirits more than his successes lifted them. After a while he shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is that I can't stay."

Obi-Wan reached for Anakin's shoulder. "I understand how you feel, but-"

Roughly Anakin pulled away. "No, you don't understand! I don't deserve to be a Jedi any more than Count Dooku did."

That took Obi-Wan aback. "Anakin, that's not true. Dooku was a Sith Lord. You are far better than that."

Anakin's eyes stung as he shook his head and turned away, his eyes stinging. "You wouldn't say that if you knew what I've done," he rasped.

Obi-Wan knit his brows. "What do you mean?"

Tears filled Anakin's eyes as he recalled his dark deed. He hung his head. "I'm a murderer," he whispered.

 _Ridiculous!_ Obi-Wan scoffed at the very idea. "Anakin, killing in self-defense is not-"

"No! I don't mean in the war, I mean before, when I left to find my mother!"

Obi-Wan blinked with surprise. _What is he talking about?_ "You...told me you found that she had died-"

"She died in my _arms_!" Startled by the volume of his own voice, Anakin took in a shuddering breath. "She'd been captured by the Tusken Raiders...tortured...I was too late to save her. It made me angry...furious...I couldn't think. All I could feel was... _hate_."

 _Oh, no..._ Obi-Wan felt his stomach drop. The air in the room seemed to grow cold.

Anakin forced himself to look his friend in the eye even as tears of remorse clouded his vision. "I killed them...all of them...from the youngest to the oldest. Not even their animals were spared. I wiped out an _entire camp_ ," he rasped, his chin wobbling. The intense emotion passed, and he shook his head, limping to his sack to check it for anything he had missed. "The council would never accept me if they knew...no one would."

A sick feeling made Obi-Wan debate between crying with grief or vomiting with disgust. What Anakin had done was very, very wrong...far more wrong than breaking the Rule of Attachment. He had acted in anger and murdered dozens in cold blood. Such was an act of the Dark Side. For a moment he recoiled.

But in everything that had happened since, the older Jedi found himself feeling only worry for his former apprentice. _He needs guidance...he needs help...what will become of him if he leaves the Order? He could be a danger to himself as well as others._

"Are you afraid of me, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked quietly, his back turned. "Do you see what I am...what I've become?"

"No." Obi-Wan shook his head, pain written in his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you. I see my friend, who I am very concerned for. Please, Anakin...don't leave. Not like this."

 _He still doesn't understand_. Anakin shouldered his sack and shook his head, desperation written into his eyes. "Don't you see? I have to! The longer I stay, the more of a liar I become!" With trembling hands, he unclipped his lightsaber and held it out to Obi-Wan. "You were always telling me this weapon is my life. Not anymore."

Obi-Wan seemed to deflate. "Anakin, I can't take your lightsaber."

Anakin pushed the deactivated hilt sideways into Obi-Wan's chest. "Please! Take it! I don't trust myself anymore. If I'm not a Jedi, I shouldn't carry one anyway."

Obi-Wan sighed with pain...it went deeper than just the loss of a friend, even a close one. He felt as if he was losing a brother. _So this is why attachments are forbidden._ It took a great deal of discipline not to cry. Quietly, Obi-Wan pushed the saber away from his chest and closed Anakin's fingers around it. "It's yours. Keep it."

Reluctantly Anakin took the saber back and shoved it into his pack. He hated to hurt Obi-Wan, so he would honor him by keeping it, even if he never used it. _I just won't wear it anymore._ He glanced at the crutches, then hobbled out the door. He didn't acknowledge the fact that Obi-Wan followed.

"Where will you go?" Obi-Wan asked as he walked beside his friend.

"I don't know yet...somewhere Padme and the baby can be safe."

"Don't you need your crutches?"

Anakin shook his head. "I'm only taking what belongs to me."

Obi-Wan gazed at the braced leg with a frown. "You shouldn't be walking yet. Here, lean on me-" His touch on Anakin's shoulder was roughly shaken off.

Anakin glared at the man, masking his pain with anger. "Leave me alone!" he snarled.

Obi-Wan took a step back, startled. "I only want to help-"

The young man shook his head. "You can't help me anymore, Obi-Wan. Go back to your Order... save the galaxy...meditate...train a new apprentice, for all I care, just leave me _alone!_ "

Further hurt at Anakin's abrupt departure and sharp rejection of him made Obi-Wan's heart ache. _Oh, Anakin...what's happened to you?_ Slowly he nodded, at last allowing tears to form in his eyes. "All right...if that's what you want."

Anakin could see Obi-Wan's tears for only a moment before he turned away. Without another word, the young man who was now no longer a Jedi limped away as fast as he could, eager to put as much space as he could between him and the Temple.

Obi-Wan was left standing alone in the corridor with a broken heart. "Goodbye, old friend."


	5. Resignation

It didn't take long for Anakin to regret leaving the crutches behind. He had barely collected his astromech Artoo-Detoo from the fighter bay and hailed an air taxi before his knee was throbbing. The pain was bad enough to put him in tears and he struggled to fend it off before returning to Padme's apartment. He didn't want his wife to see him suffering. She had enough to worry about.

Meanwhile Artoo's whistles of concern were ignored.

Despite his resolve, Anakin was still gritting his teeth as he left the air taxi and entered the apartment complex. He found himself leaning against the wall of the lift as it rose to the top floor of the building, sweat breaking out on his upper lip.

Again, Artoo gave a soft 'oooh'. Even he was worried about his master.

"I'm fine, Artoo," grunted Anakin. _Stop it,_ he ordered himself. _Don't let Padme see you like this._ He took deep breaths and tried to fend the pain off with the Force. His leg would not stop shaking.

Finally, the lift stopped. Anakin limped out and up to Padme's door. He could sense her soothing, warm presence, so he knew she was home. All he wanted at that moment was to see her...to forget the Jedi and focus on being nothing more than a husband. He pressed the entrance button and limped in. A smile began on his face upon seeing her silhouette in the window.

She was dressed in one of her more casual outfits that did nothing to hide her pregnant outline. One arm rested lightly on the top of her belly, hand cupping her other elbow as she rested her chin in her palm.

 _She's so beautiful...how am I so blessed to end up with her?_ Anakin bit down on his lip to hide his winces and decided to try and surprise her.

At that moment his leg decided it was not going to take any further abuse and gave out completely. Anakin managed to slow his descent somewhat with the Force, but not enough to keep his leg from exploding with pain. He cried out despite himself and landed on his elbows and knees. _Blast it!_ He heard Artoo squeal with alarm.

Padme had heard his shuffling and had already turned to look at him when she saw him fall. "Anakin!" Even as her husband was starting to rise, she dropped to his side.

"I'm all right," Anakin gasped, trying to keep his weight on his left side as he rose.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. It's just my leg."

Padme frowned at him even as she held his shoulders. "Didn't they give you any crutches?"

Anakin shrugged. "Left them at the temple."

The woman sighed and shook her head. "Oh, Anakin...here, let me help you."

He shook his head. "No!" Anakin's tone was sharper than he intended. He lowered his voice before speaking again. "You have enough to carry around." A glance and brief touch to her middle made a slight smile return.

Padme pressed her lips together. "Then at least lean on Artoo. He can help. Can't you, Artoo?"

The droid gave an affirmative whistle and obediently rolled over to his master's side. He waited until Anakin was up and resting a hand on his dome before slowly rolling forward.

Padme ignored her husband's protests and took his arm. Together the trio inched their way over to the nearest couch. She didn't relax until Anakin was sitting down. She sank next to him.

"Thanks, Artoo," muttered Anakin. He closed his eyes. First one deep breath was taken, then another. It was the classic Jedi technique for relaxation. He was preparing to fend off his pain with the Force. _But I'm not a Jedi anymore. Does that mean I can't use the Force?_ Anakin's frown returned as he opened his eyes.

"I don't think you should be walking yet," said Padme softly. She threw another concerned glance to his leg. A bulky brace showed under his trousers.

"Probably not," shrugged Anakin. "I guess I was in a hurry to get here and see you." His left hand reached out to stroke Padme's hair, which was hanging loose and curly.

"I'd rather you slow down." Padme tried smiling for him. It faded when his face tightened. "Did the Healers give you anything for the pain?"

Anakin grimaced and shook his head. "No. Most Jedi are expected to use the Force to fend it off."

The look of concern wouldn't fade from Padme's fair features. "Can I get something for you, then?"

Anakin shook his head once again. "No...not now...but I can think of something that might help."

"What?"

The man answered by taking Padme's face in his hands and kissing her for a long while. He sighed through his nose, feeling his tension drain with it as the scarred man held his wife in his arms.

After some time had passed it was Padme that pulled back with a slight smile. "Feel any better?"

Anakin nodded, smiling back. _You always make me feel better._ He wrapped his arms around her again and shifted so they were sitting side by side, leaning on one another. Presently he lowered his cheek to rub her hair and breathe in its fresh scent. Suddenly leaving the Jedi didn't sound so bad.

Padme had relaxed into Anakin's embrace with something of a wistful sigh. She wanted to sit there with her husband forever, though she knew it was impossible...especially now. _He wouldn't bring Artoo here unless something was going on. And what is he carrying in that bag?_ "Anakin, do you really think you should be here? Obi-Wan already knows about us. Won't the Council find out?"

 _She had to bring that up._ The look on Anakin's face hardened. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Padme pulled back to stare at him in confusion. "What do you mean, it doesn't matter? Of course it does. You don't want to be expelled-"

"It's too late. They already know." Anakin turned away, staring at the floor. "I told them everything. But they didn't ask me to leave."

"They didn't?" Surprise made Padme lift her eyebrows. "But attachment is forbidden. Why would they let you stay?"

"Because I'm the 'Chosen One'," grumbled Anakin. He shook his head. "But I don't care. I quit."

 _He what!?_ Padme let her jaw drop in astonishment. "Anakin, why? Being a Jedi means so much to you."

Anakin took her hand and looked her in the eye. "You mean more! You're everything to me, Padme...you and the baby. If being a husband and a father means leaving the Jedi behind, then so be it."

It was still difficult news to process. _He shouldn't give all that up for me._ Padme slowly shook her head. "But if they would have let you stay-"

"No. No more hiding. No more secrets. I can't be the husband and father I'm supposed to be if I'm off traveling all over the galaxy for the greater good." The regret of leaving showed in his eyes, but so did his resolve. "It's over."

"Ani..." Padme sighed and couldn't help but feel guilty. _He's only doing this because of me... though he knew I'd never ask him._ "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Positive." Anakin met Padme's eyes, took her other hand, and gave it a squeeze. _I have to protect her._

"Oh, Ani...I'm so sorry." Padme sighed again before returning her head to his shoulder.

He gently kissed her forehead. "Don't be. None of this is your fault."

"Maybe...maybe not entirely, but...they were your family, Anakin."

" _You're_ my family. The Jedi don't need me to save the galaxy for them. The war is over. They can handle it."

Anakin's tone said clearly he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Padme had learned, despite their long absences, that pushing him when he was upset wasn't a good idea. It was better to let him settle down on his own. Never would Anakin stoop to the low of either physical or verbal abuse, but the look in his eyes sometimes was frightening. Thankfully such looks always passed quickly and did not happen often.

For a long while they sat there, contemplating the future and each wondering if this was the right thing to do, though such thoughts were not voiced. When the tightness in Anakin's arms and shoulders had left and his mood had improved, Padme rose to look at him. "What are you going to do now?" she asked quietly.

Anakin stared at his gloved hand, flexing it absently. He had not really thought of that up until Padme's question. He was too young to retire and didn't really want to. "Find a job somewhere, I suppose." That was what civilians did, wasn't it?

Padme nodded in slight relief. _At least he hasn't given up completely._ Besides, Anakin wasn't the type to sit still for even a moment. He _had_ to be doing something. "Anything in particular?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know...something far away...away from the Core, and all these blasted politicians...present company excepted, of course," he added with a wink.

Padme smiled absently. She couldn't really blame him for hating politics. She wasn't too crazy about them herself lately. "Well, I don't want you going anywhere until your leg is healed, all right?"

Slight worry rose. Anakin knit his brow. "Wait...you don't want _me_ going anywhere? I thought you'd come with me."

 _Where did that come from?_ Padme frowned at him. "Anakin. I just meant I don't think you should travel very far until you're feeling better."

 _Quit it. You're getting as paranoid as Threepio._ Anakin pursed his lips before giving a reluctant nod. "All right." _Speaking of which..._ he frowned and looked around the apartment. "Where's Threepio?" The fussy golden protocol droid was usually somewhere close by. The fact that he was not there, interrupting and making a perfect pest of himself was cause for concern.

Padme shrugged. "In the back closet. The heating unit was acting up and he was going to see if he could fix it."

"Uh-oh." Anakin pushed up from the couch with a wince. Threepio was not known for his mechanical aptitude. "I'd better go make sure he didn't make anything worse."

"No. You rest. I'll find him." Padme pushed him down and rose from the couch with a grunt.

"But-"

"Anakin, you can barely stand. Stay there. I'll just be a minute."

Anakin opened his mouth to protest again, but knew arguing with his wife was useless...at least most of the time. She was just as stubborn as he was.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Anakin spent his first quiet night with Padme in what seemed like forever. Unfortunately, he wasn't at peace. Though it was a comfort to lie beside his wife- breathing her pleasant scent, feeling her warmth, and welcoming her calming presence- it wasn't enough to ease the worry in his heart. He lay on his back, injured leg resting on a pillow, Padme curled up on his left side. She was fast asleep, but he wasn't.

Sleep was something Anakin dreaded. With sleep came nightmares...nightmares that were even more worrisome now that his only way of saving his wife from them was gone.

He didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to be reminded. He just wanted to forget.

Anakin yawned despite himself and shifted his weight around. His leg felt a little better now. Padme had found him some painkillers that managed to at least deaden the pain to a dull ache. He turned his head to look at her sleep and felt his eyes sting. She was so gentle...and yet she could be firm when she needed to. Anakin knew she loved him. He could sense it even when she was asleep. He loved Padme so much that the idea that she would die-

 _No,_ he ordered himself. _Stop thinking about it._ He thought instead of the news his wife had given him.

She had made up her mind on this, her day off, that her days of public service were over. Tomorrow she was going to inform Queen Apiliana that she intended to resign from her position as a senator. The queen needed two weeks' notice so a temporary replacement could be found, so it would be a while before Padme could return to Naboo.

Anakin had protested this decision at first, but Padme insisted she had been thinking about it for quite some time. It was foolish to think she could continue to hide her pregnancy right up until her due date. She had made the decision that morning and was intending to tell Anakin the next time she saw him. Of course this put the pressure on Anakin to find a job. There were the practical things to be concerned with, like food, shelter, income...Padme didn't mention it, of course, but it was at the forefront of Anakin's mind. One of them had to work and at least one of them had to take care of the baby once he or she arrived. They could split up the child care, but not the job. A dual income wasn't in the cards either for the simple fact that Padme was not the kind of mother to send her children off to a babysitter or day care six weeks after giving birth.

Despite his wish to avoid sleep Anakin found himself suddenly drifting off. It startled him and made him shake his head. Beside him, Padme' stirred. She had been a very light sleeper ever since becoming pregnant. Even a shudder could awaken her.

"Anakin?" she mumbled, half-asleep. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry I woke you," whispered Anakin. He stroked her cheek.

"Can't you sleep?" his wife asked softly.

Anakin shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if Padme had some form of Force sensitivity herself with as intuitive as she seemed to be. "No." He rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

Padme looked down at Anakin's leg with a frown. "Does your leg hurt?"

He sighed. "A little...but it's not that. Too much on my mind."

Padme rested her head on Anakin's chest. "You worry too much. Don't think about anything else tonight. Just sleep, Anakin. Sleep."

Anakin finally nodded and wrapped both arms around his wife. "I love you."

"I love you," murmured Padme. In minutes she had drifted off again.

Anakin's throat closed as he held her in his arms. _Padme, I love you so much...please...please, I can't lose you!_ He wrapped his arms a little tighter, as if to protect her from the unknown.


	6. Temporary Repairs

Thick, arched blocks of late afternoon light shone in through open windows, hitting the bare tile floors at a parallelogramed angle off from the original source. It was filtered and diffused somewhat by the thin, feathery curtains as they waved gently in the breeze. The odor of flowers and wild grasses wafted in and helped make the house- vacant until that same morning -smell a little less stuffy.

Yes, even places on Naboo could get stuffy. Anakin hadn't thought so until they'd entered the house for their first look around. In his childish memory all rooms were airy and pleasant and lived-in. Granted, this place had been empty for over three years. The old man who had inherited the little stone house from his late shaak-herder father was somewhat reluctant to sell, but claimed the upkeep of the place was too much for him now. That made the naturally suspicious Anakin wonder if he had finally sold it solely because of the fame of the two buyers. It wasn't as if he had gotten any more than the asking price.

Padme had been eyeing the little two-bedroom house before she had even married Anakin. It had a simplistic country charm she appreciated but was only five kilometers from Theed. Her family was within easy distance...as was her job.

Anakin frowned as he continued to walk through the rooms on a self-appointed inspection. Padme's replacement was young; fresh out of Political School or whatever they called things like that on Naboo. She was only sixteen and had very little experience in the Senate except as an apprentice legislator. Jar-Jar Binks, who had been re-assigned as an ambassador, couldn't very well give advice. So, the newly appointed Senator had requested to have Padme as a representative. Padme had inexplicably agreed...after only a day of thinking it over...without consulting Anakin.

Anakin still wasn't sure what upset him more; the fact that Padme had agreed so quickly, or the fact that she hadn't asked him. It had led to a very heated argument the other day. The disagreement ended in Anakin sleeping on the couch in their temporary rented room in the city. While he had since apologized, his mood about the subject was no better.

 _She shouldn't have taken the job,_ he thought as he exited the larger bedroom to inspect the smaller one. _She's only ten weeks from her due date...and she's carrying twins!_

Two babies...Anakin shook his head, blue eyes growing wide. He was still in shock over the news. It had come just the other week. Padme, of course, hadn't known. When she protested not being told sooner the medical droid gave the infuriating reply that she had wanted 'a surprise'. Anakin had nearly disassembled the droid right then and there in his anger. Had Padme not been so upset already, he might well have.

Padme seemed to have adapted to the news quickly and was already talking about two of everything. She wasn't worried about the house being small. Both bedrooms were large and one could easily be split down the middle if the children ended up being different genders. As it was, they had to start almost from scratch. Padme's apartment on Coruscant had been fully furnished and all she had taken with her were clothes and a few keepsakes...and See-Threepio, of course. Anakin owned nothing but his lightsaber, his Jedi outfit, a few credits left over from the Jedi Temple's quartermaster (who issued an allowance to Jedi before missions), and Artoo-Detoo. A few pieces of furniture had been ordered and delivered, but for the moment the house seemed cavernously empty. It still echoed whenever Anakin took a step with his heavy boots.

That echo only magnified the embarrassment the former Jedi had at his limp. Even with the brace, Anakin's knee still ached. At the moment it was protesting quite loudly with a stab that went right through the middle of his kneecap every time he put his weight on it. The young man hid his wince as he limped back into the living room to sit down.

Padme was already taking notes about one thing or another on her datapad, hair askew from moving furniture, as her husband came into the room. "What do you think?" she asked brightly. When his response was an unhappy sigh, she put down her datapad and levered to her feet. "What's wrong?"

Anakin shook his head, turning in a slow circle as he surveyed the house. "I don't know. Maybe this was a mistake."

Padme's eyes widened in surprise and she gave an ironic laugh. "And you say this _after_ everything is put away?"

Anakin shrugged impatiently. "I don't mean buying a house. I mean...I don't know." He winced again and glared at his uncooperative leg. _Why won't you heal?_

Padme took the crook of his arm with a light tug. "Come on. Sit down." She brought him over to the couch.

Anakin growled softly in annoyance as he sat down. "I'm all right," he grumbled as Padme went about taking off his boot and rolling up his pant leg. Normally he wouldn't complain if his wife decided to start removing things, but he knew she was just checking on his knee. It had a tendency to swell if he used it too much. He bit down on a cry as Padme inspected the joint.

Padme pulled back her brows knit. "It's swelling again. You've been walking too much. How bad is it?"

"It's fine," insisted Anakin, lifting his leg to rest it on one of the empty moving crates. He was lying, of course. The medic he had seen several days after leaving the Jedi Order had said as much.

Anakin's leg had been severed directly through his patella. The intense heat of the plasma had caused soft tissue damage. Reattachment wouldn't have even been possible outside the Jedi Temple, and the Healers had not even finished their work. Now the cartilage in his knee was breaking down from premature use. Despite this Anakin refused to use crutches and only rested when the pain was bad enough to make him cry out or Padme physically made him stop. She had been doing that a lot lately.

"No, it's not. It hasn't been for weeks...it's not going to be unless you rest." Padme pressed her lips together and sighed. Her hand rested on his leg. "Please, Ani? Just rest."

"All right, I'll rest!" snapped Anakin. Two seconds later he saw the look on his wife's face and wished he'd kept his mouth shut. _Oh, poodoo._ "I'm sorry."

"Pain can make anyone grumpy," shrugged Padme, trying to smile.

"Well, that's no excuse. I don't want to upset you."

"You didn't."

Anakin opened his mouth to say something else, paused, and sighed, a slight smile touching the corners of his mouth. He reached out a wistful hand, threaded his fingers through her hair and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "Why are you so patient with me?" he asked softly.

Padme almost smiled back. "Because I love you." She hooked the fingers of her right hand around his wrist and leaned in to kiss him.

The kiss was far too short for Anakin's taste and he leaned in again, playing with her hair. "Well, I'm still sorry for yelling."

Padme's mouth bloomed into a full smile. "Apology accepted." She also accepted Anakin's next kiss, but then pulled back. "You should put some ice on your knee. It'll help with the swelling."

Anakin shrugged, cupping her cheek in his hand. "All right, but...later." Once more he moved in for a kiss.

This time Padme didn't pull away for a long while. When she finally rose from the couch to find some ice for Anakin's knee, her husband had closed his eyes. She returned from the kitchen with a small bag full of ice. "Anakin."

Anakin responded with a grunt and shifted his weight. He was fast asleep.

Padme's shoulders fell and she set down the bag, shaking her head. She knew her husband had not been sleeping well since his nightmares had returned, but to fall asleep so quickly? _He must be exhausted._ Moving slowly because of her belly, which was growing rounder almost by the day, Padme eased herself back down to the couch, carefully took the support brace from Anakin's knee, and laid the bag of ice on the joint.

Anakin flinched, but didn't stir. He wouldn't awaken until Threepio had managed to cook dinner and tried three times to get him up. That four-hour nap left him feeling better than a full nights' sleep had...mostly because it had been free of nightmares.

Sleep was no longer a friend that brought rest. Sleep was now Anakin's mortal enemy.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Settling into the house took nearly a full week. Padme, who normally wasn't picky about something as superficial and silly as furnishings, fussed over the nursery like nothing else to the point Anakin worried she was going to overdo. He became such a pest to her that she finally shooed him out and locked the door behind her.

Anakin reacted to this unexpected banishment first by feeling hurt, then anger, then worry. He knocked on the door several times without an answer before giving up and pacing in the hallway until his knee gave out and sent him to the floor. It was more than two hours before Padme finally opened the door to show off her handiwork. By then Anakin had calmed enough to appreciate the thought she had put into the room. There was no garden at the house, but there was a flower box outside the nursery window. The aroma of summer blooms drifted in and made the room smell wonderfully fresh. Padme had even hung the Japor snippet on a mobile above the crib.

Absently Anakin smiled and ran his fingers over the carvings he had done as a boy. It was touching that she had kept it after all those years.

"What do think?" prompted Padme after a short while.

"I think it's perfect," replied Anakin, kissing her forehead. He gathered her into his arms with a wistful smile. "Now will you sit down and rest?"

"Will you?" Here Padme threw a pointed glance at Anakin's leg.

Anakin made a face, but nodded. Together they walked out to the couch.

Life on Naboo wasn't at all unpleasant. The climate was heaven compared to Tatooine, and the people all seemed friendly, though of course most of them recognized Anakin on sight. His face and exploits were known around the galaxy. This did not make it easy for him to find a job. Gossip about him and Padme was already fading away, but it didn't help matters, either. Most employers Anakin went to either took one look at his limp and looked the other way, or wanted to hire him on the spot as a security guard. Most of the Naboo were a bit on the short side and Anakin stood at least half a head taller than anyone else. He was desperate enough to avoid notice that he had his hair cut short and began growing a beard. The latter wasn't going very well. In three weeks he could barely muster any stubble.

Another thing that was not helped by the move were Anakin's nightmares. They seemed to increase as Padme's due date drew nearer. Rather than happening once or twice a week they happened every other day. At the end of their second week on Naboo Anakin had finally given up and quit sleeping altogether. All his rest was gained by meditation. It was simplistic and focused on a single object that was unlikely to change- the brook on the property, for instance -but it did help...some. He was still tired most days and sometimes slipped into dreamless napping for up to five minutes. When he grew edgy or nervous, he found something to occupy his time.

One thing that seemed to help a little was visiting with family. The pair of them visited Padme's parents about once a week on one of her days off. Jobal and Ruwee certainly enjoyed this, as it gave them more time to catch up.

One day Anakin and Padme arrived to hear Ruwee was out in the garage working on the family speeder. Anakin perked up upon hearing this. "Oh. Does he need any help?" he asked quickly.

Jobal chuckled and looked skyward before nodding. "Probably. He'd be better off taking the thing to a repair shop, but he's convinced himself he doesn't need anyone elses' help...of course he does and usually ends up making things worse." She sighed. "Oh, he means well. But he's a scholar, not a mechanic."

Padme rolled her eyes, sighing softly. "That's Dad, all right." She turned to Anakin. "You should had seen him trying to put together the glider Sola and I had when we were small. We ended up with a set of very unusual building blocks."

Anakin cracked a smile at the image. _I wonder..._ "Padme...do you mind if I go see if your dad needs any help?"

"Oh!" _He wants to fix something...that's good, but-_ Padme lifted her brows and threw her husband a look of mild concern. "Are you up to it?"

"I'll be fine." Anakin patted his leg brace. Over the last week his limping had finally decreased.

"Well, of course I don't mind." Padme's smile returned. "Just be careful. Dad can be pretty stubborn."

"Must run in the family," Anakin said with a wink. He quickly nodded to Jobal. "Excuse me. I'll be right back." With that, he limped down to the garage. He arrived to see Ruwee flat on his back underneath the speeder, muttering to himself.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"

Ruwee sat up too fast and hit his head on the undercarriage. After a yelp and a muffled exclamation- perhaps a curse, though that seemed unlikely -Ruwee emerged with dark grease smears on his arms and face. "Oh! Anakin. I didn't hear you come in. Good to see you, son."

Anakin cringed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you all right?"

Ruwee chuckled good-naturedly and rubbed his head. "Oh, fine. I may have a nice lump up there later."

"I'm really sorry, sir." Anakin sighed. _The last thing I need is for Padme's father to hurt himself on account of me._

"Ah...Anakin, how many times have I told you? Enough with the 'sir'. You're family now, remember?" Ruwee picked up a rag and wiped his hands.

Anakin felt warm at being told he was 'family'. He had nothing but respect and admiration for Padme's family and especially liked Ruwee. The man had welcomed him almost immediately and was pleasant and soft-spoken. "Well...if I can't call you 'sir', then what should I call you?" he wanted to know. "Mr. Naberrie?"

Ruwee grimaced. "No. That's what everyone at the university calls me. Ruwee would be fine...call me Dad if you like, but please...not Mr. Naberrie."

 _Dad?_ Anakin was touched. "That would take some getting used to. But if you want...I'll call you Dad." As Anakin had never had a father and never anyone he had addressed as such, perhaps it wouldn't be such a big adjustment.

The man smiled and patted Anakin's shoulder. "I'd be honored. So, what brings you down here?"

Anakin leaned on the wall for a minute to ease his leg. "Well, Jobal said you were working on the speeder, and I came to see if you needed any help."

Ruwee frowned and seemed ready to protest. "That's very nice of you, but-" Upon further contemplation, the man looked from Anakin to the speeder. "Well...I don't know. Whatever I'm doing, I don't think it's helping."

Anakin lifted an eyebrow, trying to contain his enthusiasm. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Are you sure your leg is up to it?"

"It's fine."

 _I hope that boy doesn't end up killing himself someday._ Ruwee sighed and motioned under the speeder. "Go ahead."

The former Jedi all but dove under the hovering vehicle, rolling up his sleeves as he went. "What seems to be the problem?" His voice echoed slightly in the tight quarters.

Ruwee grimaced. "She won't start. _That's_ the problem."

"Hmm." Anakin picked up one of the miniature work lights to inspect the undercarriage. "When did this start?"

"This morning. The fuel cells are full, everything else seems to be working...I can't figure it out," admitted the man.

"Well, let's see..." Anakin began a thorough examination of all the components. Some of the light escaped from the lamp and made a weird shadow follow his movements against the far wall. After a time, his mouth quirked to one side in a half frown. "Can't see anything...has this ever happened before?"

Ruwee shook his head. "No. It ran fine until this cropped up."

Anakin knit his brows in confusion. "Huh." He couldn't see anything wrong from there. Granted, half of the components were under a series of panels. It was time to do a little digging. "Think I'm gonna have to open her up. Do you have...wait a minute-" A small pouch of tools suddenly rolled into Anakin's outstretched hand. "Never mind. I found them." The sound of clinking metal tools, and then the grind of loosening bolts followed.

The quiet Naboo professor didn't even have time to exclaim in surprise at seeing his tools move by themselves. Sometimes he forgot that his son-in-law had been a Jedi. Ruwee blinked once in astonishment, then shook it off. Various sounds of bolts being unscrewed and later the light creak of metal emerged from under the dark cave of mechanical parts. A panel was laid on the floor as Anakin continued scanning the undercarriage. Ruwee shook his head slowly. _How does he do that?_ "So...how is married life treating you, Anakin?"

Anakins' voice sounded as if he was smiling. "Well...it feels a little more real now that we have our own place." More ratcheting sounds punctuated his sentence.

Ruwee nodded, smiling a bit himself. He knew his daughter was certainly happy. The only thing that worried her was Anakin's unwillingness to slow down. "I can imagine. How is the house coming?"

Anakin put down one tool and patted the floor for another. "Nearly finished. It helps having the droids around. I only wish Padme could decide once and for all which pieces of furniture go where." He gave a sigh only a spouse could understand. It might have been the pregnancy hormones. Padme had never wished to rearranged furniture before, as far as Anakin could tell.

That made Ruwee smile. "She takes after her mother. It seems as though every six months Jobal decides to rearrange the furniture. When I come home on those days I must take careful note of where everything is, lest I risk my neck getting a midnight snack." He chuckled absently.

Anakin sighed again, this time in concern. "She's doing too much and won't let me help her. She needs to take care of herself...and the children."

The older man shrugged, only a little concerned. "I wouldn't worry. Padme is independent, but she wouldn't push herself to the point of endangering her health. She certainly wouldn't endanger the twins."

Anakin's sullen silence indicated he didn't quite believe his father in law. After all, Padme had put herself in danger in the past. How was this any different? _It's different because she's carrying our children._ "She shouldn't have taken that job in the Senate," he grumbled.

Ruwee blinked in surprise. "Really? Why not? That is where her talents lie."

Anakin gave a soft growl. "Why her? There are plenty of others who could give the new senator some advice. Better yet, the Queen could have appointed someone with more experience."

Ruwee knotted his arms and leaned against the wall. "The Queen knows what she is doing. Besides, you know as well as I do that Padme is far too active to resign herself to the life of a housewife."

Anakin groaned at the prospect. "I'm not expecting her to be one. It's just...she's eight months pregnant, and I'm-" he stopped himself before he confessed his nightmares. "I'm worried about her...and the children."

"She said she was going on maternity leave two weeks before the due date," reminded Ruwee.

"But what if that isn't soon enough? What if they come early, or while she's on Coruscant? And what about after the children are born and her leave is over? If both of us are working, who is going to take care of them?" Anakin was aware he walked the line between voicing honest concerns and ranting, but at the moment he was too upset to care.

"Jobal and I would be happy to watch them." Ruwee sighed patiently and crouched next to the speeder to look at the young man. "Anakin, you can't spend your life worrying about the 'what-ifs'."

"I can't help it. If anything happened to them-" Anakin's voice caught and he shook his head, unscrewing more bolts than was strictly necessary.

Ruwee knit his brows. "Nothing is going to happen. What gave you that idea?"

Anakin shrugged. "I'm...afraid," he confessed.

Here Ruwee gave an unexpected chuckle. "That's normal, son. Every expectant father is."

 _Is it normal to dream your wife is going to die in childbirth?_ Anakin put down the tools to look at his father-in-law. "Were you?"

Ruwee nodded, smiling distantly. "Indeed I was. When Padme's sister Sola was born, I bit my nails down to the quick...and then I held her, and saw how happy Jobal was...and felt foolish for worrying so much." He laughed. "Of course when Padme came along a few years later, the same thing happened."

Anakin cracked a smile. It was difficult to imagine Ruwee Naberrie, university professor, biting his nails. It faded as images from his nightmares kept returning to haunt him. "Well...once the children are born and I see that Padme is all right...then I'll stop worrying." He turned back to fixing the speeder, rifled around in the connections, and then made an exclamatory sound of triumph.

Ruwee peered under the speeder with interest. "Did you find something?"

"Mm-hm." Anakin held up opposite ends of wires and pointed out the spot where the coupling had come apart. "Here, see? Your primary power relay was disconnected."

"Huh!" Ruwee rocked back on his heels. It sounded like such a simple thing and he felt foolish for not seeing it before. "How could that have happened?"

"Oh, anything from uneven ground to loose couplings. Hold on a second..." Easily Anakin brought the two plugs together and firmly plugged them into each other. They met with a satisfying click. "There." Anakin wormed his way out from under the speeder and took a few steps back. "Go ahead. Try it."

Ruwee shrugged and climbed back into his speeder. To his surprise and delight, the vehicle started right up with no problems. His bushy brows shot up as he shut the engine back off and turned back to Anakin. "Well, that's it. Thank you, son. You saved me a very embarrassing trip to the repair shop."

Anakin's mouth twitched into a smile. "You're welcome. If you'll just give me a minute, I'll have that panel back on for you." Without further ado he scooted back under the speeder and began bolting the access panel back into place while his father in law looked on.

Ruwee had to shake off his amazement as an idea began jelling. "So...Anakin, I heard you've been looking for a job."

Under the speeder, Anakin nodded. "Yes, sir...erm...Dad."

The older man stroked his chin, thoughtful. "How's it coming?"

Anakin cringed. "Not so well. Either they want me as security to scare everyone off with a lightsaber, or to use the Force to dupe customers...or they see my limp and don't give me a second glance."

Ruwee nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that, son. Have you ever considered starting your own business?"

A snort of laughter echoed from underneath the speeder. "No. I don't know anything about running a business. I don't even know what sort of business I'd go into."

"What about as a mechanic?"

The pointed question took Anakin off guard. He took his time answering. "No...no, I've...never thought of that," he said.

"Well, if this is any indication of your talent-"

"It was a simple problem. Anyone could have fixed it."

"But have you ever worked on this type of vehicle before?"

"No," admitted Anakin quietly. He played with the wrench in his hands. "What are you getting at?"

Ruwee lifted his brows. "I think you should start your own repair shop, Anakin. Padme has told us of your mechanical skills with all sorts of things, and not just vehicles. It sounds as though you're a natural."

The conflict of pride and embarrassment made Anakin blush. "Well...I guess. I've been able to fix anything I've seen so far...anything mechanical." _If only I could fix what really matters,_ he thought ruefully.

Ruwee nodded. "That's talent. At least give it some thought, son. If Padme's bragging is any indication, you'd put the others out of business in a month."

Anakin chuckled, but let the idea bounce around in his head for a while. _My own repair shop? That could work._ In a way it would bring things full circle. He had begun his life fixing and building things. Now he might continue his life doing the same thing.

Ruwee was right. Even being perfectly honest with himself, Anakin had to admit he was pretty good at repair. The confident exclamation of a nine year old slave boy had not been bragging, but a statement of fact. Even hard-nosed Watto had to admit that. _But what do I know about running a business? Where would I set up shop? Do I have enough credits left to start such a thing?_

Anakin secured the last bolt, then crawled out from under the speeder. "There. Done. By the way, your left rear running light was out," he added.

Ruwee blinked. That light had been acting up for months, but Anakin hadn't seen it. That he had not only noticed but fixed the problem was incomprehensible. "How did you...? Never mind. Think about my suggestion, Anakin."

Anakin nodded, wiping his greasy hands on a shop rag. "I will...as soon as I talk to Padme about it."

That coaxed another smile out of Ruwee. He slapped Anakin's shoulder. "Good man. Now, let's go inside and see what sort of thing the ladies are discussing."

Anakin smiled back and turned to follow his father-in-law back up to the house.

 ** _A/N: After a long weekend and a lot of contemplation and character study, I've begun re-writing everything from chapter 6 on. I hope this doesn't disappoint too many people, but in what I had written, everyone was acting somewhat out of character and it was leaning into 'happily ever after' territory. Don't worry, there will still be plenty of mush to come...but I wanted this to feel more like what everyone expects from Star Wars._**


	7. Order Sixty-Four

War is not a thing one can ever completely escape. Even if one traveled to the ends of the galaxy, they would find conflict of some sort. Male mammals fought for mates and territory, primitive peoples fought for land and status, siblings squabbled, and even insects waged miniature campaigns against each other. Such was the way of the universe.

The deaths of Count Dooku, General Grievous, and then Darth Sidious had not ended the war with the Separatists. All it did was leave them without a leader for a short time. But the Separatists were not like a snake which died after its head was cut off. They could be patient, bide their time, and elect a new leader. After two months of debate they finally agreed to vote. Winning by the slimmest of margins was a short being with many neck rings by the name of Shu Mai. A cautious but brilliant strategist, she took command of the droid armies and ordered a renewed campaign not in the Outer Rim, but nearer the Core. They joined forces with pirates and paid them a fee to wreak havoc in the Hydian Way and the Corellian Run. It was not long before interplanetary trade and commerce between the Core and the Mid-Rim ground to a virtual halt. Both Jedi and Clone armies were kept very busy.

Not much had been said in the Jedi Council about the sharp departure of Anakin Skywalker. It was not a policy of the Jedi to dwell on the past. Those of the so-called Lost Twenty-One -Jedi who had voluntarily left the Order- were not often spoken of except to use as teaching tools for the young ones.

But even in his departure, Anakin proved to be an exception to the rule. The younger Jedi who had looked up to him as something to aspire to were confused...even heartbroken. Why would their hero break the Code...and then leave even when he had been granted mercy? Their opinion of Anakin dropped considerably.

The reaction of the general population upon hearing that Anakin had left the Jedi Order was one of confusion and anger. They knew of the scandal between him and Padme, of course. That story had dominated the tabloids for a good three weeks. But most didn't understand why it was a scandal. Senators were allowed to have families. Why were the Jedi so stringent in forbidding attachment? This line of thought led many to blame the Jedi Order. They must have driven him away. Otherwise why would the Hero With No Fear just leave behind the galaxy he had served so faithfully throughout the war? Public opinion of the Jedi as an organization soon dropped. The Senate grew anxious to shake off their control and become an entity with elected officials.

It took six weeks from Palpatine's death, but finally provisions were made for the election of a new Supreme Chancellor. The loyal systems nominated four candidates; Bail Organa of Alderaan, Mon Mothma of Chandrilla, Orn Free Ta of Ryloth, and Ainlee Teem of Malastare. Bail Organa won by a surprising margin. One short week later he was sworn in, and with great relief the Jedi relinquished control of the Senate.

The first thing Bail did was repeal every one of the amendments to the constitution that had been made since Palpatine had taken office. He promised a return to true Democracy. The road would be long, but he and his supporters were certain that it would happen.

Despite the sense of calm that settled over most of the systems upon Organa's election, not everyone was happy with it. Those who had grown used to Palpatine's heavy-handed policies saw anything less as undesirable...even weak. It did not take long for their voices to be raised in protest, both public and private, organized and disorganized. They showed up first in ones and twos outside the Senate rotunda, then a dozen, then a hundred or more. Threats began flying about, directed toward Organa and his supporters, but the protests remained peaceful...for a time.

Then the unthinkable happened. Senator Chi Eekway of Pantora was walking under light escort from her office to the speeder bay when a red dart of concentrated energy sudden erupted from places unseen and hit her square in the sternum. She could not even cry out before she fell to the floor in a swoon.

Immediately there was a flurry of activity. The alarm of energy weapons discharge sounded. Both of her personal guards drew their blasters and looked around for trouble, one of them dropping next to the Senator. Blue-garbed Senate guards rushed in with pikes, as did any other security officers in the area.

Eekway's guard looked her over, brows knitting in distress. "Senator! Senator, can you hear me? Senator! Bring a medical team, quickly!" he hollered at a few minor security guards. Fretfully he pressed index and middle fingers to her jugular vein to find a pulse. There was none. His hand fell away and he sat down hard on the floor. "Oh, Senator..."

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

The investigation into Senator Eekway's death could not begin quickly enough. In four days there was another assassination; Senator Giddean Danu. While he was from a lesser-known system, his death was still a shock. Three days after that, Fang Zar was murdered in much the same manner, and then Terr Teneel. Following soon after was the death of Bana Breemu. The murderers were never caught except as dark-cloaked shadows hiding in the corner of the view of the security cams. They were never deterred by increased security; they always found a way around it. The only thing that could be heard on the security recordings was a chilling whisper.

 _"Execute Order 64."_

No one knew what it meant, nor who had said it. Every investigation turned up nothing more than a dead end. The only thing anyone knew was that all five of these senators had one thing in common; they had signed the Petition of 2,000.

A brief sense of fear and panic gripped those who were left. Security in and around the Senate quadrupled. Suspicion of Palpatine's supporters rose until people began denying they had truly supported the man. After all, he'd been a Sith Lord.

It mattered not that most of them did not believe the Jedi's claims about him being a Sith. His claws had dug too deep into them for such a notion to even be entertained. They still believed him to be an ardent patriot with the galaxy's best interests at heart.

Chancellor Organa, meanwhile, was overwhelmed...not only at the loss of his friends, but the cold efficiency with which the assassins were moving. When two more lost their lives and Mon Mothma was injured, he could take it no longer. That day, a mere twelve after the first assassination, he made an announcement both to the Senate and the citizens of the Republic via HoloNet.

He was shaking a little as he took the podium, advisors on either side. The Senate buzzed with anticipation. The omnipresent HoloNet camera was not there to broadcast this information to the galaxy...and that was by design. Letting the assassins know his next move was tantamount to suicide.

Bail moistened his lips before speaking. "To all representatives of the Republic, I bid you good afternoon. As all of you are aware, nearly two weeks ago a series of assassinations began to take place. These targeted Senators who had opposed Palpatine- also known as Darth Sidious. Sadly, most of these attempts were successful." Emotion forced Bail to clear his throat. "Many were personal friends. I know you are as eager as I am to discover the reasons behind this and bring those responsible to justice."

Ripples of agreement and approval ran through the Rotunda. A few shouts of discord echoed about the cavernous room, and the aide on Bail's left tapped his gavel impatiently and called for order. Some quiet returned.

Bail continued. "The authorities have assured me that they are doing all they can to ensure the safety of all those present. I assure you, these assassins will be caught. Until then, however..." He sighed and stared at his hands. _Say it. You might as well get it over with._ There was a catch in his voice as he forced himself to continue. "I regret to inform you that, effective immediately and for your own safety, all assembly within the Senate complex will cease until further notice."

This caused an uproar. Hundreds of senators leapt to their feet and shouted with disbelief and outrage. Not even the aide could quiet them.

Ask Aak came forward in his pod and shook a mottled orange fist. "This is an outrage! It is exactly the sort of thing the late Chancellor Palpatine would have done. Would you presume to dictate comfortably from Coruscant while the rest of us sit and wait at home for whatever decrees you make?"

A half-thousand others shouted their agreement. Once more the aide fruitlessly smacked his table with his gavel. "Order!"

Desperately Bail showed his hands. "Please! Please, do not misunderstand! It is only on Coruscant that these activities will cease. Make no mistake, the rule of democracy will continue. The Senate will continue to assemble...but not physically, and not in the same place. Conferences and meetings will continue to be held via live video conference. I'm sure each of you have appropriate facilities on your home planet." He sighed heavily and seemed to slouch in his podium. "I can understand your frustration and even anger over this decision. But I feel as if I have no choice. With as volatile as the situation already is, we cannot afford to lose another life...we have already lost too many...far too many."

Hane' Lerrico- the young senator from Naboo -came forward with a nervous swallow. Padme could be seen riding in the back of the pod and looking rather ill. "Chancellor...I apologize, but...I was under the impression that the Senate does not bow to terrorists. What would this be but allowing fear to control us? By hiding on our home planets, is this not giving those behind this plot exactly what they want; to suppress the rule of law through fear? I, for one, have no intention of doing so." She lifted her chin in defiance.

In the rear of the pod, Padme gave a distant smile. Several others in the rotunda gave a smattering of applause in approval of her bold statement. Others took to grumbling all the louder.

Bail gave a tired smile and nod in return. "Bravely spoken, Senator Lerrico. Unfortunately recent events have made it obvious that sometimes, in order to see the situation more clearly, one must take a step back and refocus. That is all I am asking you to do. As I said, the Senate will continue to function...just in a different way than before. My only wish is to discover those behind these heinous crimes and bring them to justice. Until then, I feel it would be far safer for you to avoid Coruscant."

Toonbuck Toora seemed to smirk behind her imposing bulk. "And what of you, Chancellor Organa, if I may make so bold? Are you to remain safely stowed away on Alderaan while your supporters brave whatever danger there is? Surely you cannot believe that adjusting the mode of operations at the Senate will change anything. If an assassin is bold here, would they not be bolder on different worlds...especially the more far-flung?"

Bail grimaced. "A valid point. However nothing in this life is certain. We must deal with situations as they come rather than fabricate problems out of conjecture." He sighed. "In answer to your question, I will remain on Coruscant."

Another eruption took place. "But Chancellor, if your supporters are targeted, surely their next target would be you yourself," someone pointed out.

Bail pressed his lips together and nodded. "I am willing to take such a risk with my own life...but not yours."

Someone else raised an eyebrow. "If we should hide at home, would that not be our decision?"

"Of course. By no means am I ordering you to leave. Stay on Coruscant if you wish. But the Senate's accessibility makes it an easy target. All I ask is that we all take the proper precautions to keep one another safe." Bail's tired eyes pleaded for understanding. "Vote me down if you feel strongly enough about it. But I have no wish to be responsible for the death of anyone else." Again, he sighed and surveyed the rotunda. "Thank you for your attention. Unless someone has something further to add, then this session is adjourned."

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Anakin sat at the long-range communications console in his house, feeling very alone and very worried. He drummed his fingers impatiently. _I hate being separated from her! Why won't she come to the console? What is taking her so long?_ His anxiety grew with each passing second. Fervently did he wish Padme had never gone back to Coruscant with Senator Lerrico. _I should have kept her from going...or gone with her. I can't protect her if she's halfway across the galaxy!_

Short of physical restraint, Anakin knew he could never prevent his wife from doing anything if she set her mind to it. He had considered that possibility, especially in light of recent events.

Padme had heard about the systematic elimination of senators who had signed the Petition of 2,000 and was deeply saddened...even angered. Almost daily did she confer with Queen Apiliana and Senator Lerrico about these events and what could be done about it. Then two days before she and Lerrico were summoned to Coruscant for an emergency session of the Senate.

Anakin had tried everything to keep Padme from going. He had begged, pleaded, cried, and even shouted, but she was unmoved. He had not been able to concentrate on anything and paced like a caged nexu. Once or twice he had considered taking his ship and picking his wife up...literally, if need be. But Padme was worried about Anakin's leg and told him to rest.

 _I'll rest when she's home,_ thought Anakin. He scowled at the blank screen and slammed the call button one more time. "Come on!" he growled through gritted teeth.

At last the two-tone signal that the call was being answered sounded, and a tired Padme appeared on the screen. She brightened somewhat upon seeing her husband. "Anakin, hello. I wasn't expecting-'

"Where have you been?" Anakin blurted before he could stop himself. "I've been trying to reach you for nearly twenty minutes."

"Anakin, I just got in," said Padme, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Why didn't you...oh. You just got in?" Anakin sagged in his chair and once again verbally kicked himself for jumping to conclusions. He sighed heavily. "I'm-I'm sorry...I was worried about you."

"Anakin, you know I promised to call when the session was over," reminded Padme with a frown. "Don't worry so much."

"I can't help it. With everything that's happened...so, what's going on? Why did Chancellor Organa call this meeting, anyway?"

"It was less of a meeting and more of an announcement. He's suspending all activity in the Senate until further notice."

A spurt of both surprised and hope lifted Anakin's spirits. "Oh." _So he does have some sense, after all._ "Good."

Padme looked askance at her husband. "Good? Anakin, didn't you even hear me?"

Anakin flinched. "Of course I did. And I meant what I said; that's a good thing. He's putting the safety of the senators first. The galaxy isn't going to come to a standstill without the Senate for a while. It's only temporary, right?"

The young woman frowned, half wondering what she was hearing. "Of course it is. And it isn't as though the Senate itself is in hold. Senators will still assemble, but remotely. He felt the Rotunda was too easy a target."

Anakin gave a decisive nod. "Exactly. Catch the assassins first, then worry about the rest. Why are you upset?"

Padme opened her mouth to argue, then seemed to sag in her chair. "Sending everyone away isn't going to solve any problems. If the assassins have the names of the Delegation of 2,000, they can still find the supporters on their home planets...and it feels as though we're giving in to fear and bowing to whatever terrorists are responsible."

Anakin bit his lip in impatience. "All the more reason for you to come home. You're not safe on Coruscant. I can sense it." That last part was perhaps exaggerated. Anakin had not felt Padme was completely safe anywhere, especially without him, but did not sense any imminent danger. But the need to protect his wife was still there and stronger than ever. He also knew Padme trusted his instincts.

The young woman glanced over her shoulder for a moment, then turned back to the screen. "Well...Senator Lerrico wants to stay, but-"

"Padme, please. Come home." Anakin reached out to the screen and pressed his hand to it, wishing more than ever he could simply jump through the connection and take Padme home that very minute.

"All right," sighed Padme, rubbing her eyes. "Just let me tell the Senator first."

Anakin pursed his lips, but nodded. At least she's listening this time. "All right. Do you want me to come and pick you up?"

Padme smiled at the sweetness of the thought. "No, that's all right. I'll take the first transport to Naboo. There's one leaving in only two hours. I should be home by tomorrow morning."

This was at least satisfactory. Anakin nodded. "I'll meet you at the spaceport, then." he let out a short sigh, telling himself that she would soon be on her way back to him. "You look tired. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well."

"Neither have I. Get some rest. How are the children?"

"If their kicking is any indication, they're both fine," laughed Padme.

"Tell them to be nice to their mother," replied Anakin with a smile. He wanted to sit and speak with her, see her face, or just hear her voice right up until the point she got home. Then he could at least know she was all right. He leaned closer to the console, as if it would bring Padme closer to him. "I miss you so much."

Padme's next smile was wistful. "Oh, Ani. I know. I miss you, too. But I'll be home soon." She glanced over her shoulder again. "I need to go now. I love you."

"I love you more," replied Anakin. He pressed his hand against the screen. If he could have, he would have reached right through it to hold Padme in his arms. It was almost physically painful to be away from her. "Be safe."

"I will, Ani. I promise."

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Hours later, the Rotunda had fallen silent. The Clone known as Commander Bacara was marching alone at midnight on Coruscant. His limbs were shaking and his eyes vacant behind his unusuall-shaped helmet as he walked almost mindlessly forward along the stretch in front of the Senate building. He was armed, but so was everyone else.

No one spoke a word to him as he went along. He was just a clone, after all, and they were well known in the Republic.

On he marched. To what purpose, not even he understood. Only four words kept echoing in his mind...

 _"Execute Order Sixty-Four."_

He didn't know where the order had come from. He wasn't even sure what it meant. He might have known once, but not now. Now his tortured mind was a meaningless jumble of memories and motions he didn't remember, of numbered orders that had seemingly been programmed into him at birth. When such orders were mentioned, all clones followed them without question.

Why, then, was he alone in following this order? What was this order? Why was it so important?

Bacara couldn't have stopped himself if he tried. It was simpler just to follow orders. Orders were all he knew. Without orders, life was meaningless.

He was in the rotunda now, marching on through endless, winding corridors. Most of the offices were empty. There was only one light on, and it belonged to the Supreme Chancellor.

Organa's office was only guarded by a total of four Senate guards. As a highly trained soldier Bacara had no problem getting right to the door. Before he knew what he was doing he had fastened a silencer onto his blaster rifle and taken out the two guards outside. They fell to the ground with muffled thuds. Quietly the clone commander picked up a key card, shoved it into the slot, and entered the foyer the minute the doors opened. The two guards on the interior were dispatched with similar ease. Now there was nothing between him and the Chancellor.

It was with horror that Clone Commander Bacara realized what he was doing. Order 64 must have been to assassinate the Chancellor. But why? There was no logical reason for this. His job was to protect the Republic, not betray it! He tried to turn around and go. He couldn't. Something was making him march on. All he could do was speak. "Chancellor! Chancellor, move!"

Bail Organa leapt up from his desk in alarm when he saw the helmeted apparition coming steadily toward him. "What is the meaning of this? What's going on?"

"I don't know, sir! Please, move!" Bacara's arm trembled from the effort to keep from squeezing the trigger.

Bail was frozen with horror. Slowly he raised his hands. "Commander...put the weapon down."

"I...can't! I'm sorry!" Bacara's voice was strained as he fought to keep from firing. His finger inched toward the trigger. "Chancellor, get DOWN!"

The black-gloved index finger suddenly convulsed and squeezed the trigger. A bolt of red energy burst forth, headed toward the confused and terrified Bail Organa, who fell with a cry of pain.

Half a moment later, before further guards could be summoned to the office, Clone Commander Bacara turned his blaster on himself...and fired.

 _ **A/N: *insert evil laugh* Please tell me what you think of where I'm going with this story. Constructive criticism is not only welcomed, but asked for!**_


	8. Problems Multiplied

Booted feet strode quickly to the Halls of Healing at the Jedi Temple. As he passed familiar pillars, statues, and fellow Jedi, Obi-Wan tiredly wondered if he would ever stop taking this route to speak with an injured friend.

Somehow he doubted it. The life of a Jedi was far too unpredictable.

Obi-Wan was quiet and thoughtful as he walked along. He found himself thinking of his former Padawan yet again. Life after Anakin seemed so quiet...so lifeless. Obi-Wan hated the way in which they had parted. While Jedi were supposed to ignore such things, he still felt a twinge of pain in remembrance. The shouting, the confession, the sharp rejection, and finally the complete absence of any kind of farewell.

 _He didn't even say goodbye,_ Obi-Wan often thought sadly. As the weeks passed without any contact, he had resigned himself to the fact that Anakin probably didn't want to speak with him...now, then, or ever again.

Such thoughts could be pushed aside in light of Jedi duties. For the last few weeks Obi-Wan had tried to keep busy in Jedi affairs. Thoughts that he missed Anakin weren't dwelled upon. The ache of regret was ignored. Curiosity and a fervent hope that Anakin had found happiness was forced to the furthest edges of his mind until he felt as if he could almost forget.

Almost.

At the moment Obi-Wan's thoughts were on someone else. He skidded to a stop in front of the entrance to the Halls of Healing and wasn't surprised to see eight guards standing at attention. "Excuse me. I've come to see Chancellor Organa-"

The lead guard stiffened his spine a bit more. "We were told to admit no one," he said firmly.

Obi-Wan flinched at the interruption, collected himself, and tried again. "I beg your pardon, but I am a member-"

"No exceptions," insisted the guard, frowning.

Obi-Wan frowned back. _This isn't going very well._ "Excuse me. I am under orders to interview-"

"No exceptions," said the guard with an icy tone. He pointed his pike at Obi-Wan's chest. "Step aside, Master Jedi."

Obi-Wan sighed showed his palms and took a step back, sighing. "Tell me, my good man, why is it the Chancellor was brought to the Jedi Temple if Jedi themselves are not to be trusted?"

Someone strode forward to see what the disturbance was. All at once the head of Luminara Unduli poked between the helmets of the Senate guards. Her normally calm eyes widened. "Master Kenobi! Let him in," she ordered the guards. "He's a member of the Jedi Council. I was told to expect him. He is going to be leading this investigation and must speak with the Chancellor."

Almost grudgingly the guards stepped aside to admit the insistent Jedi. "Beg pardon, Master Jedi."

"Thank you," sighed Obi-Wan as he passed them. "Master Luminara," he said, bowing with respect. "I just heard. How is Chancellor Organa?"

"Come. You may see for yourself." Luminara beckoned to Obi-Wan and led him down the hall. "The Force was with him. It was a non-fatal shot to the pectoral, barely missing his left lung. The Healers have been able to treat him."

"And will he be all right?" Obi-Wan wanted to know.

"He will heal. However, he is still quite weak. It will be some time before he is able to leave." Luminara motioned to another heavily-guarded room and let him inside. "Keep your visit brief. He should rest."

Obi-Wan nodded quickly before stepping into the room. He winced despite himself upon seeing Bail Organa.

Bail lay propped up in bed with thin but effective bandages wrapping his chest and left shoulder. His eyes were closed and his breathing even as one Jedi Healer quietly put his left arm into a sling. Presently he knit his brows and winced, opening his eyes. "Master Kenobi...good to see you." His voice was hoarse and laced with pain.

Obi-Wan bowed quickly and walked up to his bedside. "Chancellor Organa. It is good to see you alive. What happened?"

Bail shifted his weight with a grimace as the sling was secured. "I'm still...not quite sure. One of the...clones...Commander Bacara...came into my office...late last night...apparently he shot...four of my guards...and intended...to kill me."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock. "Commander Bacara? But surely you must be mistaken, Chancellor. Bacara was stationed on Mygeeto with Master Mundi. He is no assassin."

Luminara gave a slow, sad nod. "Unfortunately the identification of his body was conclusive. Did not Commander Bacara have a tattoo of a krayt dragon on his right forearm?"

 _Oh, no._ Obi-Wan paled and his shoulders sagged. "Yes...yes, he did." Regret and confusion fought for dominance in his mind. Slowly he shook his head. "But...Master Unduli, why? The clones were grown specifically for the purpose of defending the Republic. What motivation would Bacara have to do such a thing?"

Luminara shrugged, just as confused as Obi-Wan. "The facts grow ever more disturbing. Just this morning the DNA sample of blood taken from the scene of the latest assassination attempt was re-examined. It did not, in fact, belong to Senator Mothma...but was identified as that of a clone."

Obi-Wan took a step backward and suddenly felt short of breath. "The clones...they have been the assassins? But...why? What in the universe would convince them to betray the Republic in such a fashion? Had they decided to rebel en masse, surely they would have risen up in greater numbers rather than eliminate random members of the Senate one by one."

She showed her palms helplessly. "We have seen clone betrayal before...just not on so large a scale."

Bail cleared his throat and sat up a bit farther, looking from Jedi to Jedi. "Excuse me...Masters Unduli and Kenobi, if I may...I don't have any answers...but perhaps I might offer some insight."

Both Luminara and Obi-Wan turned to him with interest. "Please, Chancellor. Continue," encouraged Obi-Wan.

"Commander Bacara...he behaved...strangely...almost as if...he wasn't in control of...his own actions. He even...warned me...to get down..." He winced and paused.

"Be still, Chancellor." The healer laid a gentle hand on Bail's good shoulder.

"No, wait...I'm not finished...he said something...before he died...an order."

"What order?" Obi-Wan asked, brows knitting in concern. "The clones only follow orders from the Jedi or ranking Republic officials such as yourself."

"It...wasn't that, it was...something else...to connect this with the other assassinations...Order 64."

"Order 64?"

"Yes-" Finally Bail could speak no longer. A fresh wave of pain took him, and he closed his eyes, arching his back and pressing his head into the pillows.

The healer frowned and sighed. "He's in too much pain to continue. He must rest now so he can heal."

Luminara gave a single nod. "Understood. That will be all. Now if you will excuse us, we must return to the High Council with this news."

Obi-Wan nodded in respect. "May you heal quickly, Chancellor Organa." After Bail nodded faintly, Obi-Wan and Luminara bowed low, then made their way out of his room.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

"And you are certain there are no further clues to this?" questioned Mace Windu, leaning forward in his chair with a deep-set frown.

"Master, quite frankly, there is not much I am certain of anymore," confessed Obi-Wan, spreading his hands. "Far too much has happened here to make any assumptions. There may indeed be further clues...but at the moment I cannot see them."

Yoda nodded slowly. "Mm. Find your answers here, you will not, Master Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan lifted head and eyebrows at the same moment and turned to the aged green gnome in surprise. "I beg your pardon, Master Yoda, but...the assassinations were committed here on Coruscant. Should not the investigation take place here?"

Yoda regarded the much younger man sagely and leaned on his Gimer stick. "Begun here, it already has. But continue, it cannot. Elsewhere must you go."

Obi-Wan knit his brows. "Where must I go then, Master Yoda?"

Rather than answer, Yoda turned to regard Plo Koon with a nod. The tall Kel Dor steepled his fingertips. "When one comes upon a poisoned river, it is always best to look to the source."

 _Kamino._ Immediately Obi-Wan understood...and was disturbed. "Surely none think that the Kaminoans are to blame." He looked about the room and was met with a collection of shrugs and unmoving stares. "There's no motivation."

Patiently Yoda shook his head. "Assume nothing, Obi-Wan. Return, you must, to the cloners on Kamino...and go alone, you shall not."

Obi-Wan cringed. "With respect, Master...are you sure that is wise? There are few enough Jedi on Coruscant as it is. Should we really stretch our resources so far?"

The Council members exchanged glances. Mace Windu was the next to speak. "If the clones behave irrationally en masse, you would be putting yourself in grave danger. Four, or even two Jedi stand a far greater chance than one alone."

It was a valid point. Obi-Wan, while he didn't fear death, was in no hurry to check out just yet. He began thinking of possible traveling companions...and all of them were already on separate missions. He couldn't think of asking a fellow Council member. Five of them had checked in as holograms and it was Jedi policy to keep at least half of them at the temple at all times, should trouble arise. Obi-Wan would be the sixth member off-world. He gave a helpless shrug. "Well, then, I must ask my fellow Jedi for suggestions."

Yoda and Mace exchanged knowing looks. "Mm. Perhaps, the time is, to take on a new apprentice."

Mace nodded in agreement. "The Initiate trials are scheduled for the next three days. If you so wish, you may choose one that shows promise."

Obi-Wan suppressed a wince. While he enjoyed teaching to some degree, he did not want to take an another apprentice...at least not yet. The pain of Anakin's departure was too fresh. While Anakin had been a knight for well over two years, it would still feel like trying to replace a friend. "No, Master. I think not."

Ki-Adi Mundi raised his thick white eyebrows. "You are an excellent instructor and have much to offer."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Perhaps. I may take on another apprentice in time...but not yet. I fear my emotions would cloud my judgment," he confessed. Again he found himself missing Anakin. _If only he had stayed...no, don't dwell on the past._

The other Council members exchanged knowing glances and nods. They knew how close Obi-Wan had been to Anakin. The bond between Master and Apprentice was the closest thing to family a Jedi could have.

Mace nodded easily. "A wise decision, Obi-Wan. The Council will respect it."

Yoda lifted his head to regard Kenobi. "But remain, the question does, over who will accompany you. Go alone, you could, but unwise would it be."

Obi-Wan averted his eyes and stared at the design in the floor, thoughtfully stroking his beard _. I wonder..._

Yoda lifted his brows in amusement. "Mm. Deep in thought, you seem to be. Have someone in mind, do you?"

"Well...in a way...but this would not be a Jedi," admitted Obi-Wan.

"Who, then?" Mace asked slowly.

"A very trusted friend." Obi-Wan was tempted to cross his fingers behind his back at the white lie. _Do I still trust him? Would he want to come along? Would be even want to see me?_ There was only one way to find out. "But...there is no guarantee he would want to participate."

Yoda sighed unhappily. "Young Skywalker, you speak of?"

Obi-Wan was forced to nod. "Yes, Master. He may no longer be a Jedi, but Anakin is very intelligent and a skilled warrior...besides that, his droid Artoo-Detoo may aid in the investigation."

Eleven members of the Council- including Cin Drallig, the lightsaber battle master who taken Anakin's seat -exchanged uneasy glances. Yoda's frown was deep.

"Unstable, young Skywalker is," he pointed out. "More danger, there may be, in taking him than going alone."

"Anakin is...disturbed..." Obi-Wan cringed in remembering the confession of mass murder, which he had yet to inform the Council of. "But I believe he would neither harm me nor endanger the mission. With your permission, I would like to seek his help."

Mace pursed his lips unhappily and said nothing. Everyone else turned to Yoda.

"A Jedi Master, you are, Obi-Wan," reminded Yoda. "Need permission in seeking help from a civilian, you do not."

Obi-Wan fought the smile of relief that rose on his face and nodded. _I'll take that as a yes_. "Thank you, Master. If he doesn't agree, I'll return and ask another Jedi." He really didn't want to do that. His selfish human nature wanted to see his friend again. Hopefully Anakin would be receptive to both the idea and to Obi-Wan.


	9. Reunion

Anakin's step was lighter and his mood better than it had been in months as he walked home in the afternoon. A long-dormant hope had risen once again, and he clung to it for all he was worth. _It might work,_ he thought. _It just might work._

The suggestion of Ruwee Naberrie to begin a speeder repair business was taken seriously. For the past month Anakin had been busily looking into such a thing. First he had gone to the County Seat to inquire about a business license, then did research into the competition, and then began searching for a place to set up shop...after he had had a thorough discussion with Padme about the idea. She was surprisingly supportive and enthusiastic. Having his wife's blessing, Anakin dove headfirst into the process. Every day he set out to search for an empty warehouse or other likely place he might rent or lease. Every day he returned home discouraged, but unwilling to give up.

Today it had finally happened. Anakin had come upon a place that was perfect. It needed work, but the leasing was doable and the size was just right. There were even two open bays that would work wonderfully for repair stations. Anakin was planning to discuss it with Padme, then meet with the owner to settle on a price. Already his mind danced with visions of success.

"Feroo-wheet!" whistled Artoo from Anakin's side. "Beep-ber-bee-bee-bee-boop. Bweep?" It sounded like a question.

"Of course I'm in a good mood, Artoo," replied Anakin with a smile. "You saw the place. It's perfect. Hopefully Padme agrees." He reached the outskirts of Theed and began hiking up the short, gently-sloping rise that hid his house from the city. The waterfalls faded slowly from a roar to a distant murmur as he walked on and on. His smile hardened a bit as the effort made his knee ache. His limp grew more pronounced.

Artoo beeped softly in concern, but was ignored.

"Ow!" Anakin finally stopped at the top of the hill, almost hopping on one foot and gritting his teeth at the pain. _It wears off too fast,_ he reflected, thinking of the painkillers that had become a regular part of his daily routine. Not even the Force worked for very long. It might work if he took the time to clear his mind first. But Anakin was too impatient. Painkillers worked faster.

To avoid showing pain in Padme's presence he dosed himself liberally with them every morning. This made his limp less obvious, but after a full day of walking they rarely lasted until he got home. He usually took another dose shortly before arrival.

Simple rest would have been a better long-term solution, of course. Anakin knew this. He simply felt he couldn't afford to rest. He needed something to do...not only to provide for Padme and the children, but to keep from going crazy.

Anakin braced one hand on Artoo's dome and tried to shake the ache out his knee. When putting his foot down brought another spurt of pain, he finally grimaced and sat down on the grass to roll up his pant leg and inspect the joint. It was swollen again. Anakin resolved to soak it in an ice bath before bed.

"I'm all right, Artoo," he insisted after the stubby astromech gave another worried whistle. "Just resting for a minute." Almost without thinking he reached into his pouch and found the bottle of pills.

His eyes widened and his heart raced when he saw it was empty. Shaking it and peering into it revealed nothing. The pills were gone.

Anakin blinked in surprise, then growled, crumpling the bottle in his fist. He wasn't one to curse but showed his anger in pitching the empty bottle as far as it would go. Then he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. _Why did I do that? Jedi don't use painkillers. Jedi don't need to use anything for healing except the Force._ The young man looked to his knee again with a deep frown. He could almost see the swollen joint throbbing. _I'm not a Jedi._ Grimacing, he rolled his pant leg back down and rubbed his eyes. _I'll just have to put up with it until I get home._

Artoo whistled another question.

"No, Artoo," sighed Anakin. "It's nothing..." No one knew that Anakin had been taking fairly large amounts of painkillers. Not even Padme knew. If Artoo found out, he would likely spout it to Threepio, who in turn would tell Padme. That wouldn't do at all. She worried too much about him already.

Anakin sat quietly for a few short minutes, slowing his breathing and by extension his heart rate. For a moment he could feel the Force surrounding him again as it had when he was a young Padawan. Then it was a friend, bringing security and comfort. Though his strength in the Force had increased with age and training, his trust in it had wavered. No longer was it always a warm blanket. Sometimes it was a dagger of ice digging into his heart and making his blood run cold, as when he was angry. Such times gave him more power than he had ever dreamed of. The feeling at once delighted and frightened him...and he always regretted it later. Lately Anakin had stopped using the Force as often as he had before.

After all, it was the Force bringing his nightmares.

Three minutes had passed. The pain had deadened a little...enough to ignore for a while. Anakin rose to his feet, brushed off his trousers, and set his eyes on the faraway speck that was his house. He smiled upon thinking of Padme and wondered what she was doing just then. _Whatever it is, it can wait._ "Come on, Artoo," he told his droid, giving the blue dome a fond pat. "Let's go home."

Artoo gave a quick whistle of agreement and rolled off through the grass beside his master.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

It began as a simple knock at the door...but even then, the familiar presence gave it away before Threepio had gone to see who it was. Now the door was open. Anakin's head spun so fast that he was afraid it might pop off entirely. He didn't even know what to think, let alone what to do. He had only come home ten minutes before and had barely had a chance to tell Padme his news and sit down.

It was Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was standing in his doorway, hands buried in the sleeves of his robe against the chilly wind, looking at him with a combination of eagerness and uncertainty. "Hello, Anakin."

 _What's he doing here?_ Anakin wanted to know. _How did he find us? What does he want?_ Protectively he slung his arm across Padme's shoulders as they stood in the entryway. But that suspicious nature was soon overwhelmed by feelings of both elation and guilt. _My friend...my best friend...is he angry with me? Can I tell him I'm sorry?_ "Obi-Wan..." He cleared his throat and stepped aside when he noticed that Padme was rubbing her arms. "Would...you like to come in?"

Obi-Wan seemed relieved as he stepped inside. "Thank you. I apologize for dropping in unannounced."

Padme, who was more than happy to see him, smiled. "Oh, that's all right. It's so good to see you. Won't you sit down?"

Obi-Wan shook his head apologetically. "No, thank you. I'm afraid I must keep this brief and haven't much time to visit."

Anakin stood shifting his weight off his sore leg. "How did you find us?"

"I asked a few questions. Apparently there aren't many Skywalkers outside Tatooine," explained Obi-Wan.

"There aren't _any_ Skywalkers outside Tatooine," said Anakin, briefly wondering if he should have changed his name. "What brings you to Naboo?"

"I was looking for you." Obi-Wan's gaze was as it always had been...steady, patient, and without accusation. There was hurt, and a desperate desire not to show it. His eyes alone spoke volumes.

Anakin stared uncomfortably at his feet. "I...Obi-Wan, I owe you an apology." When Obi-Wan's only reply was to raise his eyebrows, Anakin continued. "The way I left...the things I said...I was confused...angry...I took it out on you, and that was wrong. I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan's face went from patience and worry to a slow, pleasant, relieved smile. "I know, Anakin. In fact I feel as if I should be apologizing to you."

Anakin was perplexed. _The great Kenobi is going to admit he was wrong?_ This sour, selfish remark was quickly discarded in favor of friendship. "For what?"

Obi-Wan looked humble. "I feel as though I have failed you as both a friend and a master...that your leaving the Jedi Order was my fault. In the thirteen years we fought side by side, I had come to think of you as a brother, and your leaving-" he sighed and shook his head. "Anakin, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Sincerity was written on Obi-Wan's face. There was nothing to doubt.

Anakin was touched. He had never before heard Obi-Wan speak of him in such a manner. To call him strong and wise was one thing, but... _his brother?_ Many times over the last decade he wondered if Obi-Wan had only trained him out of an obligation to Qui-Gon...if he cared. There had been a close comradeship since the Clone Wars began, but that had grown increasingly strained since Anakin's defeat of Count Dooku. The young man found his throat closing as he took Obi-Wan's arm. "Forgive you?" With his other free hand he reached out and took Obi-Wan's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. As he couldn't speak without crying, he only nodded and gave a watery-eyed smile before pulling his friend into a brief embrace. "It's good to see you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan chuckled and gave Anakin's shoulder a light slap. "It's good to see you, too, Anakin."

"Can I get you something to drink?" offered Anakin.

"No, I'm afraid not. As I said, I'm rather short on time." Obi-Wan regarded both Anakin and Padme. "You've both heard of the assassination attempt on Chancellor Organa?"

"Yes, it's terrible. I've been so worried. Will he be all right?" asked Padme anxiously. Bail Organa had been one of her few close friends in the senate.

"Yes...but disturbing things have come to light about the attempted assassins; his and those who have gone after the Senators. Apparently every one of them were clones," explained Obi-Wan.

"Clones?" asked Anakin in disbelief. "It can't be. They fought alongside us...why would they betray the Republic?"

Obi-Wan grimaced. "Apparently they were not fully in control of their actions. The one thread that connects all of this is something called 'Order Sixty-Four'. I've been asked by the Council to go to Kamino to investigate the cloning facilities."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "You think the Kaminoans are behind it?"

The older man shrugged. "Honestly I don't know what to think. But I cannot carry out this investigation on my own. I'm going to need help. The Jedi are stretched terribly thin because of the war, and-"

 _Not again._ "Obi-Wan, you know I can't go back," groaned Anakin.

"Let me finish. I wanted to ask for your help because you are the only one available that I trust with my life."

"It's dangerous?"

"Possibly."

Anakin was torn. Immediately his gaze traveled to Padme and her swollen belly. _It's too close... who's going to look after her?_ He shook his head. "No, I can't. Not now."

Padme frowned. "Why not, Ani?" While she had tensed at the word 'dangerous', she appeared to be all in favor of Anakin's going out on a mission again.

Anakin turned back to his wife. "I can't leave you here all alone."

Padme lifted an eyebrow. "Anakin...I may be eight months pregnant, but I can take care of myself. My family is close by if I need them. Besides, I wouldn't be alone. Threepio will be here."

 _A lot of good he'd do._ Anakin shook his head and took her hands in his. "What about those assassins? There'd be no one to protect you."

Obi-Wan looked from Anakin to Padme, feeing awkward. He cleared his throat. "The Council is fairly certain that the clones are the only assassins. There aren't any clones within six parsecs of here. And orbital security is screening all incoming ships. The sooner these assassinations are stopped, the safer she will be. So your leaving would really be better than your staying behind," he pointed out.

Padme nodded in satisfaction. "See? I'll be fine."

Anakin wanted to keep arguing...he wanted to point out exactly why they were wrong and he was right...but he couldn't think of anything logical to say. All that worried him was his nightmare. He gave a plaintive look to Padme. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Padme held his hands. "No. But if Obi-Wan needs help, then I think you should go. He's your friend."

Helplessly Anakin looked from wife to friend, wondering what to do. A part of him wanted to know the excitement and danger of going on a mission again...it wanted to patch up his rocky friendship with Obi-Wan. After more than a minute of indecision he bit his lip. "You promise to check in so I know you're all right?" he asked his love.

Padme smile. "Ani, of course I will."

After looking from her to Obi-Wan a few more times, Anakin let out a heavy sigh...and nodded. "All right...but I can't be away for long."

Obi-Wan's response was a relieved sigh of his own. "Thank you, Anakin. I appreciate your help."

 ** _A/N: On the previous chapter, I didn't mean for the Council's suggestion that Obi-Wan take a green Initiate along to make them look stupid. They trust Obi-Wan's judgment that he would pick a good match who is ready for field work. It's basically an attitude of dependability over experience._**


	10. Kamino

The blue tunnel of hyperspace, much resembling a tunnel of crumpled foil, streaked by at a dizzying pace. The cockpit of the crescent-moon shaped T-6 Shuttle was quiet. Obi-Wan had headed aft to use the head and Artoo was recharging elsewhere, leaving Anakin alone. He wore a distant frown as he surveyed the unfamiliar control panel. He missed the _Twilight_.

Anakin would have much preferred being aboard the salvaged Corellian light freighter than this unarmed boomerang. He had discovered all her quirks and had grown rather attached to the oversized bucket of rust. If only she it had not been destroyed in the Battle of Sundari...but then, even flying this thing would have been better with Ahsoka acting as copilot. After more than two years he and she had become a team. Now half of that team was gone forever.

It was still an odd feeling sitting behind the controls of any ship without his sarcastic-but-skilled Padawan at his side. Anakin could understand Obi-Wan's feelings about a former student leaving the Order. Even now, Anakin had no idea how he would feel if he ever saw Ahsoka again...or how she would feel seeing him again. His hope was that she had found peace...wherever she had ended up. _I failed her,_ he thought distantly. _Perhaps if I'd been a better master, she would have stayed..._

The returning throb to his injured knee interrupted Anakin's wandering thoughts and he grimaced, reaching into his pocket for the other bottle of high-strength painkillers he had picked up at home before leaving. He had not had a chance to take any more since leaving home and might not get another chance until Obi-Wan was asleep. After a furtive glance around, he dug a water bulb out of his bag, dumped a couple of pills into his hand, and popped them into his mouth, chasing with a large gulp of water. He sighed and sat back to wait for the medication to kick in. No sooner had the young man hidden the bottle of pills than he sensed his old master returning. _Poo-doo._ Anakin fumbled with and nearly dropped the bottle as he stuffed it back into his pocket just as the cockpit door slid open.

Obi-Wan entered without fanfare and eased back into the copilot's seat with a sigh. He had only to glance at his former Padawan to know something was troubling him. "Anakin?"

Anakin flinched and sat up a little straighter. "Hm? Did you want something?"

Obi-Wan knit his brows. "You seem distracted. Missing her already?"

 _He means Padme._ Anakin frowned and raised a challenging eyebrow. "She's my wife. Of course I miss her."

The older Jedi nodded. "No need to be defensive. I had a feeling you did."

"Well, if you knew the answer, then why did you ask the question?" grumbled Anakin.

"You seem troubled, Anakin, and we've hardly even left the system," Obi-Wan pointed out, lifting his brows.

"She's pregnant," said Anakin, as if that would explain everything. "I worry about her."

"No need. Padme is healthy, isn't she?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then why worry?"

Anakin blew out a harsh breath through his nose, glaring. "You've never been married...or had children. There's no way you could understand."

Obi-Wan flinched. He waited a long while before shaking his head. "I have had very close relationships that were close to family. Qui-Gon was like a father to me...and you...it was almost a father-son relationship, especially when you were a little boy...but no. I have never had a family of my own. But perhaps you could help me to understand. What troubles you, Anakin?"

Anakin opened his mouth, hesitated, and let it close.

That was enough for Obi-Wan to lift his eyebrows. "You're still having nightmares, aren't you?"

Anakin glared...but only for a minute. That was enough.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I can imagine, after the dream about your mother came true, that it must be frightening. But most dreams are just that...dreams."

"They keep _coming_ ," insisted Anakin, gritting his teeth and blinking his eyes. "There's nothing anyone can do to stop them."

"Have you asked for help?" Obi-Wan wanted to know.

The conversation with Yoda returned to Anakin, making him wince _. "Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose."_ But that was impossible. If Anakin let go of Padme, he would lose her forever. He left the question unanswered. _My only chance of saving Padme is gone. All I can do now is be with her...so why am I here?_ Anakin turned away.

"She'll be all right, Anakin." Obi-Wan said with a quiet smile. "I have no doubt."

 _How can he be so confident?_ Wanting to change the subject, Anakin fiddled with a couple of non-essential controls. "How long should this mission take?" he wanted to know.

Obi-Wan shrugged and let it slide. "I can't say...but the Kaminoans have always been very accommodating in the past and their equipment is among the most advanced in the galaxy. I see it taking no more than a few days."

Anakin grunted in satisfaction. "Good."

Silence returned to the cockpit. Obi-Wan, curious, glanced at Anakin's belt and frowned. _He doesn't have his lightsaber?_ "Have you forgotten something?"

Anakin shook his head and double-checked the controls. "I didn't forget it. I left it at home."

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

"I'm not a Jedi anymore, remember?" Anakin frowned but did not look at Obi-Wan.

"That was your choice. However, it is not as though it is illegal for a civilian to own or use a lightsaber."

"Carrying or using one marks me as a Jedi. I don't want to give the wrong impression."

"I can appreciate your wish for honesty. But venturing into a potentially hazardous situation without a weapon could be construed as foolish."

Anakin turned back to his friend easily. "I have the Force."

Obi-Wan pursed his lips. "The Force is not a weapon, Anakin. Using it as such is risky...and aren't you setting a bit of a double standard? Force powers such as telekinesis and mind tricks aren't exactly discreet."

Anakin's mouth twitched into a ghost of his famous mischievous grin. "They are if no one knows it's me."

Obi-Wan blinked, then fought the impulse to smile back. _He's being cheeky again._ "Oh. Is _that_ why you haven't shaved?"

Anakin frowned and rubbed the short stubble on his chin. "I'm growing a beard," he said defensively.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, clearly amused. "Well, I wouldn't call two weeks' worth of stubble a beard."

Anakin flinched. "Two? I haven't shaved since leaving Coruscant."

The grin Obi-Wan had been fighting finally rose to the surface. "You've been trying to grow a beard for seven weeks?"

Anakin crossed his own arms. "I'm not trying. I _am_. I thought Jedi didn't believe in the word 'try'."

Obi-Wan's grin transformed into a chuckle. "In your case, I believe even Master Yoda would make an exception."

Anakin lifted an eyebrow. "So says the man who only wears a beard because he doesn't _want_ to shave."

Obi-Wan was unmoved. "And what does Padme think of this foray into facial hair?"

The younger man grimaced. "She thinks I should shave."

Finally Obi-Wan let out a hearty chuckle. He had missed this silly banter. "It's good to have you back, Anakin."

"Back where? I'm only doing this to help out a friend. That's all."

"I meant the laughter. For a while even your smile had disappeared."

"I didn't have much to laugh about," admitted Anakin _. I still don't. My wife is going to die in less than a month..._ He managed another smile, mostly for Obi-Wan's benefit. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan smiled back. "You're welcome." He surveyed the controls, double-checked the coordinates, and leaned back casually in the copilot's seat before glancing at Anakin. "Oh. Anakin...pardon me, but...hasn't your leg healed?"

Anakin flushed for a moment in embarrassment, then lifted his chin. "Of course it has," he lied.

The Jedi pursed his lips. "Oh? Then why have you been limping?"

Anakin's mind scrambled to think of a likely answer. "It was a little stiff, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

Clearly Obi-Wan didn't believe him. He threw a pointed glance at Anakin's leg and sighed. "I see."

 _What does he want? Why does he keep staring at me?_ Annoyed, Anakin groaned and rose from his chair. He tested his right leg and was pleased to see the painkillers had kicked in. The young man squatted, rose, and hopped twice on his bad foot. "There. You satisfied?"

A bewildered, embarrassed smile rose on Obi-Wan's face. "Oh. I stand corrected."

Anakin took his seat and shook his head. "Now who's worrying too much?"

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. "Guilty as charged. Well, in that case, I am very happy you've recovered." With that, he turned back to the controls.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

The jump from Naboo to Kamino was a good eight hours using established hyperspace lanes. Obi-Wan had tried to keep up a conversation with Anakin, but in time began to yawn.

Obi-Wan had not slept since his initial arrival on Boz Pity. From there, to Coruscant, to Naboo, he had not had time to catch so much as a catnap. And so, with an apologetic wave, he headed aft. He ended up sleeping for most of the voyage and did not awaken until after the reversion alarm went off. Drowsily he went forward to help Anakin bring the ship out of hyperspace.

Tipoca City had not changed much in the year since the Battle of Kamino. The only visible difference was that nearly all of the battle-scarring was gone. Apparently the Kaminoans were as skilled at assembling buildings as they were at assembling strands of DNA.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were granted clearance to land without any problems and headed for the West platform. They and Artoo emerged under surprisingly quiet skies. Yellow rays of light shone through scattered clouds. It was an odd thing to see on the watery world.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows and gave the sky a cautious look. "Ah. So this planet _does_ have a sun," he said sarcastically. "I was beginning to wonder."

Anakin followed his friends' gaze and smirked. "I see you still have your dry sense of humor."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Well, better to have a dry sense of humor than be all wet." He paused, then smiled.

Anakin groaned at the pun and waited for Artoo to catch up to them before striding forward. "Now I wish it _was_ raining. Maybe it would drown your bad jokes."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yours are no better."

"Padme laughs at them."

"I'm afraid she's a bit biased."

Anakin paused, frowning. Obi-Wan had a point. Padme could well have been laughing at them because she loved him. The thought made him miss her all the more. _The sooner we finish, the sooner I can go home._ "Well, come on. Let's see what kind of trouble we can get ourselves into."

"Trouble? I hope not." The Jedi cringed as he and Anakin crossed the expanse between ship and entrance. "We have enough already."

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

In stark contrast to the weather outside, which was often dark and gloomy, Tipoca City seemed to be a place of light. The brilliant whiteness of everything from floor to ceiling was almost blinding. Even Obi-Wan had forgotten how bright it could be and found himself squinting until his eyes had adjusted.

The trio of humans and droid were met at the entrance by a new Kaminoan neither of them had seen before. She introduced herself as Salu Ni and promised to show them directly to the Prime Minister. Thanks to a heads-up from the Council, they were expected. Anakin was impressed with the door; a set of three shell-like sections with a pearlescent finish that opened in almost a spiral pattern.

Lama Su, tall and willowy with a thin mohawk atop his silvery-blue head, rose from his spoon-inspired seat and spread his long arms in welcome. "Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. It is a pleasure to see you again."

Obi-Wan bowed respectfully to the Prime Minister. "Pleasure to see you as well, Prime Minister."

Lama Su turned to Anakin. "Master Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Welcome back to Tipoca City. I must say, this is a pleasant surprise. The Jedi council spoke as if there would be only one Jedi coming."

Anakin cringed. _Not again._ Apparently the stubble and the civilian clothes weren't doing a very good job of concealing his identity. "There is...I'm no longer a Jedi."

Lama Su blinked his great eyes in startled amazement. "Oh. Indeed? The rumors are true, then. I had hoped they were not. Forgive my asking, but...was an expulsion really necessary?"

Anakin sighed impatiently. _I hate explaining this._ "I wasn't expelled. I left for personal reasons."

Lama Su looked from Anakin to Obi-Wan in confusion but wisely decided not to ask any more questions. "I see. So sorry to hear that." He turned back to Obi-Wan. "The Jedi Council has informed me of your reason for coming. The idea that we have bred defective clones is most distressing. Until this mystery is solved, I promise you that you shall have our full cooperation. Our facilities and our top minds are at your disposal."

Obi-Wan nodded. "That's most generous. Thank you, Prime Minister."

Lama Su nodded back, then turned to Salu, who stood waiting for further instructions. "Salu Ni, please escort our guests to their rooms. They must be tired from their long journey from the Core."

Anakin cleared his throat impatiently. "Thank you, Prime Minister, but Master Kenobi and I must begin this investigation right away. The lives of nearly 2,000 senators hang in the balance." He wasn't sure if he had spoken out of turn, but at the moment he didn't care. He wanted to finish this and get home as quickly as he could. Out of the corner of his eye Anakin noticed Obi-Wan sag a little. He tensed, waiting for a dirty look.

The Prime Minister tilted his head to one side in curiosity. "Oh. Do you concur, Master Jedi?"

Obi-Wan did glance at Anakin, but his gaze was one of fatigue and not disapproval. He sighed. "I am afraid my friend is right. We must begin this investigation as soon as possible."

Lama Su paused, as if confused, before nodding. "Of course. Salu? Would you escort our guests to the genetic laboratory, please?"

Salu gave a slow nod. "Certainly, Prime Minister. Master Jedi? Master...?" She paused and knit her hairless brows, as if uncertain what to call Anakin since he was no longer a Jedi.

Anakin grimaced. Even he was uncertain of his title now. Those he met who recognized him still called him 'Master Jedi' until he corrected him. Only Padme and her family- and now Obi-Wan -were familiar enough to call him by his first name. Even then, Padme called him 'Ani' and Ruwee called him 'Son' as often as not. "You...can call me Anakin Skywalker," he faltered, cheeks coloring. "Or...just Skywalker."

"Very well, Anakin Skywalker. This way." The long-limbed, graceful creature swept an arm to the side and led Obi-Wan and Anakin back through the three-shelled door.

 ** _EDIT: Whoops! I completely forget to add the battle name at the beginning! D'oh! Sorry about that._**


	11. Flood of Mystery

On and on they walked, through endless sterile hallways and down countless lift tubes. It seemed as though the journey would never end. Sula Ni assured them that they would arrive soon. Apparently among Kaminoans, 'soon' was a relative term. They never did anything quickly, whether it was talking, walking, or working.

The genetic labs on Kamino were among the most advanced in the galaxy. Their geneticists were renowned- or feared -for their extreme degree of control over the genomes of several different species, including their own. Most of their own reproduction was achieved through cloning, which was why there was so little variation in appearance among them.

As far as humans were concerned, the Kaminoan's knowledge was unmatched. It had expanded almost exponentially in the thirteen years since the order for the Grand Army of the Republic had been placed. Now human scientists were seeking their help in eradicating some of the most frightening genetic diseases known to their kind.

The main lab was located deep within the bowels of the city, which sat far below the tumultuous surface of the water. Small round windows occasionally peered out into a world of air-whales and fish of all shapes and sizes. The knowledge of being so far below the surface was rather unnerving, especially to Obi-Wan. The fearful image of the place springing a leak and filling with water was difficult to push aside. If Anakin felt the same way, he didn't show it.

Neither man was sure what to expect when they finally reached the entrance to the laboratory. Rather than show them inside, Sula Ni pressed an intercom button. It made a musical tone similar to the one that had been at Jango Fett's front door.

Immediately another slow, melodious voice spoke up. "Yes? Who is there?" It was of a mid-range pitch and difficult to tell whether it was male or female.

"The team from Coruscant we were informed of; Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker," answered Sula Ni. "They have come to begin their investigation."

"Oh...yes." The scientist cleared their throat and sounded just a bit nervous. "Yes, of course. I shall unlock the doors immediately." A muffled internal 'click' proved the veracity of his promise. The next moment the doors slid apart, and the scientist stood in the doorway, datapad in hand. "Welcome, Master Jedi. I am Faul Sa, lead geneticist on the G.A.R project." The red-tinted crest on his crown indicated a male.

"G.A.R?" questioned Anakin, wrinkling his brows. Sa's entire manner, from his body language to the tone of his voice was indicative of a very nervous individual. Within the first five seconds Anakin had noticed this and made a mental note to keep a close eye on him.

"Grand Army of the Republic," answered Faul easily. "Please come in." he stepped aside to allow the two men to enter.

"If you need anything, I will be available," said Sula in parting. "Good luck." Only Obi-Wan bothered to thank her as he and Anakin entered the room.

Instead of a laboratory both men took in what appeared to be a small reception area with a large desk and several benches. The receptionist was either off duty or elsewhere and there was no one else in sight. This changed when Faul pressed his hand to a palm scanner to the left, opening another door. Here was a small but efficient office space.

The dozen or so hexagonal workstations were laid out in a space-efficient honeycomb pattern that was rather dizzying to the eye. Anakin in particular couldn't see which way was in and which way was out. Each station held a computing unit, a tiny desk, and a long-necked Kaminoan. Each looked up from their work with surprise in their large eyes. The walls were done in the same shades of glossy black and white that appeared throughout the city and were utterly bare. The only break to the monotony was a wall-sized rectangular window looking out into the ocean, which seemed like a dark, massive aquarium.

Beyond this office were two more sets of doors, one straight ahead and one to the right. Faul made straight for the set ahead. This did not have any obvious security measures, as the three of them were able to walk right in without any pauses. Here was obviously Faul's personal office space, as it held a large desk, several shelves and cubby holes, and a wall-mounted computer screen as long as his arms from shoulder to wrist, and half as high.

Anakin made his eyes take in everything. The office seemed painfully clean and organized. That did not set too well with him. He had once heard that a clean desk is the sign of a sick mind. That had certainly proved to be true with Palpatine. Faul's office was organized to the point of obsession.

Of course, this could mean nothing at all. All of the Kaminoans seemed to be highly organized individuals. It could have been part of their culture. Anakin still resolved to keep his eyes open for any trouble.

Faul held both long-fingered hands behind his back as the door slid shut behind them. He stood behind the desk and looked from Obi-Wan to Anakin. "I understand you have been having problems with your clones."

 _'Having problems'? That's an understatement!_ Anakin frowned and opened his mouth to say something sharp, but Obi-Wan spoke first.

"Indeed," nodded Obi-Wan. "A small number of them have begun to systematically assassinate members of the Senate."

"Oh...oh, my. That is...most disturbing," faltered Faul. He looked away for a moment, large eyes blinking rapidly. "I cannot imagine what has made them behave in such a manner."

"Neither can we. That is why we are here," nodded Obi-Wan. He graciously took the seat Faul offered.

"Can you describe in detail the behavior of these wayward clones...other than their violent tendencies?" Faul held his datapad at the ready.

"Only one of them; designation CC-1138. His nickname was Bacara. He was the one who attempted to assassinate Chancellor Organa."

"My. So, did you witness the assault personally?"

 _If he had, he would have stopped it._ Anakin glared, thinking that Faul was expressing doubt in Obi-Wan's abilities.

Obi-Wan only shook his head. "No. Chancellor Organa himself related the situation to me. He says that it seems Commander Bacara was not fully in control of his actions...almost as if he was under the influence of an outside force. He did not seem to be able to stop himself, however, he did vocally warn the Chancellor to get down before he fired."

Faul blinked his large eyes twice but otherwise showed no emotion other than in his voice. "Indeed? Very interesting. Terrifying...but interesting." He tapped notes into his datapad at a staccato pace. "Did unit CC-1138- this 'Bacara' -give a reason for his behavior?"

Obi-Wan grimaced. "Nothing so specific, I'm afraid. Shortly after he turned the blaster upon himself, he muttered something about an Order 64. The phrase was also spoken by each of the other clones after their assassination attempts. It is the only thing we have to go on at this point."

The Kaminoan geneticist tilted his head to one side, fascinated. "That may well be enough. Come. We must begin immediately." He ushered Anakin and Obi-Wan outside his office.

"Are we going to the laboratory?" asked Anakin.

"In a moment. First we must acquire the proper equipment." Faul waved his hand at the two men and led them across the cubicles to the other door. It was opened after scanning Faul's palm and led to a relatively empty gray room.

It was roughly twelve meters wide and twenty meters long. Three rows of double-sided cubbyholes filled the left side of the room while an equal number filled the right. Interspersed at regular intervals were long benches, presumably for changing. Against the far well, dead ahead, was another pair of standard rectangular doors. On either side were rows upon rows of hooks. More than half were occupied by white pressurized suits of the type used to handle hazardous materials. Without preamble, Faul lifted one of these suits off of its hook and began to slip into it.

"The laboratory is a clean environment," he explained, tugging the trouser portion of the suit over his long legs. "We must not enter except in protective suits so as to avoid contamination of any of the samples."

Anakin eyed the long limbs in the suits and- particularly - the long necks and narrow head-coverings. "Uh...does no one else see a problem, here?"

Faul paused after sliding his left arm into the sleeve with built-in gloves and opened one of the meter-high cubbies. He withdrew a pair of similar suits and handed them to Obi-Wan. "We do work with human scientists on occasion. Here, Master Jedi. These were designed specifically for your anatomy. However, you may have to remove a layer or two of your clothing for comfort. The suits do become rather warm."

Obi-Wan handed the other suit to Anakin before slipping out of his tabards and obi and easing into the haz-mat suit. "Thank you for the warning."

Anakin stared at the suit unhappily. It reminded him of when the mad Dr. Vindi had set loose the Blue Shadow Virus in his underground lab, nearly killing Padme, Ahsoka, and several Clones. He had almost lost her then, and now, when the children were born- _Stop it,_ he told himself _. It's in the past. Focus on the future._ The young man sighed and slipped into his own suit.

When each of them had helmet and gloves sealed and the individual air flow for the helmets turned on, Faul nodded. "Very good. Now we must prepare for decontamination." He led them through the double doors.

Anakin was startled when the doors closed behind them, and even more startled when a series of air jets blasted an aerosolized solution at them from every direction. He flinched and let out a cry of surprise before following Faul through the next set of doors. When Obi-Wan threw him a glance of disapproval, Anakin frowned and shrugged. _Maybe I am on edge...but he could have warned us._

The trio exited into a large white room utterly filled with a large collection of workers. Most were Kaminoan, but some were human. Racks of rest rubes, sample trays, microscope slides, and other laboratory equipment lay in abundance on every available surface. Squeezed onto the remainder of the counter space were microscopes whose magnification ranged from basic to electron level, centrifuges, analysis platforms, and countless other pieces of scientific equipment. Each scientist worked with careful precision...and half of them immediately paused in their work to regard the newcomers. Some, upon recognizing Faul Sa, went back to work without comment. Others let their gaze linger on Anakin or Obi-Wan.

Anakin entered slowly. He hated the feeling of so many eyes on him at once...especially scientists. It was easy to imagine them analyzing him down to the atom. Had Anakin any less self-control, he would have met each gaze with a glare.

Faul Sa acknowledged his fellow scientists with little more than a series of polite nods before stopping in front of another alcove. Typing in a code made one more set of doors slide open. "In order to find any aberrations within the clone's DNA, we must first secure a number of samples. Here is where we keep such samples."

Anakin gaped. The door had opened into a sub-zero vault that was completely lined with shelving units much like an old-fashioned book case. On each shelf were small boxes about the length of Anakin's arm lidded with a clear top. Inside each box were approximately fifty vials of what looked like blood, each one meticulously labeled. There were five boxes on each shelf and ten shelves in each unit. As to the number of units...that was anyone's guess. Standing in rows of twenty with an aisle between, they stretched on for what seemed like forever. The back wall was barely visible.

 _What!?_ The young man's mind was staggered at the enormity of their task _._ "We're...not going to run tests on _all_ of them...are we? That would take years!"

"Of course not. Since every clone has the same DNA, we shall only have to analyze a goodly sample from each batch of clones," explained Faul.

"How much is that, exactly?" Anakin wanted to know.

"Oh, no more than a tenth of each batch," said Faul in what he must have thought was a reassuring tone.

"That is still an extraordinarily large number," Obi-Wan pointed out. Even he looked a bit dizzy at the prospect. "How many clones did you say are currently in the field?"

"Approximately one-point-four-five million...minus any casualties of the last twenty-four hours. But, not to worry-"

Anakin did some quick arithmetic in his head and flushed with anger. "How can anyone analyze almost 145,000 DNA samples? It's impossible!"

Faul blinked once. "I beg your pardon, Anakin Skywalker, but you did not allow me to finish. I was going to say that our computers do ninety percent of the work. All we must do is select the correct sample, tell the computer which tests to perform, and wait for the results."

Anakin flinched and caught the look of disapproval given him by Obi-Wan. For a moment he felt like a chastised Padawan again. "I...forgive me, Faul Sa." _Idiot_ , he told himself. _You didn't think we'd have to run all those tests yourself, did you? Next time keep your mouth shut._

Obi-Wan nodded. "Can we be of any help?"

The tall Kaminoan nodded once. "Indeed. The procedure is quite simple. If you would be willing to learn, I would be more than happy to show you so our progress can move that much quicker."

 _Great_. Anakin frowned, but further protest died on his lips. _Anything, as long as we can crack this case and go home._

 ** _A/N: This story just keeps growing and growing. I have no idea when it's going to be finished...in the meantime, I hope you're all enjoying it._**


	12. Inner Battles

As far as the simplicity of the analysis procedure went, Faul Sa was correct. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan learned in no time. For several hours on the first day they would open a box, collect five random test tubes, carry them into the lab, and place them in an analysis box. Its computing power was mind-boggling; All four complicated tests looking for anomalies- which Faul Sa only vaguely explained -were run in a little over fifteen minutes. Then the tubes would be put back where they belonged and another set would be gathered.

With each computer holding only ten samples at a time and only three computers available for the process, they worked at a pace of roughly two samples per minute, plus the time needed to find and keep track of each sample. With a pace like that, Anakin estimated the entire job would take almost three months. While he would not give up every analyzing computer to the task, Faul Sa agreed that such a pace was unacceptable. He added seven scientists and computers to the team. He now estimated the task would take no more than two or three days.

Even with the increased pace, Anakin was bored senseless and going rather stir-crazy by their fourth hour.

"Why did you ask me to come along again?" he asked, rubbing his tired eyes at the end of the day. He sank into the twin bed in their temporary quarters

"Well, Anakin, to be honest...there was no one else available," confessed Obi-Wan. He peered cautiously into the warm package of food that had been left for them on a small table.

"Oh, so I was a last resort?"

"No. I thought Artoo might come in handy."

Anakin frowned, even after he noticed the joking twinkle in his friend's eye. "So, you didn't miss me at all?"

Obi-Wan shook his head at Anakin's paranoia. "Anakin...of course I missed you. Yes, there was no one else available...none that I trusted with my life...and I thought of how useful Artoo could be. But the truth of the matter is, I did miss you and wanted to see how you were getting on." He gave Anakin's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "And it's very good to be working with you again."

Anakin managed a slight smile in return. "Well...the next time you ask for my help, make it somewhere besides a laboratory."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Bored, are we?"

The younger man groaned. "You have no idea."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I find it rather fascinating."

 _He would._ Anakin rolled his eyes and rose from the bed, stopping when his knee ached. He was due for another eight-hour dose of his painkiller. He daren't take any in front of Obi-Wan. In worry the young man bit his lip, fingers inching toward the bottle of pills in his pocket. He squeezed his hand into a fist to fight the sensation and headed for the bathroom. "If you'll excuse me," he grunted.

Obi-Wan nodded and turned back to the food, sniffing expectantly and raising an eyebrow. It didn't smell particularly good, but then it didn't smell particularly bad, either. He wondered if it was a modified version of clone combat rations. Anakin's uneven gait caught his sharp ears, and he turned to look at his former Padawan to ask...but Anakin had already disappeared behind the door. _He might have been standing too long. He did say his leg grows rather stiff from time to time._

Within the bathroom, Anakin sat down on the closed toilet seat and hastily popped a couple of pills into his mouth. Water from the faucet rinsed them down his unaccountably dry throat. Even after he'd swallowed, Anakin didn't know why his heart raced with nerves. He took several deep breaths to calm himself, flushing the latrine and washing his hands to keep up the charade before walking out of the bathroom in a nonchalant manner.

Obi-Wan had since set up the dinner on the table. Rather than a dish from which they could serve themselves, the dinner had been put into a pair of white segmented trays, with a different dish in each segment. There was a starchy boiled grain, a bright green vegetable, and some sort of meat dish that had been baked into a loaf and sliced. There were also two sealed bowls of soup. While Obi-Wan's stomach was growling, he still noticed Anakin limping. A crease appeared in his forehead. "Stiff again?"

Anakin flinched, masked his fear, and nodded. "A little." He hadn't yet managed to get the bottle of pills back into his pocket and so struggled to do so. The bottle seemed slippery in his hand.

"Why don't you sit down, then?" suggested Obi-Wan. "You must be hungry, and this looks...at least edible."

"You always _were_ a picky eater," smiled Anakin, still trying to slip the stubborn bottle back into his far pocket under Obi-Wan's nose.

"Picky?" cried Obi-Wan, faking offense. "No, no. The food at the Temple barely qualified as _food_ , that's all."

Anakin was about to laugh in response when the bottle of pills flew from his grip and landed on the floor with a loud rattle. It rolled for a bit before hitting Obi-Wan's boot.

Obi-Wan's facial expression went directly from joviality to concern. Before Anakin could react with anything more than a light growl, he had stooped down and picked up the bottle to read the label.

 _He's going to start asking questions...he'll think I'm dependent on them...he'll tell Padme-_ "Obi-Wan..." Anakin grit his teeth to fight back the surge of fear and anger. "Can I have that back, please?"

Obi-Wan's gaze was neither angry nor accusatory as his green eyes flicked back to Anakin from the label. "Not exactly what one would be taking for simple stiffness." The crease returned to Obi-Wan's brows. "Anakin, if you were in pain, then why didn't you say anything?"

Anakin blew out a sharp breath from his nose. "It's not that bad."

Obi-Wan's eyes returned to the label. "This is a fairly strong painkiller...most often prescribed to burn patients, and not for long periods of time. It has a tendency to become addictive." His tone hardened a bit. "How many of these have you taken?"

Anakin pressed his lips together in annoyance. "No more than the recommended dosage."

"Hmm." The Jedi tossed another glance to the label and let his arm fall. "You know how to fight pain with the Force. Besides which, your leg should not be hurting this much, this long after the injury. You've been pushing yourself too hard," he concluded with a sigh.

"I don't have any choice," growled Anakin. His still-aching knee made him sit down on the bed with a light bounce.

"There is always a choice, Anakin. Now you've been hurting yourself, and you need to slow down."

"You're the one who invited me along."

"I never would have, had I known. You must rest."

"I can't. I have a family."

"Yes, but surely Padme-"

"Don't tell her!" exclaimed Anakin with a sudden note of panic. Almost immediately he regretted opening his mouth and closed his eyes. _And now he knows._

The level of concern- and disappointment -rose in Obi-Wan's voice. "She doesn't know about the painkillers, then."

Anakin grimaced. "Please don't say anything. She has enough to worry about."

Obi-Wan pursed his lips. "As her husband, that is your responsibility."

The younger man scoffed. "You're one to talk. You've never been close to being married."

Memories of Satine returned unbidden, and Obi-Wan quietly pushed them aside. "No...no, I haven't. But I do know that a relationship rife with deceit suffers. She will find out sooner or  
later-"

"I _know_." _But she can't find out, especially not now._ Anakin sighed and reached for the bottle. Obi-Wan held it just out of reach. "I wouldn't take them if I wasn't in pain."

"Would you?" wondered Obi-Wan quietly. He shook his head and held up an open palm when Anakin grew angry. "I'm sorry, Anakin. But you are showing some early signs of addiction; making excuses, hiding the fact that you're taking it, mood swings...how bad is the pain when you don't take anything for it?"

Anakin aggressively chewed his lips. He didn't want to tell Obi-Wan how much something was hurting. But, at least that would provide a stronger defense. "It depends. Some days it's mild enough to ignore. If I've been out walking all day it can be...well, my leg has given out a couple of times."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly. He didn't sense any lie there. Again, his selfish human nature was arguing with his stoic Jedi training. _He brought this on himself,_ said the latter _. If he had let the Healers finish their job and rested, he wouldn't have this problem._ His human side argued louder. _He's my friend, and he's suffering._ The thought of Anakin becoming addicted to any kind of substance was more than worrying...it was heartbreaking. He dared not think of what such a thing would do to Padme or the children. "Have you tried anything else?"

Anakin shook his head impatiently. "A few things. Nothing works...not for very long."

Obi-Wan lifted his brows. "You haven't fully healed. Your activity has only aggravated your condition. And what about the Force? Have you just given up on that?"

Anakin turned away, annoyed. "No. But using it to heal myself...it takes too long." Again he reached for the bottle.

"You may have too much anxiety to focus." Obi-Wan slowly released his grip on the bottle to let Anakin have it back. "Your mind must be clear in order to use the Force in such a way."

"I know, I know." Anakin stared at the bottle, the contents at once soothing and hateful. Quietly he set it on the table. At that moment he would have liked nothing better than to chuck it out the nearest window.

"Anakin, if you'll let me, I can help you." Obi-Wan's concerned eyes flicked over his friend.

"You're not a Healer," reminded Anakin.

"No, but I could at least ease some of your pain."

 _No. I don't need his help._ Anakin started to shake his head. "I...don't-" The protest died on his lips. _Yes, you do._

Obi-Wan sank into a chair across from his friend. "Anakin, please. I'd hate to see you addicted to this." He reached for Anakin's shoulder and squeezed it. "Let me help you."

Anakin took in a slow breath through his teeth. _I can't let him help me...not when Padme is going to die. What am I doing here? I should be with her._ He blinked rapidly to stem the flow of coming tears. Then he hung his head in defeat _. I'm no good to Padme if I end up addicted to some painkiller...or if I can't stand even stand up._ The breath he had been holding was let out slowly, with a bit of a shudder. He nodded as if his neck was on a rusty hinge. "I'm sorry," he mumbled into his hands. " You're right. I pushed myself too hard."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly in relief. _Good. Admit the problem first, then address it._ "All right. Now, what are you to do?"

Anakin threw a glare to the medicine. "Stop taking those, for a start." To prove his point- and blow off some steam -he picked up the bottle, marched to the bathroom, and dumped the rest of the pills down the latrine. Then he crushed the bottle beneath his heel and tossed it into a refuse bin. While a part of him grimaced at the thought of what he would do when the current dose wore off, he told himself he could handle it _. I'm better off without them._

Obi-Wan lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "Well...I _was_ going to suggest you wean yourself off them a bit at a time, but..." He shrugged. "Do you have a plan about what to do when it wears off?"

Anakin shrugged, shifting uncomfortably as he sat down. "Not yet."

 _I hope he's not planning on pushing again and aggravating it even more._ Obi-Wan let out a short sigh. "One thing at a time, then. Hungry?"

"Starving," admitted Anakin.

"Food first, plans later." Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "I promise to help you in any way I can." He picked up his fork.

 _I can take care of myself_ , that inner voice nagged. Anakin ignored it and forced a small smile. "Thank you."

 ** _A/N: And there you go! Please pardon the nature of this chapter. I didn't want Anakin acting like a druggie, so I kept things toned down a bit. Input is welcomed!_**


	13. Pride Cometh Before

Golds and pinks competed for space in the sky as the small sun rose over the outskirts of Theed. Early birds twittered cheerfully to each other across the treetops while small creatures emerged from their burrows in the ground.

Standing outside her back door, hands braced against her lower back, Padme wore a small, contented smile at the scene. Mornings on Naboo were always beautiful, but this day the gods seemed to be going out of their way. It was days like this that her swollen feet, aching back, overactive bladder, and swollen belly seemed to be such small inconveniences.

One of the children administered a hard kick in her ribs. Padme winced and rubbed the troublesome area. "Ouch. Not so hard." Another hard kick from the other side deepened her frown and made her rub the offending foot, currently braced against the top of her womb. "Shh. Come on, now. Be nice to your mother," she crooned. The children seemed to calm a little. Anyway, the next two kicks weren't nearly as hard. Padme smiled at her round stomach. "There. That's better. What's the matter, you two? You miss your father?"

Padme's smile faded as she thought of Anakin. He had been gone for only three days. They had been separated for much longer in the past, but with all the time they had been spending together since he had left the Jedi Order, three days now seemed like half a lifetime. He had called her every morning to report on his and Obi-Wan's doings and seemed discouraged. So far nothing had been found to solve the mystery of the clones. Anakin hated not being able to find an answer.

More disturbing than that was his admission that he had been taking high-strength painkillers behind her back...a type that was actually banned on several planets due to its addictive properties. Padme knew he had been taking something for the ache in his knee but had no idea what it had been. Anakin assured her the episode was over and fell over himself in apology. With that, Padme had to forgive him, but found herself wondering if he was really doing as well as he said he was. She could see the pain and fatigue in his eyes when he spoke and worried about him.

"I know," sighed Padme, continuing to rub her belly. "I miss him, too. But don't worry. He'll be home soon." She said it as much to herself as to the children. Presently she gave an ironic smile. "Maybe I should follow my own advice!"

"Mistress Padme? Excuse me...Mistress Padme, where are you?" It was the worried voice of See-Threepio, servos whining as he shuffled into the kitchen in search of her.

 _So much for a quiet morning._ Padme sighed again and turned toward the open back door. "I'm out here, Threepio."

Threepio straightened his spine and quickly shuffled outside to join her. "Oh! There you are. May I ask who were you speaking with just now?"

Padme rested both hands on her stomach. "Oh, the children...and myself," she admitted.

The golden protocol droid tilted his head to one side in confusion. "How curious. I understand children do have some sense of hearing before they are born, but...I have always wondered...why _do_ humans sometimes speak to themselves?"

Padme's smile returned. "Sometimes just thinking something isn't enough. We have to hear it, even if we're the ones saying it...especially when there's no one else to tell us."

Threepio seemed genuinely puzzled by the idea. He tilted his head from one side to another, as if the concept were a ball and it was rolling about in his brain. Finally he gave the droid equivalent of a shrug. "Well, if you will pardon me for saying so, humans have some most peculiar habits."

Padme chuckled lightly. "That we do, Threepio. Come on. Let's go inside." With a grunt of effort, she turned to waddle back into the house. _I'll be glad when I can walk normally again,_ she thought. She had been waddling since the beginning of her third trimester and still had four weeks left to go...if that much. Padme's midwife had examined her the other day and said she wouldn't be surprised if the twins came in the next two weeks. Padme certainly wouldn't object. As long as Anakin could be there and as long as both babies were healthy, they could come any time they wanted.

As if summoned by her thoughts, a band of muscle around Padme's middle slowly began to tighten, almost to the point of almost being uncomfortable.

Padme grimaced. She'd been having irregular contractions for the past ten days. None of them were painful, just annoying. The woman stopped to wait for it to pass, bracing her hand against the wall.

Threepio noticed and turned around. "Oh. My lady, is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just another contraction," sighed Padme as the tightening passed.

"My goodness. You certainly seem to be having a lot of those," he remarked. "Perhaps you should inform a medic."

"Threepio...four contractions in two hours is hardly enough to get worked up over," said Padme, shaking her head. "You worry about me almost as much as Anakin does."

"I beg your pardon, my lady. But your condition is rather...ah...delicate, as you would say. One cannot be too careful," he said. The subject was quickly changed. "Are you hungry, Mistress Padme? Would you like me to fix you some breakfast?"

Padme's smile returned. "Thank you, Threepio. That would be fine. Just let me change first. I'll only be a minute..." Here she looked down and laughed. _I can't even see my feet anymore._ "Or ten," she amended. It wouldn't be long, now. In only a few short weeks, she and Anakin would finally meet the tiny human beings they had created together, and Anakin would see how ridiculous his nightmare had been.

She could hardly wait.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

At that moment, Kamino was not nearly as serene as Naboo. The wild rain and thunderstorms had returned with a vengeance, once more plunging the exterior into permanent shadow.

The mood within the laboratory was equally dark. Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in Faul Sa's office as opposites. Obi-Wan was of course his usual calm and collected self. Anakin, on the other hand, was red-faced with anger and frustration. His mood had worsened as the pain in his leg had returned. This latest news only provided more ammunition.

"I am sorry you are upset, Anakin Skywalker," shrugged Faul. "But it is true. Even with our extensive analysis of nearly one and a half thousand blood samples, we have been unable to detect any anomalies. Our clone's DNA is perfect."

"It can't be...you must have missed something," said Anakin, irritably shaking his head.

"I assure you, Anakin Skywalker, our computers are very thorough. And as I have said, it would be pointless to test every sample. Even that which came from CC-1138 was normal." Faul's tone seemed somewhat relieved.

Anakin growled under his breath. _I don't believe this. Three days' work for nothing!_ He began eyeing items in the office that would make good missiles. Obi-Wan's firm hand on his shoulder succeeded in calming him...a little.

Obi-Wan spoke next. "I can understand your frustration, Anakin, but Faul Sa is right. If there is nothing abnormal in Bacara's blood, then we must look elsewhere for answers. Faul Sa," he said, turning to the Kaminoan. "Isn't there anything else you can think of that would cause something like this?"

Faul shook his head apologetically. "I am afraid not. The only other thing all clones have in common is their biochip, but that is only used to ensure obedience to orders."

Obi-Wan knit his brows in confusion. "Their tracking chip? Hmm...could it be used for other purposes?"

The Kaminoan shrugged. "I supposed it is possible. However, it is very unlikely. The chips were acquired from a very reputable company."

This made Obi-Wan back a little with uncertainty. "There were not manufactured on Kamino, then?"

Faul shook his head. "No. Our specialty is bioengineering, not microtechnology. We do not have the facilities for such things."

Anakin let out a loud groan. _Are we ever going to find the truth of this...and am I ever going to get home?_ He threw an unhappy glance through the door. Artoo had been sent back to the ship and told to keep watch for any messages from home. Anakin had called his wife that morning, but their conversation was brief. He was more anxious than ever to return to Padme. "Well, unlikely or not, it's all we have left. Could they be analyzed?"

Faul seemed to brighten. "Yes. We have several in stock which have never been implanted into any clones and a small microtechnology unit in another part of the city. I will put you in touch with the lead technician immediately."

Obi-Wan bowed. "Thank you for your help, Faul Sa."

Anakin felt obliged to give Faul a polite nod. "Yes...thanks..." _For nothing,_ he added to himself as he and Obi-Wan headed for the door. The ache in his knee was not ignored, but used. Pain was useful when redirected into action.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Lina De, the lead technician of Tipoca City's microtechnology unit, was either naturally diminutive or still had some growing to do. She was only six inches taller than Anakin. For a Kaminoan, that was considered very short. Lina was also unusually enthusiastic, unlike her peers. She actually smiled at Obi-Wan and Anakin and assured them that analysis of the biochips shouldn't take long. Once the binary code had been found, the program could be decoded and then read.

Anakin, more eager than ever to work at a faster pace, seemed to brighten a little. "I have an astromech droid that speaks binary. He could help...if that's all right."

Lina nodded. "Ah. Indeed. I would enjoy the opportunity to work with such a droid."

Anakin gave a rusty smile. "Then if you'll excuse me, I'll go and get him. I'll be back in a minute." With Lina's permission, he eagerly turned to limp out the door.

Lina tilted her head to one side in curiosity. "Is Anakin Skywalker well?"

Obi-Wan frowned. Anakin had improved since the administration of a Force healing technique he had received the other evening, but it would not do the young man any good without rest. _With or without the painkillers, he's going to end up killing himself._ The faint sense of impending danger tickled the back of Obi-Wan's neck. "I hope so," sighed the Jedi. "If you'll excuse me, Lina, I'd like to go with him."

Lina excused him with a single nod and watched as Obi-Wan turned to leave at a fast walk.

Anakin had already turned the first corner. Obi-Wan had to jog to catch up with him...then came the cry and the muffled thud of someone falling. Obi-Wan briefly closed his eyes. Anakin had hurt himself. _Not again._ With a grunt of annoyance and concern, the Jedi increased his pace to a run. "Anakin!"

Already Anakin was trying to rise from where he had fallen. He managed to rise no more than a foot before falling with another muffled cry. _NO!_ In anger he pounded the floor with his fist.

Obi-Wan quickly dropped next to his friend with a sigh. "Has it given out on you?"

Anakin nodded, breath hissing through clenched teeth. Again he tried to rise. This time Obi-Wan held him down.

"Be still." Obi-Wan peered at Anakin's right leg and winced in sympathy. Even through the pant leg, the swelling was obvious. _Ouch_. "You're going to need some ice on that. Come on, now. I'll help you back to the room." He took Anakin's arm and prepared to wrap it around his neck. He flinched when Anakin roughly pulled away. "Anakin-"

"No...you don't understand, I can't-" Anakin's voice strangled and his eyes went wide with fear. "I can't move my leg...I can't even feel part of it..."

 _Oh, no._ Obi-Wan paused and seemed to slouch at the bad news. "Which part?"

Anakin moistened his lips. "Just...below the knee."

Obi-Wan gently probed the area with his fingers and found swelling...and the disturbing noise of Anakin's kneecap grinding against the other two leg bones. _Oh, dear. Not good._ He shrank back when Anakin gave another cry. "Can you move your foot?" Anakin did, but not without pain. Obi-Wan had to force the image of a hoverchair from his mind as he laid a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Steady, Anakin. Deep breaths, remember?"

Jerkily Anakin obeyed, still gritting his teeth. _This is my fault. Why was I so stupid?_ Fear continued to rise like a wild animal, clawing at him and tormenting his mind with ideas of not being able to walk anymore. _What did I do to myself?_ Tears stung his eyes, and he impatiently wiped them away.

While Obi-Wan's heart was breaking for his friend, his training to remain calm took over. "You're going to need a medic. Now wait here, and don't move. I'll see if I can-"

"Master Jedi? Has something happened?" asked the worried, wide-eyed Lina.

"Ah. Lina, could you please call down a medical team?" asked Obi-Wan. "I'm afraid Anakin has hurt himself."

"No...but...Artoo," protested Anakin.

"Artoo can wait. You stay here. Try to relax," encouraged Obi-Wan.

 _'Try' is all I can do right now._ Anakin closed his eyes and continued to take deep, slow breaths, trying to keep his mind off the pain and fear.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Sometime later, Obi-Wan found himself waiting impatiently outside the exam room in the medical facilities for word of Anakin. Worry was difficult to stem in light of Anakin's symptoms, but by dropping into quick bursts of meditation, the Jedi was able to keep his heartbeat regulated and his nerves under control. He hoped Anakin was doing the same.

Nearly a half hour had passed before one of the Kaminoan medics finally emerged. "Master Jedi, I have news regarding Anakin Skywalker."

Obi-Wan leapt to his feet. "Yes?"

"Anakin Skywalker is suffering from severe chondromalacia patella due to inadequate healing of an old injury and chronic overuse. Cartilage in his right knee has broken down to the point that very little cartilage remains. It has resulted in nerve damage to his lower leg," explained the medic.

Obi-Wan winced in sympathy. _No wonder he fell._ "Can you help him?"

The medic nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately the damage is severe enough that in order to have maximum usage, the only two options remaining are full knee replacement or an amputation, followed by the addition of a prosthetic. Skywalker has already chosen the former."

A slow nod was all Obi-Wan could manage at this news. Joint replacements were commonplace, but only among the elderly or those with chronic bone disease. Anakin must have thought an artificial knee was better than an artificial leg _. Pity. All the work the Jedi Healers went through in saving that leg, and part of it ends up replaced anyway._ Obi-Wan sighed sadly. It was the price one paid for stubbornness. "I see. Thank you. He is in very capable hands."

"I also have a message from Skywalker," continued the medic. "He asks that you would make a call to Naboo. He said you would know the reason." Here he tilted his head to one side with interest.

"Yes...I understand," nodded Obi-Wan. "If you will excuse me, I must go and send that message as soon as possible." After the medic excused him, he bowed and turned to stride down the hall. He certainly did relish the idea of telling Padme that Anakin had been hurt again.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

"But he'll be all right?" she asked for the second or third time, one hand on her restless middle, the other almost clinging to the console. For the first time Padme wished that she wasn't 36 weeks pregnant. If the children had been born already, she might be able to go and see her Anakin. But space travel beyond eight months was limited due to the danger of delivering early without proper medical care. As much as Padme loved her husband, the children had to come first.

Obi-Wan nodded reassuringly. "Quite all right. They tell me he should be back in his feet in no time." He smiled for her, then lifted his brows. "And how are you feeling, Padme?" Are you all right?"

Padme shrugged, shifting in her seat as another random contraction came and went. "I'm fine. Tired...but my mother tells me that's normal in the last month."

Obi-Wan's mouth twitched. "So I've heard. Take care of yourself, now."

She managed a smile. "I will. When can Anakin come home?"

The Jedi tilted his head from one side to the other in a kind of shrug. "Soon. The investigation is unfortunately taking much longer than expected...but if he asks, I'll take him home. He's done all he can to help and I can ask no more of him."

Padme nodded. "Tell him I love him...and to rest this time."

"To be sure I will. Take care, my lady."

"Goodbye, Obi-Wan. You take care of yourself, too."

Obi-Wan gave a final pleasant bow before disconnecting. The other end of the line was occupied by one very concerned, very distracted mother-to-be.

Another contraction clenched around Padme's middle, and she winced. That one hurt. _Too much stress,_ she thought, lifting herself out of the chair with a grunt. "Hey," she said, patting her middle. "You stay put, all right? Just a while longer."

She wasn't sure if the kick that followed was an agreement or an argument.


	14. Command Override

Déjà vu. It was the only thing Anakin could think as he lay in recovery some twelve hours after his surgery. It was disheartening to think that, in the two months that had passed since leaving the Order, he ended up right back where he'd begun; lying in bed waiting for his knee to heal.

Only Kamino wasn't Coruscant, and Tipoca City was not the Jedi Temple. That was something, anyway.

Anakin glanced at the thin bandage that surrounded his knee. Rather than cloth it was a clear polymer, designed not to absorb blood, but to keep wounds closed and sterile. Through it he could see the healing incision that had been made to replace his joint. It was much smaller than he had thought it would be. It was also surprisingly clean and neat. Anakin had not seen a dressing this neat done by any but a medical droid.

The pain was still there, he noted with annoyance. It was of a different type this time. Rather than the ache of deteriorated cartilage and bone scraping bone, this was the sting of a healing incision and the attachment of organic to mechanic- namely, all the ligaments and muscles. At least it was mild enough to put up with. The knee itself...well, that didn't feel like much of anything. He knew the replacement joint was an ultra-light alloy and the 'cartilage' was some sort of strong but flexible polymer.

 _At least I can get out of here soon,_ amended Anakin. He knew he should be grateful. It was his own stupidity that had gotten him here in the first place. Guilt at not being there when the analysis was run on the clone's biochip was heavy. He wanted to help. _Today,_ he thought with a satisfied nod. _Today I can leave._ All he needed was the okay from Jilu Qe, his surgeon. And if Jilu didn't say yes, then perhaps it was time to use a particular Jedi skill that Anakin had held on to...

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

The mood in the microtechnology lab was one of triumph and relief. Artoo had finally found the line of code for the clone's biochips. Translating the code into a format the others could understand would only take a matter of minutes now.

Obi-Wan responded with an uncharacteristic whoop of delight. He gave Artoo's dome a pat. "Well done, Artoo. I'll see if I can convince Anakin to give you a full recharge and a cleaning when you're through."

"A most remarkable little astromech," said Lina with a grin as wide as Kaminoan anatomy would allow. "I can see why he is so well thought of."

Artoo warbled happily at the praise, still plugged into the console.

"All right, now," chuckled Obi-Wan. "Don't let it go to your-" A familiar presence approaching from the hall made him stop midsentence and turn to the door.

The next moment, Anakin walked slowly and carefully into the room, leaning on a small cane. "Hey. What did I miss?"

Obi-Wan broke into an even wider smile. "Anakin. Good to see you on your feet again." He took his friend's arm and gave his shoulder a pat. "How is the new knee working out for you?"

Anakin gave a very humble smile in return. "It hasn't felt this good in months. Thank you. So, what's going on?" he wanted to know, peering at endless lines of bright red 0's and 1's scrolling across a screen.

"Artoo has discovered the programming code for the clone's biochip," explained Lina.

"See? What did I tell you? I knew he could do it." Anakin grinned and gave Artoo's dome a pat. "Has it been decoded yet?"

"Not yet," said Lina. "But soon. Very soon."

"Why don't you sit down, Anakin?" suggested Obi-Wan, indicating an empty stool near Lina's cluttered desk.

Anakin frowned, but said nothing as he did as suggested. He couldn't really fault Obi-Wan for his concern after all that had happened.

Not two minutes later, Artoo gave a musical tone to indicate he was finished. A series of numbers, command prompts, and dashes appeared on the screen.

"Ah. He is finished," said Lina, leaning in to see.

"That was fast...but I can't read it," complained Anakin.

"It is computer code," Lina explained. "Allow me. This is merely the series of commands for the blocks against independence and disobedience. It did not take long to load because the chip's functions are so limited. Scroll down, Artoo-Detoo."

Artoo beeped an affirmative and listened to the young technician. He scrolled through three pages of code before Lina frowned.

"Wait...this cannot be right. There is more...much more." She pulled her chair a bit closer to the screen, reading quickly. "Oh, my. 'CTRL:OVERRIDE\AUTO\USER: NABOO_PALPATINE1.' This makes the one person who could override any other command the late Chancellor Palpatine."

"Palpatine? I thought Count Dooku was the one to order the clones," frowned Anakin.

Obi-Wan grimly pursed his lips. "Well, he orchestrated the war in the first place. Apparently he wanted complete control."

Anakin shuddered at the chill the man's name brought him. "That sounds like him. Anything else?"

Lina nodded, brow creased with distress. "Yes. There is much more. Look, here; 'C:\AUTO\OVERRIDE\ '. It is a series of commands overriding any standing orders the clones may have. Each of them is conditional, defendant on any number of circumstances from time to political climate. Some can be triggered by a keyword spoken by the overriding user. They are even numbers only, going from two to sixty-six."

A chill deeper than the icicles on Ilum swept through the room. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan with a look of horror. His mouth had gone utterly dry.

"I think we've found it," murmured Obi-Wan grimly. "Scroll down. I want to see what this 'Order 64' was about."

"Yes...here it is...oh..." Lina's long-fingered hand went to her mouth at the extended series of numbers and command prompts. "Oh, no."

"What?" demanded Anakin, nearly going mad with morbid curiosity. "What does it say?"

"Order Sixty-Four is another overriding order that, in the event of the main user's demise, tells the clones to eliminate all opposition."

Stunned silence reigned in the computer lab, broken only by a soft 'oooh' from Artoo. Anakin had to cough to clear his throat enough to speak again. "And...Order 66? What is Order 66?" He stared at the final command on the screen:

C:\AUTO\OVERRIDE\USER:NABOO1_PALPATINE\AUD:\"EXECUTE_ORDER_66"\EXE\

"It...was to be an audio command prompt from Palpatine himself." Lina's hands were shaking, but she typed in one last inquiry about the nature of Order 66.

C:\ =  
C:\DEL\USER:ASHLA_KNIGHTS1:50K\  
C:\PROG\CODE:RETREAT\"WAR_IS_OVER_RETURN_TO_TEMPLE_IMMEDIATELY"\OLD_FOLKS_HOME\GAL_COR_0.0.0\

"'Ashla Knights'?" Obi-Wan wrinkled his brows. "It's the codename of all Jedi. And the Old Folks Home is the Temple..."

"Galactic coordinates zero-zero-zero," nodded Anakin. "That's Coruscant."

"Delete User: Ashla Knights One through fifty-thousand," said Lina in a trembling voice. "The Jedi...he was going to kill the Jedi...all of them."

 _No...merciful Force, NO..._ Obi-Wan was suddenly stricken with a bout of dizziness that threatened to knock him over. Instead he gripped the edges of the desk and sat down slowly. He had to remind himself to take deep, slow breaths or he might pass out.

Anakin felt physically ill. In his heart roiled anger and fear and loss and betrayal...and guilt. His first instinct was to deny it, so he shook his head. "Not-" His voice croaked, and he cleared his throat. "Not...n-not all of them...the children...there...there are Padawans...younglings..."

Lina's gray-white face went a shade paler and she sat back in her chair. "There are no other parameters. 'All' means...all."

 _You almost joined him. You would have done that. You would have murdered hundreds of children-_ "No," groaned Anakin, aghast at the reality of it. Bile rose in his throat, and he looked in vain for somewhere to vomit. Finding nothing, he fled out the door, the back of his hand to his mouth. He barely made it to a bathroom before the urge to retch was too strong. Anakin went to his hands and knees, vomiting in total disgust until his stomach was empty, his nose burned, and his eyes watered. He sensed Obi-Wan next to him, patting him between the shoulder blades.

"Anakin...Anakin, listen to me. Anakin!" Only then did Anakin raise his pale, miserable face to regard his old friend. Obi-Wan flinched at his harsh tone and sighed. "I know. He was evil...pure evil. But he's gone now. None of that is going to happen. Even if he put in some sort of override, it's not going to happen. We're not going to let it. Do you understand?"

Slowly Anakin nodded and let out an immense shudder, letting his forehead lean against the latrine bowl. _We're not going to let it happen. We..._ so he didn't have to save the Jedi alone. That was a relief.

"Good. We'll start by warning them. Now, take it easy. You'll do no one any good making yourself ill." Obi-Wan gave Anakin another light slap between the shoulder blades before wrapping an arm about his side and bringing Anakin's arm around his neck. "Come on. Best lie down for a bit."

Anakin grunted, but brought his jellied legs beneath him so Obi-Wan didn't have to bear all his weight.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

"I understand that, Chancellor, but I respectfully disagree," said Padme, staring unhappily at the video screen, where a still-recovering Bail Organa sat with his arm in a sling. "Hiring more security guards is no guarantee of safety. Senator Zar had six, and he was still attacked." Her middle clenched again, and she shifted her weight to one side. _Just a minute,_ she thought. _I'm nearly finished._

Anakin had been gone for nearly five days. The false labor contractions had not let up in that time. If anything, they had increased. Padme had been kept awake by them for half the night, but had not bothered to keep track of them. There was too much to do.

"What else am I to do?" sighed Bail. "We cannot keep the Senate at a standstill."

"I agree. But if it is the Delegation of 2,000 that are in danger, should not we be the ones to fight back?" she wanted to know.

"How can one fight against an army of clones?" Bail asked wearily.

Padme shook her head. "I'm not suggesting a physical fight, Bail. And Master Kenobi is right; if it was the clones staging a revolution, they would have done so as one, not individually. But changing in order to suit terrorists is one thing the Senate should not do." Another contraction, walking the line between uncomfortable and painful, rippled through her midsection. It was the strongest yet. Worry blurred the corners of her mind. _Please. Not yet._ "Wait," she whispered urgently to her unborn children.

Bail nodded. "Of course. I'm only saying-" He paused, noticing Padme's expression. "Representative Amidala? Is something wrong?"

Padme moistened her lips as the contraction passed. "I'm sorry. I don't feel well," she admitted.

Bail's face fell. "Oh. I'm sorry to keep you, then. Go ahead and rest."

Padme gave a crooked smile. _Oh, well. I suppose I had better get used to that._ "All right. Take care of yourself."

Bail nodded. "The same to you. Give Anakin my greetings when you see him again."

"I will. Goodbye, Chancellor." Padme kept her smile until the video feed went black. Then she frowned, groaned, and directed this look to her belly. "Getting a head start on interrupting, are you?" She winced at the kick in response. "Ouch. Your father won't be very happy when he finds out what you've been doing to me," she crooned. "I hope you're both nicer after you're born." A twin landed a jab in her bladder. With another groan, Padme levered up to a standing position and waddled down the hall to the bathroom. Her pace was slower when Nature's call had been answered, as the activity had stirred a bit of acid into her chest. She couldn't wait for this to be over.

Threepio, coming the opposite direction, noticed her expression and stopped in his tracks. "Oh! My lady, are you all right?"

Padme rubbed her sternum, grimacing. "My stomach...and heartburn. I think I'll sit down."

"Oh, dear. Is there anything I can do for you?" Threepio wanted to know. "Perhaps a cup of tea."

"That would be fine," smiled Padme. "Thank you." She sank into the couch with a grunt. All she wanted to do was nap. With as heavy as her eyes already were, that shouldn't be a problem. Tired thoughts drifted to Kamino. _Anakin, I'm proud of you for going...but you need to come home soon._ Yet another contraction gripped her, and she closed her eyes. It grew tighter and tighter, a rubber band around her lower abdomen.

Then it hurt.

Padme grunted, then winced. _How many is that in the last hour? Seven?_ She mentally counted them up and found...nine. Her eyes widened. _Six to seven minutes? That can't be right._ As the contraction passed, she looked at Threepio. "What time is it?"

Threepio was only too happy to answer. "Why, it is ten minutes past nine."

Padme nodded, trying to relax until the next contraction came. When it did, she rounded her lips and breathed out several times to keep from wincing again. "Quick...Threepio, how long has it been since I last asked you the time?"

"It has been exactly six minutes and twelve seconds."

"Oh, no." Padme breathed through it until the end, blinking back tears as she rubbed her middle. "Not yet...please not yet." _Anakin isn't here. He doesn't even know._

"Mistress Padme are you well?" asked Threepio anxiously.

"...yes," sighed Padme in resignation. "But I think these two are fed up with their cramped quarters." She looked down at her belly and tried to laugh. _Impatient, just like your father._

"I beg your pardon, my lady, but what do you-"

"I'm going into labor."

The news seemed to momentarily fry Threepio's circuits. "Labor? Oh, my! Goodness gracious, the children are coming. Dear me, is there anything I can do? Shall I summon the medical services?"

Padme shook her head. "No."

The droid was startled. "But my lady, you must have aid when your children arrive. What if there should be a complication-"

Padme pursed her lips. _He's worse than Anakin._ "Threepio, the best way you can help me right now is to give me a hand up. I'm going to the communications console."

Threepio brightened as he listened to her. "Ah! Of course. You mean to make the call yourself. After all, from a droid-"

"No, Threepio," sighed Padme, taking a seat again. "Not yet. First I'm going to call Anakin."

 _ **A/N: I'm not a computer programmer, so please be gentle about the command codes. In other news, after a twelve-hour writing binge churned out these last few chapters, I've once again hit a wall...so you get a nasty cliffie.**_


	15. Fear and Joy

_**A/N: Attention! This chapter contains elements that may be disturbing to some readers...and a**_ _ **lot**_ _ **of mush. You have been warned...**_

Anakin's heart raced, sinking farther and farther until it reached the bottoms of his boots. In the time it took for Obi-Wan to return with news he had successfully contacted the Jedi Council, he had finally started to regain control of his emotions.

All that had changed when Obi-Wan brought news of Padme's message. He fell against the wall, eyes wide. "What? No...no, she can't be! It's too soon. She still has a month to go," Anakin protested.

Obi-Wan shrugged and offered a wry smile. "Apparently they've grown impatient. Not to worry, now. She said to assure you that everything is fine, and that her mother would be taking her to the medical center."

Anakin clamped down on his lip. The moment had finally come, and he was not ready for it...not in the least. _No! I can't lose her!_ There was only one thing to do. "Where's Artoo? Is he still with the ship?"

"Yes, but-"

Anakin didn't wait for the sentence to be finished. With a determined grunt, he set off down the hall. He only walked for a short distance before breaking into a sprint, tossing the cane aside.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and groaned. _Will he never slow down?_ "Anakin, wait!"

Anakin didn't wait. He gathered strength with the Force and took off at an inhuman pace. Suddenly the rest of the galaxy no longer seemed very important. The healing sting in his knee was forgotten. Even Obi-Wan, whose call grew more aggravated each time, was ignored. His only thought was on Padme. _I must save her...I must! I'd rather die than lose her. Padme, I love you so much...hold on!_

These thoughts kept him running. He ran the whole way from the lower levels, to the upper levels, to the landing platform. By the time a wheezing, breathless Obi-Wan had caught with him, Anakin had already grabbed his travel bag from their temporary quarters and made it onto the ship. He was powering up with Obi-Wan stumbled up the ramp, stopping to rest his hands on his knees.

"I'm not asking you to come with me," said Anakin, his hands flying over the controls while Artoo squealed from the cockpit. "Besides, someone has to stay and complete the investigation. I'll come back for you later."

"But Anakin...must you rush off?" gasped Obi-Wan, forcing air into his winded lungs with deep breaths. "I realize...you want to be present...for the birth of your children, but such things...are not always possible."

"Don't you understand?" Anakin swiveled around in his chair to meet Obi-Wan's gaze with wild eyes. "She is going to _die_! I'm NOT letting that happen!" With a deep glare, he whipped back around to continue powering up the ship.

Obi-Wan groaned himself, walking up to his former padawan. "You don't know that, Anakin. Even if something were to happen...we're eight hours from Naboo by hyperspace, and that message was left more than one hour ago. There's no telling how soon-"

Anakin violently shook his head. "I'm through talking, Obi-Wan. I'm going to be with my wife, and you're not going to stop me."

"But-"

"NO!" With a loud grunt, Anakin reached out, gathered the Force to him, and concentrated it in a sudden blast from his palm.

The Force push hit Obi-Wan square in the chest and lifted him off his feet, pushing him down the loading ramp and into a puddle of water. Shock at both the sudden cold bath and Anakin's reaction kept him sitting for a moment. _Did he just...?_ "Anakin!" Obi-Wan, unhurt but with his temper rising, scrambled back to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan," came Anakin's pained voice from within. He lifted the loading ramp, closed the hatch, and levered the throttle forward, shooting out of the atmosphere at top speed. His only thought was of his wife.

Obi-Wan was left standing alone on the landing platform, slowly shaking his head at the departing ship. "Blast him!" The moment of temper passed quickly. Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Well, I supposed there's nothing to be done now. Be careful, Anakin." Thunder rumbled overhead. No sooner had Obi-Wan turned to go inside than a fresh downpour began. _Oh, of course. Now it begins to rain._ He groaned softly as he went back inside. Hopefully the Kaminoans would understand this breach of protocol. He didn't really sense any danger...

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Between the persistent beeps of the heart monitors, the excited chatter of family members in the waiting area, and the occasional loud cry from a mother giving birth and later her child exercising his or her lungs, the maternity ward was anything but quiet.

Padme felt restless as she settled into her room in Theed's lower district medical center. Already she was hooked up to three different monitors that kept track of contractions, her blood pressure, and the heartbeats of the babies. Any hopeful thoughts that this was a false alarm had faded quickly. No sooner had she been checked in than she realized she was standing in a puddle.

Her water had broken. Labor was officially underway.

The room was spacious but felt cramped due to the delivery bed, two waiting bassinets, various pieces of medical equipment, and the presence of two nurses, the midwife, and her mother. Padme found herself feeling claustrophobic and impatient. Where's Anakin? she wondered, biting her lip. Perhaps it was unrealistic to hope for his arrival when he was eight hours away by hyperspace...but it didn't hurt to keep waiting.

The latest contraction had passed some five minutes ago and Padme could only sit and wait for the next one. Presently she turned to her mother. "How long has it been?"

Jobal was cheerful as she sat at her daughters' side. "Since what, dear? Labor? Well, if you were having contractions all night, then-"

Padme shook his head. "No. I mean, how long has it been since we left the house?"

Jobal shrugged and checked a chronometer. "Oh, I don't know. An hour, maybe. Why?"

That's all? Padme groaned and hit the pillows with the back of her head.

"You miss Anakin?" asked Jobal, squeezing Padme's hand.

"I know he has a job to do...I'm the one who insisted he go in the first place, it's just...I want him here," she said, blinking at the tears in her eyes.

"I understand, dear. It's all right. I'm sure he's on his way right now."

"But will he get here in time? The last time I spoke to him, he said they're still not sure what's going on or how to stop it, and-"

Jobal patted her daughter's shoulder. "Now, now. You just focus on what you have to do and don't worry about Anakin. He'll be here when he gets here."

Padme knit her brows even as her middle began to tighten again. "Poor Ani. I hope doesn't...ugh!" She winced and closed her eyes as the contraction continued the progress of her children. This one was strong enough to bring her to tears.

Jobal grimaced in sympathy. "I know. Come on, now. Breathe through it...that's my girl."

Padme didn't relax until the contraction had passed. Even then she was blinking back tears. Her emotions had never been so conflicted. Worry about the delivery and complications was small compared to her worry about her husband. With as prone to panic as he was, how would he react to seeing her in pain? Would his worry make him reckless? And then of course was his hours-old knee replacement. _Be careful, Anakin...don't hurt yourself again._

Joel'e Acheron, Padme's midwife, walked into with a smile. "So, how are we doing?"

Padme tried smiling back and failed. "Fine...I think."

The midwife chuckled good-naturedly and checked the monitors. "Oh, you are...all three of you. I see two good strong heartbeats, and...hmm." Her smile faded as she checked the blood pressure gauge adorning the cuff on Padme's right bicep. "Your blood pressure's a little elevated. Try and relax, all right? You're making progress. It may take a while, since you're a first-timer, but-"

"Good," grunted Padme.

Joel'es eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I've never heard a mother say she'd prefer a long labor."

Impatiently Padme shook her head. "It's not that. I just want Anakin to have more time."

Joel'e sighed in sympathy. "Oh. I see. Well, he is on the other side of the galaxy...but don't worry. I'm sure he'll be here in time. And even if he isn't-"

"He'll be here," interrupted Padme, wincing as another contraction took hold. _Please Anakin, you have to be here. I don't want to do this without you..._

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Eight hours of hyperspace travel, and finally the reversion alarm was going off. It had been the longest eight hours of Anakin's life. His hands shook with nerves as he eased back on the throttle. It was a little easier to breathe when the blue and green marble of Naboo hovered into view.

Artoo beeped a series of questions. His words appeared as red characters on the readout screen.

Anakin shook his head with a light growl. "Not now. I'll contact Obi-Wan later. Any word from the house?"

The stubby blue astromech warbled a negative.

Panic rose in Anakin's throat, threatening to choke him. He had to close his eyes and slow his breathing to keep from losing it. Threepio's probably at the medical center with Padme. That's why he isn't answering, not because- Emotion made Anakin swallow hard and press his lips together. Hold on, my love. I'm coming. "Um...Artoo, which medical center did she say she was at?"

Artoo quickly answered with a series of beeps.

Anakin nodded and angled the ship down toward the atmosphere. "Right. Como Memorial. Set us down at the closest spaceport."

Artoo acknowledged the request, then tootled a worried question.

 _Clearance? Oh. Right._ Anakin grit his teeth at the further inconvenience. "Ugh. Fine." He pressed the comm button and tried to keep his voice from shaking. "Theed Spaceport Eight-Three-One-One, this is G6 Shuttle D7786, requesting permission to land, over."

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Padme gritted her teeth, tears streaming down her cheeks. Never in her life had she felt such agony. It was odd to think that this pain would lead to a great joy...two of them. Soon...very soon.

She had lost track of the time that had passed since she had been admitted to the maternity ward. Despite the strength of her contractions, progress seemed slow. Only now had she reached ten centimeters. Only now, with her mother at her right offering gentle encouragement and the midwife giving her clearance to begin pushing, were the children ready to be born.

But their mother still wasn't ready. _Not yet! Please not yet...Anakin, where are you?_ Padme panted as the pain eased and turned to her mother. "Isn't he here yet?"

Jobal, holding her youngest daughter's hand and brushing damp strands of hair away from her face, sighed and shook her head. "No, dear. Not yet. Come on, now. Cheer up. You're having twins!"

The midwife nodded. "Your mother's right. You're in the home stretch. All right, at the next contraction, I want you to push this time."

Padme responded with a groan and closed her eyes. "No...please...Anakin..."

Joel'e pursed her lips. "These children aren't waiting for their father. Neither should you. Come on. On three..."

Padme tried to rise, then lay back against the pillows, whimpering and shaking her head. Her arms felt like jelly and she could hardly catch her breath. _So tired...so tired._ For a minute her eyes closed and she felt like passing out.

Joel'e frowned upon seeing the monitor. "Her O2 levels are dropping. Padme? Padme, can you hear me? We're going to give you some oxygen, all right?"

Padme nodded drowsily and grimaced as a small, compact mask was secured to her face. Cool air filtered into her mouth and nose, and she felt a little better. Another contraction seized her, and she whimpered.

Jobal bit her lip, still gripping Padme's hand. "Is she all right?"

Joel'e nodded slowly. Her eyes remained glued to the monitor. "I think so. She's a petite woman and this labor is harder on her than I expected. We'll give her a minute to rest. If she's too tired, we'll have to go in and do a Caesarean."

At the mention of surgery Padme's eyes opened. A slight streak of independence made a surge of adrenaline rise. _No. I'm going to have these children naturally._

And so, when the next contraction came, Padme took a deep breath, rose on her elbows, and refocused what was left of her energy into bringing her children into the world. She hardly even heard her own screams, muffled through the oxygen mask as they were.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

 _Padme...Padme...please be all right, please be all right..._ It was all that dominated Anakin's thoughts as his feet pounded through the hallways of the medical center, right leg aching once again. It was protesting his long run.

He had not found an open air taxi upon arrival at the spaceport, so had ended up running flat-out the entire distance. Running flat-out for two kilometers shouldn't have been so tiring...but he had not run flat-out for such a distance in months. Had the circumstances been any different, he might have thought he was getting out of shape. But Padme continued to be the only thing on Anakin's mind.

The receptionist was no help. She asked him if he needed a medic, then laughed when he asked where the maternity ward was. He growled and took off again, determined to find her on his own. His search took him up to the fourth level, around six corners, and down five hallways until he finally sensed two new-yet-familiar Force signatures. They were as good as a lit sign to lead him to room 414 _. My children,_ he realized, a lump rising into his throat. Padme was there, too. She was alive...but tired...exhausted...in pain.

 _Please...please, you have to be all right_...Anakin whimpered with fear and swiped his shaking hand in front of the door. Before he could speak his eyes widened and he froze, struck dumb.

The first thing he saw was blood...so much of it. It had turned the sheets on the birthing bed pink, which a pair of nurses were calmly collecting and putting into a laundry cart. Something that Anakin knew was a placenta or two had been collected in a container with a biohazard marking. It was a horrifying sight, even for a Jedi. _What happened?_ Anakin felt woozy and braced himself in the doorway. "Padme..."

"Ani? Oh, Ani..."

That sweet, quiet voice snapped Anakin out of his stupor and he finally found her, propped up in bed looking completely exhausted and completely happy. Two tiny, squirming bundles of blanket and soft pink skin lay on either arm. He staggered forward. "Padme..."

The nurse who was trying to push Anakin out the door was startled and looked from Padme to Anakin. "Do you know him?"

Padme almost glared. "He's my husband. Let him in." Her voice was tiny, but still firm.

The nurse pulled back her hands as if she'd been stung and took a few steps back. _New father. No wonder he looks like hell._ "Oh! I beg your pardon."

Anakin wanted to run to his wife, but ended up stumbling in to sink to his knees by her bed. "Padme..." With a shaking hand he touched her cheek. "Padme..." His voice choked.

"Ani, I'm so glad you're here." She was smiling through bleary eyes.

"Well, look who's here," called the midwife, coming around a corner and slipping out of a bloody apron. "Don't look so worried, Skywalker. She'll be all right."

"But..." Anakin looked toward the other end of the bed. The mess was now gone and the blankets were lowered to give Padme some privacy. "The blood..." He shuddered.

"That's normal," assured the midwife, tossing a pair of bloody gloves into a biohazard waste bin. She lifted her eyebrows. "Giving birth is _not_ pretty."

Anakin turned back to his wife. "So...she's all right?"

The midwife nodded. "She's fine. Tough little gal."

 _My wife is alive...she's alive, and she's all right._ Anakin nearly passed out in relief. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. He sat down in the chair and let out a shudder of release before looking up at his wife apologetically. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean...I was a fool," he finally admitted, running the back of his finger along her face. "Can you ever forgive me?

Padme smiled tiredly at him. "Of course. Ani, look..." She nodded to the children. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Only then did Anakin finally look down to take a good look at the twins. Both were still red-faced from whatever crying they had been doing, clad only in a pair of blankets with tiny fingers curling and uncurling beneath their chins. Each of them whimpered in strange, high tones. A stray foot stuck out from underneath one of the blankets. They were tiny, too...much smaller than any baby he had ever seen. Neither of them could reach from Padme's palm to her elbow.

Anakin gnawed his lower lip. Worry nagged at him. "Are they supposed to be that small?"

The midwife shrugged. "Two point five kilograms each, 46 centimeters long...not bad, considering they're almost a month early. They'll catch up."

Anakin nodded, though he would feel better when the twins grew a little more. He saw one of them yawn and smiled. "Who is who?" he asked.

"Luke is on the left, Leia's on the right." answered Padme. She looked apologetic. "Ani, I know we didn't settle on the girl's name yet, but...I decided to call her Leia, after my grandmother. I hope you don't mind."

"Leia Skywalker," Anakin murmured. His smile widened and he kissed his wife's forehead. "Mind? It's perfect." He reached out to stroke Luke's tiny hand.

Padme looked from son to husband. "Do you want to hold him?"

Anakin's smile faded into a look of uncertainly. "Uh...yes, but...I don't know...I don't want to drop him."

Jobal, who had re-entered the room, laughed. "Nonsense! It's easy. Here." With her daughters' permission, she picked up Luke and settled him into Anakin's arms. "Just watch his head...there! See? Nothing to it."

Anakin felt clumsy, especially when Luke began to cry at this change. "Shh...shh, it's all right, Luke. Don't cry...Luke...I'm your father." He touched his son's tiny hand again. When Luke's fingers gripped his, the baby was also unknowingly gripping his father's heart. _This is my son..._ Anakin's eyes stung. When Luke opened his little blue eyes, they locked onto Anakin's with a look of sudden recognition. "He knows me."

Padme took his shoulder with her free hand. "Of course he does. You spoke to them all the time before they were born."

Anakin blinked rapidly and pressed his lips together, but that didn't stem the tide of coming tears. They spilled from his eyes and pooled on the scruff at his chin before dripping off.

"Ani...Ani, what's wrong?" sighed Padme.

Anakin coughed and shook his head, smiling and wiping his eyes on his shoulder. All the tension, stress, and fear of the last several months seemed to fade. The nightmare had not come true. His family was alive and well. He would still have to find a job, and raising twins would not be easy, but Anakin had no doubts he and Padme could do it.

"Nothing," he said, turning to her. "Nothing's wrong. I just...I can't remember the last time I was so happy...unless it was when I married you."

Padme blinked at her own tears and craned her neck to kiss her husband's cheek. "I love you."

Anakin carefully gathered Luke a little closer before leaning over to kiss Padme gently on the lips. "Oh, I love you..." He noticed Leia giving him a funny look. That made him laugh. "And you." He kissed her forehead, "and you," he added, moving on to kiss Luke's forehead. "And I'm never going to let anything happen to any of you. I promise. You'll always be safe." For Anakin, such a thing was more than a statement. It was a conviction. He was ready and willing to protect his family with his life.


	16. Elusive Answers

It wasn't often that a Jedi Master- let alone a member of the Jedi High Council- was upset enough to start pacing. Most of them were in firm control of their emotions at all times. When something unpleasant did creep in, they would meditate and refocus their thoughts elsewhere.

Normally Obi-Wan could identify with that state of being. But between discovering all the Jedi were in mortal danger from the very army they commanded, to hearing one of his close friends was about to give birth, to seeing Anakin's reaction to the news, and finally being left behind on Kamino...well, there was only so much a man could take. He had since secured a ride back to Coruscant, but that wasn't the point. So, he paced, all the while willing the doors to open.

After his wetting he had taken the time to change into a set of dry clothing and try to explain Anakin's sudden departure to Lina. Her only reaction was to tilt her head to one side and remark how excitable humans were.

She then informed Lama Su of the developments...who promptly asked Obi-Wan to come to his office.

That was where Obi-Wan had been waiting for over ten minutes. _Patience_ , he reminded himself, even as his thoughts split between the situation at hand and the situation with Anakin. _That boy has gotten himself into more trouble...but I do hope he was wrong about his vision._

The shelled doors slid open, admitting the Jedi. Obi-Wan quickly straightened his spine to enter.

Lama Su was already on his feet, doing his best to hide his own feelings. "Master Jedi. I understand that you have discovered something alarming regarding our clones' biochips." He carefully took a seat and motioned for Obi-Wan to do the same.

Obi-Wan nodded gravely as he sat. "Yes, Ambassador. I am afraid so. It appears that two separate orders were programmed into the biochips; one to assassinate all senators who had opposed the late Chancellor Palpatine, and another to exterminate all Jedi."

Lama Su gave a slow nod, his expression unreadable as always. "Yes...Lina De has informed me of what she has found. Most disturbing. Tell me, have you informed the Jedi Council?"

Obi-Wan was cautious as he continued. "Yes..." The Jedi knit his brows. He sensed an odd combination of emotions whirling about in the Kaminoan Prime Minister's head. _He knows something._

Lama Su stiffened at the news. "Was such a thing necessary? It would not be good for the Jedi to panic. After all, if the command-control voice no longer exists, surely the Jedi would no longer be in danger."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I appreciate the concern, Prime Minister, but it is unwarranted. Jedi do not panic. Besides, there are always exceptions to the rule-" A sudden memory returned, making Obi-Wan flinch. _General Tiplar...Tup...he wasn't told to execute Order 66 and did it anyway...Fives died trying to tell us._ Blood drained from his face, making him dizzy.

Lama Su leaned back in his chair. "Master Kenobi? Are you well? Do you require medical assistance?"

Slowly Obi-Wan shook his head. More pieces began falling into place. "This has happened before...hasn't it? When Tup killed Master Tiplar. It was Order 66, wasn't it?"

By this time Lama Su could no longer hide his unease. He sighed and looked away. "I am sorry, Master Kenobi. But I am afraid I can no longer allow you to continue this investigation."

Obi-Wan slowly lifted his head, eyes widening. "You knew," he realized. His stomach twisted. "You knew of the orders programmed into the biochip."

Lama Su showed his palm. "Master Kenobi, please remain calm."

Feelings of anger and betrayal rose within Obi-Wan. He jumped to his feet. "How could you agree to such a thing? Have you any idea how many lives are now put into danger?" He was close to shouting, he knew, and had to be careful lest he give in to anger.

Lama Su rose in turn and showed both hands in an effort to placate the man. "Master Kenobi, please!"

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

"I...I am sorry, Master Kenobi," said Lama Su. Sadly he shook his head. "I was told never to inform anyone of these developments, or Kamino would be doomed. However, seeing as how those who threatened me are now dead..."

Some of Obi-Wan's anger receded. At Lama Su's urging, he took his seat again. "Tell me, Prime Minister."

Lama Su retook his own seat and took in a deep breath. "I knew of the biochip. Master Syfo-Dias requested we implant it during embryonic development. It was to inhibit the clone's aggressive and independent tendencies...and safeguard against betrayals." He once again avoided Obi-Wan's eyes. "There was word given of a possible...conflict with the Jedi. I was told Order 66 was meant as a safety measure to prevent rogue Jedi from taking command of the clones."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Was there no end to Palpatine's lies?

"I swear to you, Master Kenobi, I knew nothing of the mass execution that was to result from Order 66, nor of the plot against the senators. I only agreed to keep the secret as a form of self-preservation." Lama Su seemed to be saddened by his actions. "I fear my actions are in part to blame for the troubles of the galaxy."

Obi-Wan sighed. He sensed no deceit in Lama Su's tone now, nor did the feeling of danger linger. It was a familiar story. Leaders would do anything to save their people, not knowing what such a thing meant. "I believe I understand, Ambassador. But we must not dwell upon the past. We must think of a way to correct the problem."

"I am afraid such a thing would be quite impossible. The chips were designed not to be tampered with after their insertion."

"What about simply removing them?"

"Even if such a thing were feasible given the time it would take, the biochips are embedded in the brain stem of each clone. Removal would lead to death."

Obi-Wan grimaced at the idea. Mass execution was not something the Jedi supported. Killing one life to save another was unacceptable, even if they were clones with half the lifespan of a normal human. He was fairly sure the rest of the galaxy would also object. At least, he hoped they would. "There must be another way...what about an electromagnetic pulse?"

Lama Su pulled back from the Jedi. "But...that would negate the effects of the docility programming. The clones would be completely independent and no longer apt to follow orders without question."

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together. "But would it be possible?"

The tall Kaminoan hesitated, looking right, left, and to the floor before regarding the Jedi again. "I...suppose it would. But there remains the problem of how to send the pulse to all clones at once. There is far too great a number for them to simply gather in one spot...and what subterfuge could be used for such a thing."

It was a very good point...but hope began to rise within Obi-Wan, and he rose to his feet with a nod. "I am sure we will think of something. Thank you, Prime Minister. Is there anything else?"

Lama Su stood in response and shook his head. "No. This situation is most regrettable. I assure you, to prevent any further problems, our army cloning operations will shut down immediately. Perhaps we might test your theory on a small group of immature clones to see if the pulse would work."

Obi-Wan swallowed the chill he felt upon realizing Lama Su was talking about children. It was not as though it would harm them, but- "Yes...perhaps that...might be best. If you will excuse me, Prime Minister, I must find a communications console and relay this information to the Jedi Council."

Lama Su nodded. "Yes. Of course. Follow me." He swept a long arm to the shelled door and led Obi-Wan through.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Anakin's ears rang and his heart ached as his infant son wailed. "I know, I know," he crooned, trying to gently wrestle a tiny arm into the sleeve of a bodysuit and wondering how something so small could squirm so much. Staring down a garrison of droids was one thing. Dressing a premature newborn was something else.

The twins were a full week old and finally ready to go home. A myriad of minor problems from jaundice to failure to nurse had kept them in the NICU for days. Anakin had worried to the point that a nurse had threatened to throw him out or slip him a sedative unless he stopped hovering. Even then, he hardly left the twins' side and held them as much as he was allowed. They seemed so tiny and fragile that Anakin lived in mortal dread of hurting them. So his movements were slow and gentle, as if handling a delicate glass sculpture. It took him more than fifteen minutes to change a diaper while Padme could already do one in less than five.

At the moment Padme was occupied feeding Leia. Presently she looked up at her husband with a sigh. "Need some help?"

Anakin shook his head as he finally managed to slip Luke's arm through the sleeve. "I've got it. Hang on, Luke...almost done." Carefully he pulled the article of clothing down over Luke's torso and brought the snaps together under the diaper. He blew out a short breath with a 'whew' sound before lifting the boy into his arms.

Luke continued to wail and squirm even as Anakin picked up the warm, waiting bottle on the bedside table and sat down.

"All right, all right...I know you're hungry..." Anakin sighed in relief when Luke realized there was food in his mouth and began to suck noisily. "There. That's better."

"Good job," remarked Padme, amused. "I think that's a new speed record. You're a good ten seconds faster than last time."

"Very funny." Anakin replied. "What I don't understand is how you can move so quickly."

"Practice. I used to babysit Ryoo." Padme explained. Her eyes traveled to Anakin's knee. He hadn't limped since the day after the children were born, but his grimace was evidence enough that it still pained him from time to time. "How's your knee?"

"It's fine," said Anakin with an easy shrug. An orthopedist had inspected the joint and was favorably impressed with the knee replacement. His recommendation was light use for another ten days, and no running or jumping if it could be avoided. Anakin wasn't worried.

Padme smiled fondly watching Anakin feed his son. _He worries too much, but he's a wonderful father._ The soft sound of a baby sucking air made her turn back to Leia, who had finished the bottle. "Oh. You _were_ hungry, weren't you?" She lifted Leia to her shoulder and patted her back. A quiet burp rewarded her efforts. "That's a good girl. How's Luke doing?"

Anakin shrugged. "Halfway there. You better hurry up, Luke. Don't you want to come home today?" A small communication unit in his pocket beeped, and he made a face before picking it up and holding Luke's bottle in place with the Force. _Obi-Wan._ While Anakin felt guilty at leaving him behind so abruptly, the man had some of the worst timing with his calls. He found himself wondering why he still had the comm with him. "Skywalker."

"Hello, Anakin," said the older man in his typically clipped Couruscanti accent. "I have some news that may be of interest."

"What might that be?" sighed Anakin, trying not to sound too impatient.

"Well, the Council is going to let the Senate decide the fate of the clones. They approved the use of them for warfare in the first place. And technically their standing orders come from the Chancellor, not the Jedi," explained Obi-Wan.

"What about the war?"

"That is a complication. The Separatists continue to fall back, but things are far from over. At this point we are recommending the Republic begin their own army made up of volunteers."

Anakin made a face at the idea. It all seemed terribly inefficient...and besides, the clones had been bred for war. _You don't have a say anymore_ , his inner voice reminded. "And you're telling me this why?"

Obi-Wan seemed taken aback by the question and hesitated before answering. "Oh...well...you were a part of the investigation. I thought it only fair to keep you updated. And the information may be useful for Padme when she returns."

Anakin glanced at his wife, who seemed somewhat concerned. "Padme is on maternity leave and will be for the next five weeks."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Very well, then. How _are_ Padme and the children?"

Padme smiled and mouthed 'tell him hello for us'

Anakin smiled back and nodded. "They're fine. Padme is feeling better and we'll all be going home after the twins are finished eating. Oh, and she says hello."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Then tell her hello back. I'll let you go. May the Force be with you all."

Anakin hesitated returning the greeting. He wondered at Obi-Wan still using it with him _. I'm not a Jedi..._ and yet there he was, using the Force to bottle-feed his son _. Do all Jedi who leave the Order feel so awkward?_ "May...take care of yourself, Obi-Wan."

"I will. Goodbye." The comm beeped off.

As if on cue, Luke smacked his lips, a small bit of milk dribbling out the corner of his mouth. The bottle was empty.

Anakin pursed his lips as he put the bottle up. "Oh. _Now_ you're finished. Come here." He lifted Luke to his shoulder to coax a burp out of him. A slight, somewhat distant bit of worry touched his brow.

Obi-Wan had already been invited to come and meet Luke and Leia at his nearest convenience. He promised he would, and that he was looking forward to it. Apparently he and all the other Council members were very curious about the children.

 _All they want is more Jedi,_ thought Anakin with a deep-set frown. He didn't mind Obi-Wan meeting the children, but if so much as one word was said about taking them away-

"Anakin?" Padme's quiet voice broke into her husband's thoughts.

"Hmm?" Anakin pushed the unpleasant ideas aside so he could smile at his wife.

"Um...I think you're going to need a fresh shirt," she said with a cringe.

Anakin craned his neck to look at his shoulder, where a small puddle of white liquid had been spat up by Luke. The new father sighed and shook his head, carefully taking Luke down from his shoulder to lay him in his lap. "I suppose I deserve that for forgetting the burp cloth, right?"

Luke smiled reflexively, yawned, and turned his little head to one side, putting a hand under one cheek.

Anakin couldn't help but smile back. Parenthood wasn't going to be easy, but he didn't have any doubts that it was more than possible. He laid the boy down to find something to clean up the mess.


	17. Resolution

Bail Organa groaned, pulled off his earphones, and rubbed his temples. The Rotunda still lay empty, but the din of 30,000 shouting Senators was still enough to give him a headache. Rather than shout for order he decided to let them get it out of their system. It had certainly taken long enough to get to this point. He imagined all of them wanted to let off some steam.

Apparently the decision between granting the Republic's army personal independence and leaving both Senators and Jedi open to further attack was not as clear-cut as it would seem. Some senators- especially those who had not signed the Petition of 2,000 -said it would be suicide to give the Clones free choice. The war, after all, was not yet over, and the Jedi could fight their own battles. Public opinion of the Jedi was already hanging by a thread thanks to what had now been dubbed the Skywalker Scandal.

Others said the clones were meant to be expendable anyway and would just as soon rid the galaxy of them entirely. Still others argued in favor of preserving as much life as possible and said that despite being clones, the Grand Army was still made up of sentient human beings who deserved freedom. Being without freewill stripped them of their humanity and was no better than slavery.

For five long weeks the debate had raged, devolving at times into shouting matches over the intercoms. Only now were the Senators willing to stop arguing.

When the noise had quieted, Bail put his earphones back on and cleared his throat. "Thank you. I take it you are ready to put the matter to vote?" Overwhelming noise. He cringed before speaking again. "Very well. As the Senate had been in session for over twelve hours, I suggest a recess until two days from now so all of us can approach the matter with clear heads...and so as many senators as possible may participate for a fair conclusion. Agreed?"

Everyone gave a resounding "Aye!"

Bail nodded. "Good. Rest well, everyone. Until the hour of thirteen hundred on the twenty-ninth day of the month, Coruscant Standard Time, the senate is adjourned."

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

The comm buzzed. Then it buzzed again...and again...and yet again.

"Anakin, could you get that, please?" called Padme from the shower.

Anakin, caught in the middle of changing Leia, groaned. "In a minute!" he called back, fumbling with the snaps on Leia's little pink bodysuit. _This is ridiculous._

In the six weeks that had passed since Luke and Leia had been born, Anakin finally understood the true meaning of sleep deprivation. Either they both needed the same thing at the same time, or different things at the same time, or would wait until a parent was finished with the other sibling and ready to sleep before crying. Either way it was a no-win situation. Sleep for more than an hour at a time became a distant memory. Opening the speeder repair shop seemed no more than a pipe dream now. There was just no time.

Jobal, as she had promised, came over every other day to lend a hand, but the biggest problem was in the evening. The new parents just couldn't get enough sleep. Anakin could compensate a little with meditation and knew Padme was suffering the most. Often she would doze while feeding one twin or the other. Anakin could manage both on his own...for a short time. Whenever he told Padme to take a nap and let him handle things for a while, she would try, only to awaken at every little sound the twins made. The only ways Artoo and Threepio could help were doing the household chores and fetching various items that had been left in another room.

Both parents doted on their children, of course. Luke was already smiling while Leia had long, dark eyelashes that fanned her cheeks while she slept, right thumb often tucked into her mouth. That moment that both twins were sleeping peacefully was the best part of the day. Anakin would often lean against the crib to watch, a dreamy smile on his face.

Peace was the last thing on Anakin's mind as he carefully gathered Luke and Leia into his arms- aided by the Force - and padded up the hall to answer the comm. As if on cue Threepio came waddling out of the kitchen to stand right in his way.

"Oh! Master Anakin, the communication unit-"

"I know," grumbled Anakin, still trying to shush Leia.

"My, my. Does the little miss need to be changed?"

"She just was."

"Oh! Then perhaps she is hungry. I could warm a bottle for her, and perhaps Luke, Master An-"

"Fine, just _move_ ," exclaimed Anakin, pushing the droid aside. When he sat at the comm he took the time to rock Leia back and forth until her cries had quieted somewhat. As she calmed, so did he...a little. _Good girl._ He only hoped Luke wouldn't soon join her in wailing. Then he finally pressed the 'answer' button. "Skywalker residence."

The screen flickered to life, and a matte bronze protocol droid was seen standing there. "Oh. Um...would this be the residence of Representative Amidala?"

Anakin pursed his lips. Sometimes the fact that Padme had not taken his last name had proved to be more trouble than it was worth. "Yes. She's my wife. What is it?"

The droid flinched, as if startled at the news. "Oh. Well, I am calling on behalf of Senator Hane Lerrico of the planet Naboo. She has a most urgent message for Representative Amidala."

Anakin continued to shush Leia. "She's not available at the moment. Can you leave a message?"

"I am afraid that would be quite impossible. I am under explicit instructions to speak only with Representative Amidala herself about this matter," said the droid stiffly.

"Then you'll have to call back later," sighed Anakin, closing his eyes. Luke began to fuss as well. He was not yet crying...just threatening to with little whimpers. _Padme, please hurry up._

"Oh, dear. But this is quite an urgent matter-"

"Anakin?" called Padme. She emerged into the hall, hastily combing her still-wet hair.

 _Thank the Force._ Quickly Anakin rose from the seat. "It's from Senator Lerrico. Urgent, apparently."

Padme nodded and took the seat, crooning to both twins on the way. When Threepio triumphantly brought out a pair of warmed bottles, Padme willingly took Luke into her lap to feed him. "Yes, Nine-Pee-Oh? This is Representative Amidala..."

Anakin, meanwhile, moved into the kitchen to feed Leia. _I can't believe this. She's still on maternity leave until tomorrow. Couldn't Lerrico give Padme one more day?_ Not for the first time did he wish that Padme would simply give up on politics for good. Surely there was another job she could take if she felt she had to.

Sometime later, after the twins had finished eating, been burped, and were close to drifting off to sleep, the conversation was over.

Anakin looked up at his wife with quiet trepidation. "She's not asking you to come back early, is she?"

"No." Padme sadly shook her head. "She's come down with Shistavanen Flu."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," frowned Anakin, gathering Leia close in his arms. Shistavanen Flu was about the worst virus one could get without the danger of dying. It knocked the victim out for up to four weeks with coughing, laryngitis, a high fever, and enough mucus to drown a ranat. _No wonder she couldn't give the message herself._ Leia sighed, and Anakin quickly looked down at her. She was sound asleep. "Come on," he smiled. "Let's put these two to bed."

Padme nodded, smiling back, and followed him back to the nursery with Luke. Once the children were laid down in their crib her smile faded into a sigh. Lightly she tugged on Anakin's arm. "Anakin, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Anakin nodded easily and followed Padme into their bedroom. He sat on the bed. "What is it?"

Padme sank next to him, chewing her lip. "Do you remember that the fate of the clones was going to be decided by a vote in the Senate?"

Immediately Anakin's smile faded. "Yes...I was wondering what was taking so long."

Padme nodded. "Well...the time has finally come. Chancellor Organa has announced the vote is going to be held in two days."

 _Is that all?_ Anakin lifted a curious eyebrow. "And...?"

The young woman grimaced. "Obviously Senator Lerrico isn't going to be able to travel to Coruscant to vote. She's requested, that as her representative, I vote in her stead."

Immediately Anakin's face hardened. _No_. He took in a slow breath through his nose. "Did you tell her no?"

"Of course not. It's part of my duty as her representative to take her place when she's ill or unavailable." explained Padme.

"You can't," Anakin insisted. "Until that order is given and the clones no longer a threat, you and all the others who sighed that Petition are still in danger. Besides, you're still on maternity leave."

"Only until tomorrow," Padme reminded. "And-"

"That's beside the point. We have twins who are barely six weeks old. She can't just ask you to leave with only two days' notice!"

"She's taken ill. What was she supposed-"

Anakin scoffed. "She could find someone else. You are _not_ going."

Padme's eyes narrowed. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" That fierce independence that Anakin had fallen in love with in the first place was now redirected toward him.

The young man crossed his arms and rose to his feet. "It means I'm not going to let you return to Coruscant, and that's final."

Padme's expression changed, and she groaned. "Anakin-"

Stubbornly he shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous."

Padme's cheeks flushed with anger. "Anakin, will you _please_ let me finish?" When the comment was greeted with stunned silence, she sighed. "I didn't say no, but I didn't say yes, either."

Anakin slowly loosened his arms. "Then...what _did_ you say?"

"I said I wanted some time to discuss it with my husband."

Guilt slapped Anakin in the face, making him flinch. "Oh." _There you go again, jumping to conclusions._ He sank back to the bed and took her hand. "You know how I feel. Please. Don't leave our children now."

A sad, slow smile rose on Padme's face. _Did he have to put it like that?_ "Oh, Ani. You know I could never do that. But as I said, I'm not finished. Going to Coruscant isn't necessary. There is the option of going to the Theed palace and casting Senator Lerrico's vote from there."

 _So she isn't quite so foolish as that._ Respect for Lerrico rose a few notches, and Anakin sagged in relief. "All right, then what is there to think about?"

Padme sighed. "I don't know. I hate the idea of the Rotunda being closed for so long. Senator Lerrico was going to Coruscant herself. I don't want to be so far away from the children so soon, but..."

Anakin took Padme's other hand. "Then don't. Go to Theed. If the vote passes and the biochips are disabled, _then_ we can talk about your going to Coruscant." He leaned in and kissed the top of her head before pressing his forehead to hers. "Please, Padme? Please?"

Padme gave in to the coming smile. "All right. But only until the motion is passed. After that, I'll have to be ready to return until Lerrico has recovered. I hope you understand."

If _the motion is passed._ Anakin frowned and wrapped both arms around his wife, resting his chin on her crown. His nose tingled pleasantly at the clean smell of her hair. "I don't think I'll ever understand why you went back into politics...but I'll respect your decision."

Padme craned her neck to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Two days later, almost three years to the day after Emergency powers had been granted to the late Chancellor Palpatine to create a Grand Army of the Republic, it was decided that deactivating the biochips that made them so effective- and that kept hundreds of Senators and Jedi in danger - was the best course of action. The motion had only passed by a margin of five votes. Some suspected it was a slight swing vote put in by former Separatist members who had just recently defected back into the Republic. Protests were voiced and some demanded a recount.

Those voices were ignored. In a matter of days the order was given to Kamino and all other major Clone bases to recall as many clones as possible. The plan was to collect up to 50,000 in one place, send out an electromagnetic pulse, and then release the Clones back to their respective bases. Explanation of the situation would not be given unless specifically requested, as it might confuse or anger the clones. The plan was rather to phase them out slowly as the war began to wind down.

The order was carried out on Kamino first with nary a problem from the clones. Several hundred other worlds followed suit, with other clones being gathered into the hangar bays of the star destroyers for groups in transit. In a matter of days, nearly seventy-five percent of the clones' chips had been disabled.

One type of place such an order could not be kept was on the clone medical bases. One could not point an electromagnetic pulse at something that needed electricity to keep injured and dying clones alive. The plan was to disable these inhibitor chips as the clones were released. Everyone hoped no stragglers got through the cracks.

Even more, the main hope was that none of the 'safe' clones suddenly decided to take on the persona of their original bounty hunter host. Such a thing could easily lead to disaster.

 _ **A/N: Don't worry, folks. More action is coming! I can't please everyone, but I'm trying to work suggestions into the story as much as possible without discarding the story as it has been planned.**_


	18. Comings and Goings

War. It was all they knew; all they had trained for. While the official goal of the Grand Army of the Republic was to win the day and end the war with the Separatists, none of them could imagine life without fighting or training to fight. They couldn't imagine not having a fresh batch of brothers going into the field from Kamino every month.

But the war was ending. Separatist resistance was crumbling as one leader after the other surrendered or was captured or killed. At the rate things were going, the Republic would be secure in another eight to ten months. No more new clones were needed, so the operations on Kamino were being phased out. In seven years the last of the clones would reach maturity. Long before then, the Republic would no longer need them.

The news had come months ago, but it was still a difficult thing for Captain Rex, leader of the elite 501st Legion, to process. Presently he sat on his bunk in the dormitory on the far-flung Dantooine base, helmet off, elbows resting on knees, thumbs beneath his chin, fingers steepled in front of his closed lips. The galaxy was changing too fast.

 _First Tano left_ , he thought. _Then Skywalker. Then the whole mess with the assassinations. Then they told us the war was going to end soon. And now this..._

The latest changes in the galaxy were sudden, scattered instances of independence, insubordination, and even desertion among his fellow clones. They had become more opinionated and less apt to follow orders. This, to Captain Rex's thinking, was far worse than the news that the war was ending.

Rex's brown eyes stared into the eyepieces of his helmet, which sat on the table. Dented, stained, scratched, and battered, it had endured more battles than he could count. Losses were too great to number. Victories seemed too easily forgotten. What would he do after the war? _What will_ any _of us do? Is there anything left?_

Most disturbing of all were the thoughts and dreams that Rex himself had had lately. Feelings of independence...anger...wondering who he was really fighting for...and what he, personally, was getting out of all this.

Clones were not individuals. They were a group, and what benefited one had to benefit all. What kind of individual life could be hoped for, anyway, when each one of them had a lifespan that was cut in half?

At least, that was what Rex kept telling himself and his men. _See this through to the end. Then worry about yourself._

Booted footsteps approached from the right. The next moment, Commander Cody stood at attention in the doorway. "Captain." he saluted.

Rex rose to his feet. "At ease, Commander. What is it?"

"General Kenobi's shuttle has just landed, sir."

 _Kenobi,_ thought Rex with a nod. The Jedi Master was strong, loyal, firm, dependable, selfless...in short, everything a commanding officer needed to be. He hated fighting but was at a level no clone would ever reach. He hated leading large groups, but was a natural leader. Every one of the clones respected him and would defend him with their lives if need be _. At least he'll never change._ Rex's mouth twitched into a smile and he picked up his helmet. "Well, then. Let's give him a proper welcome." The helmet was slipped on and, once again, Captain Rex was just another clone.

He liked it better that way. Life without his brothers was unthinkable.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

"OW!" yelped Anakin, pulling his hand away from the undercarriage and trying to shake the sting out of his palm. It had been cut on a sharp piece of metal too close to the lubricant cap he had been trying to loosen. Now a steady flow of blood was mingling with the grease. _Maybe Padme was right about the gloves,_ he reflected.

Six months after the twins had been born, Anakin had finally achieved his goal of starting a speeder repair business. Until then he didn't feel justified in leaving Padme alone with the twins on her days off, but now that both of them were getting much more sleep, it was easier to kiss them goodbye in the morning and come home every afternoon. On the days Padme had to meet with Senator Lerrico, the twins were dropped off at Jobal and Ruwee's house. If Padme ended up working late, Anakin would pick them up.

He had set up shop in an old, dusty building that had once housed a similar business. Cleaning it was simple. Getting customers was not. The attempted beard had grown in sparse and curly and was soon abandoned in favor of a clean-shaven face. As such he was still recognized on a daily basis...by his name, if not his face. He was the only Skywalker outside Tatooine, and the only Anakin anyone had ever met that wasn't a toddler. His exploits had resulted in several little boys being named after him...a fact that made him feel uneasy. What had he done, anyway, that resulted in such hero-worship?

Thankfully Anakin's reputation as a man who could fix anything was enough to push past his history, and within a month he had a slow but steady stream of customers. He enjoyed having something to do and took on every new challenge with energy and enthusiasm.

This particular speeder was an older model and in fairly rough shape. Anakin had cringed when he saw its condition. The owners had complained of the stuck lubricant cap but had not warned him of the sharp piece of metal. Anakin made a mental note to charge them a little extra for that.

Artoo, hearing his master's cry, stopped what he was doing and tootled an alarm.

"I'm all right," answered Anakin grumpily, scooting out from under the speeder to take a closer look at his hand. The razor-sharp sliver had left a cut about four centimeters long in the fleshy part of his left palm below the thumb. The cut had gone just beyond the skin and was bleeding freely. The former Jedi sighed as he rose to his feet and pressed a relatively clean shop rag to the wound, rifling about in the pile of tools on her workbench for a small medic-kit.

Artoo rolled up behind his master, whistling softly in concern.

Anakin shrugged. "It's just a cut. I can take care of it. Oh, there's a sharp piece of metal next to the lubricator cap down there. Can you grind it down?"

The droid beeped an affirmative and quickly turned around to do his master's bidding.

"Thanks." Anakin quickly flipped open the kit and fished around for a disinfectant rinse. He paused when suddenly he sensed someone come up from behind and stand at the entrance of the repair bay. It was a very familiar presence...one he knew well, but had not seen for quite some time.

"Anakin?" came a surprised, feminine voice.

Anakin turned around to see a young, tall, slender Togruta, clad in utilitarian leggings, boots, and sleeveless top. Shock, delight, and uncertainty competed for space on his face. "Ahsoka Tano..."

A slow, sad smile spread across Ahsoka's mouth. "Nice to see you remember me."

Anakin's brows knit with brief hurt. "Of course...though you're a little taller than I remember," he added.

The teenager's smile widened. "Not that much...unless your only memories are of an opinionated fourteen year old."

Anakin nodded absently, his eyes stinging. "I guess so." The way Ahsoka had left the Order still brought feelings of hurt and sadness. Slowly he shook his head. "You must have grown almost ten centimeters those two years...how have you been?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Not bad. I was able to find enough odd jobs to carve out a decent living...nothing like this, though," she admitted, inspecting the shop. Concern rose on her face as she turned back to Anakin. "How about you? I heard that you'd left the Order. I'm sorry."

Anakin cringed. Sometimes, in his weaker moments, he regretted it. He forced himself to smile. "Don't be. I have a family to keep me busy now."

"I heard about that, too," admitted Ahsoka, crossing her arms and lifting an eyebrow. "Somehow I'm not surprised. So you're married, _and_ have a little one?"

"Twins; a boy and a girl." Anakin beamed upon thinking of his children.

"You _do_ have your hands full."

"You have no idea. But they're sweet."

"I don't doubt it. Congratulations." Ahsoka noticed the dripping blood from Anakin's forgotten palm. "And here I stand, talking your ear off while microbes multiply. What happened?"

Anakin looked down at his bloody hand and grimaced. "Oh. The lubricant cap was stuck. I didn't see the sharp piece of metal right next to it until after the fact. It's just a scratch."

Ahsoka shook her head unhappily. "That's an infection waiting to happen."

Reluctantly Anakin nodded. "Maybe you're right." He walked over to the shop's sink to wash up, wincing as the soap touched his wound. Grease and blood ran in tandem down the drain. "So, what brings you to Naboo?" he asked over his shoulder.

Ahsoka leaned against a wall to watch. "You, to be honest. After I heard you'd left the Order I was worried...I know how difficult it must have been for you, especially after everything that happened. I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Anakin paused to look at her. For months, as Ahsoka had never made any contact, he had assumed she no longer cared and might be angry at him. This show of honest concern from what had once been one of his closest friends was touching. "I didn't...I didn't think you'd _want_ to see me again."

The young woman sighed and looked distant. "Of course I did. I just needed a little space...there were a few of my own demons to sort through. By the time I was ready to make contact, the news came that you'd left. I've been looking for you ever since."

 _She went through all that effort just to find a former master who failed her?_ Anakin was humbled and had to blink at a sudden wetness in his eyes. "So, how did you know where to look?"

Here Ahsoka's slight smile returned. "Well, I had a feeling you'd end up on Naboo. It just took a while to get here. Once I did arrive, it wasn't difficult. All I had to do was ask for a Skywalker."

"The name does tend to be a dead giveaway," cringed Anakin, shutting off the water to dry his still-bleeding hand. "But I'm glad you found me."

"Same here." Ahsoka peered at the man as he disinfected the wound. "Are you sure you don't need any help with that?"

"It's not bad." Carefully Anakin wrapped his palm with a bandage. A thoughtful look crossed his face midway through the operation and he glanced at Ahsoka. There was only one thing he had been wanting to do for the last year and a half. Here was his chance. "Ahsoka, I owe you an apology."

Ahsoka turned to him with knit brows. "For what? I know you weren't perfect, but no one is."

Anakin tied off the bandage with his teeth. "It's not that. I feel as if it's my fault that you left the Order. You never should have been threatened with a trial in the first place. What the Council put you through was cruel and unnecessary. As your Master, I should have been looking out for you...and I failed." His stared sadly at his feet. "As both your teacher and your friend, I failed you. All I can do now is ask your forgiveness."

 _There he goes again, blaming himself. He hasn't changed at all._ Ahsoka slowly shook her head at the man she had once called 'Master'. There might have been a time she would have agreed with him...but not now. Her touch was gentle as she laid a hand on his arm. "We both made mistakes. And you might not have been the best teacher, but you never failed. You were the only one to defend me in the face of everything...the only one to beg that I stay in the Order. That kind of friendship doesn't come along very often." She smiled sadly. "I forgave you the day I left."

Another weight, much like the one that had haunted him after the first parting with Obi-Wan, slid from Anakin's back. A sigh of relief gushed out of his lungs. He could smile again as he took Ahsoka's shoulder and squeezed it. "Thank you." Without warning he pulled her into a side hug. "It's good to see you again, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka submitted to the hug with a chuckle. "It's good to see you, too, Anakin." She pulled away. "So...how are Padme and the children doing?"

Anakin paused, almost asked Ahsoka how she knew who he had married, then shrugged it off. _We must not have been as secretive as we thought._ "They're fine. The twins are crawling already. Um...how long will you be staying on Naboo?"

The young woman shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."

"As long as you're here, would you like to come and meet the children?" Anakin asked eagerly. "Padme is off today and I'm sure she'd want to catch up."

"Oh." Ahsoka lifted an eyebrow with humor. _I wonder if Padme is used to unannounced visitors._ "Are you sure she wouldn't mind?"

"Of course. I'll call first," Anakin added, seeing the look Ahsoka gave him. "Just let me finish up here."

Ahsoka nodded. Another slow smile spread across her face. _Never thought I'd see Anakin so eager to show off his family. He seems happy, but..._

But Ahsoka had learned long ago not to take anything for granted, especially when it came to Anakin. There were concerns that may not have been addressed yet. She fully intended to bring them up during her visit to the Skywalker household.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Padme greeted Ahsoka with warmth and enthusiasm, remarking on how good it was to see her and inquiring of how she had been. Eagerly did she and Anakin listen to some of the adventures that had befallen Ahsoka since leaving the Jedi Order. In turn Ahsoka heard of what had happened to Anakin and Padme since then.

And then, of course, were Luke and Leia. At six months old they were crawling short distances and completely inseparable from each other. Both squealed happily when they recognized their father. Only Luke's smile was passed on to Ahsoka. Leia was far more reserved around strangers and clung to Anakin the entire time.

Ahsoka's reaction to the twins was somewhat mixed. She liked them, of course. She had always liked small children and was especially fond of Anakin's. But what was easily sensed for her had to be obvious to Anakin. It was time to speak up about it. "These two have a lot of their father in them," she remarked quietly.

Anakin, thinking she was talking about their appearance, chuckled. "Maybe a little. But Leia definitely looks more like her mother."

"I don't mean their looks...even though I can see a bit of you there. I mean Luke and Leia are very strong in the Force."

Instantly Anakin's smile faded and he gave Ahsoka a warning look. _You had to bring that up, didn't you?_

Padme shrugged, unconcerned. "Well, that's no surprise, is it, considering how strong Anakin is?"

"No, it isn't," admitted the young Togruta. She tried to find Anakin's eyes and was unsuccessful. "But if it can be sensed so easily, then any Jedi who comes across them would instantly-"

"I know," Anakin interrupted with a glare. "But what are the chances of that? Jedi hardly ever come to Naboo...Obi-Wan is the only one who has met them."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Blood testing. It's standard practice throughout the Republic. You know they do a midichlorian count on every child at birth. Why should Luke and Leia be any different?"

Anakin's chest clenched even as Padme impulsively took his hand _. No one is going to take my children away. No one!_ Bitterly he shook his head. "No...no, if the Council knew, they would have come by now."

Padme scoffed at the idea. "But the twins aren't even walking yet. What would the Jedi want with children so young?"

Anakin didn't want to speak the truth...that children were often taken from their parents between six months and two years of age...so he forced a smile. "Exactly."

 _Denial will only make it that much harder to face_ , thought Ahsoka, her brows knitting with worry. It would be foolish to hope the Jedi would pass up a pair of children with this much potential. What worried her was a confrontation between Anakin and a Jedi Recruiter turning violent. But...she shrugged. "For what it's worth, I hope you're right."

Padme looked a little worried now. Anakin squeezed her hand, smiling, and held Leia a little closer. "Nothing is going to happen. No matter what anyone says, no one is going to touch our children. All right?"

A slight smile was all Padme could muster in return, and the subject was dropped.

 ** _A/N: There! Something from a clone's point of view and the return of Ahsoka! You happy now? ;)_**


	19. Dissolution

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_ Explosions rocked the complex, sending particles of atomized plasteel and other alloys far into the air, some melting into liquid as they were sent out and hardening into globs of black carbon before they hit the ground...where ground even was.

Cato Nemoidia, the last Separatist world, was overrun by Republic troops. Most of the Trade Federation had already fled into space. Only a few stragglers had been left behind.

 _Boom! Boom, boom! Boom!_

 _It wasn't supposed to end this way,_ thought the slimy, pale-faced Nemoidian as he crouched beneath his oversized desk, shivering as if his insides had turned to jelly. _Why didn't I leave sooner?_

 _Boom!_

Another explosion shook the area and sent fine bits of debris raining down from the ceiling. The Nemoidian whimpered and covered his head and neck as if the pieces were pug jumpers instead of pebbles.

The warning signs had been there. The loss of Count Dooku nearly two years before had been the first. Then came the death of General Grievous. After that came the very short-lived rule of Shu Mai. One by one, members of the Separatist council took charge and were summarily defeated. Neither the loss of the legendary Skywalker's skills nor the scandal surrounding it had broken the cycle of victory for the Republic. Even the reports of unreliable clone troopers had not stopped progress. Sooner or later, the Separatists were going to fall.

Now it had finally happened. The Commerce Guild, the Techno Union Army, and the Corporate Alliance were all gone. The Banking Clan had surrendered just last month. All that now remained of the Separatists' once hoped-for glory was the Trade Federation...and even that was no more than a shadow of its former self. Only one tenth of their massive fleet had managed to flee the system.

 _As should I,_ thought Gunray desperately. _Where are my guards? They should have been here an hour ago!_ Yet another explosion rattled the building. Gunray covered his head again. "I don't want to die!" he wailed.

The tramp of heavily-armored feet marching in unison now echoed up the corridor. Droids? Clones? It was impossible to tell.

Nute Gunray scooted into the farthest corner of his office, pushing his now-worthless knickknacks aside as he trembled with cowardly terror. "Please...please," he whined. "Do not harm me! I am unarmed!"

The footsteps stopped at Gunray's door.

Meanwhile Nute closed his eyes. He thought of all the money he had lost...all the clothing he had left behind at home...all his wonderful things. The Nemoidian covered his face and tensed for the killing shot as the door slid open.

"Viceroy," said a stiff, mechanical voice.

"Augh!" Nute was so on edge that he cried out before he realized that those at the door were his own battle droids. Then he lowered his hands, scrambled to his feet, and glared. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Viceroy, but the Clones-" began the lead droid.

"I don't _want_ to hear why! Get me to my ship! Now!" barked Nute. He waited until he was surrounded by twelve battle droids before he scrambled to the door and ran to the left. In less than a minute he heard the tramp of booted feet behind him.

"There he is!" called the filtered, too-familiar voice of a clone. "Viceroy! Halt!"

Gunray yelped in alarm and increased his pace. His heart pounded in his ears as he heard the droids behind him fall at an alarming rate. "Faster! Run faster!" he ordered, putting as many droids as he could between himself and the clones.

The run down the hall, around two corners, and finally to the Control Ship loading ramp seemed to take hours. By the time Nute and his five remaining droid bodyguards had entered the ship, Nute was gasping for air and theatrically holding on to the wall. "Get us airborne! Quickly!"

"Roger-roger," acknowledged the droids. They scattered in all directions to do his bidding.

Meanwhile Nute staggered up to the bridge. He didn't relax until word came the ship had jumped to hyperspace, headed for the far reaches of Unknown Space. There was nowhere left to hide.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Sitting on an upturned shipping crate outside a portable medical station, Obi-Wan had still not gotten over his shock at the realization that finally, after nearly five years of war and a two-month campaign on this particular planet, the last of the Separatist strongholds had at last fallen. Cato Nemoidia was in ruins, the opposition all dead or captured.

There would still be months of mopping-up operations on various worlds, followed by extensive negotiations to welcome former Separatist worlds back into the Republic, but the war itself had come to an end.

Obi-Wan supposed he should have been happier than he was. Soon he would be going home to Coruscant; perhaps with a brief stop on Naboo to visit with Anakin and his family. It had been a while. Luke and Leia were growing fast, walking, talking, and by all accounts running both parents and babysitters ragged.

His pleasant smile was brief and distracted. Anakin's children were also strong in the Force. The Council knew this and were divided over what course of action to take. Some felt that the children would not be safe raised under Anakin's volatile influence, and it was better for Luke and Leia if they began their Jedi training as soon as possible. Division came in how best to do this.

Rare were the instances where children were forcibly snatched from their parents. Most of those were in cases of child abuse or neglect. But it still happened.

Yoda advised caution. Anakin was already dangerously close to the Dark Side. Taking his children could very well push him over the edge. Besides which, Padme seemed to have a calming influence on him. Since Yoda often had the final word, no action had yet been taken. In the meantime Obi-Wan's visits with the family were encouraged. It would provide valuable information on how Luke and Leia were progressing and how receptive to the Jedi Anakin was.

Obi-Wan hated reporting his visits to the Council. It reeked of spying and left him feeling quite low.

A sudden, sharp pain from Obi-Wan's right arm interrupted his thoughts, and he winced. He had been clawed on the inside of his elbow joint by a large, surly, abandoned pet bird, of all things. The poor thing was probably hungry, but that didn't make his talons any less sharp. _Bother that bird_.

"Hold still, General," said the medical droid, still wrapping a bandage around his elbow joint. "It would not be as painful if you had seen me earlier."

"Yes, I know," sighed Obi-Wan as he surveyed the tent full of badly wounded clones. "But there were others more seriously wounded than I." He had purposely put himself last in the triage line. He had the Force to help stem infection and deal with pain. The clones didn't.

"General Kenobi," called a Commander Cody, at the head of a line of nine others. He stood at attention before the Jedi. "All sweeps are complete. The city is secure."

"Well-done, Cody." Obi-Wan paused, watching some of the clones sway tiredly on their feet. They had been running nonstop for nearly twenty hours. "Back to the barracks, now. You and your men need rest."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Cody turned and motioned the others. "All right. You heard the General. Report to your designated bunks and take a load off. You deserve it."

"Yes, sir!" Said the clones in unison and with a great amount of relief. As one they turned and nalf-marched, half staggered off to follow orders.

Cody turned to follow, then paused to look back at Obi-Wan. "How's the arm, Sir?"

Obi-Wan gave a tired smile as the bandage was secured. "Much better, thank you. And you? Are you going to rest?"

Cody shifted his weight from side to side. "If it's all right, sir, I'd like to stay for a bit."

Obi-Wan lifted his brows in surprise after the medical droid rolled back into the triage tent. "Go right ahead. Why don't you sit down?"

Cody pulled up a spare shipping crate and took a seat. "Thank you, sir." He pulled off his helmet to reveal his scarred, worn face, that at the moment was troubled. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Of course. What's on your mind, Cody?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Actually, sir, I was about to ask you," admitted Cody. "We've won the day...won the war...and you don't seem very happy about it. The rest of the galaxy is going to celebrate when they hear, and you...seem sad."

"Oh." Obi-Wan sighed. "I suppose I do look rather morose. Well, while I am glad that the worst of the fighting is over, I was just thinking of the cost. So many have lost their lives...and all because of one man's manipulation." Slowly he shook his head, eyes fixed on the distant bodies of the dead clones that, even now, were being gathered together for mass funeral pyres.

"I know." Cody turned away for a moment. "The war has taken too many of my brothers. I didn't know all of them, but we shared the same blood. Our goal was to can the clankers and end this...and now we have. My brothers haven't died in vain. They died for the freedom of the Republic, and the rest of us honor their memory by continuing to fight."

Obi-Wan's met Cody's determined eyes. "And what will you do now, with the war coming to an end?"

Cody blinked in confusion. The thought had crossed his mind. He had discussed it with Rex a few times, but it was always put off because there was still fighting to do. But was the fighting over now? Really and truly over? "I...don't know, sir. I suppose I haven't given it much thought. But it's not over yet," he added quickly. "The Republic still needs to be rebuilt. Any time you need us, sir, we'll be ready."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. Even with free choice, their dedication is still there. What else do they know? They have been raised to fight and die for the Republic. I only hope they can find a place for themselves after the fighting has truly ended. He took Cody's shoulder. "I know. And I thank you." He sensed Cody's fatigue and sighed. "Go on and join your men in the barracks. Get some sleep."

Cody rose to his feet. "Yes, sir. You, too." Without another word, the loyal clone turned on his heel and marched away.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

News of the victory at Cato Nemoidia spread quickly. Within a day, the majority of Republic citizens had heard and breathed a collective sigh of releif. Within three days, most of the galaxy knew. A bounty was put out on Nute Gunray's head and, almost immediately, several dozen bounty hunters set off to find him. It mattered not that no one knew where he was. Half the fun was in the chase.

As for the clones, they soon learned what the end of the war meant for them.

Anti-war activists and several thousand senators had been lobbying for months to dissolve the clone army. Now that the war was over, they pushed harder than ever before. Chancellor Organa faced daily pressure as the movement gained steam. After all, with half the lifespan of a normal human, they had always been meant to be a temporary solution.

After consulting the Jedi and some of his most trusted friends, Chancellor Bail Organa announced that, if the Senate could unite long enough to put together a reasonable measure of phasing out the clones and their service, he would approve it.

The Senate reacted with surprising speed. Within the week, a measure to dissolve the clone army crossed Bail's desk. To his relief it allowed for a small reserve force of approximately one hundred thousand...but the other 85 percent would be retired. With some reluctance, the measure was signed into law. Then a plan was formulated on just what to do with the 1.3 million clones that remained. Bail couldn't help but wonder how the clones would feel about this.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

It was just after sunset several kilometers north of Theed. After a spectacular sunset with bright hues of orange and pink reflected in the river, another show was about to take place. Naboo was more cautious than most and waited until the news about the end of the war had been confirmed and reconfirmed several times before celebrating. Queen Apiliana had declared a public holiday. Festivities would begin that evening.

With a lightness of heart that he hadn't known in a long time, Anakin marched up the gentle sloping hill behind the house with a contented smile and Leia's tiny hand in his. Finally, the war is over. It almost didn't seem real.

Presently Leia tripped and fell, whimpering. Anakin stopped in his tracks to crouch next to her. "What's the matter? Did you hurt yourself?" She didn't seem hurt. He couldn't find so much as a scratch.

Leia sniffled and reached her arms out to her father. "Daddy, Daddy. Pick up."

Anakin hesitated, looking back at Padme for a moment. He could practically hear his wife's admonition that he carried both children around too much. They needed to walk on their own. "You can do it, Leia. Just a little farther."

Leia stuck out her lower lip and reached higher. "Pick up, pick up, pick up!" She demanded. "Peas?"

Anakin's shoulders fell even as Padme and Luke hiked up behind with a blanket and a stuffed wampa between them. "Are your legs tired?"

"Ty-ood," agreed Leia, still reaching for him. "Pick up! Peas? Peas?"

"Oh..." Anakin sighed in defeat. Who could argue with a voice that sweet? "Come here, Princess." He swung Leia into his arms, much to her delight.

Padme caught up to him with Luke, who was gamely tackling the hill despite his short legs. The former Senator pursed her lips and shook her head. "You're spoiling her, you know."

Anakin shrugged helplessly. "Her legs are tired. She said 'please'," he added.

Padme lifted a skeptical eyebrow at Anakin's false innocence and her daughter's impish grin. _She has him wrapped around her finger._ Finally she broke into a smile and shook her head. "You're hopeless."

"Hope-eth!" Echoed Luke. He wriggled free of Padme's hand and tugged at Anakin's pant leg. "Dada? Up?"

"Can you say please, Luke?" Anakin asked, glancing carefully at Padme. If he was going to give in, at least he would give in to both twins equally.

"Peas?" Luke reached up his arms as high as they would go and nearly fell backwards looking up.

"That's a good boy." Anakin crouched down and lifted Luke into the air with a grunt. They were getting a little big to be held at the same time, but Anakin had already vowed that until his arms gave out or the twins tired of it, he would keep it up. Lifting and carrying his children, along with his work at the repair shop, had kept his muscles in good condition. Anakin had lifted far heavier weights than a pair of seven kilogram toddlers.

There was a little skirmish between the twins when Leia realized she was no longer the center of Anakin's attention. She turned to her brother and tried pushing his hands off of Anakin's shoulders. Luke whined and pushed back. An all-out fight was avoided when the whistle and crack of launching fireworks distracted them. By the time Padme had spread the blanket on the ground, both were staring at the sky with wide eyes.

Padme turned to Anakin as he sat down. "Is Ahsoka coming?"

Anakin shook his head, settling Luke and Leia into his lap. "No. She said it doesn't feel right to celebrate when the clones are being brushed aside." The teenaged Togruta, after trying unsuccessfully to find a job in Theed besides child-minding, had agreed to assist Anakin at the repair shop. In the past year she had integrated into the Skywalker family, speaking regularly with them and -occasionally- watching the children. Anakin treated her almost like a younger sister. She had been unusually quiet upon hearing the news that the Grand Army was being dissolved and blatantly remarked that the Republic was making a mistake.

Padme's shoulders sagged. "I can't say I agree with her, but I can understand her feelings." Luke, who had since wriggled out of Anakin's grip, tripped over her outstretched feet. "Oops. You all right, Luke?"

Luke was completely unfazed. In a matter of seconds he was up and running yet again, chasing nothing and giggling like mad. After several rounds circling his parents and sister he plopped back down on the blanket and leaned against Anakin's legs to watch the rest of the show.

Anakin, still holding Leia, smiled contentedly. It was times like this that made it easy for the rest of the galaxy to fade away. With his beautiful wife, two adorable children, a thriving business, and strong friendships, what more could any man want?

Despite all this, there was still a hole in Anakin's life. It had been there since leaving the Jedi Order and putting his lightsaber into a locked box in the farthest corner of the top closet shelf.

Sometimes Anakin felt as if he had put part of his life into that box...the part that cared about the rest of the galaxy...the part that missed the satisfaction in helping others...the part that still wanted to save everyone.

 _My family is safe, and the war is over,_ Anakin told himself firmly _. The rest of the galaxy doesn't need me anymore._

~~~~~~~~~~  
 _ **A/N: Or, so he thinks... ;)**_


	20. Bitter Victory

Bars on Corellia were typically crowded in the evenings, and this one was no exception. Going by the nonsensical but accurate name of 'Crossed Eyes', this was a particularly well-known dive in the slums of Coronet, Corellia's capital. The building itself resembled a pile of shipping pallets and corrugated tin that had been haphazardly bolted together to form four walls and a roof. Petty things like plumb, square, and structural soundness seemed to have been overlooked.

The interior of the bar was just as random as the exterior. Barrels, crates, and mismatched stools made the tables and chairs, while the bar itself had once been a large billboard. Liquor-soaked patrons ran the gamut from security officers out on a break to homeless winos looking for their next drink. The only unspoken rule in the place was 'no blasters'. A tough-looking, tattooed Weequay at the entrance acted as both weapons check and bouncer.

Most came to the Crossed Eyes because the drinks were good, the food was cheap, and no one asked any questions. The group of four human men, identical but for their hairstyles and tattoos, came here for the latter reason. They sat at one of the few actual tables in the place, somewhat removed from the others. The expressions on their faces were of defeat. They were among the few who had not celebrated the end of war nearly a month ago.

They were clone troopers, and they were out of a job.

"I don't believe it," muttered one. The clones in his unit had called him Dodge for his uncanny ability to avoid any projectile aimed in his direction. Slowly he shook his head while keeping his eyes on his cup. "I just don't believe that it's all over."

"Believe it," replied the clone at his left, nursing his own drink. The configuration of his number when flipped upside-down spelled 'Bill', so that was his nickname. He downed whatever was in his shot glass, grimaced, and then poured himself another from the bottle of brown liquid at his elbow.

"Five years' service...and for what? So they can just quietly dismiss us? Not so much as a 'thank you'?" The clone on the right- known as Geo- took a swig of his drink and slammed it down so hard that the cup cracked. When the multi-armed bartender gave him a dirty look, Geo flipped him another credit chip.

A clone who went by Klaxon gave a humorless laugh. "Yeah. That's gratitude for you."

Dodge shook his head. "Well, if that's gratitude, then I'd hate to see what happens when you cross 'em."

Geo slammed his palm on the table. "What's the point? Obviously the Republic doesn't want us around anymore. We did their dirty work for them. We were expendable. Didn't matter how many of us died, 'cause there'd still be more to take their place! They think they don't need us? Fine. Let 'em rot!"

"That's a fine way to talk about people whose lives you saved."

The familiar inflection of the voice made three out of the four clones instinctively stand and snap to attention. As expected, they saw a face identical to their own but for the bleached blond hair and the differing scars. All of them had lost uniforms and weapons when their unit was decommissioned, but even unarmed and in civilian clothing, Rex wasn't one to be trifled with. He shook his head slowly with disgust. "Look at you. The Republic gives you a modest sum to find yourselves jobs, integrate into society, and what do you do with it? You drink it!"

Dodge looked down at his mostly-full glass and pulled his hand away as if it was an explosive. Bill hunched his shoulders and pushed his away, while Klaxon was suddenly interested in something on the floor.

Only Geo held on to his glass and rose up to full height. "What if we are? You don't give us orders anymore, remember?"

Rex frowned. "Maybe not, but I do expect you men to behave with a little more self-respect."

Geo scoffed. "Respect. Who ever respected a clone?"

"The Jedi did." Rex pointed out.

"The Jedi? Blast the Jedi!" Geo exploded angrily. "What did they ever do for us?"

"They treated us like human beings."

"Sure...before they let the Republic treat us like scum! Lousy, heartless, self-absorbed-"

Rex glared and took a step toward Geo. "Watch that mouth, Geo," he warned.

Geo crossed his arms. "Or what? You'll court-martial me?"

Rex looked ready to smack the other man, but held back. Inetead the former captain sighed and turned to the others. "Our goal was always to restore peace to the Republic. That goal has been met. The only thing we can do now is be there when they need us again."

Geo let his arms drop, disbelief and bitterness written across his face. "'When they need us?' Wake up! The Republic used us and threw us away like a load of garbage. They took our lives, our home, what we do, everything that makes us what we are! Kriff, we don't even have _names_!"

Rex was trembling with anger, but restrained himself. "We do have names. We gave them to each other."

The hotheaded clone sneered. "What kind of a clothead goes 'round with a name like 'Geo' or 'Klaxon'...or Rex?"

Other patrons were beginning to stare now, suddenly realizing that five of these men were identical. Of course there was the 'brothers' reference, but few thought that was literal.

Geo noticed the stares and met them with a snarl. "What're you looking at?"

A young woman blinked in surprise. "You're...you're all clones."

"Yeah, we're clones! So, what? You think it makes us less human? Think it gives us no rights?" Geo was shouting now, but he didn't care.

"Let's go, Geo. You've had enough," sighed Rex, taking Geo's shoulder.

"Leggo of me! I'll leave when I want."

"That's enough, Geo."

Geo roughly shook off Rex's hand and wheeled around to hit him with a right hook. The punch caught Rex square in the jaw and knocked him backward.

Rex rubbed his jaw, sighed, and shook his head. _Gonna have to teach him the hard way._ He reached up with his leg, caught Geo behind the knee, brought him down, rolled over, and pulled Geo's arm behind his back, his knee pinning him to the floor. "I _said_ that's enough."

Geo tried rolling over to get Rex off his back, but Rex pinned his other arm. "Get off me," he grunted.

Rex was unmoved. "After you listen. Now, I know you and a lot of others think the Republic gave us a raw deal. Our mission has been accomplished and we're free to live whatever kind of lives we choose. If you want a fight, well...I guess I got your wish...but I don't want to fight you." Geo had stopped struggling, so he carefully let go of his arms and rose to his feet. "What do you want, Geo?"

Geo rolled over and sat up, rubbing his shoulder and avoiding Rex's eyes. "I don't know...I just don't feel like what was done to us was right."

"Maybe it wasn't. But getting angry won't change what happened, and giving up won't change who we are."

"Who are we, then?" Klaxon wanted to know. "Without the army, we might as well be dead. We're nothing."

"We're not 'nothing', Klax. We never were." Rex sighed and surveyed the others. "The reason I tracked you fellas down is because I might have found us a job with CorSec."

Klaxon, Bill, Dodge, and even Geo all lifted their heads with interest. CorSec, also known as Corellian Security, was the equivalent of a police force on Corellia and the surrounding worlds. "CorSec? Don't they care that we're clones?" Questioned Dodge.

Rex grinned. "All they care about is if you can shoot straight, respect the civilians, and follow orders. Interested?"

Hope that had been forgotten for nearly a month rose on the faces of the four clones. Keeping a planet secure wasn't being a soldier...but it was close enough. All four rose to attention and nodded. "Yes, sir," said Bill, starting to smile.

Rex slapped him on the shoulder. "All right. If you can sober up in a few hours, follow me." And so, leading his fellow clones like an older brother, Rex walked them out of the darkness of depression and bitterness and toward the light of a new life.

Meanwhile all the patrons stared at the procession with wide eyes, wondering what they had seen.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

There were advantages to living in the Unknown Regions. The only one that Nute Gunray cared about was the fact that it was easy to remain hidden.

As a matter of fact, it was the one thing that had kept him there for...how long was it? To Nute it seemed like months. While the ten Federation ships that remained had consumables for up to a year, going even a week without fresh food was enough to make the Nemoidian complain. A month was pushing it, and beyond that...well, it was enough to lead him to madness.

As isolated as he was with only a half dozen other Nemoidians and endless battle droids for company gave Nute plenty of time to think. Contentment by then seemed like a distant dreams. The only thoughts he had were of hatred. He hated breathing recycled air...he hated not seeing sunshine or smelling the oils and minerals of his homeworld...but more than anything, he hated the one person who had been nothing more than a thorn in his side for nearly fifteen years.

Anger coursed through him at the injustice of it all. Were it not for the interference of that blasted Representative Amidala, he might just have made it. It was her vote that had decided the course of things, and her work in part that had led to his loss.

 _Curse her! Curse her entire planet!_ Nute pounded the arms of his chair in rage. Time after time he had tried to avenge his losses by capturing or killing her. And Amidala, whether with the help of her loathesome Jedi friends or by her own wits, always escaped with no more than a few scratches, her resolve as strong as ever.

And he swore, right then and there, that when Naboo least expected it, he would return and put an end to Amidala once and for all...but only after he had destroyed all she held dear. _She has taken everything from me, so I will take everything from her._

Turnabout was fair play. After all, there was nothing else that Nute could possibly lose...except his life.


	21. Family

_Almost there..._ Anakin turned the ratchet carefully. The bolts on this particular model of speeder were very temperamental, and it was easy to make them too tight and strip the threads. Conversely, if the bolts weren't put in tight enough, they had a bad habit of working themselves loose and getting lost somewhere along the road.

Most speeder mechanics didn't know how to work with these particular bolts without extensive training and charged out the tailpipe to work on a speeder that had them. Anakin was the only untrained mechanic in Theed who knew how to work with the bolts and charged a reasonable fee. His secret was using the Force to get a visual picture of what he was doing and then fine-tune the bolts from there.

At the moment he was busily employing such skills even as Ahsoka used a loud air-ratchet to secure the seats of the speeder in the next repair bay. The noise didn't bother him. Compared to the noise the twins made, the repair bay was quiet.

Luke and Leia had hit what some called 'The Terrible Twos'...and let everyone in a twenty-kilometer radius know it. Running, climbing, and jumping on and off everything in sight, they could go from sweet, adorable children to a pair of holy terrors in the space of five seconds. When they weren't fighting with one another, they were tag-teaming; Luke, for example, liked to climb to the tops of dressers, bookcases, and anything with a height over four feet. On Padme's days off when she was alone with them all day, she would try to get Luke down from those dangerous heights while Leia was- presumably -occupied with her stuffed toys in a child's play yard. In the five minutes it took Padme to coax Luke down to safety, Leia could climb out of the play yard, run down the hall, get into her parents' room (never mind the anti-tamper device on the door), and get into anything she wanted; most often the clothes in the closet or Padme's makeup. It wasn't the messes that bothered Padme so much as the repetition. When the children were confined together, they fought, screaming loud enough to wake the dead. Leia was always the instigator and began by taking something that Luke had been playing with. When Luke tried to take it back, Leia screamed and hit. Luke screamed right back, and the cacophony could be heard for up to a kilometer away.

Bedtime was nearly impossible. The cribs had long been exchanged for toddler beds due to frequent escapes and the twins kept each other -and their parents- awake half the night with their protests. When they finally did sleep, one of them- usually Leia -would awaken in the middle of the night and toddle into her parents' bedroom, crying and begging to climb into bed with them. Sooner or later, Anakin gave in...much to his wife's annoyance. Leia usually fell asleep soon after.

They really weren't bad children. Luke had a sweet disposition and gave out hugs and kisses like there was no tomorrow. When Padme ended up in tears because of frustration, he would pat the top of her head. Leia said 'I love you' several times a day. There were times both of them behaved like perfect angels.

Unfortunately that was the exception rather than the rule. Even Ruwee and Jobal had bowed out of babysitting more than once a week. Threepio was useless as a child-minder and had been knocked over several times thanks to the children's rough-housing. So, Anakin and Padme had been forced to hire a babysitter. So far they had cycled through about seven of them. The last one had remarked that watching two year old twins was like trying to disarm two explosive devices set to go off at the same instant.

Anakin tightened the last bolt on the access panel, scooted out from under the speeder, and wiped his greasy hands on a shop rag. As he did this, he heard a grunt from the next repair bay and craned his neck to see Ahsoka still burrowed into the bottom of the speeder she was working on, her legs dangling over the side. Anakin's mouth quirked to one side in amusement. "Need a hand, there?"

Ahsoka grunted. "No thank you. I'm almost done," she called in a muffled voice. Accordingly she bounded backward onto the floor and put the socket wrench back in its rightful place. "There. Those seats aren't going anywhere now." Her mechanic's coveralls were unzipped to the waist, the arms knotted, smears of grease on hands, face, and outfit.

Anakin leaned over and inspected the bolts before giving the seats a firm yank. He nodded with satisfaction. "Good job. Of course, I expected nothing less." He tossed her the shop towel and pressed the intercom button to call a customer back to the repair bay before consulting the chronometer on the wall. "I think we've got time for one more-"

The loud, insistent buzz of Anakin's personal commlink interrupted. A total of three people had Anakin's frequency. Obi-Wan was out of contact investigating leftover Separatists in the Outer Rim, and Ahsoka was of course right there. There was only one other person it could be.

Anakin pursed his lips and quickly answered, trying to sound cheerful and ignore the look of amusement Ahsoka was wearing."Hi, beautiful."

Padme groaned on the other end. "Not now. How did you know it was me?" There was stress in her voice.

"Easy. I can sense it." He ignored Ahsoka's eye-roll. "What is it?"

"Look I know you're not supposed to close for another hour, but-" There was a muffled crash in the background, followed by a squeal. "Luke! Get down from there!" The commlink rattled from being put down, there was another squeal, and a firm reprimand. The muffled sounds of struggling drew closer as Padme picked up the commlink. "Luke, no. Luke...! Leia, where... Anakin, when are you going to be off?"

Anakin cringed. It was one of Those Days again. He didn't sense any danger, but it was obvious that Padme needed help. A glance at Ahsoka made her shrug and mouth 'I'll close.' Anakin nodded in thanks, trying to smile again. "Right now. I'll be home in a few minutes, all right?"

Padme seemed to deflate in relief. "Oh, good. Anakin, thank you...ouch! Leia, no. Don't hit."

A slight flash of anger at Padme being hurt by her own children came and went quickly. "Leia...be nice," he said firmly. "See you soon. I love you."

Padme sighed before answering. "I love you, too." She promptly disconnected.

Anakin quickly shoved the comm into his pocket and made a beeline for the bathroom to wash up and change.

He wasn't worried about the shop. Ahsoka was more trustworthy than most adults twice her age. The only thing that worried him was the battle coming.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

The first thing to greet Anakin when he came in through the door was, of course, noise. It wasn't just any noise. It was Luke and Leia's own brand of cacophony, complete with screaming and maniacal giggling. That sound alone was enough to make most visitors have second thoughts if they heard it at the door.

It was the usual chaotic scene in the living room with upturned couch cushions, stray socks, and toys strewn everywhere. Leia was screaming somewhere out of sight while Luke and Padme were having some sort of battle of wills in the nursery. Threepio, of course, had been deactivated.

Artoo was right behind Anakin and let out a droid version of a sigh, shaking his dome back and forth as the door slid shut.

"Hello?" Called Anakin, looking around. Usually the kids were at his feet the second he came home.

Excited squeals tore through the air, followed by the pounding of little feet. The next instant Luke came tearing around the corner wearing only a diaper and a shirt, arms outstretched, mouth open in a wide grin. He dashed straight for his father. "Dad-dy, dad-dy, dad-dy!"

Anakin had to laugh as he swung the boy into his arms. "Hey! What are you doing, you little Jawa?"

"Luke, come back here right now." Padme turned the corner two minutes later with a pair of pants in one hand and little socks in the other. She stopped in her tracks upon seeing Anakin holding the boy with a smile almost as big as Luke's. She slowed to a walk. "Oh, Anakin."

"What?" Anakin frowned. Usually Padme greeted him with a kiss, or at least a smile. Days when she had the twins that smile was strained, but still present. _She must really be upset._ "What did I do?"

"Well, nothing. I suppose it'll be easier to dress him when he's sitting still. Come here, you," Padme told her son, putting Luke's wiggly legs back into his trousers. "You're not supposed to be running around half naked."

"Haf...nak-ked," repeated Luke gleefully. "Dad-dy home, Mama. Dad-dy home."

"Yes, I know. Just hold still."

Anakin helpfully held Luke's feet still while Padme replaced his socks. Only then did he see the loose clumps of hair, the tired eyes, and the thin line of her mouth. He hadn't seen her looking this tired since the twins had been born. He mentally kicked himself for not sensing his wife's fatigue. "Are you all right?" He asked softly.

Padme shrugged impatiently. "Ani, I'm tired. You know how these two are." A now fully clothed Luke was set on his feet. "Have you seen-"

"Daddy! Daddy!" called Leia, running in from the kitchen with something all over her smiling face.

"Hey, Princess," smiled Anakin, reaching out to swing his daughter into the air. As he looked closer at her face he noticed something on her mouth. It was pink, thick, and sweet-smelling. Her fingers were also sticky. "What have you been eating?"

Padme sighed, closing her eyes and hurrying into the kitchen. She came back out holding an empty jar with identical pink goo stuck around the edges. "Leia, did you do this?"

"Uh-uh!" Leia shook her head with wide, innocent eyes.

"Leia..." Padme pursed her lips. "Tell the truth."

"I din' eat da jeddy," the toddler declared.

Anakin lifted an eyebrow at his daughter's obviously jelly-coated mouth. "Oh you didn't, huh? Did it taste good?"

Leia grinned and nodded. "Yummy!" She licked her lips.

Despite trying to keep a straight face, the oblivious fib of Leia combined with her inadvertent confession made Padme crack a smile. She shook her head and fought back the impulse to laugh.

Anakin wasn't so disciplined. He chuckled and bounced Leia on his arm. "You little thief. Come on. Let's go wash your face."

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Halfway across the galaxy on Coruscant, Obi-Wan Kenobi exited the High Council Chambers with a very disturbed expression. He had never felt so uneasy about a decision made by the Jedi Council in his life. Voting against it hadn't done any good. He was overruled by nine others.

The decision had finally been made on what to do about Anakin's Force-sensitive children. The older Luke and Leia grew, the more urgent the situation would become. Leaving them untrained could be dangerous. As soon as Jem Farran, a Jedi Sentinel who had been stationed on one of the more far-flung systems, had returned to Coruscant for a full briefing, he would be sent to the Skywalker residence to see about recruiting the twins. If Anakin became violent, Jem was to use his own judgment on what to do. He was even to offer to take one of them instead of both to soften the blow.

Obi-Wan had argued against this as long as he could. The only way Luke and Leia would be trained was if Anakin returned to the Order and trained them himself. Even mentioning such a thing could send the young father over the edge. The counterargument put forth was that if Anakin was that volatile, the children would be better off somewhere else.

Obi-Wan's unhappiness with the decision was obvious. He couldn't hide either disappointment or anger from anyone. Mace Windu even suggested that he was letting his emotions get in the way of reason.

 _Maybe I am,_ thought Obi-Wan as he rode the turbolift back down to the main level. If it had been anyone other than Anakin he would have agreed. That wasn't all of it. Obi-Wan knew Anakin better than any other Jedi. While it was obvious that Anakin still had attachment issues, taking his children away was not the solution.

And of course there was the fact that Obi-Wan knew the entire Skywalker family...and he loved them. Anakin was still like his brother, and Padme was still one of the closest friends he'd ever had. As for Luke and Leia, the idea of taking them from their parents was heartbreaking. Obi-Wan had seen firsthand their love for their parents. He couldn't justify separating the family no matter how much Jedi rhetoric he was told or ran through his own troubled mind.

So, he was headed for the hangar to make off immediately for Naboo and tell Anakin what the Council had decided. Just what Obi-Wan intended to accomplish, he still wasn't sure. His Jedi side reasoned that he was going to act as a buffer and try to keep Anakin calm, giving Luke and Leia a better chance at learning how to use their Force powers.

But that irritating bit of humanity protested this idea _. Do I really want my best friends' children taken away from their parents, never to know them, to serve a Jedi Order that still has deadly flaws?_

The answer to that question was a resounding 'no'.

 _ ***********_  
 _ **A/N: I know, I know, you want more action...I tried leaving out the mush, but the story just didn't feel right! I promise in the next chapter you'll finally have something heavier than an episode of 'At Home with the Skywalkers'. Things are about to go to Mustafar in a market-bag.**_


	22. Friction

Getting two year old twins to go to bed might have been impossible. After chasing the escaped toddlers down and putting them back in bed five times, Anakin finally sat both of them in his lap and used the Force to calm them down. He didn't do this often- Padme called it 'cheating', and said the children should learn to go to sleep by themselves -but when he did, it worked very well. In the space of five minutes Leia was cuddled against his shoulder sucking her thumb and Luke was giving him a sleepy-eyed grin while holding his favorite stuffed bantha in a stranglehold. In another minute, they were asleep. The parents all but tiptoed back to their bedroom.

Sometime later Anakin sat in bed reading a supply list on his datapad while Padme slipped into her nightgown. She approached cautiously, climbing into bed and rubbing her eyes.

Anakin lifted his head with an easy smile and set the datapad aside. He couldn't stop marveling at how he had ended up with such a beautiful, intelligent woman. "Tired?" he asked, edging up next to her and quietly wrapping both arms about her.

Padme laughed without humor. "When am I _not_ tired...for that matter, when are you?"

Anakin gave an innocent shrug. "Not now. " As if to mock him a yawn immediately split his face. "Much," he added as an afterthought.

Padme closed her eyes as Anakin held her and rubbed his face against hers. Rare was the evening they had alone. Moments like this didn't last. This one, unfortunately, was doomed to the same fate.

They needed to talk, and Padme knew Anakin was not going to like the subject. The twins were growing quickly. They would reach schooling age in no time at all. To Padme's way of thinking the subject could be put off no longer.

Reluctantly she pulled away from Anakin's embrace. "Ani, can we talk?"

Anakin smiled, still rubbing his face against hers and increasing his grip so she wouldn't get away. "We _are_ talking," he mumbled, craning his neck to kiss her.

Padme pulled away again. "No. I mean, we need to _talk_ ," she said, a little more firmly, her palm flat on Anakin's chest to hold him back.

Anakin's smile faded somewhat. Nothing like a little reality to kill the mood. He let his arms drop. "All right. What do you want to talk about?"

"Luke and Leia," answered Padme quickly. "You know how quickly they're growing up..."

"I know," said Anakin ruefully.

"You sound as if you think growing up is a bad thing." Padme raised her thin brows with humor. "You don't want them to stay toddlers forever, do you?"

"Well...I could do without the tantrums...but as far as their size goes, that wouldn't be such a bad idea." He winked.

Padme shrugged. "Now I know you don't like discussing this, but it can't be put off any longer. We need to talk about Luke and Leia's education."

Anakin's lips pursed into an 'oh-no-not-again' expression and he groaned. Padme had tried to bring up the subject before without much success. "Why?"

Padme flinched at his tone and frowned. "Why? Anakin, don't you want Luke and Leia to have an education?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why don't you want to talk about it?"

Anakin scoffed. "Padme...they're two. That's too young to be starting school."

She sighed patiently. "Remember what I told you about Naboo? Children here start school as soon as they're out of diapers."

The former Jedi knit his thick brows. "That's ridiculous."

Here Padme stubbornly crossed her arms. "What's so ridiculous about it?" she wanted to know.

Anakin showed his palms. "It just...sounds so wrong. No one should be cooped up in a building all day when they're that small."

Padme lifted her chin just a touch. "Ryoo and Pooja started when they were three. So did Sola and I."

Anakin stubbornly crossed his arms. "That doesn't mean Luke and Leia have to." He froze in disbelief at his wife's expression. "It's not required, is it?"

"No. Formal education isn't mandated until they're five," admitted Padme, "but-"

"Then why start so early?" Anakin wanted to know.

"Because I don't want Luke and Leia falling behind," she answered. There was more, of course. Padme was tired and felt guilty for always foisting Luke and Leia off on her parents or unprepared babysitters. Everyone needed a break.

"'Falling behind'?" repeated Anakin with a frown. "What could a toddler possibly fall behind on?"

Padme groaned. "This isn't regular school, Anakin. They don't teach anything but the basics, like colors and numbers."

Anakin shrugged. "Well, they can learn _that_ at home."

Padme closed her eyes. "Anakin-"

With a firm shake of his head, Anakin interrupted. "No. There's no point in sending our children to a school that doesn't have any other benefit we can't give them here. They can start at five. End of discussion."

The same competitive, stubborn spirit that Anakin so admired was rearing its head again, this time in opposition. Padme scoffed at her husband's unwillingness to listen. "So that's it, then? Just end the debate right there without even hearing the other side?"

It was the wrong allusion to make. Anakin glared. "This isn't the senate, Padme. Stop talking as if it is."

Padme crossed her arms. "Anakin, you're not being fair. Education isn't the only reason to send them to school."

Anakin opened his mouth, closed it, and turned away, glaring and letting out a soft growl _._ He sighed. "Fine. Name one thing they can get at school that they can't get at home."

"Other children, for one thing." answered Padme. "And-"

"They have cousins," said Anakin, somewhat sullen.

"I meant their own age. If they're going to learn to get along with others, they need to be with children who are closer to their own age. And besides, you didn't let me finish." Padme took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "They're growing so fast. They're into everything, and always run in two different directions...I just don't know how much longer I can handle this." Padme rubbed her temples and found herself blinking at a moisture in her eyes.

Anakin softened his gaze a little, somewhat surprised at Padme's tone. _I knew she was tired, but...is that why she wants them out of the house so soon?_ Anakin let his shoulders fall, wrapping one arm around her and rubbing her arm. "What are you talking about? You're a wonderful mother. You certainly have more patience than I do," he admitted.

Padme tried to smile as she shook her head. "Some days I wonder." Unaccountable tears fell, and she wiped them away.

Anakin shook his head, distressed that his wife was crying. He clasped his fingers together around Padme's shoulder. "Shh. Don't even think that. I know they're a handful...all right, they're an armful...two. But it's not going to last forever. They'll grow out of it."

Padme's face hardened somewhat. "That's easy for you to say. You're not alone with them all day."

The former Jedi flinched at that and pressed his lips together for a moment. "Do you want me to quit and stay home with them all day?"

He always takes things the wrong way. Padme firmly shook her head. "No. I mean, I know how good you are with them. Actually I'm jealous that you can use the Force to help you. But I'd never ask you to give up your job."

Anakin moistened his lips. "Well, the children are more important."

Padme eyed him. "You'd rather give up your job than send them to school? Do you have something against it?"

"Nothing!" said Anakin defensively. "I just think three years old is too young to be putting children there. If it could be avoided, I'd wait until they were at least six...maybe older."

Padme's eyes narrowed at her irrational husband. "What? You'd rather they just stay home their entire lives and never see the rest of the galaxy?"

 _It's an idea_. Anakin wisely kept his thoughts to himself. "I didn't say that. All I am saying is that children should have a chance to just be children. They grow up too fast as it is." His frown deepened. "And who said anything about the rest of the galaxy?"

Padme cringed. It was going to be her next subject, but if Anakin was putting up this much fuss about school..."Growing up sheltered is just as bad as growing up too fast. There's so much diversity out there. Don't you want them to see it?"

Fear narrowed Anakin's eyes. Naboo was the safest planet he knew of. Anything beyond that seemed to scream 'danger'. He flapped his mouth for a moment. "Not...not yet."

Padme spread her palms. "Well, when?"

Anakin suddenly seemed interested in the pattern on the bedspread. "I don't know."

Padme shrugged. "Ten? Twenty? They can't live the rest of their lives-"

Anakin whipped around to glare at her. "I said I _don't know!_ " Aware he was yelling, and saddened by the look of fear that had crossed Padme's face, Anakin shrank back and covered his eyes with his palm. He'd done it again. _Blast it! Why do I keep doing that?_ He didn't want to yell. The anger always seemed to sneak up on him from behind.

There was a long, tense moment as both parents waited for Luke or Leia to wake up. When the outburst was followed by nothing more than silence, Padme and Anakin sighed in relief. More silence followed.

Anakin had to force himself to find Padme's eyes, repentance written on his face. "Padme... Padme, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just..." he turned away with burning cheeks.

Padme sagged into the pillows as she watched her husband. He didn't lose his temper very often, but when he did he always beat himself up after the fact. She didn't like this spiral of emotions but wasn't sure what to do about it. All Padme knew to do was keep loving him. Gently she touched his arm. "I know. I forgive you."

Anakin lifted his head with a look of relief. He offered a slight smile and kissed her cheek. "I want Luke and Leia to go to school someday. Really. I guess I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"I keep thinking as long as they're at home, I can protect them."

 _So that's it._ Padme nodded slowly. Anakin was extremely protective of his children. Once when Leia had gone missing out in the backyard he nearly lost his head. When he found her perched in a low tree branch just out of sight, he had collapsed into tears. "We can't keep them forever," reminded Padme gently. "Someday they're going to grow up and move away."

"Don't remind me," groaned Anakin. He held Padme in his arms, just soaking in her warmth, wishing not another word could be spoken.

Padme broke the silence. "So...what are we going to do?"

It was not what Anakin wanted to hear. He grimaced. "Do we have to talk about it now?"

Padme rubbed her tired eyes. "The longer we put this off, the worse it's going to be."

She had a point. Anakin had learned from experience that the longer a touchy subject went unspoken between them, the more volatile the conversation became. It would be so much easier to just drop the subject and go to sleep. "It's getting late. Can't we just go to bed?"

 _My husband, Procrastinator Extraordinaire._ Padme pursed her lips. "You can't put it off forever."

 _I almost wish I could._ Anakin cleared his throat. He was going to be leaving the next day to pick up a hard-to-find speeder part on the other side of Naboo. "What about after I get back?"

"From Bene?" Padme sagged unhappily. "How long will you be gone?"

Anakin chewed his lips. "Two days. That's all." Since all else had failed, he reached for her and began rubbing a sore spot between her shoulders. "As soon as I get back, I promise I'll listen."

Already the young mother was starting to melt under her husband's touch. She wanted to resist...but she was too tired...and somehow Anakin knew all the right spots to work out the soreness that came from carrying the twins about and chasing after them in a permanently bent-over position. Padme answered with a sigh.

He persisted, turning his caress into a massage. "Please?"

"All right." Finally Padme gave in and let her arms fall to her sides. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" asked Anakin as he continued to massage Padme's shoulders.

"I know you're trying to distract me." Padme peered over her shoulder with narrowed eyes. She winced, then sighed as another knot released.

"Would I do that?"

"Yes."

Anakin's mouth twitched with humor. He moved on to Padme's neck, kneading the muscles until he felt them release. "Well...do you want me to stop?"

Padme sank facedown, head on her folded arms, and finally relaxed. "No." Before long her eyes closed.

With a smile Anakin leaned over, kissed her cheek, then sank next to her. "I love you."

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Anakin would have preferred to hop into orbit and then back down to pick up the needed part, but as the small freighter he had recently acquired was still not spaceworthy, he was obliged to stay in the atmosphere under 10,000 feet. It would be a good sixteen hour round trip as a result. The family speeder was still drying from its recent blue paint job, and besides couldn't make it so far on one charge.

Technically he could have just ordered the part and had it shipped directly to his shop. But Anakin much preferred to see something and hold it in his hands before purchasing it, and buying directly from the manufacturer was much cheaper than ordering it out of a catalogue. Besides, it gave the young man a chance to explore a little...something he had missed since his last mission with Obi-Wan. Only now was he assured of his family's safety in his absence. He had been to this region several times before.

After a half hour of bargaining, Anakin finally secured the part he needed. He loaded it into the cargo hold of his ship, along with a spare, before checking his chronometer. He still had another few hours before he had to head home. So Anakin spend the time walking from shop to shop. He had a few credits left; enough to get Padme and the children little presents. He always got Luke and Leia something when he left home for more than a day. Padme constantly said the two had enough toys to fill a Corellian Bulk Cruiser.

The young man had wandered in and out of several shops before finding an open-air stall that dealt in old-fashioned wooden toys for children. Anakin had to smile fondly upon seeing a wooden model of the same Naboo fighter he had flown as a small boy. He showed it to his droid. "Remember this, Artoo?"

Artoo squealed, rolling backwards with a cautionary warble. He said something to the effect of remembering the crossfire, and that they had nearly been killed.

Anakin frowned at his stubby mechanical friend. "Hey. We got out, didn't we?"

That was when Anakin sensed it. A presence he knew well...standing very near...right behind him, as a matter of fact. Pleasant surprise made Anakin stop in his tracks and lift his head before turning to look.

Obi-Wan, hands grasping his elbows, lifted his eyebrows in humor. "You're getting rusty. Time was, you could sense an approach from a mile away."

Anakin broke into a grin and chuckled. "Who says I didn't?" He reached out to take Obi-Wan's forearms in greeting. "Obi-Wan. It's been a while."

"Hello, old friend," smiled Obi-Wan in return. "How are you?"

"Good. And you?" Anakin wanted to know.

"Very well, thank you." Obi-Wan let Anakin's arms go and walked beside him for a time.

"This is a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Well, to be honest, I came to see you."

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"Padme told me. I stopped by the house. Anakin," said Obi-Wan with a frown, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I must get right to the point. This isn't a social call."

In the time it took Anakin to catch the look in Obi-Wan's eye, his smile had faded into a frown. "I knew it. The Council sent you, didn't they?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, though at the mention of the Council he cringed. "No. I came here of my own accord, but..." He lowered his voice and took Anakin aside. "You understand they know about Luke and Leia; how strong they are with the Force?"

Anakin pressed his lips into a thin line as he nodded. _Don't say it...don't you dare say it._

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before continuing. "A decision on the matter had been slow in coming, in part because a majority vote could not be reached. But now it has." He turned away and found he couldn't look Anakin in the eye.

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "Tell me. If it has to do with my children, I have a right to know."

Slowly and reluctantly Obi-Wan nodded. "The Council has decided to send a Jedi recruiter and ask about taking the twins to Coruscant to train as Jedi."

Anger burned hot in Anakin's chest as he glared and formed his hands into fists. "They're wasting their time. I'm not letting my children go."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, sighing heavily. "I had a feeling you would say that. To be perfectly honest, I can't say I blame you."

While surprised, Anakin nodded sharply. "Good. Then you can go back to the Council and tell them not to bother with sending anyone."

Obi-Wan grimaced. "You know it doesn't work like that, Anakin. The Councils' decision is final. The recruiter is going to do everything in his power to convince both you and Padme that becoming Jedi would be the best thing for their future."

 _Fat chance._ Anakin blew out a hard breath ripe with anger. "If they even try to take my children..."

"You know the Jedi don't work like that." Obi-Wan gripped Anakin's arm with worry. "But please, for goodness' sake, try to calm down."

"Calm down? How can I calm down when someone is coming to take my children away?"

"Anakin, please. I know how much you love your family. But you must not let it anger you."

"How?"

Obi-Wan gripped Anakin's arm urgently. "This is why I came to warn you in advance. Anakin, whatever you do, you cannot lash out in anger. If you respond to the recruiter with violence, it will give him reason to assume Luke and Leia are in an unsafe environment."

Anakin's face reddened with both hurt and rage. His limbs trembled. "I'd _never_ hurt my children! Don't you know that?" he hissed.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course. But the majority of the Jedi still see attachment as a weakness... even a danger. The only way their opinion will change is if you don't prove them right. You must stay in control of your anger."

Anakin wheeled away, shaking his head and trying desperately to keep his volatile emotions in check. The nightmares were gone, but the fear of loss was still there, just as strong as ever. It made him want to run, to hide, to destroy anything that threatened the safety or cohesiveness of his family. But that was the problem. The Jedi saw him as unstable, even dangerous. Responding with anger or even violence would only be proving them right.

The young former Jedi trembled with the effort of fighting these strong emotions, overwhelmed with despair. Anakin shook his head again, staring into nothing. "I don't know if I can," he admitted in a whisper.

Obi-Wan briefly closed his eyes. The pain, shame, and anger Anakin felt at his failure was strong enough to sense without even trying. They were threatening to rip the young man apart. Obi-Wan's heart ached for his friend. "You can, Anakin. I know you can."

Anakin's eyes were damp as he turned to Obi-Wan in desperation. "Help me."

 _How?_ Obi-Wan could only shrug helplessly. "I've already done all I can in the Council by voting against them every time the issue has come up. But you are the only one who can control your emotions. Just calm down, and you'll have nothing to worry about."

 _That's easy for him to say._ Desperation faded back into anger. Anakin glared at his friend. "If you disagree with the Jedi so strongly, then why are you still in the Order?"

Obi-Wan pursed his lips. "That would not help matters any. While the Jedi are not perfect, they are not a lost cause. More good can be done on the inside than by just leaving."

Anakin cringed despite himself. There were times he still regretted leaving...and Obi-Wan had a very valid point. Anakin's first impulse was to just start over from scratch or avoid the problem. Padme, like Obi-Wan, felt more good could be done by getting involved than by running away. "You think I made a mistake."

Reluctantly Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'm not going back."

"I know. I'm not asking you to. All I am asking is that rather than acting in anger or fear, calm down. Be patient. At least try and listen to what the recruiter has to say rather than dismissing him outright."

"Why? My children aren't going anywhere."

"Well, then may I ask if you have any idea of what to do when Luke and Leia realize the power within them and ask about it?"

The question stopped Anakin cold. The conflict of wanting to lash out or admit that he had no ideas raged about.

The buzzing of Anakin's comlink cut short his thoughts. Thankful for the interruption, he quickly answered it. "Skywalker."

The comlink crackled with static, as if an old-fashioned landline had been corrupted. "A...kin...do you -opy?" It was Ahsoka, agitation obvious even through the distortion.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin's brows knit as unease began to grow. "What's going on?"

"It's the...ade...eration...ships in orbit," stated Ahsoka.

"What?" Anakin's chest tightened and he gripped the comlink so hard it almost cracked. "Did you say the Trade Federation is in orbit!?"

"Yes. Nothing...end so far, bu...ooks as...oing to...ack."

The transmission was garbled, but Anakin could read between the lines.

Obi-Wan had heard this and paled. "Why would the Federation attack now? The war has been over for months."

Anakin glared. "Padme. That's the only reason Gunray would come back. Ahsoka," he said into the comm, "find Padme and the children. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Ahsoka sounded worried. "I hav...een ab...to...her."

"Ahsoka, say again? You're breaking up."

"-an't...you...kin...king..." And then the transmission ended in a burst of static.

 _No!_ Anakin pressed the pickup urgently. "Ahsoka! Are you there? _Ahsoka_!" The comm was dead. With a growl, Anakin stuffed it back into his pocket and began jogging down the street. "Come on, Artoo!"

Obi-Wan followed. "Anakin, wait!" He grabbed for his friends' arm.

Anakin shook him off. "They're in danger. I have to go!"

The Jedi nodded. "I realize that, but the last time I heard, your ship wasn't able to breach the atmosphere. I'll take you in mine. It will be much faster."

Brief gratitude made Anakin try to smile. He answered with a nod before taking off with his friend at top speed. Padme was scheduled to work with Senator Lerrico today, which meant Luke and Leia were either being babysat or visiting their grandparents. If anything happened to them...

With a grunt Anakin pushed the thought from his mind. _As long as I can find them, I can keep them safe._

*****  
 _ **A/N: I know it's a long one. Thank you for all your comments! More is coming!**_


	23. Under Siege

It didn't take long for the situation on Naboo to become painfully obvious. Exactly one minute after exiting the atmosphere, Obi-Wan and Anakin found themselves surrounded by the vessels of the Trade Federation.

Ten Federation starships hovered in a loose formation around the front side of the planet, each one looking like a broken torus with a ball in the center. It took another minute for the presence of Knight and former Jedi to be acknowledged.

The reaction was one of fury. More than two dozen vulture droids were quickly dispatched against the Jedi shuttle, which began firing immediately.

Obi-Wan had to scramble to raise the shields while Artoo squealed in alarm. "Apparently we have a welcoming committee," he declared in a dry tone.

Normally Anakin would have come back with a cocksure reply, but given the situation he didn't much feel like joking. He only growled with impatience in trying to locate the guns. He had not flown in a T6 Shuttle since the birth of the twins. "We have weapons...I _know_ we have weapons!" Finally his hands fell on the firing controls. Quickly he targeted the passing droids. A few bursts of blue, and three of the enemy disintegrated into fireballs.

"Three down, nineteen to go," quipped Obi-Wan. He held the yoke in a white-knuckled grip as the rest of the vulture droids flew past, executed several variants of a U-turn, and came back from the opposite side. The Jedi cringed as the shuttle shook from the impact of blasts. "Oh, dear."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get planetside as fast as we can," said Anakin hastily.

"Naturally," muttered Obi-Wan under his breath. "Very well. Reroute the power to aft shields. Let's see if we can manage to land in one piece."

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Land they did, in due time, and with no more than minor damage to the aft engines. Even from a distance of more than a mile above the damage to Theed was obvious and severe. More than half of the once-proud city was aflame, with many buildings no more than piles of rubble and debris. Anakin's anxiety rose by degrees as they dropped in low over the outskirts.

Rather than bother to request landing clearance at the nearest spaceport, Anakin and Obi-Wan set down directly at Anakin's house. It was apparently unscathed. There was no one in sight but for a Togruta in mechanic's coveralls pacing worriedly before the door.

Anakin felt some relief in recognizing Ahsoka and leapt from the ramp almost before it had hit the ground. He sprinted up to his house with Artoo hard on his heels. "Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka wheeled around upon hearing his voice. Her face was a picture of dismay. "Anakin!"

Anakin skidded to a stop just in front of her and gave his former Padawan a brief side hug. "I'm glad someone is all right. What happened? Where are Padme and the children?"

Ahsoka shrugged helplessly. "They must still be in the city. I haven't been able to contact them- Obi-Wan?" she flinched in surprise upon seeing her former comrade in arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you, too," answered Obi-Wan dryly. "I'm afraid I haven't time to explain. They aren't here, Anakin?"

"No, and Ahsoka says she hasn't been able to get a hold of them..." Anakin thumbed on his commlink and heard only static. He switched it off with a growl. "Looks like communications are down. Maybe Threepio had heard something. Threepio?" called Anakin, poking his head in the front door. "Anyone home?"

The only answer was the soft hiss of the closet door in the back bedroom being opened. That was followed shortly by a very alarmed Threepio waddling out of the hall. He raised both metallic arms in relief upon seeing Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Artoo. "Oh! Master Anakin! And your Jedi friends. Thank goodness. You have no idea how distressed I have been-"

Anakin took a large step toward the droid. "Where are Padme and the children? Have you heard from them?" he barked.

Threepio seemed to flinch at Anakin's tone. Both arms sagged down in an expression of dismay. "Oh, dear. I'm afraid not, Master Anakin, though I have been trying-"

"What about Jobal and Ruwee?"

"Not at all. I do hope nothing had happened-"

"Don't say that!" Anakin took the effort to lower his voice and think. "Communications must be down. It's what the Federation did the last time they invaded," he mumbled. His next decision came quickly. _Padme has the speeder. I'll have to run._ "Artoo, stay here with Threepio. I'll be back soon." Immediately he wheeled about and ran back to the door.

"Anakin?" called Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan's head spun as he watched his friend's abrupt change of direction. "Anakin, where are you going now?"

Anakin hardly looked back. "I'm going to find my family. Either help or leave me alone."

Obi-Wan glanced at Ahsoka, then the droids, then back at his worried friend. He was worried himself. _I do hope nothing has happened to Padme or the children._ Somehow he doubted anything serious had befallen them...at least, not the children. Anakin surely would have sensed it by then. "Anakin! Wait; let me help!" he called, breaking into a run himself.

"I'm coming, too," called Ahsoka as she came up behind them.

Anakin couldn't smile, even in thanks. They are true friends. "Then keep up. I'm not going to wait for either of you."

Obi-Wan answered with a brisk nod.

Ahsoka managed a ragged smile. "You're not getting rid of us that easily." Together the trio broke into a fast run, heading straight for the besieged city even as explosions continued to go off.

The term 'chaos' would have been far too tame to describe what Anakin, Ahsoka, and0 Obi-Wan found upon entering Theed's city limits. Even 'warzone' didn't do it justice. 'Hell' was more accurate. While they did not encounter any battle droids, the going was difficult enough without them. Landing parties would arrive soon enough.

Anakin's first destination was the Political Complex next to Theed Palace. It was somewhat closer than Jobal and Ruwee's house, and their progress would be more efficient if they traveled in as straight a line as possible. Far and wide his eyes scanned for Padme, praying she was not in that burned-out wreck of a building sitting dead ahead. Already local fire crews had succeeded in knocking the worst of the fire down, and it looked as though most of the staff had either been evacuated or were in the process. A large number of stretchers, gurneys, and cots lay haphazardly around, manned by too few medics and medical droids. Each cot held a staff member in some state of injury. Some were sitting up. Others lay down. Still others had been covered by a sheet.

The sight brought a lump to Anakin's throat. _Where are you, Padme?_ "Padme!" he called as he and his friends entered the mess. "Padme!"

A slight, somewhat soot-blacked form to the left suddenly lifted her brown-haired head. "Ani?" called Padme in the next moment. She had her hands occupied in helping to bandage a nasty leg wound on a fellow representative, but the relief upon seeing her husband was immediate. "Anakin!" She handed the bandages to the nearest medic. He nodded in understanding.

 _There she is...helping others, as usual, hardly giving herself a second thought._ Anakin's throat swelled with emotion and he hurried to her side. His feet hardly hit the ground as he ran the scant fifty meters to her side. The embrace and kiss that followed were quick and sharp. "Padme, love, are you all right? You're not hurt?" Anakin almost gasped, pulling back to look his wife over. Tenderly he ran his thumb over a small cut on Padme's cheek.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Anakin, have you heard anything about the children?" Worry nearly strangled her voice. "I can't contact my parents, communications are down everywhere-"

"I know," sighed Anakin. The feeling of danger was strong. _I have to keep her safe._ "You shouldn't be here. Ahsoka, will you take her home?"

"But Luke and Leia-"

"I'll find them. I promise. But I want you to get out of here right now. It's not safe."

Heat rose in Padme's cheeks, as did that same old fire that had seen her through her queenship, the Battle of Geonosis, and countless other campaigns. "No! Anakin, I am not going anywhere without my children. If you think I'm just going to go home when I have the chance to help find them, you're crazy."

Anakin opened his mouth to argue the point, but caught the look of fury that his wife gave him. He knew that look. A wild gundark would be easier to deal with. _I'm not going to win this time,_ he cringed. "All right, but stay close."

Padme nodded. "I will."

As Padme and Ahsoka exchanged greetings and relief that the other was all right, Anakin caught a signal from Obi-Wan and went to investigate. "What is it?"

Obi-Wan motioned toward the carnage. "Unless you need my help, I'm going to stay here for the time being and do what I can. I'm also going to try and send a message to the Jedi Council to inform them of this."

Anakin grimaced. "Not likely. Remember last time, the Federation knocked out all communications, both short and long-range."

The Jedi nodded. "I know, but it's worth a try. Anakin..." Obi-Wan paused to grab Anakin's forearms. "Be careful."

Anakin gave a sharp nod to his friend. "You, too." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and turned to his wife and former Padawan. "All right. Let's go. Both of you, stay behind me." Without further ado the modified trio took off at a fast jog for the other side of the city.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

The journey from the Political District to the Residential District normally took a half hour on foot and ten minutes by speeder. Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka arrived in the Naberrie's neighborhood in just over eighteen minutes and immediately ran to Ruwee and Jobal's house. To their dismay, it was abandoned. Traveling to Sola's house produced the same result. Parts of the neighborhood had already been destroyed, and the bombs were still falling. Ahsoka had her one remaining lightsaber held at the ready, but that would do no good against threats from orbit.

Anakin nearly gave in to panic right then and there on Sola's front step. Not only were his extended family unaccounted for, but so were his children. "Padme, where are they?" he asked in anguish, holding his wife close. "Do you have any idea where they could have gone?"

Padme clung to her husband in her worry, wracking her brain. "I don't know...oh!" Suddenly she pulled back to look him in the eye. "During the blockades fifteen years ago some of the civilians hid from the droid army in basements. They were converted to makeshift shelters. Sola helped treat the wounded in the nearest."

Hope rose once again within the former Jedi. "Where is it? Show me."

Padme nodded and pulled at her husband's arm. "Seven or eight blocks. This way."

Once again the trio set off at a jog, though by that time Padme's calves were cramping and Anakin's knee was beginning to bother him again. Ahsoka brought up the rear with one hand forever on her saber hilt, ready and waiting for action.

Parents and family friend soon came to the ancient exterior basement beneath the historic Town Hall, some eight centuries old. With a yank Anakin threw the doors open. He could already sense Luke and Leia- and some forty or fifty other frightened people -inside.

The man was met by a pair of nervous Naboo Security forces. They had been expecting droids. They sagged with relief, then all but pulled the trio inside. "Come on. Hurry. The bombing has stopped. They're going to be deploying ground troops any minute."

"I'm not here to hide," said Anakin sharply. "I'm looking for-"

"Uncle Anakin! Aunt Padme!" called a frightened female child. She pushed her way through the crowd and emerged, a child of nine or ten with curly blond hair and big green eyes.

"Pooja!" cried Padme in relief. She dropped down to give her niece an embrace. "I'm so glad you're all right. Are your mother and sister here?"

"Uh-huh," sniffled the little girl, pointing to the crowd where several people were worming their way through. "Grandma's here, too, and she's got your babies."

Padme smiled through the coming tears. Pooja had always called Luke and Leia 'babies', even after they had begun to walk. "Thank you, sweetheart." She gave her niece a kiss on the cheek before rising to find her twins.

Anakin was already pushing his way to the toddlers, who were both howling for 'Daddy'. "Luke... Leia!" No sooner had he reached them than he had both of them gathered in his arms, his legs giving out in sheer relief. He was shaking as the fear of harm began to subside. "Shh...shh, I know. It's all right. I've got you."

"M-ma-mm-maaa," sputtered Luke, looking over Anakin's shoulder.

"Oh, Luke, it's all right." Padme quickly dropped next to her family to wrap her arms around all three of them. "It's all right now."

The emotional reunion became the center of attention as the frantic parents were recognized. It was repeated to some extent as Padme and Anakin found Ryoo, Jobal, and Sola all safe. They had taken Luke and Leia and come here immediately after the bombing had begun. Only one thing kept the reunion from being complete. Someone was missing.

"Where's Ruwee?" asked Anakin when he noticed his father-in-law was not present.

"I don't know," answered a damp-eyed Jobal. She looked to be desperately holding back further tears. "They're saying the university was hit and won't let anyone near the area. We've been trying to reach him, but with the communications out..."

Padme paled a little and held Luke and Leia all the tighter. Anger briefly passed over her face over what the Federation was doing to her planet, her life, and her family.

For Anakin, there was only one thing to be done. His intention was to somehow take his family off of Naboo and take them to a place they would be safe. He couldn't do that without at least trying to find the man who had become a surrogate father to him. And besides, there was Padme and Sola and Jobal to think of. Without hesitation the man rose to his feet and met each of their eyes. "All right. Stay here. I'll find him." He took a step toward the door.

Both Naboo Security force members took his arms with looks of alarm. "Sir, it would be better for you to stay here with your family. Search and Rescue will find him."

Anakin shook them off. "He's my father-in-law. I'm not leaving him out there."

"You'll never make it to the university. The landing forces are already setting down on the Western side of the city. There could be droids out there any minute!"

"I can handle it!"

"Wait! Anakin," called Ahsoka, coming up to her former master from behind. "I'll come with you."

A pained expression crossed Anakin's face, and he sighed. "Ahsoka, no. You have to stay here and protect them in case the droids find this place. You're the only one with a lightsaber."

Ahsoka's brows knit and she pursed her lips upon remembering that Anakin's saber was back at his house. "What about you? You can't go out there unarmed."

Anakin closed his eyes briefly. "I'll be fine. I've taken on droids hand-to-hand before. But please. Look after my family. If it's safe, take them home so they can be away from the city."

Ahsoka shook her head. "It would be better if you weren't alone," she insisted. "I can help!"

 _I almost with she could come, but..._ Anakin had to shake his head back and lay a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "I'm sorry. But someone has to stay to look after everyone else. If Obi-Wan were here, I'd say yes, but he's not." He chewed his lower lip with a look of pleading on his face. "Ahsoka, please?"

The young Togruta looked as if she was going to protest, but then her eyes fell on the refugees. They were young and old, of all shapes, sizes, colors, and creeds...and all of them were frightened. All of them had been driven from their homes. All of them needed someone to protect them. Ahsoka wasn't expecting the pull of servanthood to return so strongly, but it did, and she could not deny it. Blowing out a hard breath, she closed her eyes, nodded, and looked up to meet her former master's gaze. "You're right. I'll stay. Just...watch your back, all right?"

"Thank you, Ahsoka. I'll never forget this." Anakin managed a forced smile and released Ahsoka's shoulder. He then turned to his children.

"Daddy, no go 'way!" cried Leia, who was quite close to sobbing.

"I have to go, Princess. I'm going to find Grandpa. I'll be back soon, okay? I promise." He kissed her forehead, then Luke's in turn before turning to his wife.

Padme did not wait to pull Anakin into a quick kiss, then an embrace. "Ani, be careful."

Anakin held tightly to her, not wanting to let go. "I will...and I'll find your father." Another kiss was shared before he pried himself away and headed for the door. As the reluctant security forces allowed him to pass, Anakin spared one last glance for his family. The last sound he heard as he dashed outside were the heartbroken, tandem wails of his children, who didn't understand where their father was going or why. Their cries tore at Anakin's heart, but he forced himself to continue. _Find Ruwee. Find him and then take them all away from this place._ That was Anakin's only goal. The only thing holding him back was a still, small voice recognized as his conscience.

 _What about the others?_ it whispered. _Thousands are going to die unless you do something._

 _I can't save everyone,_ Anakin thought sadly. _Even stars die out._

His only hope was that he could save his famly, not an entire planet.


	24. Shattered

With the disrupted communications on the planet itself it seemed impossible that a single word of this conflict would leave the planet. Between the blockage at the bombs the Naboo were essentially trapped. The Federation did not think it would be long before they had full control of the planet once again. Not so much as a light speeder could either arrive or leave the populous side of Naboo without coming under fire and possibly being destroyed.

But Nute Gunray had forgotten two things. The first was the fact that the less-populated backside of the planet still had open space travel. When it occurred to them that their communications weren't working, the oldsters quickly put two and two together- Naboo was under attack. The only way to get help would be to leave Naboo's orbit and send what was essentially a distress signal.

And so, while Obi-Wan tried in vain to get word to the Jedi Council, a merchant from the same area Anakin had visited less than two hours before hopped into his battered cruiser and made a beeline through the atmosphere. In minutes he was in a geosynchronous orbit. From there, he was able to circle around and find the Federation fleet.

Unfortunately for him, his presence was detected by one of the control ships in minutes. A squadron of vulture droids buzzed toward him and began to fire.

The merchant was not much of a pilot. His business was in shipping, not battle. As such the unfortunate man was unable to dodge the laser blasts for more than two minutes before he and his cruiser were reduced to so much space dust.

Unfortunately for the Federation, his message of the invasion had reached the nearest planet. It would not be long before the rest of the galaxy learned of Naboo's plight. The only question that remained was what they would do to help.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Naboo and Alderaan could very well have been sister worlds in more ways than one. Both were more or less pacifistic and valued art, education, and protection of the local flora and fauna. Both were known for their top-quality seats of higher learning. Peoples from across the galaxy traveled to one or the other in pursuit of academic excellence. Alderaan specialized in biology, science, and mathematics while Naboo's forte lay in politics, literature, and philosophy. Both were known for their high marks in the areas of medicine and art.

The most coveted place of education on Naboo was Theed's prestigious Fatell University. It was located roughly three kilometers from the Palace complex.

The buildings were quite impressive, built in the classic style of downtown Theed several hundred years before. The largest of these was the Social Science building. Cream and tan columns lined the exterior of the first and second floors. There were forty of them altogether, twenty to a level, each standing five meters tall and half a meter in diameter. The roof had a shallow slant of about twenty degrees and was decorated with simple molding around the inside edges. The interior was said to be even more awe-inspiring, housing large lecture halls and classrooms.

At the center of the campus, lying directly in front of the Social Science building, was a plaza somewhat like the one in the common area next to the palace. Beautiful but well-ordered like the rest of Theed, it was lined with duracrete walkways, skinny evergreens, lawns, fountains, flowerbeds, and well-trimmed hedges. At any given hour the four thousand students taking classes could be seen sitting on the edges of the fountains, studying in the shade of a tree, standing in smiling groups, or walking with satchels and datapads in hand to their next class.

This idyllic image- paired with the kind paternal face of Ruwee -replayed in Anakin's mind over and over as he ran full-tilt toward the campus. He had not gone far when he encountered the first battalion of droids marching in formation through streets already in flames and crawling with smoke.

Anakin was so flush with adrenaline he didn't even care about them at first. He simply stared down the group with a glare. A quick wave of his hand send the first dozen flying backward into the next dozen, their faded red bolts missing him completely. Then he kept running.

It took the next batch of battle droids a few minutes to climb over and go around their broken comrades, but when that had been accomplished they wasted no time in firing their weapons.

Once again the former Jedi waved his hand and sent droids flying. At this point they were no more than an annoyance, though he did feel a bit naked without his lightsaber. _But I don't need it,_ he thought with a smirk as he Force-pushed another group of droids away. _This is almost too easy._

'Easy' certainly seemed to fit the situation. Anakin had taken out more than thirty battle droids in just over a minute...without his lightsaber. He suspected his emotions were augmenting his power again. It was good to feel the Force coursing through him. It was once again his to command. Now it was going to help him save his father in law.

Anakin thought he had been thorough. He didn't hear any battle droids coming up from behind, nor did he sense danger beyond that which plagued the entire city. The university was close, now. Perhaps he was going to make it unscathed. _Of course you will,_ he told himself with pride. _You're still the Chosen One. Who needs the Jedi? The Force is my ally._

That was when the one droid the young man had missed leveled his blaster and fired.

Had Anakin moved any slower he might have been hit in the head and died. The Force enabled him to dodge at just the right moment. His arm was hit instead.

"Agh!" Anakin cried out and stumbled to a stop to shield his arm from further hurt. Pain soon gave way to rage, and Anakin glared. Quickly he found the droid still firing at him. With a twist of his fingers he tore it limb from limb. The pieces were thrown aside like so much garbage. Only then did Anakin crane his neck to inspect his injury.

The shot had been from a distance and so the burn wasn't as bad as it could be. A patch of flesh on the left bicep, about the size of both Anakin's thumbs, had been seared red. The hole in his tunic sleeve was somewhat bigger and ringed with singed fabric. The pain was worse than he had thought it would be. It was like someone had suddenly shot a piece of molten metal into the side of his arm and then punched it. It was bleeding, too. Anakin had to grit his teeth to keep from crying out as he pressed his gloved right hand to the wound. _All right._ Now _I miss my lightsaber._

But there was no time to stand and whimper over his relatively mild injury. Anakin had to get to Ruwee and take him to safety. The young man formed his left hand into a fist, took three deep breaths to focus his attention elsewhere, and let his right hand fall with a grunt _. Find Ruwee. Find Ruwee. Find Ruwee._ These two words galvanized Anakin's will into action, and he was able to fix his eyes on the battered street ahead before jumping back into a run.

The university was just ahead. Anakin had visited several times and knew the layout well. Ruwee would be in the Social Science building, Lecture Room 14, on the first level. The shock of seeing what the Federation's bombs had done to the campus made him skid to a stop with a gasp of dismay.

Fatell University had been hit hard. Eight out of ten buildings were aflame, local fire crews still trying in vain to get them under control. Most of the smaller structures had already been reduced to piles of rubble. In the plaza were medical personnel tending to the injured. Students and faculty were everywhere. A lucky few were on stretchers while most lay on blankets on the lawn. Half were soot-blackened and wore expressions of utter shock. One young woman with a bleeding forehead was going into complete hysterics while a pair of medics struggled to calm her down. Several other students, dressed in volunteer rescue garb, looked completely catatonic. None of them had expected this.

Anakin felt his stomach drop below the soles of his boots. He had to take another deep breath to keep the carnage from overwhelming him. _Don't look at it. Don't think about it. Just find Ruwee and get him out of here._ Feet were forced to walk on, past the injured civilians and straight to a man who looked like the fire chief. "Excuse me...excuse me!"

The fire chief glanced wearily at Anakin, then turned away with a shake of his head. "Sir, I don't know what you're doing here, but unless you're here to help, then you need to leave. This place is a warzone, and we need to get these people under cover before the droids show up."

Anakin moistened his lips. "Please, I'm looking for someone...his name is Ruwee Naberrie."

The chief squinted in confusion. "Naberrie? Sounds familiar. Student or faculty?"

"Faculty. He's a professor of history."

"Huh. I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to check with the medics. I don't know the name of every professor on campus-"

"Wait!" cried one of the more mobile students. He sat on the lawn wearing an oxygen mask and rose to his feet. "Did you...say Professor Naberrie? I was in his class."

Hope leapt within Anakin, and he dashed to the youth's side. "You were? Have you seen him? Where is he?"

Sadness filled the student's eyes, and he seemed to stumble backwards. "The...the wall was co...coming down...Professor Naberrie...he pushed me and a...a couple others out of the way, and...it just came down...right on him..." The youth blinked back tears and sat down hard. "He said he wouldn't...leave 'till...all his students got out."

Anakin's heart sank again as anger and pain rose. Wildly he turned toward the building and closed his eyes, trying to sense a familiar presence. There was only one life left. In seconds Anakin knew exactly who it was. "No!" All at once he ran for the entrance.

Roughly the fire chief and a medic grabbed his arms. "Hold it! You can't go in there," barked the chief. "The place is going to come down any minute."

"Please! He's my father in law," cried Anakin. Roughly he pulled away from the men who were trying to preserve his life. "Let me go!" With a burst of energy he shook them off and ran straight into the flaming building.

The heat was the first thing to hit Anakin, followed closely by the smoke. The curling black cloud enveloped him immediately and cut off all his senses but hearing, touch, and taste. He couldn't see. He couldn't smell anything but smoke. He could hardly even breathe.

Anakin didn't care. Using a ripped portion of sleeve to filter air for his nose and mouth and sensing his way with the Force, he ran straight for the flickering life in the back corner lecture room. On the way he had to dodge flames several times. He might have felt his boots beginning to melt from the intense heat. Sweat ran in rivers down his face, neck, and chest. Still he went forward. Ruwee's life signature was wavering. _Faster,_ he urged himself, picking up the pace.

The back lecture room was in a shambles, illuminated by bright orange flames. Portions of the wall had indeed fallen in. A soot-coated form lay under the rubble. At first glance it looked like a pile of cloth. Then it moved and coughed weakly.

"Ruwee!" Anakin tried to shout, but his voice came out as a hoarse cry. He coughed as he crawled up to his father-in-law. Ruwee was trapped from the waist down by half a ton of stone. His brown eyes flickered to Anakin, registering surprise.

"An...An..." Ruwee gave another weak cough as he reached for his son-in-law.

"Hold on." Frantically Anakin shoved the debris aside. He dug like one possessed to free Ruwee. The man was fading fast. Sweat and smoke stung Anakin's eyes and blinded him. He kept digging, using the Force to aid his speed and accuracy.

After what seemed like half an age, Anakin freed the lower half of Ruwee's body. He didn't sense any spinal injuries- and Ruwee was going to die anyway if he remained where he was -so lifted Ruwee to his shoulders in a rescue carry.

By this time the heat and smoke were slowing the young mechanic to a crawl. He was coughing uncontrollably, sweating like a Rodian without a blaster, and staggering like a drunken Weequay by the time he found the entrance and emerged into late afternoon daylight. Through his bleary eyes Anakin could see wide-eyed medics running toward him. "Help...help him," Anakin croaked. Willingly he let the medics lift Ruwee off his shoulders and lay him on the grass to begin treatment.

Anakin waited until his father in law was being treated to relinquish control of his legs to gravity. He sank coughing to his knees, and finally rolled over onto his back. He drank the lovely fresh air like tonic, though he couldn't seem to get enough of it into his lungs. Those dratted coughs weren't helping. The young former Jedi didn't fight the medics that dropped next to him and fixed an oxygen mask to his mouth and nose. He didn't fight when his arm was bandaged. He ignored the comments about how crazy and foolish that stunt was, and how lucky he was to be alive.

All that mattered to Anakin was that he had saved the life of his father in law.

For several minutes all he did was focus on breathing. But for a few glances in Ruwee's direction, Anakin lay still. When he could speak again Anakin lifted the mask from his face and inched onto his elbows. The medics were still swarming over Ruwee and shaking their heads. Worry once more began rising in Anakin. "Is...he all right?" he wanted to know.

The lead medic came over to crouch next to Anakin with confused eyes. "Are you family?"

Anakin nodded as he sat up. "He's my father-in-law."

Regret overtook the medic's face. "I see. Is your name Anakin?"

Again Anakin nodded, his spirits sinking further with each question. "What is it? You can help him, can't you?"

Rather than nod like Anakin wanted, the medic shook his head. "I don't even know. He has extensive internal injuries and inhaled a lot of smoke. If the hospital hadn't been hit, we could take him there, but...I just don't know if there's any more we can do for him."

The smoke had replaced the air in Anakin's lungs while he had been in the building. This news emptied everything from Anakin's lungs, as if he had been punched in the sternum. For a few terrible moments he'd forgotten how to breathe. Protests rose on his tongue but never made it past his lips. _No...no, I can't have failed again. I promised I wouldn't. No! This isn't right!_

The medic gave Anakin's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry." He glanced over at Ruwee for a moment. "The reason I wanted to know if you were Anakin is...he's asking for you."

 _No! Not now! He can't..._ Numbly Anakin nodded and made his way to Ruwee's side. He didn't want to. It was too much like saying goodbye to his mother again...and Padme should have been there...Jobal should have been there. _This shouldn't be happening at all!_

The activity had quieted around the downed professor. Ruwee was wearing an oxygen mask and his breathing was labored. He didn't move but for the rise and fall of his chest.

Anakin was defiantly refusing to acknowledge the fact that Ruwee was dying as he crouched next to him. "Ruwee," he called quietly.

Ruwee's eyes opened, blinked twice, and focused on Anakin. "Did...everyone...get out?" he asked in a bare whisper.

Anakin nodded. "Yes. All your students are safe," he confirmed after a glance at the fire chief.

"Jo...bal," mumbled Ruwee, closing his eyes. "Is...Jobal...Sola...?"

"They're fine," said Anakin. He forced a smile on Ruwee's behalf. "All of your family is fine...your wife, children, and grandchildren."

A faint smile of relief crossed Ruwee's face before it was cut off by a hacking cough. His eyes struggled to find Anakin's. "S-son...w-will you..."

Anakin took Ruwee's hand and squeezed it, biting his lip against the coming tears. "I'll do anything. What do you want me to do?"

Ruwee gripped Anakin's hand with all the strength he could muster. "Watch...after my...girls? Jobal...sweet Jobal...keep...her safe?"

 _No..._ Again Anakin shook his head. "No...no, that's your job. I couldn't...don't ask me to do that." He tried to smile, but nothing would come. Instead he gripped Ruwee's hand tighter, as if the life was seeping out of the man's pores and mere pressure would hold it in.

"An-kin?" wheezed Ruwee, locking eyes with his son-in-law. "Tell...tell Jobal-"

"No," Anakin choked through ground teeth. "You tell her. You'll be fine."

"Please...tell...my wife...I...love..." Ruwee's voice dropped below a whisper and his strength seemed to evaporate completely. "...her...will you?"

"No..." Anakin felt his heart being rent down the middle, where old scars had not yet healed. It was his mother all over again. "I can't-"

"Promise," breathed Ruwee.

There was nothing Anakin could do but nod. "I promise." How could he deny a man who was as close as a father his dying wish?

A ghost of a smile touched Ruwee's face, and he seemed to relax. "An-kin...you'll always...be...Jedi. Always..." Brown eyes struggled to stay open, but lost. The harsh breathing faded and Ruwee's head lolled to one side. Then he was still.

The rent in Anakin's heart tore completely down the middle. For a moment he just sat there, still gripping Ruwee's hand and shaking his head in denial. Then he shrank away. Grief threatened to crush what was left of his shattered soul. It was easier just to turn it into anger. Anakin closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists, limbs shaking, as the power of rage washed over him. It wasn't fair! It shouldn't have happened!

He wanted to kill something. But who? The slaughter of the sandpeople had felt justified, but no one around Anakin had been the cause of this tragedy. No one came close. The only ones around were more victims, like him and his family.

The rage had to go somewhere. Anakin knew he would explode if he didn't express it somehow. But he couldn't do it there. He wanted to leave...to be alone with his agony.

With a growl Anakin rose to his feet, stumbled backwards, and took off running away from the scene. He didn't hear the calls from the medics to come back, to calm down, to sit down before he fell down. Anakin knew nothing but the rage and pain of the moment.

The young man had gone no more than a dozen meters before the burning in his lungs stopped him. He spun this way and that, looking for something to smash.

A battle droid rounded the corner and leveled its blaster at Anakin. "There he is! Fire!"

Anakin didn't see how many there were. All he saw were disposable targets. Fire lit his eyes as he outstretched his hand and curled it into a fist. Before his eyes the droid's torso was crushed. The next droid's head was twisted off and driven through the chest of another droid. Two others were torn limb from limb. Finally Anakin let out a feral cry and raced like a madman directly into the center of the group. With his anger as a fuel he destroyed droid after droid like so much flimsicard, crumpling them into balls, kicking them over, yanking their blasters away and turning them on their owners.

When the remaining droids let out cries of 'fear' and tried to flee, Anakin ran after them with the leg of another droid. He swung it like a club and used it to knock a head askew. The last droid was tackled to the ground and pummeled until it was a dented, sparking pile of scrap.

The former Jedi's chest was still heaving as he climbed off the droid and tossed the leg aside in disgust. Fatigue from unaccustomed activity caught up with him midstride. Anakin staggered, stumbled, and went down to his knees on the grass.

He wanted to cry. He needed to cry. Anakin's chest heaved, and he whimpered. That turned into one long, sustained howl at the injustice of the galaxy. It dissolved into tears. Anakin gave in completely and sobbed into his arms. Any and all attempts by the students or medics to offer comfort were ignored.

Didn't they understand what had just happened? Jobal was a widow. Sola and Padme had lost a father. Pooja, Ryoo, Luke, and Leia had lost a grandfather. None of them deserved that.

Then he sensed it...the danger...the fear...and the pain, none of which were his own. They all belonged to his family, whom Ahsoka was supposed to be escorting home. It didn't take long to know who was in danger. The almost physical sensation of dizziness that accompanied harm to one who was strong in the Force confirmed it.

Panic and desperation once more flooded Anakin's limbs. "No!" He leapt to his feet and took off at another hard run for the opposite side of the city.

He was not going to lose someone else he loved. He didn't think he could bear it twice in one day.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Word of the siege on Naboo traveled quickly. Within an hour nearly every planet in the Republic had heard. The debate over what to do had begun.

For one clone on the planet Corellia, there was only one thing to do. This was what they had been bred for. This was who they were.

After all, Rex had promised the Jedi that if the Republic ever needed them again, the clones would be ready. A good soldier always kept his promises.

Bill, Klaxon, Geo, and Dodge certainly agreed. Rex grinned as all of them raised their hands to volunteer. _Five down, a million to go._

 _ **A/N: Whew! Sorry it's taken so long to update, but with only two weeks left until the end of the semester, plus the holidays, it's been pretty crazy around here. Hope everyone in the US had a happy Thanksgiving! HOPEFULLY I'll add more in a week, but no promises.**_


	25. The Call of a Jedi

His pace was hurried, almost frantic. Obi-Wan could hardly remember being as worried as he drove the borrowed speeder from the Theed Palace complex to beyond the outskirts. By then the city was nearly overrun with droids. They had come down to the surface in heavy Multi-Troop Transports, each holding 112 droids, and had encountered little resistance. Organized evacuations had taken place, but more than half of the civilians who had survived the initial attack were still trapped in the city. It was almost physically painful to Obi-Wan to leave them behind, but as one man- even one Jedi -there was little he could do.

The sense of injury to a fellow Force-user had not gone unnoticed by Obi-Wan. He knew it wasn't from Anakin...though Anakin was in terrible pain over something. It was that volatile anguish that was most worrying.

As much as he wanted to deny it, Obi-Wan knew that whatever had upset Anakin was serious. Someone the young man cared about was either seriously injured...or dead. Clearly whoever had been hurt or killed had been very close to Anakin. Was it Ahsoka? Padme? Obi-Wan didn't want to even consider the last possibility. He knew that if Anakin lost his wife or children, he would likely lose his mind.

The one thing Obi-Wan knew for certain was Luke and Leia were not the ones who had been badly hurt or killed. He would had sensed something that disturbing. The Jedi Master wasn't exactly close with either twin, but knew them better than the Temple Younglings.

Sounds of war did not carry far beyond the city. By the time Obi-Wan had reached the more rural portion where Anakin lived, the blasts of the droids were muffled and distant. The sense of grief and injury was strong now as the Jedi pulled up to the house. He came to the door at a run. "Anakin! Anakin, are you there?" He called, knocking hurriedly. Someone inside was badly hurt.

A worried presence came to the door. The next moment Padme, back in utilitarian trousers, top, and boots with a small holdout blaster on her hip, was standing before him with relief on her face. "Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan welcomed the quick hug and felt relief of his own seeing a friend safe. Quickly he stepped inside and closed the door. "Are you all right? And the children, are they-"

"Yes. We're all fine. Thank you," answered Padme. Her voice was ragged and her eyes red-rimmed from crying. She had a few next cuts and scrapes, just from what was unknown, but the strong resolution to fight on still kept the fire in her brown eyes. "And you?"

"I'm well, thank you. Were you able to find your family?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I-" A lump of emotion rose in Padme's throat. She swallowed it. "Y-yes. They were hiding in one of the shelters in the city. We were able to get them out and find a place for them to stay away from Theed. They were all right, except-" Her voice choked with emotion, and she closed her eyes. "My...my father...he was at the university...he didn't make it." Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Oh...Padme, I'm so sorry." Again Obi-Wan brought his friend into his arms for a brief hug.

Padme regained her composure quickly and wiped her eyes. "He died saving the lives of his students. I suppose it's no surprise he stayed behind until they were safe." A ragged smile rose. "He always did put everyone ahead of himself."

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. While he never remembered his biological parents, he knew the pain of loss all too well. Qui-Gon had been the closest he had come to having a father. Different Jedi had formed his family...and where was the other member? "My lady, I cannot tell you how sorry I am to hear this...but it is good to know that you and the children are all right. Where is Anakin? Is he well?"

Padme sighed and turned toward the dining room, which was closed off from the rest of the house. "He's with Ahsoka, she's...she's been very badly injured. With the hospitals all bombed or overrun, there's nowhere we can take her."

 _Oh, no._ Obi-Wan winced in sympathy. That explained the emotional pain Anakin was in, and the injuries he sensed. He nodded quickly. "All right. I'll see if there's anything I can do."

Padme nodded and led the Jedi into the room. What had once been a place for family dinners was now converted into a makeshift clinic. Every medical supply the family had was now being used to treat Ahsoka. The young Togruta lay sleeping on a cot. Head and left arm were heavily bandaged while minor cuts decorated her face. A blanket covered her from feet to chest and her breathing was uneven.

At her side was Anakin. Every inch of him was the picture of defeat. He slouched in his seat, elbows on knees, hands folded beneath his chin, blue eyes watery and staring at Ahsoka without really seeing her. With his sleeves rolled up and the basin of water at his side, apparently he had been the one who had been treating his former student's injuries.

Presently Anakin flinched and lifted his head. It was as if he was just now sensing Obi-Wan's presence. His gaze hardened without looking up. "What are you doing here?"

Obi-Wan wasn't surprised at Anakin's tone. The young man was utterly devastated, and when Anakin grieved he often lashed out at those around him. "I came to see if you and your family were all right."

Anakin closed his eyes. Facial muscles began to twitch with pent-up emotions. "All right? You came to see if we're...all _right?_ " He almost sounded incredulous.

Obi-Wan's tone was cautious as he continued. Best to tread carefully. "Yes. Of course I did. I care for you, Anakin...you and your family."

Anakin sucked in a sharp breath through his nose. Slowly he turned to regard Obi-Wan. "My wife lost her father," he growled through gritted teeth. "So did Sola. Jobal lost her husband. And I lost him, too!" He turned away again with a shudder. "He was...family."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly and rested a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I know, Anakin-"

"No, you don't!" cried the young man, turning to face his former master. Anakin rose to his feet to stare at Obi-Wan with haunted eyes. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone who became the father you never had...to do everything you can to save him...and then watch him die!"

"Yes I do, Anakin," argued Obi-Wan with a breaking voice. "Qui-Gon was the closest thing I had to a father. I did everything in my power to save him, and yet I couldn't."

"It's not the same," choked Anakin, shaking his head and turning away. "Don't you see? It doesn't matter what I do. I couldn't save my mother...I couldn't save Ruwee...and now I can't-" His voice broke, and he threw an anguished look to Ahsoka.

"We're only mortal. Everyone has limits to what they can do," reminded Obi-Wan. "Even Jedi."

Anakin wrenched away with a glare. "That's just it! I'm not a Jedi anymore! And even if I was, no one can stop what's happening now. The planet is dying!" Aware of how loud he was, the young man slouched back into his seat and rubbed his temples.

Obi-Wan sighed through his nose. This sudden regression into inaction was disturbing, especially for Anakin. Where was the eager, idealistic young man who knew no limits? Again he reached for Anakin's shoulder. "Anakin, you mustn't give up. It may not seem like it, but there is still hope for Naboo."

Anakin shook his head. "I'm not giving up...but I can't think about Naboo. I have to think about my family...my children. I can at least keep them safe. I'll take them away from here."

 _Running away isn't going to solve anything,_ thought Obi-Wan grimly. "All right, then. If your only goal now is to keep your family safe, then where will you go? Where can you take them where you know they'll be safe?"

Anakin blinked twice, opened his mouth, closed it, and slowly turned away to put his head in his hands. "I don't know," he mumbled despairingly. "Somewhere...anywhere that's not here!"

Obi-Wan had an idea, but doubted Anakin would be receptive to it. All he had to do was ask. "What about Ahsoka? She needs more medical attention then she can be given here."

The younger man's gaze returned to the unconscious Togruta. "I know." He took Ahsoka's limp hand in his. "I-I'm not sure if we can move her."

"May I...?" Obi-Wan took a cautious step toward Ahsoka with a question in his eyes. While the Jedi master's talents were not in healing, he did know basic first aid and, to some extent, how to stabilize injuries with the Force. When Anakin stepped aside, Obi-Wan took several deep breaths, crouched beside the young woman, laid a hand on her forehead, and closed his eyes. _Concentrate,_ he told himself. _Calm...don't let the emotions in the room cloud your judgment._ With another deep breath Obi-Wan reached out with the Force, trying to sense her injuries. He grimaced as he detected multiple fractures, a head injury, several burns, and four broken ribs dangerously close to her left lung.

Thankfully Anakin's own senses had been put to good use. The breaks in Ahsoka's left arm had been set, the bleeding had been stopped, the burns had been treated for infection, and her torso had been wrapped to keep her ribs from puncturing her lung. Obi-Wan sighed softly in relief and opened his eyes. "She's stable, at least for the moment. Good job. So long as she's kept still, we should be able to transport her."

"Where?" Anakin wanted to know. "All the hospitals have been bombed."

"Coruscant. The Jedi Temple has some of the best medical facilities in the galaxy," reminded Obi-Wan.

"It's too far. And what about the blockade?"

"Only the near side of the planet is guarded. If we angle our ascent toward the backside, we should be able to make our escape."

Anakin bit his lip and was about to protest...but Obi-Wan had a point. If anyone could help Ahsoka, they could. Both shoulders fell. "You're right," he nodded. "But what about Padme and the children?"

At that moment Padme came down the hall with Leia on her hip and Luke trailing along behind. A handful of luggage was set down by the living room couch and she approached with a look of concern. "We're ready. How's Ahsoka?"

Anakin glanced at his friend. "Obi-Wan might be able to get her some help. He mentioned taking her to the Temple on Coruscant."

Padme's brown eyes widened. "Could you do that?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, looking from Anakin, to Padme, to the children. Then he spoke. "Yes. Actually, I have an idea." He turned back to his friend. "Anakin, you said your goal was to get your family away from here?"

Anakin frowned as he nodded. "What are you getting at?"

"What about taking your family to Coruscant along with Ahsoka?" suggested Obi-Wan.

"What!?" Immediately Anakin rose to his feet in protest. "No!"

"Anakin, please-"

"The Jedi will never have my children!"

"I swear to you, Anakin, it would only be temporary."

"How do I know the Council wouldn't keep them there?"

"I assure you, I would not let that happen. Besides, there is no place safer."

Heat rose in Anakin's face as he struggled to find an argument against Obi-Wan's logic. He didn't notice the hope rising in Padme's face until she spoke.

Padme took her husband's arm. "Anakin, wait. Obi-Wan is right. If Luke and Leia were taken to the Temple, then at least they'd be safe."

Anakin stared at his wife in disbelief. "You don't mean that."

The slight but strong young woman straightened her spine. "Yes, I do. I'm willing to do anything to keep my children from harm...even if that means sending them away for a while. You don't honestly think Obi-Wan would let anyone take them away, do you?"

"I..." Anakin's mouth flapped with protest, but he had to admit that his wife had a point. Obi-Wan had gone out of his way to help Anakin when he was injured...he had done his best to delay the decision in the Council about Luke and Leia...and he had gone to the trouble of coming all the way to Naboo to warn them about the Jedi recruiter. A glance at Luke's wide, worried blue eyes struck his conscience. _I have to keep them safe. Naboo isn't- wait, what did she say?_ His frown returned. "Send _them_ away? Who said anything about sending them away?"

"They don't need to be here. I do. I'm staying," said Padme firmly.

Anakin gripped Padme's arm. "No, you're not. We're a family. We stay together."

Padme met his gaze. "I have to. They're my people. I've grown up with them, served them...the least I can do is stay and help."

 _No! She can't do this!_ Anakin shook his head and glared. "You're not queen anymore, Padme...or a senator. You've done your duty. Even Senator Lerrico gave you permission to leave."

Padme lifted her chin in defiance. "I'm not giving up on my planet. If someone doesn't stay and fight, there won't even be a Naboo anymore! Do you want that, Anakin?"

Anakin winced. "Of course I don't. I love this planet, too. But it doesn't have to be you that stays!"

"Yes, it does! I'm the only reason Gunray has come back in the first place. I didn't let him take Naboo the first time, and I'm not going to let it happen now."

"You're _not staying_!"

Luke and Leia, upset by the loud noises, backed away from their arguing parents and began to cry. Meanwhile Ahsoka was stirring in her cot. She groaned as her eyes fluttered open. "Anakin...?"

Immediately the conscience-stricken couple turned to look at their wounded friend. Anakin dropped next to her, squeezing her hand. "Ahsoka...you're awake."

Ahsoka eyed her former master. "With as loud as you two are, you could wake the dead."

Anakin hunched his shoulders with guilt. "I'm sorry."

"We both are," added Padme.

Ahsoka tried rising, but only managed a few centimeters before a cry of pain stopped her.

Padme approached from the other side and gently held the young Togruta down. "Don't move, Ahsoka. You're badly wounded."

Blue eyes squeezed shut for a moment. "No kidding."

Anakin tried to smile for her. "Obi-Wan is going to take you to the Temple Infirmary. You're going to be fine."

"I know. Anakin?" Ahsoka stirred, winced, and turned to find Anakin's eyes. "Padme's right. Someone has to stay and...fight."

"She can't. It's too dangerous," insisted Anakin.

"You're not going to stop me," challenged Padme.

"I have to keep you safe."

"Then stay with me."

Anakin looked from former Padawan to wife and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He felt torn in two different directions. He wanted his family to stay together. He could have just overpowered Padme and forced her to leave with the children...but that wasn't who he was. He had always respected Padme's strength in the past. The former Jedi turned from Ahsoka to Obi-Wan to see if they had any ideas. Both of them seemed to approve of the idea. _But it's crazy!_ "Two against an army?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "It would not be just you. A few security teams have joined forces on the outskirts, and I'm sure I could convince a few Jedi to come and help. I know relations with the Gungans haven't been the best of late, but I cannot believe they would be willing to sit back and watch Naboo fall."

It was still long odds, and Anakin knew it. His expression grew pained. "We...we can't save everyone."

"That never used to stop you from trying," rasped Ahsoka. "Besides...I'd think even one Jedi evens the odds a little."

"I'm _not_ a _Jedi_ ," reminded Anakin. Emotion made his facial features tremble.

Ahsoka, however, wasn't buying it. She caught Anakin's eye. "You still can be."

Regret overtook Anakin's face, and he sighed. "It's too late for that now."

Ahsoka coughed painfully. "No...it's never too late. You might not...be in the order any longer...you might not carry a lightsaber...or even call yourself...a Jedi...but a Jedi...is who you are...who you always will be." The young woman closed her eyes in pain before continuing. "Being a Jedi isn't about...what the Council says it is. It's not about rules...or traditions. It's about helping the helpless...defending the weak...putting the lives...of everyone else...ahead of themselves. It's about using the Force...for knowledge and defense...especially for those...who can't defend themselves."

Anakin chewed his lip at the truth of Ahsoka's words. Without realizing it, he had missed being a Jedi. Ahsoka's little speech made a sense of long-dormant responsibility rise within the young man. He realized, for the first time, he had not only left the Order out of a sense of moral obligation...he had left out of fear. He had come to Naboo to run away from his life as a Jedi. The power that he had clung to like a lifeline was now a source of fear...something to avoid.

Padme was blinking back tears now. She turned to her husband. "Dad...Dad never thought of you as anything other than a Jedi."

Anakin's own eyes stung. The last words of his dying father-in-law returned... _"You'll always be a Jedi."_ Ruwee could have saved himself and left his students to fate. He didn't, and as a result all thirty young people in the classroom would live on.

 _Order or no Order, I still have the Force. I can still be a Jedi._ The thought was somehow empowering. Anakin closed his eyes and reached for the Force. It was there as it had always been to guide and strengthen him. He took a deep breath and felt its power wash over and through him. With it he could sense his children, fearful in the corner. He could sense Ahsoka's pain, but also her hope. He could sense Obi-Wan's pleading, Padme's grief translated into determination, and the fears of half the people in Theed. All of them needed him.

Finally Anakin straightened his spine and lifted his chin. The call of a Jedi had returned to him. He had to answer it. Once more he looked at his children. In order to save them, he would have to let them go. Anakin closed his eyes, let the tears slide down his cheeks, and nodded to Ahsoka. He took in a shuddering breath as he turned to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan...I want you to take Luke and Leia with you and Ahsoka to Coruscant...look after them. I'm going to stay and fight for Naboo with my wife and her people."

A painful smile of relief spread across Ahsoka's face. Finally she seemed to relax.

Padme sighed and laid her head on Anakin's shoulder in thanks.

Obi-Wan, astonished and touched at the same moment, managed a nod. "How soon can they be ready?"

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

It didn't take long to prepare Ahsoka and the twins for their journey off-planet. Ahsoka was carried into the shuttle and laid on a cot, with straps securing her for the journey. Anakin personally saw to that.

"Hold on. You'll be at Coruscant in no time and the Healers will see that you're as good as new," said Anakin, trying to convince her as well as himself.

"Don't worry about me," said Ahsoka with a ragged smile. "I only wish I could stay and help."

"You focus on healing first." Anakin gave his own ragged smile in return.

"I'll be fine. You...take care of yourself. May the...Force be with you." Ahsoka reached for Anakin's hand with her free arm.

"And with you." Anakin took Ahsoka's hand, squeezed it firmly, then turned around to watch Luke and Leia be strapped into their safety seats.

Padme was already in the midst of a tearful goodbye. She crouched in front of a worried Luke and tried to smile for him. "You be good and listen to Obi-Wan, all right?"

Luke nodded as a solemnly as a two year old could. "Mama, Daddy come?"

Padme sadly brushed Luke's towheaded hair away from his face. "Oh, sweetheart, I wish we could. Mommy and Daddy have to stay here. But don't worry. You'll be back soon."

The little boy seemed to consider this for a moment. "Now?" he asked hopefully.

Padme's cracked heart threatened to fall apart. "No, Luke. It's going to be a while. But Obi-Wan will look after you." She glanced over her shoulder at the Jedi, who offered a smile to the little boy. "Can I have a hug?"

Willingly Luke obliged.

Anakin's eyes were already damp when he crouched in front of Luke as Padme moved on to Leia. "Don't be afraid, Luke. You and Leia are going on a big adventure. You're going to fly in a starship."

"I not 'fwaid," declared Luke boldly, though he held his stuffed bantha a bit closer. "Daddy come uh-ven-too?"

"Not this time. But we won't be apart for long. You'll see." Anakin's smile was even more strained than Padme's, even as Leia began to whimper. It was a struggle not to cry in front of his children as he leaned over to give Luke a hug. "Be good. I love you and your sister very much. See you later."

Luke stuck out his lower lip and buried his face in his bantha toy.

Leia made no pretense and immediately reached for Anakin as he crouched in front of her. "Daddy, no go. No go, Daddy. Bad!"

Anakin took her little hand. "I'm sorry, Princess. Daddy has to stay and help Mommy. But you'll come back soon, and Obi-Wan will take good care of you."

Obi-Wan approached from behind with a nod and smile. "To be sure I will, little one. You'll be perfectly safe, and I promise to bring you back to your parents as soon as I can."

Leia pouted. "No! 'Tay! Yay-uh 'tay wif Daddy!" She reached for him.

The pain in Anakin's arm from his blaster wound had been forgotten due to the pain in his heart. "No, Leia. You can't stay. It's not safe."

"'Tay wif Daddy! 'Tay wif Daddy," demanded Leia, kicking around in her safety seat.

"Oh, Leia...no." Anakin's voice broke as he hugged his daughter goodbye and kissed her forehead. "We'll see you soon, all right? I love you."

"No! Daddy! Daddy!" Tears ran down Leia's little cheeks as she struggled against her restraints. She watched Anakin walk away and her cry turned to a howl. "Daddy! Daaad-deeee!"

Anakin closed his eyes against the tears as he forced himself down the ramp. His freshly wounded heart threatened to shatter once again. _They'll be safe. They'll be fine,_ he kept telling himself.

Obi-Wan walked up to Leia and laid a comforting hand on her head. As she quieted, he turned to her parents. "I will guard these children with my life. You have my word."

Padme thanked him. Anakin could only nod. He kept his eyes on the raising loading ramp, then on the ship as it took off until long after it blurred. When it headed South and became a dot on the horizon, all defenses crumpled. Anakin covered his eyes with his palm and wept bitterly. He welcomed Padme's tight embrace and buried his face in her hair.

"Shh. They'll be fine. Obi-Wan will take care of them," she kept insisting through her broken voice.

"I know," said Anakin hoarsely. "It's just...Padme, our children!"

"I know," said Padme, locking her arms around Anakin's neck.

The young, heartbroken parents remained where they were for only a few minutes. Then they wiped their eyes and climbed into the speeder, headed for like-minded citizens to organize resistance.

There was work to be done.

 _ **A/N: Sorry there's such a delay! College is over now, but that means internet access is limited...and with the release of Episode 7, my mind has been drifting far from the Prequel era. More coming soon...I promise, at least one new chapter a week. Merry Christmas!**_


	26. Soldiers

Bene was a buzzer-nest gone mad. Without warning, the citizens of the remote town of the backside of Naboo had been overrun with soldiers. But these weren't droids. They were humans wearing the same face...clones.

They had been summoned by their brothers from a myriad of nearby worlds, pulled out of 'retirement' by the words of their former commanders and the inborn sense of duty. The clones milled about in untold numbers. Some spoke together in groups, some shifted their feet, others took detailed visual note of their surroundings. Most were plagued with a strange combination of nerves and eagerness. All of them wanted to help. None of them was sure how.

Rex's pride was so great in seeing his brothers together again that he felt his heart might burst. It was only a small fraction of the total number- many hundreds of thousands more had refused to help, were out of contact, or were too far away to come in time.

The odds were certainly long. The Federation had half a million droids at their disposal. And these clones were no longer the efficient, well-equipped ground pounders they had once been. Their weapons consisted of pikes, vibroblades, and blasters of every description. Most of them didn't even have their armor anymore, and those that did had been without a full set for more than a year.

Rex tried not to let this bother him as the makeshift army gathered on the town's outskirts. Nor did the former commander think too much of the fact that they were 'only' clones. This time there were no Jedi to lead, to take point with lightsabers blazing, to eliminate obstacles with the Force.

 _Never mind,_ he told himself. _We've fought without Jedi before._ Somehow this was a poor comfort and Rex knew at least half of the clones would feel the same way. The other half were likely to feel somewhat bitter toward the Jedi because of all that had happened.

Cody wove his way through the crowd at a brisk walk, orange shoulder pads and greaves all that remained of his armor and former rank. He strode up to Rex with an automatic salute. "That's the last of them, sir."

Rex nodded slowly. He had a feeling no more would come. "How many?"

Cody cringed. "Just over 20,000. Not as many as we'd hoped for."

Rex sighed unhappily, then shrugged. "Well, then we'll have to do the best with what we have."

Cody straightened his spine. "Yes, sir."

Rex smiled back and clapped Cody's shoulder. "Come on, then. Let's get these boys organized." Together the two men-in-arms marched up to the center of the gathered clones. Rex cleared his throat. "Can I have everyone's attention?"

A few clones turned to listen, but the rest continued to speak among themselves.

"Hello? Hello! Can I have your attention?" Rex raised his voice, but still only a tenth of the clones were listening. The rest might not have heard him.

Cody, meanwhile, fumbled for a miniature amplification device and brought it to his lips. "Troopers! Atten- _tion_!"

Immediately each clone responded in exactly the way he had learned from the age of two. Spines were straightened, arms were moved to their sides, and chins lifted high as the thousands of troopers turned to face Rex and wait for orders. There was a brief, embarrassed moment when they realized they weren't lined up for inspection, but it passed quickly.

Cody grinned. "They're all yours, Rex old boy." He clapped Rex on the shoulder and handed him the miniature microphone.

Rex's mouth twisted sideways he took the device from Cody. "Thanks." Facing thousands of his brothers at once was overwhelming. They were all looking at him for further instructions. _Well...so be it, then._ He cleared his throat again. "Captain Rex, former leader of the 501st Legion. When we were disbanded two years ago, we made a promise that anytime the Republic needed us, in whatever way, we'd be there. Well, the Republic needs us again. You're the ones who kept that promise. For that, I salute you." Rex paused to do just that.

Most of the troopers who could see him saluted back.

Rex smiled briefly before continuing. "It hasn't been easy the last couple years. We've all gone our separate ways, and for most of us it wasn't by choice. We've taken jobs as security guards, pilots, medics...anything we could find just to keep busy. It's a shame it took a battle to bring us back together, but...here we are." He lifted an eyebrow and deepened his voice. "Now if any of you thought this was going to be a reunion picnic in the meadow, think again. Naboo is in trouble. Without help, she's going to fall. We're here to make sure that doesn't happen. If any of you has other ideas, you'd better leave now."

The clones looked at each other and exchanged looks of incredulity and determination. After a moment they all stood at attention again.

A slight smile returned to Rex's face. "Good. I hope you boys are spoiling for a fight, 'cause this is gonna be a big one."

A clone near the front raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Yeah. More like a slaughter," he muttered.

Rex narrowed his eyes at the man. "You got something you wanna add?"

"Uh...no, sir," The clone said, coloring a little.

Rex crossed his arms. "What's your name, soldier?"

"CT-8311," answered the man promptly. "They used to call me Hawkbat."

"Go ahead, Hawkbat. I'm sure we'd all like to hear what you've got to say."

"Well...sir, isn't this a little pointless? The reports coming out of Theed are staggering. We're outmanned, outgunned, and for most of us, on unfamiliar territory."

"That's never stopped us before."

"We had Jedi before, sir," reminded Hawkbat. His eyes shifted about. "The last I looked, there weren't any around here. How are we gonna make it through?"

An uneasy ripple passed through the crowd as the truth of the matter fell hard open the men. Some, who were bitter at the Jedi, glared. Others nodded in sad agreement with Hawkbat.

Rex glared a little in determination. "We'll make it."

A clone with a sparse goatee and a shaved head stepped forward, glancing back at Hawkbat and the others. "Respectfully, sir...you don't know that. Without the Jedi to lead...we haven't got anything left for this fight."

There was a grain of truth to what he had said. There would always be unknowns. Rex grimaced and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. _We can't give up. Not now._ He paused for a moment before reaching over and taking the clone's shoulder. "We do have something, soldier. We've got each other...and that's all we need. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind having a Jedi or two at our head...but we can't waste time wishing. We've got to move, for the sake of the people on Naboo." Rex lifted his shoulders and brought the amplification device back to his lips. "Don't think for one moment, any of you, that this battle is hopeless. Just because we relied on the Jedi in the past doesn't mean we can't do without them now. We aren't defined by our past. What defines us is how we fight...and we fight together. That's enough for me. Is it enough for you?"

One by one the clones exchanged glances filled with hope. As one they lifted their chins and raised a shout. "Yes, sir!"

Rex nodded. "All right. Find your groups we assigned en route. We're going in waves. Stay alert, and good luck." With a grin that was part bravado, part reckless hope, Rex raised his blaster high. "Let's scrap these clankers!"

Cheers, whoops, and hollers rose in chorus for a moment. Then with renewed strength, the soldiers scattered to find their battle groups.

Meanwhile the citizens of Bene watched with guarded emotions. Someone had finally arisen to defend Naboo. That much was obvious.

What wasn't obvious was why the clones had showed up to help and the guardians of peace and justice- the Jedi -were nowhere to be found.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

"We are not soldiers," insisted Luminara Unduli, seated on the Jedi Council among her peers and glancing uneasily about the circular room. "This conviction was nearly lost during the Clone Wars."

"True enough. But does this prevent us from bringing aid to a planet which desperately needs it?" Plo Koon wanted to know.

"There are not enough Jedi for such a task," put in Ki-Adi Mundi.

"But we cannot allow Naboo to fall. Something must be done," said Kit Fisto with conviction.

Mace Windu and Yoda exchanged tired glances. The debate had been going for over an hour, ever since word had come that Naboo was under attack by the Trade Federation. The Council seemed evenly divided down the middle. Half were firmly opposed to sending out the thinly-stretched Jedi Masters, while the other half felt passionately about doing something to help the Naboo; enough so that they were willing to go themselves. Naboo was, of course, an important system and something must be done to prevent its fall. The question came in what action to take. The Republic no longer had any army but management of the systems was still their responsibility. At this moment they were debating over what to do...much like the Jedi were.

Adi Gallia turned to Saesee Tiin. "Has there been any word from Master Kenobi? Our last communication from him indicated he was very near the Naboo system."

The Iktochi Jedi nodded. "Yes. Master Kenobi is heading back to the Temple for a...most unorthodox reason. He is transporting a badly wounded former Jedi here for treatment."

Seven Council members leaned forward with interest. "Which former Jedi?" Luminara asked cautiously.

"Skywalker's former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Apparently she was wounded while protecting Skywalker's children," he explained.

"And what of Skywalker himself?" asked Mace Windu.

"He remains on Naboo with Representative Amidala. However, in the interest of protecting them, Skywalker is allowing his children to come here."

A surprised murmur rippled across the Council. Some were pleased, others uneasy, still others incredulous.

Shaak Ti lifted an eyebrow. "Is he allowing his children to train? Or, is he simply sending them here for safekeeping?" she wanted to know.

Saesee Tiin frowned. "Apparently the latter."

Ki-Adi Mundi steepled his fingertips. "Disappointing, but unsurprising. Skywalker's attachment issues are still present."

Yoda thoughtfully rested his chin on his Gimer stick. "Hmm. So it would seem. But assume, we should not, about Skywalker's motivations."

Mace nodded. "I didn't even expect him to let us anywhere near them. Perhaps this is sign he is learning to let go."

Yoda frowned and tapped the floor with his Gimer stick. "But now, the time is not, to discuss Skywalker. More pressing matters, there are."

Plo Koon nodded. "Agreed. What shall be done?"

Mace sighed, looked down, and shook his head. "Apparently there's nothing else to be done. We will send what Jedi we can spare to Naboo and attempt to capture Viceroy Gunray."

Luminara sighed with reluctance. "Should not the civilians be evacuated first?"

"It has already been done," informed Saesee Tiin.

"How many should we send?" asked Kit Fisto.

"I recommend two Masters and as many Knights as we can spare," said Mace.

"Then I would like to volunteer," said Kit Fisto, lifting his head.

"As would I," said Plo Koon.

Cin Drallig, the one who had replaced Anakin on the Council, shifted uneasily. "The Jedi answer to the Republic. Should not the Senate be consulted before moving forward?"

Grimly Yoda shook his head. "Time, there is not, to wait on the Senate. Quickly, we must move, if Naboo we wish to save."

Plo Koon nodded in agreement. "Agreed. Naboo is a system we cannot afford to lose." He and Fisto rose from their seats. "Master Fisto and I will assemble the others and leave as soon as possible."

Yoda extended a hand toward them. "Council adjourned. May the Force be with you."

Kit Fisto and Plo Koon bowed to their fellow Jedi, then turned to march out the door. No doubt the Senate would find some way to protest this sudden intervention without a consultation, but Master Yoda was right. There was no time to lose. If Naboo was to be saved, they would have to move quickly.

The possibility that all of the Jedi knew and that none of them wanted to mention was the fact that hyperspace travel to Naboo would take hours. They might already be too late.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Weaving and winding through streets they knew so well, seeing the destruction already caused by the bombing of the Trade Federation, and seeing so much heartbreak from the greed of a single man, Anakin and Padme had to fight to keep their composure as they made their way to Naboo's security headquarters.

For Anakin the scene was doubly heartbreaking; seeing a place he loved in ruins, and his wife's reaction to it. She ran alongside him with her lower lip clamped tightly between her teeth, trying not to cry. It was all Anakin could do to keep from stopping midstride and just holding his wife to make the hurt go away. But he couldn't. One had little time to mourn while battle droids still populated the area. They had to keep moving.

Padme didn't have any problem with that concept. Her slim legs ate up the ground at such a pace that her husband had to run on all four cylinders to keep up with her.

"Slow down," hissed Anakin as he tried to match her strides. While the familiar weight of his lightsaber against his hip was reassuring, it wouldn't do any good if Padme wouldn't stay behind him, where she would be safe.

"What; are you tired?" Padme asked, turning to her husband in surprise. Gently she touched the bandage on his arm. "Is it hurting you?"

"No, it's fine. I'm more worried about you," said Anakin, brushing her hand away.

"Well, don't. There's no time. We have to move."

"I know, but I thought we agreed you were going to stay behind me."

Padme frowned. "Then keep up. I'm not waiting for you."

Anakin gripped Padme's arms at the elbow. "Padme, please. I can't protect you if you're ahead of me."

Padme pressed her lips together. Anakin's concern was expected. He was right about the promise she had made to stay behind him, but every limb was charged with adrenaline. Every nerve urged her to run faster. She didn't have the patience to wait while Anakin stopped at every corner to clear it before moving forward. "You don't know these streets like I do. I'll be fine. It's the droids you should worry about," she said, lifting her pistol for emphasis.

Anakin gripped her arms tighter. "No. You're running too fast without looking where you're going. If you run into a squad of droids-" His voice broke, forcing him to clear his throat. "I'm not going to lose you."

Padme's shoulders fell. She couldn't help but feel Anakin was overprotective, but he did have a point. Her eagerness to end this was making her reckless and she was in no hurry to leave her children orphans. The woman sighed and nodded tightly. "You won't...but all right. I'll stay behind you." She peered around the corner. "We're close. It shouldn't be much farther."

Anakin's grip relaxed and he planted a hurried kiss on her lips. "Come on. Let's go."

No sooner had the pair rounded that corner than they ran right into a platoon of battle droids, which opened fire immediately.

Anakin quickly ignited his lightsaber and held it high to deflect the bolts. At first his movements felt clumsy and uncoordinated. A few blaster bolts made it past him, forcing Padme to duck. It galled Anakin to find he had grown rusty over his two year hiatus from Jedi work. He resolved to keep up regular practice in the future. The young man finally tapped into the Force to increase his speed and accuracy, and then the droids began to fall.

When the platoon realized they had a lightsaber to deal with, they began to retreat with mechanical cries of dismay. "It's a Jedi! Run!"

Anakin didn't give them the chance to get very far. Lightsaber twirling, he plowed right into the fray and cut them down one by one. The last two had their heads blown off by Padme's blaster. He managed a slight smile of pride as she emerged from hiding to survey the mess of parts. "Nice shot. Thanks."

Padme didn't smile back as she holstered her pistol. "You can thank me later. The Security office is only a block away."

Anakin sighed as they took off again. "Let's hope there's still someone left," he muttered. While neither his nor Padme's abilities were in doubt, he didn't relish taking on the entire droid army all by themselves. Several hundred thousand against two were pretty rough odds, even for a man with a lightsaber and a woman who was a dead shot.

 _At least the children are safe,_ Anakin thought with a lump in his throat. It was the only bit of comfort he had left.

They rounded the last corner...and skidded to a stop as they found themselves surrounded by two dozen Naboo security officers. Anakin raised his lightsaber defensively.

The guards' eyes widened in surprise upon seeing them. "Representative Amidala! Please excuse us. We heard the footsteps and weren't sure if it was droids." Quickly they lowered their weapons. "So the rumors are true; there is a Jedi on Naboo. We're glad to see you, Master...?"

Anakin cringed at the title. "Anakin Skywalker. I'm not a Jedi anymore. But, I am willing to do whatever I can to help."

Half of the security guards flinched in awe at the name while the other half seemed confused at the misplaced title. After all, Skywalker was carrying a lightsaber and his name was known throughout the galaxy. Finally the chief of security offered Anakin his arm. "We'll take any help we can get, Skywalker, Jedi or not...especially yours. Come inside...another platoon will be here soon."

Anakin gripped the officer's arm and ushered Padme to follow them. He brought up the rear, feeling a renewed sense of hope.

They weren't alone. Now they might just have a chance at saving Naboo.

 _ **A/N: I promise more is coming, just be patient. We're almost down to the wire now and this story will soon be over. This is the last day of 2015 that I can upload anything. :( Happy New Year!**_


	27. Convergence

"What's the situation?" Anakin wanted to know as he and Padme stood around a small table with a contingent of some 300 security officers. It was a painfully small force with which to retake a city, but it was all they could muster.

Anakin hadn't wanted to take charge and start ordering these men around. It was more their fight than it was his. But they insisted, and Anakin found he couldn't say no.

The chief of security for Theed's Upper District, known as Denell Antone, tapped a series of parameters into a small tabletop hologram projector. In seconds a blue, three-dimensional map of the city was projected into midair. "Not good. In the first sweep from the air, droid bombers have taken out more than seventy-five percent of our infrastructure. They seem to be targeting civilians. After the palace and the courts were hit they moved on; schools, hospitals, marketplaces... anywhere there was likely to be a large concentration of civilians. What we can't figure out is what or who their primary target is."

Padme pressed her lips together into a thin line. "Me. Viceroy Gunray has held a grudge ever since the blockades and knows that the best way to hurt me is to hurt my people."

Denell seemed perplexed. "With respect, Representative, are you sure? You're no longer in a position of great power or leadership. It doesn't make sense to target you."

The young woman's eyes flashed with hurt and anger. "Nute Gunray doesn't care about the position I now hold. He cares that his livelihood was lost because he chose to get involved with the Sith. The only thing he wants is revenge."

Denell wrinkled his brow. "That was fifteen years ago."

Anakin glared at the hologram even as he wrapped a supportive arm around Padme. "The greed and anger of the Trade Federation have no time limits," he muttered bitterly. "Do you have a plan?"

Denell cringed. "Not at the moment. We'd appreciate any input you have, Mast...excuse me. Skywalker."

It had been a while since Anakin had formulated any kind of strategy. He glanced at Padme for support before taking a deep breath. "Our target should be the Viceroy. Without leadership, the droid armies have no one to give them orders, and the chain of command will fall apart. Cut off the head, and the snake dies."

Denell knit his brows. "You intend to kill him?"

Anakin nodded firmly, though the idea brought unexpected anxiety. "We can't let him escape again. The only way to be sure of that is to kill him...or at least incapacitate him."

Padme knit her brows and bit her lip. "What about the ships in orbit? Even if we somehow managed to take out all the droids on the surface, there's nothing to prevent them from sending more."

Anakin turned to the security officer. "Do you have any pilots?"

Denell shrugged. "A few...not enough to launch an assault on the Federation."

Anakin cringed. "It'll have to do. We don't need to destroy the Federation...just disable them. As soon as the ground troops reach the Viceroy, the order will have to be given to all droids to withdraw. Gunray's enough of a coward it shouldn't be too hard to persuade him."

"Sounds familiar," remarked Captain Typho wryly.

"It worked last time," Anakin pointed out.

"But that was when all the droids were controlled by a central computer," reminded Padme. "They're independent thinkers now and won't respond the same if the Federation ships are disabled or destroyed."

"No," admitted Anakin. "But any army without leadership begins to crumble. We've seen it before. At least it would give us a chance."

The security forces exchanged glances of uncertainty. "What of the Jedi? Can we expect any aid from them?"

Anakin seemed to sag on his heels. "Master Kenobi was on the planet, but...he was evacuating children and wounded back to Coruscant. When he left, he wasn't even sure if he could contact the Jedi Council."

Padme nodded grimly. "And to travel directly from Coruscant to Naboo takes nearly half standard day. Even if a subspace communiqué could have been sent in transit, it's doubtful the Jedi would arrive in time to make much of a difference," she admitted. "What about the Gungans? Has there been any word from them?"

Captain Typho shook his head. "None, m'lady. It appears their vow of peace between themselves and the Naboo didn't count on two more battles."

Padme's shoulders fell in disappointment. While the Gungan army could not stand up against such a number of droids, their bravery would be missed on the battlefield.

Denell pursed his lips. "So I think it's safe to say we can't expect anyone from the outside coming to our aid. It would help if we had even one Jedi- or former Jedi -leading us. That being said..." he turned to Anakin. "Skywalker, would you be willing to fly the lead for our fighters?"

It was sorely tempting. Anakin missed flying in combat situations. He missed flying in general, and would have loved a chance to do so again. But all he had to do was look to his left and see Padme for all such thoughts to disappear. She had every intention of going into the palace with the security forces. He wasn't going to let her go anywhere without him. "No," he said, shaking his head and throwing a meaningful glance to his wife. "I'm sorry. My place is on the ground."

The security offers looked from Anakin to Padme. It wasn't difficult to figure out Anakin's reasoning. _If it was my wife, I would probably do the same,_ reflected Denell. "Any help you can give will be most welcome. In that case, will you consent to lead our ground troops?"

Anakin draped his arm around Padme's shoulder. "Yes...but on one condition; Representative Amidala knows the layout of the palace better than anyone. She should come along. That is...if she would agree."

Padme met her husband's eyes and gave him a faint smile of thanks. "Of course."

Denell nodded. "Thank you, Representative. Now...how should we proceed?"

As one Anakin and Padme leaned over the hologram. By unspoken consent they agreed to formulate their point of entry together.

Their relationship was anything but perfect. Both were extremely stubborn and independent; Padme even more so than Anakin. But, when the goal was something they both wanted, not even the Force would be able to help anyone in their way.

Together, they were almost unstoppable.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Some two hours after the makeshift battle plan in the basement of the Naboo Security headquarters, the forces mobilized. They would travel in four groups of fifty, each taking a different entrance on each point of the compass. Anakin and Padme headed the first group, Captain Typho headed the second, Denell headed the third, and a young but levelheaded Lieutenant Segg headed the fourth.

Padme would have preferred to lead her own group- not out of any sense of ego but out of a need to split the best forces for a better chance of success -but of course Anakin would never allow that, even if he had to physically restrain her. She knew this and didn't even bother asking.

The first and second groups would focus on apprehending Viceroy Gunray from two different angles, while the third and fourth groups would escort the pilots to their fighters before joining the first and second groups. Hopefully they could catch the greedy Nemoidian by surprise and keep casualties to a minimum. According to Captain Typho, up to 75% of the population had successfully been evacuated. The rest were unfortunately dead, trapped, or otherwise unaccounted for.

The palace complex itself was surprisingly empty as Anakin and Padme began their approach from the South. Less than twenty battle droids stood in loose formation around the Southern entrance. Hushed communications between Padme and Captain Typho indicated a very light droid presence around the main entrance as well.

Anakin took this to mean the Viceroy wasn't even in the Palace. Gunray was too much of a coward to leave himself with few guards. However, the security officers swore they had seen the Viceroy entering the complex...and he had not exited. Their target remained the same.

It was early afternoon when the first shot was fired. Unfortunately, it was from the droids, and the reason was enough to make everyone groan.

The fourth group, led by Lieutenant Segg, had been eager to take their position outside the Eastern entrance to the complex. They underestimated the amount of debris in the area. Part of the street had been torn loose from its bed and now sat at an unstable angle. The four officers at the front of the pack- including Lieutenant Segg -lost their footing and went sprawling into the street with skinned palms and twisted ankles. The commotion got the attention of the battle droids, which opened fire.

The noise, magnified by the stone surroundings, reached the other groups instantly. Anakin heard it, followed by a desperate comm message from Segg, and nearly groaned with disappointment. _There goes our element of surprise._

"Should we break off the attack, Skywalker?" asked Denell over the comm.

"Wait a couple of minutes. The droids might not warn each other about the intruders," whispered Anakin.

Half a minute later, the droids standing at the South entrance received a comm message that made them switch to combat position, blasters pointed out. One of them saw Anakin's group. "It's another security group! Blast them!"

Anakin grimaced. "Guess that answers my question." He picked up the comm. "They're on to us. Our positions have been compromised. Group Three, break off your approach and back up Group Four. Groups One and Two, move out." He ignited his lightsaber and held it high. A single look of love and trust was shared with Padme before they led the charge at a dead run.

The battle for Theed had begun.

All at once a hundred red and green blaster bolts filled the air with a flurry of deadly light beams. As the droids were outnumbered, mowing them down wasn't terribly difficult. Anakin simply let adrenaline and the Force complete his actions for him. He moved with perfect speed and accuracy and took out half of the droids all by himself.

One minute later when they were a smoking pile of parts, Theed Security paused to give Anakin looks that fluctuated between admiration, incredulity, shock, and even some annoyance.

"You know, if taking out battle droids was that easy for the rest of us, I don't think we'd even have to bother with the Viceroy," remarked one of them dryly.

"Looks can be deceiving," reminded Anakin, saber still in the ready position. "Well, are you going to stand there and stare, or are we going to end this?"

The officers exchanged shrugs before following close behind Anakin and Padme. As one the group jogged inside.

"Don't be too hard on them," said Padme as they ran along columned marble halls. "Most of them have never met a Jedi before, let alone fought with one."

Rather than reiterate that he wasn't a Jedi, Anakin found a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Padme's optimism was contagious. It was yet another reason he loved her. "Hopefully they can keep up and stay out of the way."

"Don't worry, Skywalker," remarked the nearest officer. He eyed the lightsaber nervously. "I don't think any of us are fool enough to get in front of _that_. We'd like to keep our limbs."

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

While the underwater bubble city of Otoh Gunga was many kilometers away from Theed and there were no battle droids present, peace was just as difficult to find.

Shadow and Dusty, a pair of elite ground pounders with more combat experience than one could shake a glowstick at, were not having an easy time of it. Finding the route to the swamp in the first place was almost impossible. Finding the city once underwater proved to be another challenge. Their assistive breathing devices were only meant for short-term submersions, and stress made them use more oxygen. Once they had reached the city, a group of Kaadu-mounted patrol officers surrounded them and took them directly to the current Boss.

Now, caught in uneasy negotiations with the Boss, Shadow and Dusty both found themselves wishing they had remained with the rest of their brothers.

"Whassa bringen yousa here?" he demanded with large, narrowed eyes. "Whosa sendin da clones?"

"We come of our own accord, sir," said Shadow, gripping his blaster rifle and standing at attention. "And...if you please...the Naboo are in trouble."

"And deysa wantin' help, eh?" guessed the Boss.

"Well...yes, sir. The Trade Federation has returned and-"

"Da mackineeks!" In disgust the Boss threw his hands into the air. "Da Naboo asken for help da first time...we helpen, lose many Gungans. Dey asken fer help second time, da Gungans come an lose more. But da mackineeks always comes back!"

Dusty nodded. "True enough, sir. But-"

The Boss rose to his feet- no small accomplishment, given his massive proportions -and pointed a thick, accusatory finger at the clones. "No! No helpen dissa time. Wesa liven' free from da Naboo. Yousa warriors. Yousa fight!"

Shadow straightened his spine. "We are fighting, sir, but we're still outnumbered. If you care for the Naboo at all, you must help."

"No," glared the Boss. "Wesa no carren. Begone!"

"But they're your friends...your allies!" said Dusty, spreading his hands. "Surely you can spare-"

"No! Tis da final word! Begone, clone soldiers! Begone!" boomed the Boss.

Dusty and Shadow exchanged helpless looks. Dusty shrugged. "All right, sir. You want us to go, we'll go." They began to walk backwards. "Come on, Shadow. We're wasting our time."

Shadow glared at the Gungan council. "I guess you're not the warriors I expected after all. You're nothing but a bunch of cowards."

The Boss grew red in the face and sputtered in protest at this insult, but said nothing more as the clones walked out of the council chambers.

Neither he nor the clones noticed the tall, slender Gungan with a pink-orange cast to his mottled skin standing off to one side with a concerned look on his honest, duck-like face. Long eyestalks looked from the Council, to the Clones, and then back again. It didn't take long to decide what to do.

Ambassador Jar Jar Binks had never been known as courageous, but this day he did the most courageous thing he would ever do in his life...he was deliberately going against the Boss. He still cared about the Naboo. Besides, Representative Amidala was his friend. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Entry into the palace proved far more difficult that it had appeared from the outside. Anakin's confident attitude nearly vanished when, within moments of opening the doors and going inside, he and his party were greeted by twice the number of battle droids as they had just destroyed.

It took a bit more effort to dispatch forty droids than it did for twenty. One of the security officers was killed while another was wounded in the arm. While saddened by their loss, the party had no choice but the bind the arm of the wounded officer and press on. To prevent such ambushes in the future Anakin ran on ahead to reconnoiter the area and then send for the officers when he was sure that the area was clear. Padme, of course, went with him.

The couple stood ensconced in one of the many window alcoves at the moment. They had paused to catch their collective breath...and to wait for the next round of battle droids to emerge so they could be dealt with.

Presently Anakin shook his head and sighed.

"What?" Padme asked in a whisper.

"I just can't get over how familiar all this is. It's like the Battle of Naboo all over again," remarked Anakin.

"No...it's not," reflected Padme.

"How? We're infiltrating the palace to capture Nute Gunray. Isn't that what happened last time?" Anakin wanted to know.

Padme thoughtfully shook her head. "Not exactly. You were flying then, and I was queen. Neither of us was anything more than a child...and the situation now is much worse. Last time the Federation didn't set out to destroy the city. Last time not nearly as many people died. If we do win, I doubt this victory will be celebrated the same way."

Anakin pressed his lips together and nodded slowly. "You're right. It is different. You know..." he tried to smile. "I had no idea what I was doing when I hopped into that starfighter fifteen years ago. I was flying completely by instinct. The Federation control ship was destroyed by accident," he admitted. Blue eyes stared distantly into space. "I guess most of my life has been either an accident or a mistake."

Padme turned to him sharply. "Anakin, how can you say that? You've done so much for the Republic, and I doubt it was all an accident."

Anakin shrugged. "No, not all of it. Once I became a Jedi, most of what I accomplished was because of my training...but I did make a lot of mistakes. Most of them I never owned up to. I was just too arrogant." He turned back to Padme and a distant smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "There's only one thing the Jedi consider a mistake that I'll never regret."

The former public servant tilted her head to one side in curiosity. "What's that?"

Anakin's mouth bloomed into a full smile. "Marrying you." He wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her into a brief hug from behind.

 _Your timing could use a little work,_ thought Padme with slight annoyance. But she didn't fight the embrace. She leaned into it and welcomed the quick kiss that came after.

That kiss, as short as it was, was interrupted almost immediately by the warbling of Anakin's comm. He frowned as he picked it up. "Skywalker," he whispered.

"Skywalker! We're surrounded. We've been completely overrun. You'll have to-" A hail of blaster fire interrupted, followed by the loud crackle of static.

"Commander? Commander, come in," called Anakin. "Commander!"

There was no answer. Padme wriggled out of her husband's arms to crane her neck down the hall. "Do you think they've been captured?"

Anakin didn't even want to consider any other possibilities. He nodded. "Probably. Either way, they can't help us anymore." He met Padme's eyes. "We're on our own now."

Padme's look of worry was sharp, but brief. "All right. Follow me."

Anakin gripped his lightsaber hilt and edged in front of his wife. "No. You stay behind me. Just tell me where to go."

Padme, while her glare said plainly that she wasn't happy with this decision, didn't argue.


	28. Letting Go

Even after nearly thirty years of traveling the galaxy in his service as a Jedi, Obi-Wan had never before experienced such mixed feelings when headed for Coruscant.

In the past it had always felt like coming home. Obi-Wan had spent every day of his life at the Jedi Temple between infancy and adolescence. After being chosen as an apprentice by Qui-Gon Jinn, more time was spent out of the temple than in it, but it was still home. Even after becoming a knight and training Anakin, Obi-Wan always considered the Jedi Temple as the only place he could ever imagine living...at least on a permanent basis.

That feeling rang somewhat hollow this time. Obi-Wan chalked it up to extreme distraction. He hazarded a glance behind him at his two little passengers and couldn't help but feel relieved that they were still asleep. It had been two steps short of a nightmare to get them to that state.

Obi-Wan didn't have all that much experience with young children. The typical youngling at the Temple was already more disciplined than the average teenager, and Kenobi had never spent more than a few minutes with them. Since being elected to the Jedi Council that time had been reduced even further. He liked children, of course, but no more than any other Jedi did.

Anakin's children were different. Not only were they typical two year olds, but both were also extremely Force sensitive. Both seemed to unconsciously tap into that ability when their emotions ran high...and that had most definitely happened when their parents had told them goodbye.

Both Luke and Leia had cried all through leaving Naboo behind. Obi-Wan tried calming them, but had to focus most of his attention on the ship. The somewhat bumpy ride upset the children even more. By the time they had made the jump into hyperspace both twins were howling.

For the first few minutes Obi-Wan was at a complete loss. His quiet words of comfort only worked on Luke, and only until Leia burst into tears again. She was actually the difficult one. Luke cried because he missed his parents, and because his sister was upset. Leia cried not only out of a sense of loss, but also anger. She wasn't getting what she wanted- in this case her parents -and threw a fit because of it, literally kicking and screaming in her restraints. Being quiet and gentle with her hadn't worked, and nor had being firm.

"I wan' Dad-dee!" she'd shrieked. Her face was red and tears were streaming down her cheeks. By that point Luke cried with his hand stuffed in his mouth.

Obi-Wan was nearing the end of his patience. "Leia, that's enough. Now stop it," he'd said again.

Leia had continued to wail. The Jedi Master had sighed and sat back on his heels, forehead in palm. A bad headache was developing. _How did Master Yoda manage a roomful of toddlers at once?_ No. That was the wrong approach. Luke and Leia weren't younglings. They had no control over their emotions at all. So he tried to think of every time he had visited with Anakin and Padme in the past, and what they had done to calm the children down.

Sometimes, when the twins were still babies, she had sung to them. Obi-Wan didn't even want to try that. His singing voice made the lowing of a bantha sound like Yoda's Blissl flute. But what had Anakin done?

Obi-Wan had opened his eyes at the memory. _Anakin holds them. When the children are upset, Anakin picks them up and carries them._ It was worth a try, anyway. Obi-Wan undid Leia's restraints and lifted her into his arms with a grunt. "All right. Come on, now. Up you go." He settled the wailing toddler on his hip and wasn't surprised when she squirmed in his arms.

"Daddy!" Leia had insisted.

"I know. I'm not your father," sighed Obi-Wan with a grimace. "Calm down, now, little one."

"No! Daddy!"

Obi-Wan had closed his eyes in frustration. Leia wanted nothing to do with him. He knew that if he couldn't settle her down, he had no hope of calming Luke. But what was he doing wrong?

The answer came from an unexpected source. "Forth? Forth, Obi?" hiccupped Luke.

Obi-Wan had blinked and felt foolish for not thinking of it before. The Force was often used to calm savage beasts. Why shouldn't it work on toddlers? The Jedi had then closed his eyes and took several calming breaths before sending these thoughts to Leia. "Leia...don't be afraid. Nothing is going to happen to you or Luke," he said in a low voice.

Almost immediately the little girl's volume had lowered. "Daddy! Wan...Daddy," she whimpered.

Obi-Wan smoothed the little girl's tangled pigtails. "I know. You miss your father and mother. They miss you, too. But it's all right. You're safe, and you're going to see them again."

At that point Leia had stopped struggling and loosely gripped Obi-Wan's left tabard in her tiny hand. She sniffled and met Obi-Wan's eyes. "Daddy...p-pwomithed," she reminded. "Thee 'gain?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "That's right. He did promise. Don't cry, little one," he'd added, trying to smile as he brushed several tears away from Leia's face. "Everything is going to be all right."

Leia, still crying, had finally given in. She'd leaned her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder and clung to him until her tears had stopped and hiccups had taken over.

Obi-Wan, while relieved, had been unexpectedly assaulted by another emotion...it wasn't just empathy or compassion, but it had made him feel protective of Luke and Leia. He felt badly about upsetting them. The feeling had made him hold Leia until his arms ached, then let Luke out of his restraints and gathered the little boy in his arms as well. Calming thoughts swirled around until Obi-Wan had felt the Force envelop all three of them like a comforting blanket. After a time, exhausted from their tears, Luke and then Leia had fallen asleep.

That had been three hours before. The toddlers slept next to each other, curled up together under a blanket, with Luke holding his stuffed bantha and Leia sucking her thumb. Obi-Wan smiled absently and adjusted the blanket. Their connection with each other was obvious. Now the idea of separating them so one of them could become a Jedi seemed heartless. Luke and Leia's attachment to each other went beyond the emotional and delved into the nature of the Force himself. It bound them together as surely as it bound the universe. There were threads of that same connection between the twins and their parents.

Obi-Wan's smile faded as he thought of the Jedi Council. _I must make them understand,_ he thought. While he doubted the Jedi would take advantage of the situation and just refuse to give Luke and Leia back to their parents, Obi-Wan was determined to see that neither twin left his sight once they arrived at the Temple. Perhaps, seeing the connection for themselves, the Jedi would change their minds and see the wisdom in allowing the family to stay together.

If they didn't, then Obi-Wan had serious doubts about their collective wisdom.

One other disturbing thought entered Obi-Wan's head as he watched the children sleep...what if Luke and Leia lost a parent? What if they lost both? Would they be able to sense it? Would children that young know what the feeling of death meant? What would happen to them if this last battle left them orphans?

 _Stop it,_ Obi-Wan ordered himself, eyes growing misty at the idea. _Anakin and Padme are going to be fine._ Anakin in particular was too skilled not to come through this situation.

But that feeling of foreboding wouldn't leave. Whether it was a premonition or just uneasy thoughts, somehow Obi-Wan knew that both Anakin and Padme weren't going to escape unscathed.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

The body count during a battle always had the potential to be high. Anakin had learned this through bitter experience during the Clone Wars. This time, being separated from the men he had been leading, he had no way of knowing how many were alive or dead. The only number of fallen combatants he could know was the number of droids he and Padme had taken out since entering the palace.

By the time he and his wife had reached the top floor, Anakin had lost track. He had stopped counting after about 107...and those were just the droids he had personally reduced to scrap. He hadn't even tried keeping track of how many Padme had blasted into slag.

This was not to say either one was having an easy time of it. Anakin's muscles were nearing the consistency of jelly and his knee replacement was plagued by a dull ache. He could sense how tired Padme was. She was running almost exclusively on adrenaline. But neither of them could stop. With every floor they cleared, they drew closer to their target.

Nothing else had been heard from the Naboo security forces, so Anakin and Padme were essentially going in blind. They had no idea how the battle was going elsewhere. For all they knew, every one of their comrades could have been killed or captured.

They had just reached the final floor. No sooner had Anakin and Padme stepped out of the turbolift than some fifty battle droids rounded the corner and began to fire. By then the couple had devised a system for clearing a corridor; Anakin would jump over the top of the advancing droids while Padme would hang back in the nearest cover. They would then work their way toward each other, picking off droids until they met somewhere in the middle.

What Anakin hadn't counted on was the second battalion of droids coming right behind the first. Almost instinctively he repeated the procedure...and ended up nearly thirty meters away from his wife, who had to dodge from one window alcove to the other as she fired.

It was then that it happened. Anakin never figured out exactly how, or why he couldn't move fast enough to prevent it.

He hadn't meant to be so far separated from his wife. Things just developed that way. She was caught fending off twelve battle droids in a window alcove while Anakin took it upon himself to take on the last twenty guarding the door on the other side of the wide hall.

The sense of danger was constant. Anakin only knew something more personal was going to happen half a second before it did. That was just enough time to begin turning his head. From the corner of his eye, he saw Padme's foot slip. He saw the droid level its blaster and fire. From his left eye, he saw and heard the bolt make impact with his wife. He heard her cry, and saw her fall.

It was as if a Shaak had charged Anakin at full speed and rammed into his sternum. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He didn't feel anything but pain and rage.

His scream echoed hers. "NOOOO!" Blinding tears overflowed his eyes, and the familiar ice of the Dark Side once more coursed through his veins. He let his anger flow freely to every limb, his lightsaber moving at inhuman speed as he deflected bolts back to their destinations and hacked ruthlessly through them as he ran. He didn't stop moving his lightsaber until all of the droids were spare parts.

The ache in Anakin's heart was physical as his legs dropped him next to his wife, shaking with fear though she stirred and her breathing was obvious. She was badly hurt. A large wound on her leg reeked of blood and burnt flesh. "Padme," he choked as his shaking hand cradled her cheek.

Padme rose slowly, gritting her teeth against the fire burning between hip and knee. The droid had shot her from a range of two meters. A bolt of superheated plasma had bit into the top of her thigh, leaving a palm-sized burn that oozed blood and clear fluid. It sank nearly two full centimeters, well past the subcutaneous layer into the quadriceps. The blackened edges of her trousers still smoked and the leg trembled with the intense pain. "Ani...Ani!"

Anakin's stomach lurched as he examined the wound. He had to close his eyes for a minute to clear them. "I'm here, love. I'm here, all right?" He brushed several loose strands of hair away from her pinched features. "Don't move." He had to swallow another sob, blinking hard as his first-aid training returned. All Jedi were versed in the basics. Anakin had to rely on that to keep from giving in to panic. _Pulse and respiration elevated...she's conscious and coherent...stop the bleeding next._ He opened the sides of the trouser leg to gain better access to the wound and looked for something to use for a bandage. In vain he wished for the standard issue Jedi medical kit. All he had now were a few bandages and antiseptic. His hands shook as he pulled an absorbent pad from it sterile wrapper and held it to the wound.

Padme squeezed her eyes shut and bowed her head with a whimper. She wasn't worried about losing consciousness. Childbirth had been more painful...but not by much. Padme dealt with this in much the same way, gritting her teeth and trying to breathe through it. When Anakin began binding her leg with his waist sash, she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I know...I know," whispered Anakin as he worked. He could feel his wife's agony as clearly as it was his own. Ripping the mechanical arm from his elbow would have been preferable to this. When he reached the end of the sash he ripped a short portion lengthwise down to middle with which to tie it off. That would have to do for now, but what Padme needed was a medic. A wound that size was ripe for infection. With all the hospitals inaccessible and all medical personnel either dead or out of reach, Padme's chances of contamination were frighteningly high. But there was nothing else Anakin could do for her.

The weight of helplessness was like a load of lead on his shoulders. It threatened to crush the young man. Not knowing what else to do, Anakin scooted behind Padme and wrapped his arms close around her, rubbing his face against hers and wanting to cry when she did. "It's all right. Everything's going to be all right." It was as much to convince himself as to comfort her.

"Ani...Ani, I can't move my-" A cry of pain interrupted Padme as she tried to move her injured leg

"Shh. Don't move. Just breathe. You'll be fine." Tenderly he kissed her cheek, keeping one eye on the hallway. His lightsaber was in easy reach if he needed it. Judging by the distant sounds of marching droids, that seemed inevitable.

"It's not...it's not me I'm worried about." Padme turned to him. "We can't stop now. We're so close," she panted.

"You can and you _will_ stop now. You're not going any farther," Anakin said, shaking his head. "Not with your leg the way it is."

"I know. I don't think I can walk. You have to go on alone."

Immediately the former Jedi shook his head. "No. No, I'm not going anywhere without you."

Padme opened her eyes to glare at Anakin. "I'd only slow you down."

Anakin shifted around to look his wife in the eye. "Then we'll both stay. I can't leave you here. You're wounded. What if those droids show up again?"

Padme groaned at his stubbornness. "I've got my blaster." She pushed him away. "Anakin, just go! There's no time."

Anakin shook his head again. "I'm not leaving you alone. Not with half a battalion of droids out there."

"Forget about me. Find the viceroy."

"No!"

"If you don't find him, we're going to lose the rest of our troops. Do you think he'll stop before he's killed everyone else?" Padme asked, pain transforming into adrenaline.

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Anakin shouted with a half-strangled voice. Before the echo had come back to him, he bowed his head. Every part of the young man threatened to snap under some invisible weight. "Please...Padme, you and the children are my life. If I lost you...any of you...I can't-" His face crumpled, and he covered his eyes with his palm.

Padme only waited a moment before taking his shoulder. "Anakin, look at me. You know I love you and the children more than anything. But you can't let fear paralyze you. You don't know what's going to happen in the next two hours, or even the next two minutes. Whether you do anything or not, more droids are coming, and you can't hold them off forever. The only way this is going to stop is if Gunray gives the order to withdraw. You have to move on alone."

Anakin's face was wet with tears as his lifted his head. "What about the children? Do you want them to lose their mother?"

Choking back her own tears, Padme shook her head. "Of course not. But would you rather sacrifice the planet they call home? What about the other families? What about _their_ children?"

Anakin feebly shook his head again. He felt so tired...so beaten. He didn't have the strength to do what she was asking...but he knew Padme was right.

Padme took a deep breath before continuing. "Too many have lost their loved ones already. Children, wives, husbands, mothers, fathers..." Here Padme closed her eyes briefly. "Don't sacrifice a planet to save one person."

Salt and water flowed from Anakin's eyes as the call to protect his wife and the call to serve the greater good threatened to rip him in two. "But I love you."

"If you love me, then let go," begged Padme.

Yoda's words returned yet again. _Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose..._ and suddenly Anakin saw the meaning of this with renewed clarity. Letting go of the children had not meant giving up on or forgetting them, nor did it mean the same for Padme. It meant moving on for the greatest benefit to the masses. Leaving Padme behind seemed deadly, but in reality it would give both her and the rest of Naboo the best chance of survival. This battle would never end unless Gunray was forced to surrender.

Anakin's mind was made up even before he gathered Padme into his arms and carried her to the nearest window alcove. Before Padme could protest, he closed her fingers around her blaster. "Stay here. It's the only cover you have. Blast anything that comes around that corner." He kissed her briefly on the forehead. "I'll come back. I swear to you."

Padme's watery-eyed smile was more out of relief than anything else. She didn't protest when Anakin pulled her into one last, passionate kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," Padme whispered back. She pulled away. "Go on. Go!"

Anakin nodded and stepped back. He drew his lightsaber, ignited it, and gave his wife one last nod before turning to charge down the hall.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Rex tapped his fingers impatiently on the console as the loaded transport sped toward Theed. The clones had been en route to the besieged city for several hours, traveling some 10,000 meters over the ground at the equivalent of Mach 3. A glance behind him told of a large contingent of battle-ready clones, each spoiling for a fight. Rex gave them all his signature grin, though this time it was halfhearted.

Word from the Gungan city hadn't been particularly encouraging. Apparently the Boss had had enough of the 'mackineeks' and the subsequent requests for help from the Naboo. They were tired of sacrificing themselves for what they saw as a lost cause. The clones were completely on their own.

 _We're better off without them, then,_ thought Rex as he checked the safety on his blaster. _Better to have a few brave men than an army of cowards._

Besides, now Rex had heard that Anakin Skywalker was leading an attack on the palace. One Jedi could turn the tide of a battle...and with Skywalker's reputation, victory was that much closer. But it wouldn't do to get cocky. They were still grossly outnumbered.

The whine of the engine dropped in pitch as the transports came in on final approach to the city. Rex turned to his group with heavy sigh. "Group 7A, our target is the palace. That's the last place that Skywalker was sighted. Let's get in there and give him some backup."

"Yes, sir!" cried the clones in their ragtag battle gear.

"Good." Rex thumbed on his comlink. "All units, this is Captain Rex. We are on final approach for the outskirts of Theed. This is it, boys. You all know your targets. Stay close to your group leaders on entry. And remember, we're going in to a heavily populated area. Intelligence points to the majority of the civilians having been evacuated already, but keep an eye out. Watch your friendlies. Clean targets, clean background. We're here to help the Naboo. Understood?"

One by one, the unit leaders checked in and gave an affirmative.

Rex gave a sharp nod, though he knew only his men could see it. "All right. I know you boys are as anxious for this fight as I am, so I'll let you go. Assuming our target is achieved, rendezvous at the palace square. Rex out." He switched off his comm and looked back up at his men. As the transport slowed he hefted a sizable blaster rifle in his hands. "Safeties off. Trigger locks off. Touchdown in five minutes. The minute those doors open, we're out; dynamic exit and hoof it to the first checkpoint."

The men reacted with a combination of nerves and the thirst for burnt wiring. Several took deep breaths and gripped their weapons a little tighter.

Rex found his own heart pounding with excitement. He welcomed it. Adrenaline and testosterone were the closest the clones could get to the Force. Those simple hormones enabled the men to move a little harder and faster. Every second gained would be an advantage. The transport set down, and the doors flew open. "All right; now! By the numbers! Go! Go! Go!"

Right on cue, Battle Group A7 rushed out of their transport and raced for their first checkpoint. Across the pockmarked meadow at regular intervals were the other battle groups heading for their own checkpoints. The idea was to box the Federation in and prevent escape of a single droid.

Rex's group made it to their first checkpoint without any problems. As the other groups checked in with visual signals, the seasoned captain paused for a moment to take a deep breath. So much for the easy part. Hopefully Group 4B would be able to find Naboo's pilots and join them to bring the fight into orbit.

He was about to give the order to dash to the next checkpoint when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Klaxon. "Uh, sir? We have visual conformation of a large group of bipeds approaching the Eastern side of Theed."

"Droids?" Rex wanted to know.

"No, sir. Too large for droids. Commander Cody said it looks like a herd of Kaadus," said Klaxon with a look of confusion.

"Kaadus?" Rex shook his head and picked up a pair of macrobinoculars and trained them on the horizon. "That can't be right. Kaadus stay in the swamps. He must be seeing Shaaks or-" Rex's eyes suddenly widened in shock. He lowered the binoculars, blinked hard, and looked again to be sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "What the hell?"

They weren't Shaaks. It was a large herd of some 100 to 200 Kaadus coming in at a jog. Mounted on them were a group of nervous but determined, long-eared amphibians.

Rex wasn't sure whether to laugh or cheer. "I don't believe it. It's the Gungans!"

"Gungans? But...they said they weren't going to help us!"

"A few of them must have gone against the Boss."

"How many is a few?" Geo wanted to know.

"A couple hundred; maybe less." Rex lowered the binoculars.

Klaxon groaned. "That's all? That's not going to do any good against the clankers."

Rex shrugged. "Well, it's no army, but it's something. I'm not about to turn them away. We need all the help we can get."

Geo, who had picked up the binoculars, cringed as he looked through them. "Ah...I'm not so sure about that, sir. I think I recognize who's leading the charge."

Rex was unworried as he took the device back from Geo. Then he saw exactly who Geo was talking about and grimaced.

It was Jar Jar Binks.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Anakin's limbs were on fire as he twirled his lightsaber at a dizzying pace, hacking away at droid after droid like one possessed. He barely felt the three new blaster wounds he had received. One had skimmed his left temple and made his ear ring, while a long-distance ricochet had hit the top of his collarbone. The last had hit his mechanical arm right at the wrist. That wasn't so much painful as it was a tactical disadvantage. The thick glove had absorbed most of the impact, but the heat had fused the material to the mechanics and hindered movement in his wrist.

Anakin was able to use all this to keep his adrenaline pumping as he cut the last droid down and mashed on the door controls. They didn't work. He could sense Nute Gunray on the other side, quivering with fear. Anakin didn't care how scared the Nemoidian was. _I don't have time for this._ Without waiting for anything else, he plunged his lightsaber into the doors and cut a neat round hole.

He was wounded, sore, and exhausted. He stank of sweat, ozone, and blood. His emotions were just barely contained. Anakin had run out of patience and only wanted to end the battle. He kicked in the hole with a grunt and dove through, deflecting blaster bolts as he went and dispatching the last of Gunray's bodyguards before advancing on Gunray himself.

Gunray's pasty skin had gone even paler upon seeing Anakin enter the room and he made a futile effort to flee the premises. The slimy Federation leader had gone exactly four paces before he found himself being lifted off the floor. He cried out in fright as Anakin turned him around in midair, pulled him forward, and sat him down hard in one of the large chairs before advancing on him.

Anakin glowered as he pointed his lightsaber at the blubbering creature. "Call off the droids."

"Please...please, don't harm me! I am merely a pawn-"

"Lies!" Anakin snarled and brought his saber dangerously close to Gunray's neck. "Call them off now before I give you the death that a _sleemo_ like you deserves."

Gunray yelped in alarm and frantically mashed the pickup on his wrist console. "Retreat! Retreat! Cease fire! All droids, fall back and return to the ship! Now!"

Anakin glanced at the nearby window. He had to check to make sure the droids were following orders. Before he moved, he pointed his lightsaber back at Gunray. "Move and you're dead," he growled.

Nute gripped the armrest of the chair, whimpering and shaking like a bowl of fizzed gelatin.

Carefully the tired man jogged to the window and peered out at the group of droids directly below. They had stopped firing and stood around for a few minutes in confusion before turning to run. They were chased by what Anakin recognized as the second group of Naboo security officers. _That's it? It's over?_ Still charged with anger and adrenaline, Anakin marched back across the room to continued glaring at Gunray. "Looks like your little gambit failed, Viceroy. Naboo hasn't fallen as you'd wished."

Nute eyed Anakin with as equal mix of nerves and disgust. "Ha. Do you honestly think a momentary defeat means I have failed? I have succeeded. Your city is in a shambles, your people are dead, and I am alive." He sneered. "And what of your precious Representative, hmm? Has she not fallen in battle? Allow me to see her body."

Anakin's eyes flashed with rage as he whipped around and pointed his lightsaber at Gunray's neck once again. "Give me one reason not to kill you."

Gunray's momentary smugness vanished. He shrank back against the chair. "I have called off my armies. You promised to spare me!"

"I promised nothing. Now that you've called off your armies, there's no reason to keep you alive," he seethed.

"But...please. Jedi do not kill in cold blood. You are honor-bound to-"

"Honor!?" roared Anakin. His self-control finally snapped and he grabbed Nute by the neck. "You know _nothing_ of honor! You're a liar, a cheat, and a murderer! You've slaughtered millions with your blasted droids; men, women, children! All while you sat in your chair and raked in the profits, you cowardly eel!"

Gunray gagged and coughed, clawing at his throat as his air supply was cut off.

Anakin had reached his breaking point. There was nothing else to do but run the Nemoidian through. He swung back his lightsaber to do just that when a low voice hissed in his ear, the cold of the Dark Side coursing through him.

 _"Good..."_ It was the chilling voice of Palpatine, half heard and half remembered. _"Kill him...kill him now."_

Anakin shook his head to rid his ears of the voice, but it returned, as did the memory of killing Count Dooku. He remembered the intense wish for revenge. When the blades sliced through Dooku's neck like a pair of scissors, the sense of dark satisfaction was fleeting. Cutting him down had not righted the wrongs that Dooku had committed, nor had it brought back the arm Anakin had lost. It was the same when he had slaughtered the sandpeople. The pleasure brought from getting revenge was brief, and it was followed by a sense of crushing guilt.

The sandpeople had deserved to die. They had killed his mother. Dooku had deserved death, because he was a Sith lord. By all rights, so did Nute Gunray.

But somehow Anakin couldn't bring himself to do it.

 _Do it!_ said the gravelly voice again. Anakin cocked his arm back...and let it fall. _No. Killing him isn't going to undo what he's done. He's unarmed. He's defeated. He can't harm anyone anymore._ Anakin's eyes filled with tears as he deactivated the blade of his lightsaber and dropped Gunray back into the chair.

Gunray gasped for air, rubbing his throat and eyeing Anakin warily. "You...you are...not going to...kill me? Oh...you are merciful, master Jedi!" He grasped Anakin's sleeve and groveled at his feet. "How can I repay you?"

Anakin's temper flashed briefly again, and he flipped the lightsaber around to whip the hilt against Gunray's skull.

The Nemoidian fell to the floor, knocked out cold. At least then he would stop whining.

Anakin closed his eyes and shuddered, sinking to the floor and letting his lightsaber roll out of his hands. He could still feel the chill of the Dark Side clawing at his heart like a demon, scrambling for a hold. Anakin took a deep breath, imagined taking hold of the demon's neck, dropping it down a bottomless pit, then turning and walking away.

The demon was his anger. Sometimes it had skulked in a corner until being brought out, other times Anakin had fought with it, and other times it had taken over completely.

No more. For the first time in his life, Anakin had consciously let go of his anger. It was an incredibly liberating feeling. He took in another cleansing breath to let the Light side of the Force wash over him like one of Theed's magnificent waterfalls.

 _I'm free._


	29. Reflections

Arrival on Naboo brought with it incredible surprise for the small party of fifty Jedi. They had been expecting a battle. They had been expecting slaughter. If Jedi Masters Plo Koon and Kit Fisto were honest with themselves, they had been expecting to be too late to do much of anything but slice a few droids.

They found plenty of carnage. There were many dead and wounded and the majority of the once great city of Theed was in a complete shambles. But the intense fighting was nowhere to be found.

It had been hours since what was left of the Trade Federation was defeated. The Jedi were as surprised as anyone to find the ones responsible for this were simple Naboo security, Gungans, and clones. They knew as well as anyone not to underestimate the will and resolve of a native people against attack.

The clones were the surprise. Scattered across the galaxy after the end of the Clone Wars, they had united once again to defend a planet. Such dedication was commendable. Beyond just fighting, however, the clones had effectively secured Naboo. Already several cleanup and search-and-rescue operations had taken place, with more planned until the city was ready to get back on its feet. Mobile medical units had been set up to care for the wounded, and a roster of missing and deceased residents was being efficiently updated by the minute. On the outskirts were regular patrols to be certain there were no further attacks. The civilians who still had their homes intact were brought back into the city. Those with no homes to return to stayed in the evacuation centers in the countryside.

This was not to say that the Naboo were no longer in need of help. Foodstuffs were difficult to secure, and most of the clones only had basic medical training. The few clone medics who could handle serious injuries were undersupplied and understaffed.

All the Jedi could do was render help where it was needed. Thankfully half of their contingent was made up of Healers and members of the Jedi Medi-Corps. As there was no fighting to be done, most Jedi ended up working triage.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

"I'm fine now. Really. Please, see to some of the more critically wounded," insisted the brown-haired Representative to the medics.

"Just a moment, Representative," said EmDee Nine, one of the few medical droids which had not been destroyed. He was finishing up with her badly burned thigh. "Treatment is nearly complete."

"Padme, listen to him," said Anakin wearily. "Just a few minutes more."

"All right," Padme sighed, lying back down on her cot.

 _Stubborn to the end._ Anakin shook his head at her. Most of the time he had nothing but admiration for his wife's selflessness and compassion. It was part of what had made him fall in love with her in the first place. But when she was wounded to the point of being immobile, her insistence at everyone else going first went from annoying to worrisome. Finally Anakin had had enough, physically took her into his arms, and carried her right to an empty cot in front of the medical droid despite her protests.

Anakin had emerged from the throne room some hours before only to run straight into Rex and his battle group. While delighted at the reunion with his old friend, Anakin's first concern had been Padme. Rex explained they had already found the wounded woman and had stabilized her condition further, leaving a clone and a Gungan behind to watch over her. Anakin broke into a jog- and ended up being reunited with none other than Jar Jar Binks. By some miracle none of Jar Jar's usual mishaps had befallen the group, and at that point he was as long-faced as could be with his friend sitting wounded. He had been trying unsuccessfully to get Padme to eat something and leaped to his feet with a cry upon seeing Anakin. The young man was subsequently crushed in a joyous hug.

It had taken some doing to pry the well-meaning Jar Jar away from them, but after being thoroughly thanked for his bravery and sent to help with something else, they managed.

At the moment Padme lay on a cot in the makeshift medical center, waiting for the droid to finish her treatment. Her leg wound had been flushed with bacta for two hours and now was being covered with a medicated synthflesh patch. It would keep the wound clean while encouraging the re-growth of skin and muscle. The painkillers had kicked in some time ago and left her drowsy but impatient.

Anakin had stayed by his wife's side through it all, alternately holding her hand or resting his palm on her shoulder. He smiled when she glanced at him.

Padme gave him a halfhearted smile in return before lifting her head to regard the medical droid. It had moved to a frozen position by the side of the bed. "Are you done yet?"

EmDee nodded. "Yes. Treatment is complete, Representative Amidala. You may rise to a sitting position if you wish."

The young woman seemed relieved as she sat up. "Thank you. Can I leave so the others can be treated now?"

The droid tilted his head to one side in confusion. "You must rest your leg completely for a full twenty-four hours, and should not attempt to support your weight on it for a further three days. Healing cannot take place if you are mobile. Wait, and I will find someone to move you elsewhere for recovery-"

"I'll do it," said Anakin quickly. He ignored the glare that Padme gave him as he swung her into his arms and began carrying her across the triage unit to find an empty cot for her.

"Anakin, put me down," scolded Padme even as she gripped his neck. Her tone was more worry than annoyance. "I can limp."

"You're supposed to be resting. Doctor's orders."

"But you're so tired...and you still haven't let a medic look at your arm or shoulder."

Anakin shifted his grip. While every one of his blaster burns still sizzled with pain- and his knee replacement was still bothering him -he could ignore his own discomfort a little longer just to be sure Padme stayed off her feet. "They're not that bad. It's not far." As if to prove his point he found an empty cot in the recovery area within a minute and carefully set her down. Only then did he let his own arms fall. He staggered a little as the fatigue caught up with him.

Padme gripped his forearm. "Anakin, enough. Sit down."

There were no further protests made as Anakin sank next to his wife and rubbed his eyes. To say it had been a long day would be an understatement. Despite this he turned to Padme to speak with her. "How are you feeling?"

Padme gave a humorless smile. "Tired. I can't tell if it's the painkillers, or everything else." She ran a tender finger along the bandage on his face. "You?"

Anakin's answer came in the form of an enormous yawn that nearly split his face in two. He blinked hard to clear his vision. "I could sleep for a week," he admitted. "I'm just glad it's finally over."

Padme's gaze grew distant. "Not quite. While the battle has ended, there's still much work to be done. It's going to take months to recover from this, and the cost in lives can't even be measured." Her eyes misted as she turned to regard her ruined city.

The young man found his own eyes stinging as he followed his wife's sad gaze. "I know." He lifted a comforting arm to drape around her shoulders. _Even one life is too many...Ruwee, it shouldn't have been you._ He wanted to apologize, to tell his wife how sorry he was that he had failed. But she had so much as ordered him to stop blaming himself for Ruwee's death. While Anakin couldn't quite shake the guilt that he hadn't been able to save his father in law, he had accepted the man's passing as something that couldn't be changed. Anakin took in a shuddering breath before speaking again. "What's going to happen now?"

"We rebuild," said Padme firmly. "It's not going to be easy, or happen quickly...but it will happen. We will continue with our lives."

A hint of a smile returned to Anakin's mouth. How he loved his wife's determination and strength! He kissed her cheek. "I know we will. All of us." _If only all of us were here!_ His smile faded as he thought of the family members who weren't present.

Anakin was glad that his children were safe from the devastation. But he missed them so much! The moment that long-range communications had been restored, Anakin had sent a message to the Jedi Temple inquiring about his children. The reply had been prompt and comforting; the children were fine, and Obi-Wan hadn't let them out of his sight. They would be returning to Naboo the following afternoon.

The thought of Obi-Wan trying to run herd on Luke and Leia was at once amusing and saddening. From all accounts the twins had been very upset upon their arrival at the Jedi Temple. To Anakin's annoyance he found that Obi-Wan had been required to report directly to the Council with the children before getting them settled in. No one would tell him why the Council had asked to see the children, nor what their thoughts had been on the matter. Anakin made a note to ask Obi-Wan what had happened.

Inquiries about Ahsoka's condition got better results. The young Togruta had needed surgery to repair the damage done to her torso and would have to remain with the healers for a long while...but her prognosis was good. She should be able to return to Naboo in plenty of time to help rebuild. Anakin still wanted to speak with his former apprentice himself.

Another yawn split Anakin's face, making the recent burn itch and sting. He grimaced and gingerly touched the bandage before turning back to Padme, who looked ready to fall asleep right then and there. "Padme?"

"I'm just tired. And so are you," she added, rubbing her cheek on his shoulder. "Why don't you just sleep?"

"Will you sleep with me?" murmured Anakin in her ear. Normally such a request was meant for other times...times when they were alone...and it usually didn't involve sleep. But his tone was tired concern rather than husky affection. Neither of them was in the mood for that

"Yes," sighed Padme. She leaned into him for a moment before lying down on her right side.

Though the cot was narrow, Anakin lay down behind her, his arm draped over her waist. He intended to spend some time in meditation before turning in.

But before long he heard the soft sound of weeping coming from Padme. She had plenty of reason to cry, but it happened so rarely that Anakin was concerned.

He rose on his elbow. "Padme? Am you in pain?" He started to pull away.

Quickly Padme wiped her eyes and shook her head. "No, Ani. I'm all right. It's just..." And she began to cry again. "I guess it's just hitting me now...everything..."

Anakin, not knowing what else to do, gently rubbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's not your fault," she insisted, craning her neck to look at him.

"I know. I just hate to see you crying. Don't hold back for me," he added with a closing throat. "If you need to, then go ahead."

Padme responded by curling up and letting the tears come. She cried for her father, her people, her planet.

Anakin cried with her, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked after a time.

Padme burrowed into him. "Hold me?"

So Anakin did. He held her until Padme had finished crying. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The only unspoken question left on Anakin's mind was how Luke and Leia would respond to seeing their parents injured and the city they knew in ruins. Perhaps it was time to tell his children about the Force. It might be useful in explaining things.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

For the Naboo, it would have been easy to hope that the attack on their beloved city had been nothing more than a terrible nightmare that would fade with sunrise. But sunrise came and illuminated the stark reality that Theed was a pile of rubble. The recovery teams had worked through the night digging for survivors. While a few were found, most of the civilians that had been uncovered were already dead. The body count rose to a heartbreaking level.

Queen Apiliana wasted no time in doing what she could to help her people. Immediate aid was requested from the Senate, and Chancellor Organa promised to send what he could as soon as possible. Several medics, relief workers, and food supplies had already been sent to the suffering city. The Jedi pledged to have a constant presence as long as they were needed.

As for the clones, they had already promised whatever help they could for as long as it was needed.

Anakin and Padme awoke feeling stiffer and more sore than the previous evening. Anakin only wanted to rest and spend time with his family for the next few days, but Padme wanted to get right back into helping her people. Annoyance at being essentially bedridden until late afternoon was so great that the Queen had to issue an order; her Representative was to take as much time off as her medics recommended.

Both awaited the arrival of their children with great anticipation. Anakin knew that once Luke and Leia were home, he and Padme would never want to put them down.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

The mood in the T6 Shuttle was one of uncontained excitement as it came down on final approach to the refugee camp outside Theed. Two of the three occupants bounced in their seats despite the calls of the pilot to stay calm.

Obi-Wan had debated over whether to tell the Skywalker children that they would be going home. He didn't want them to spend the next several hours running around the main hold like a pair of wild banthas.

But it would have been pointless to omit the truth. After the last trip had separated them from their parents, the Jedi Master feared not being able to convince the two to come aboard. He had only to tell them the destination, and the two ran all the way to the hangar.

Luke and Leia's impressions of the Jedi Temple were certainly mixed. Upon being taken to the Jedi Council chambers they were greeted with nine pairs of curious eyes. Leia was the most direct and declared she wanted 'Daddy'. The strong Force influence kept her from crying, but only just. Luke had been more curious about the place. His blue eyes looked around in wonder at the Jedi sitting in their seats even as he clung impulsively to Obi-Wan. Even he could see the Jedi were surprised about something.

Thankfully their time in the Council chambers was short, and Obi-Wan took them wherever he thought might calm them down. They liked the Court of a Thousand Fountains because of the water, and one of the empty physical training rooms because they could run off excess energy. Other than that they honestly didn't seem to think much of it. Obi-Wan couldn't blame them. They missed their parents.

By the time the transport shuttle came in for a landing, the children were as hyper as could be. Not even the Force could calm them down enough to sit still.

"Daddy! Thee Daddy, thee Daddy!" declared Leia as she wiggled. "Mommy, Mommy!"

"Hold still, little one. You'll see your parents soon," calmed Obi-Wan. He wasn't surprised when Leia ran right to the door and whined for it to open. He moved on to Luke.

"Thee Mommy? Daddy?" asked Luke hopefully.

"That's right, Luke," nodded Obi-Wan. He turned the boy loose and was surprised when Luke clung to his hand and pulled him along. "All right. All right. Hold on." They reached Leia, who was knocking impatiently on the door. "Away from the loading ramp, Leia." He took her hand and flipped the switch to lower the ramp. Both children began dancing with utter excitement.

Slowly the ramp lowered. Even before it did, Obi-Wan sensed the anxious presences waiting at the bottom. He took a deep breath to calm his own nerves and gathered both children close before marching down.

The children, being short, had the first view of their parents. Immediately they began struggling against Obi-Wan's grip. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" cried Leia. In a second she had broken free from the Jedi and hurried down the ramp as fast as her short legs could carry her.

"Mommy, Daddy! Mommy, Daddy!" called Luke, breaking into a grin. He yanked Obi-Wan along with him for a few paces before breaking free and running to join his sister.

Anakin had already dropped into a kneel to gather his children into his arms. He'd wanted to run to them, but Padme couldn't stand without support. So he stayed close enough so she could lean on his shoulder. "Luke...Leia! Oh, we missed you." His eyes stung as first Leia, then Luke all but plowed into him. Tears mingled with laughter as Padme dropped next to him to hug their children.

The twins hugged first Anakin, then Padme tight enough to choke them. Leia chattered and said their names over and over while Luke just clung to both parents. When they kissed his cheeks and forehead, he kissed them back. It was a wonderful tangle of love.

All the while Obi-Wan hung back. He didn't quite know why his eyes were stinging, nor why his heart had warmed so much. He just stood in a parade rest with his hands folded behind his back and waited.

"Wuv you, Daddy," said Leia, kissing Anakin's cheek.

"I love you, too, princess." Anakin couldn't wipe his damp eyes because his arms were full of his children. "I love all of you so much."

Presently Luke pulled back, gazing at both parents in concern. "Mommy hut? Daddy hut?" He poked gently at the bandages.

Padme smoothed back Luke's thick blond hair. "Oh, sweetheart. Don't worry about Mommy and Daddy. We'll be all right." She kissed his forehead again.

"Mommy n' Daddy got owies?" Leia inquired sadly. She leaned over to kiss the bandage. "Ah bet-tow."

"That's right, Leia. Everything's all better now," smiled Anakin. He turned to Padme, kissed her, and gave both wife and children a firm but gentle hug. After, he lifted his eyes to regard Obi-Wan. "Thank you."

"Quite all right, Anakin," said Obi-Wan with a distant smile. "As soon as you've a chance, I'd like to speak with you."

"All right." Anakin's curiosity over what the Council had said about his children rose. But they were home now, and they were safe.

His family was back together. That was all that mattered.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Sometime later, Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Skywalkers had all returned to the Skywalker residence to talk and just be together. See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo were even brought out of storage, where they had been put for safekeeping. Threepio fussed over Anakin and Padme's injuries until Anakin sent him off to unpack the children's things.

All the while neither Padme nor the children could be separated from Anakin. They all fell asleep either leaning on, sitting on, or clinging to him.

When it seemed Anakin himself had drifted off, Obi-Wan discreetly decided it was time to leave. Before he had moved four paces Anakin's voice stopped him.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, Anakin. I'd forgotten how tired all of you were. I'd better go."

"No. Wait," called Anakin softly. He motioned to the armchair opposite the sofa. "You haven't told me yet what the Council had to say about Luke and Leia."

Obi-Wan eased into the chair with a sigh and a shrug. "To be honest, not much was said. Only that the twins are indeed very strong in the Force...and that their bond with each other was equally strong."

Anakin's eyebrows shot up in surprise. _The Council acknowledged emotions? Wonders never cease._ "They did?"

Obi-Wan nodded, a slight smile touching the corners of his mouth. "Don't look so surprised, Anakin. It's obvious. All of them could sense it. And it's not only an attachment that they share. It's a bond through the Force itself...and a bond they share with their parents."

Anakin gathered his children a little closer. "We love each other."

The Jedi Master nodded again. "I know. This seems to go even beyond love. I'm not sure how to describe it, beyond the fact that every member on the Council was surprised and even startled at this bond. Master Yoda even said it would be going against the will of the Force to separate them. And don't worry about the children. I already told the Council that it would be a mistake to break your family apart."

Anakin swallowed with nerves. "And what did they say to that?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Nothing, beyond promising to take it under advisement. But I promise you, I will not let that happen."

The statement brought relief to Anakin's heart. He gave his friend a smile.

"Anakin...I've been meaning to ask you something," said Obi-Wan thoughtfully.

"What?" Anakin wanted to know.

"When you were alone in the throne room with Viceroy Gunray, you had every opportunity to kill him. I suspected you would."

The young man took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his eyes on the floor. Presently they misted. "I wanted to. He deserved it."

Obi-Wan knit his brows. "What stopped you?"

Anakin took another deep breath and waited some time before answering. "I remembered all the others I killed out of a want for revenge. The sandpeople...Count Dooku...it was all so pointless."

Obi-Wan watched his young friend with caution. "Was it? As far as Count Dooku was concerned, he was a Sith Lord."

Anakin nodded, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "But I did it for the wrong reasons. I only killed him because I wanted revenge. Killing the sandpeople didn't bring back my mother. Killing Dooku didn't bring back the arm I lost, or all the Jedi that he'd killed. All it did was leave a cold, empty feeling in my heart." He bowed his head. "Killing Gunray wouldn't have brought back Ruwee. So I let him live." Anakin took in and let out several deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again, a bit of peace had returned.

Obi-Wan gazed at the young man with admiration. _He's come a long way._ "I knew I'd sensed some sort of change in you, Anakin."

Anakin shuddered. "I released my anger," he admitted quietly. "I know I may still struggle with it...but I'm going to do all I can to keep it from controlling me."

A smile of pride spread across Obi-Wan's face. He took Anakin's shoulder. "I believe you will. Now, as much as I'd love to stay, I'm going to go and allow you and your family some much-needed rest. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Anakin returned the smile and shook his head. "No. Again, thank you for looking after the children."

Obi-Wan gave a brief bow. "It was my pleasure. May the Force be with you, my friend."

"May the Force be with you as well, Obi-Wan." Anakin returned. The words were not as awkward or uncertain as they had been in the past. He knew the Force was present as surely as he knew the sun would rise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _ **A/N: Home stretch...the next chapter will be the last.**_


	30. The Hero With No Fear

Naboo's resolve was strong. Before the last of the rubble had been cleared away, plans were already made for the rebuilding of Theed. Everyone from the Queen to the lowliest city worker was determined to restore the city to its former glory as soon as possible.

But rebuilding was something that always took longer than expected. It had taken almost 200 years of construction to make Theed the magnificent city that it was. To expect it to reach such heights in several weeks would be foolish. New stone had to be quarried from halfway around the planet and then shipped via hoversled. Those blocks that were still intact had to be reinforced to allow them to be used again. Even two months after the attacks it seemed that little progress had been made on the palace. The scaffolds had gone up and work had begun, but progress was painfully slow. By then most of the wounded had healed and were ready to go home. Relatively speaking, mending flesh was simple. Mending a city took far more effort.

Anakin almost felt guilty as he angled the family speeder home from another long day of helping settle some of the large blocks into place with the Force. So many in Theed were still homeless. Several refugees had already passed through his house, but of course they could not take in everyone. Sola, Ryoo, and Pooja's house was intact, but Sola and Ryoo spent so much time helping in the refugee camps that they were hardly ever home. Pooja was still a year too young to volunteer and so ended up spending a lot of time with her aunt and uncle. She kept busy by helping watch Luke and Leia. Padme's childhood house had only cosmetic damage and so was safe for Jobal to return to. She had ended up taking in two small families; a daughter caring for her elderly mother, and a young couple with a mentally disabled son. Padme worried about her mother doing so much work, but Jobal replied that helping others to heal was the best way for her to deal with her own wounds.

Ruwee's death had hit his wife very hard. The couple had been married for over thirty-five years and had never been apart for more than a day. For the first week Jobal had cried almost without end. She was a little better two months out, but still hovered between reminiscing about her husband with a smile and breaking down into tears because he was gone. The memorial service had helped some.

Ruwee's memorial service had been only one of hundreds that had been held over the last eight weeks. The average fell between five and ten per evening. Those that were the most heartbreaking were those held for entire families.

For Anakin, it would have been too easy to lose himself in the sorrow of so many lives lost. But he, Padme, and the rest of the Naboo agreed that the best way to honor the dead was look to the future. He, like Padme and the rest of her family, smiled through tears when Fatell University asked permission to rename their Social Sciences building the Naberrie Social Science department. Ruwee was far too modest to ask something for himself, but Anakin thought it a fitting tribute.

The house was unusually quiet as Anakin exited the speeder and entered his front door. Pooja was with her mother and sister, so Padme had been alone with the children. Anakin could sense his wife and both children in the front room and sensed someone was sleeping. In a minute his eyes proved his senses right.

The living room was in its typical messy state. The play yard had been upended, several clean diapers had been pilfered from the nursery and dropped in a heap, and Leia's entire collection of stuffed animals lay in various states of play. In the midst of the chaos Padme had passed out on the couch with her twins. Luke lay curled up in his mother's arms while Leia had her head on Padme's lap.

Anakin smiled warmly and all but tiptoed into the room. He kissed each of them in turn before reaching out and gently taking Luke into his arms. The boy did not stir as his father carried him down the hall and laid him in his little bed. Anakin did the same with Leia.

Leia stirred a little and opened bleary brown eyes. She smiled sleepily at seeing her father. "Da-dee," the toddler crooned.

Anakin smiled back and smoothed Leia's mussed hair. "Hey, Princess. Naptime. Go back to sleep, all right?"He sent thoughts of rest and pleasant dreams to his little girl.

Leia yawned right on cue, snuggling against her father. "Ni-night," she mumbled as she drifted back to dreamland. Upon hitting the pillow she curled up and stuck a thumb in her mouth.

By the time Anakin ventured back into the living room, Padme was stirring on the couch. There was a moment of alarm when she realized that her children were no longer present. "Anakin? Where...?"

"It's all right. They're in the nursery," said Anakin easily.

"Oh. Why didn't you wake me?" yawned Padme.

"It's no trouble. Besides, you looked so beautiful lying there I couldn't stand to wake you up." Anakin slid next to his wife with one of his grins and wrapped an arm around her.

Padme surveyed herself and almost laughed. She had been watching and caring for a pair of rambunctious toddlers all day. Her simple housedress was rumpled and stained with juice that Leia had spilled and part of Luke's lunch that he decided he didn't want the rest of, her waist-length braid was mussed from sleep, and her eyes were gritty. _Beautiful?_ "You're hopeless." She was too tired to scold him further and worked several kinks out of her neck and shoulders. "So how was it today?"

Anakin shrugged. "We're making progress. Another week, and the first medical center should be able to reopen."

Padme sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. How about the University?"

The young father grimaced. "I don't know. The hoversleds haven't been able to transport enough stone to the location yet."

She nodded. "Mmm." So much of the city's infrastructure had been hit. Public transportation had not yet recovered as many of the garages holding the vehicles were in ruins. Cargo transport was no exception. "Anakin...I know you feel as though you're making a difference in helping with reconstruction, but don't you feel like your talents would be better served on the vehicle repair teams?"

Anakin frowned and shook his head. "I've already taken a look. Most of those speeders are so far gone it wouldn't be worth it to repair them. As soon as the manufacturing department has recovered, they're just going to make new ones." He gave a wry smile. "Besides, I'd want to take over and fix everything myself. And you know how long _that_ would take."

Padme's mouth twitched into something of a return smile. "Good point."

"So, how was _your_ day?" Anakin wanted to know.

"Tiring," sighed Padme, rubbing her eyes. "But when is it not?"

"So the children were misbehaving again?"

"Oh, no. They were good today. Luke even picked up his toys."

Anakin surveyed the floor again and noticed that all of the toys were Leia's. "What about Leia?"

Padme pursed her lips at the memory. "Oh, Luke was in such a helpful mood that he tried to put Leia's away, as well. But she thought he was stealing them, so she threw a bit of a tantrum."

Anakin nodded slowly. "I'm going to have to talk to her about anger leading to the Dark Side."

The statement made Padme frown in confusion. "Ah...Anakin, don't you think she's a little young for that?"

Anakin shrugged. "I wouldn't go into any details...actually, I was thinking of starting to tell Luke and Leia about the Force anyway...what it is, how to calm down, that kind of thing."

Padme's thin brows shot up in astonishment. Up until that moment, Anakin had expressed the opposite opinion. He would have been content with his children not even knowing that the Force existed. She waited for a moment before speaking. "Oh. I didn't know you'd changed your mind about that."

Anakin's blue eyes flicked back to his wife and he took her hand. "I've been thinking a lot about what Ahsoka said. And, she's right. The Force runs strong in our family. I can't hide it from Luke and Leia forever. Better that they learn about what it is and how to control it."

Padme nodded in agreement. "Are you going to teach them how to use it?"

Anakin hesitated only for a moment before nodding. "As much as I can. I'm not much of a teacher, but...at least they'll know about their powers. That is, if you're all right with it."

Relief that Padme had not expected coursed through her. She expressed this with a sigh and a smile. "Of course I would. I know Luke and Leia have special powers, and you're right. They should learn about them. As a matter of fact-" She hesitated, bit her lip, and continued. "Anakin, I know there's a lot of things about the Jedi that you disagree with. But if one or both of the twins wanted to become Jedi...I don't think we should hold them back from that. I'm not saying I'd ever want to sent them to the Temple, but if there was some way they could train and still know their family, then-" Padme stopped. Anakin had turned away and his eyes had filled with tears. "Ani, I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you."

Wiping his eyes, Anakin shook his head. "No...no, you're right. If they want to, they should have the chance. It's like Obi-Wan said; the Jedi aren't perfect, but if things are going to change, they need to change from the inside out. I just don't see how it's possible. Younglings are never allowed to contact their families after they begin training. I'm not even sure the Jedi would accept Luke and Leia now."

Padme leaned close and wrapped her arms around his broad chest. "Well, then they can learn here. I don't care what you or anyone else thinks." Here she lifted her head. "Order or no Order, you're still a Jedi."

Anakin gave a brief, wistful smile in return. "I almost wish I was. Obi-Wan is right. Leaving the Jedi was a mistake."

Further surprise made Padme's brows rise yet again. "You want to go back?"

"Yes, but I can't," Anakin sighed, shaking his head.

"Why not? They offered to let you stay," reminded Padme. As much as she loved having her husband home nearly every day, she knew how much he had missed different aspects of being a Jedi. It was as a part of him as his hair or eyes or his wonderful smile.

"It's too late now. That offer was more than two years ago."

"Didn't they let Ahsoka back?"

Anakin's heart stung a little at the mention of his former Padawan. Ahsoka had recovered quickly from her wounds and took Obi-Wan's stance of better affecting change from the inside. She had petitioned the Council to be let back into the order, neither as Knight or Padawan, but simply a Jedi. She was still on Coruscant awaiting their decision. While Anakin missed his young friend, he understood her reasoning. "I haven't heard from her yet, but that's different. Ahsoka didn't break the Code."

Padme shrugged. "It's your decision, Anakin. Whatever you decide, I'll support you." She burrowed her head into his shoulder.

 _I am the luckiest man in the galaxy to have her for a wife._ Anakin finally broke into a smile and craned his neck toward her. "I know. Thank you." Their lips met in a brief kiss. When they pulled apart Anakin pressed his forehead to Padme's. "How in the galaxy did you ever fall in love with me?"

Padme closed her eyes briefly. _He's not going to start putting himself down again, is he?_ "Because you're sweet, gentle, and dedicated. Because you care about others, and want to help them. I don't have to put on a mask of politics or public service around you. And because you made me laugh." She smiled.

Anakin tilted his head from side to side. "But I was such a child before the war. Whining, arrogant, pushy, impatient..." He grimaced in remembrance. "I'm surprised I didn't frighten you off."

Padme was tempted to roll her eyes. Everything Anakin had said was true. During that period in the lake country before the Clone Wars she often felt as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. In some ways the teenaged Anakin had been shy and awkward. In other ways he could be perfectly sweet, but refuse to acknowledge a problem until it was right in front of his face...and sometimes not even then. But, while she sometimes lost patience with him, she had never wanted to push him away. She wanted to help him.

Finally the young Representative knit her brows and let out a little laugh. "Well, what did you want me to say? That I fell in love with you because you're strong and handsome?"

Amusement was evident on Anakin's face. "Well...at least _that_ much I can agree with." He broke into a grin and moved in to kiss her again. "I'm glad you did," he mumbled into her lips.

"Mmm..." Padme's answer was to lock her arms around Anakin's neck and kiss him back. For a time she forgot her fatigue and just enjoyed the affection. Twin toddlers and busy lives didn't exactly add up to much time alone.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Quiet never lasted at the Skywalker house. This was proved to be doubly true when Anakin made dinner that evening.

Most often Threepio was the one to prepare the meals. Both parents were too busy to do so most of the time. That day, he was on a recharge cycle and could do nothing until a switch had been fixed. Padme had never spent much time learning culinary arts herself and could only manage one-dish dinners like stews or casseroles, and those usually ended up a little on the mushy side. But she had been watching the children all day and was exhausted. So Anakin picked up the slack by volunteering to cook. It was nothing complicated; just boiled noodles, sauce, and a salad. He had repeatedly told his wife that he would be fine and didn't need any help. Padme finally listened to his advice and soaked in the tub.

Whatever patience Anakin had learned in the last few years had not been applied to cooking. The heat beneath the sauce was too high and he forgot to stir it. It burned to the pan, which he did not even notice until the house smoke alarm went off, awakening the twins from their nap. The boiled noodles stuck together in clumps.

By the time Padme had emerged from the bathroom to see what all the noise was about, Anakin held a colander in one hand and a crying Leia in the other, looking very forlorn as Luke tugged on his tunic. The boy wore the upturned salad bowl on his little head like a helmet.

Anakin bounced the fussy Leia on his arm while he set the colander in the sink, then used the Force to dump the contents of the pot into it.

Meanwhile Luke saw Padme, pulled the bowl over his eyes, then popped it off again. "Boo!"

Padme crossed her arms and pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Anakin scoffed in false confidence. "Of course!" To demonstrate he dumped the clumpy noodles from colander to serving dish and again used the Force to set a stack of bowls and a set of silverware on the table, pasting a smile on his face. "See? No problem."

As if to mock him the home comm unit went off.

Anakin's smile evaporated. "Oh, great."

Padme chuckled sympathetically. "I'll take care of it. Luke, what do you have on your head?"

"I gotta hem-et," declared Luke.

Padme patiently took the salad bowl off of her son's tousled head and took his hand. "Well, I'm sorry, but we're going to need your helmet for our salad. Come on."

While his wife and son went to finish with dinner, Anakin sat down at the comm unit with Leia, hushing her in the process. "Shh. What's the matter, Princess?"

Leia didn't answer beyond clinging to Anakin all the tighter. "Dad-dee!"

"Daddy's right here. Shh." Anakin smoothed Leia's hair and sent calming thoughts to her. In a minute her cries quieted, and he pressed the answer button. "Skywalker."

"Hello, Anakin," greeted the familiar face of Obi-Wan. His smile faded upon seeing how harried his friend looked. "Are you all right?"

"Obi-Wan, hello. Yes, everything is fine," assured Anakin, looking over his shoulder at dinner.

At that moment Luke broke free of Padme and raced over to the comm. "Obi! Obi!" He plowed into Anakin and scrambled into his lap to wave frantically at the Jedi. Leia squealed and tried to push her brother away.

"Anakin, is this a bad time?" asked Obi-Wan, amused.

"No...no, of course not," said Anakin, grunting when Luke bounced on him. "Can I help you?"

"I have a message from the Jedi Council. They'd like to speak with you as soon as possible about a most important matter."

Anakin flinched in surprise, then fought the feeling of unease that rose. _They're going to ask about the children._ "About...?"

Obi-Wan pursed his lips. "They would prefer to discuss it with you in person. Frankly, I can't say I'm surprised. Don't worry, Anakin. It's not about the children," he added.

Relief at that revelation was sharp, but short-lived. "What about, then?"

Obi-Wan lifted his brows. "You. We would all like you to come to the temple at your nearest convenience."

Anakin's stomach twisted with nerves. _Why would they want to speak with me? What have I done now? Are they going to ask for my lightsaber?_

The older Jedi noticed Anakin's hesitation. "Anakin, I realize you and Padme are in the middle of rebuilding a city, and I don't wish to take you away from that. And, I know how you feel about the Order. All we want is to speak with you."

 _Why?_ Obi-Wan's face gave no indication of the reason, nor how he felt about it. That wasn't helping at all. Anakin took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling Padme's curious eyes on his back. It had been less than an hour since he spoke of wanting some sort of reconciliation with the Jedi as a whole. Now, when his chance came, he was hesitant. Obi-Wan doesn't look worried. It should be all right. With one last, lingering glance at his children, the younger man nodded. "All right. I'll leave tomorrow morning."

A smile finally returned to Obi-Wan's bearded face. "Good. I hope I haven't interrupted your dinner."

Anakin glanced over his shoulder and noticed that the clumped noodles, burnt sauce, and a simple salad had been put on the table and the twin's booster seats were settled into their respective places. "Not quite. It's on the table now...such as it is."

Obi-Wan lifted a curious eyebrow. "You didn't try to cook again, did you Anakin?" Having been on countless missions with the younger man, Obi-Wan was well aware of Anakin's culinary inabilities. The cringe that followed was answer enough. "Oh, dear. Have you a backup plan?"

Anakin straightened his spine with slight pride. "Hey, it wasn't that bad this time."

"Meaning there were no fires?"

"I haven't tasted anything edible from you, either."

"Which is the difference between you and I, Anakin. I know and acknowledge my limitations."

Padme laughed at their teasing and came forward. "Oh, leave him alone. He was only trying to help."

Obi-Wan grinned. "As I am aware. Hello, Padme. I hope you are all well."

Padme lifted Luke into her arms with a grunt to allow Anakin to stand up. "We are, thank you. And you?"

The Jedi's eyes sparkled with good humor. "Quite. Well, I shall let you go and allow you to eat. Anakin, Padme, Luke, Leia...May the Force be with you all."

A chorus of goodbyes and 'May the Force be with you, too' followed Obi-Wan as his image winked out. As one the family went to the table to eat dinner.

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Despite his best efforts to stay calm, a bad case of nerves plagued Anakin the entire trip to Coruscant. He felt very much out of place in his traditional Nubian work outfit, lightsaber stuffed into his carrysack along with spare socks, as he mounted the familiar steps. After he reported to the sentinels outside the door and gained entry, Anakin could feel every pair of eyes on him and sense the extreme surprise directed his way by nearly every single Jedi. Those that didn't stare seemed to pretend he didn't exist.

Anakin was unaccountably emotional as he strode past the places that he could have walked blindfolded. He knew them all so well. The Youngling's corridor...the lightsaber training room...the meditation gardens...the Room of a Thousand Fountains...the infirmary...the quartermaster's supply room...the Archives...every place had half a dozen memories associated with it, both good and bad. It was difficult to keep his feelings in check as he rose level by level.

By the time Anakin had reached the lift that would take him to the High Council chambers, he found both hands shaking. He knew he was broadcasting unease like a beacon. It took a full ten deep breaths to calm himself before exiting the turbolift into the corridor outside the Council chambers.

Surprise and delight returned in a sudden rush when a familiar face all but ran into him. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't even sensed her presence. "Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka was already smiling when he saw Anakin. "Anakin!" They exchanged a brief side hug, not having seen each other for over a month. "I'm sorry I couldn't come back to the shop. I just couldn't leave until I knew."

Anakin nodded. "I know. I understand. There's nothing to come back to, anyway. How are you feeling?"

Ahsoka's smile returned. "Fit and ready for anything...and a little confused. What are you doing here?"

"Oh." Anakin nodded toward the Council chamber doors. "I've been summoned. Obi-Wan said the Council wanted to see me as soon as possible."

"Did he say why?" Ahsoka asked with curiosity.

"No," admitted Anakin with a sigh. "All Obi-Wan would say was that it wasn't about the children."

"Hmm. I thought he was a little distant. I just came from there and none of them said a word about you," reported Ahsoka.

Anakin flinched as he remembered the reason for Ahsoka's appointment. "So they've made a decision?" he asked carefully.

Ahsoka nodded. A bright smile returned to her face and she took a deep breath, indicating the dual lightsabers hanging off both hips. "I'm back. They made me a Sentinel. I almost didn't think they would, but-" her voice caught unexpectedly, and she took a deep breath. "It feels right this time."

Anakin's feelings were mixed. He was happy for his former padawan, but couldn't help feeling a slight sense of loss. His eyes stung. _I'm going to have to say goodbye again._ "That...that's wonderful, Ahsoka. Congratulations." He force a smile for her. "Where's your first posting?"

"Here at the Temple; just for a couple of months. Then I'll be going somewhere in the Outer Rim as a pilot." Ahsoka's enthusiastic smile faded upon seeing how sad Anakin looked. "Don't look at me like that. I won't be gone forever."

"I know. I guess I just hate goodbyes." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"It's not goodbye. I'll come by to see you and your family as often as I can. I promise." She glanced at the Council chamber doors. "Go on."

Anakin followed her gaze, sighed, and pulled Ahsoka into a brief hug. "May the Force be with you."

Ahsoka nodded. "May it be with you, also."

The former Jedi gave his young friend one last strained smile before turning to face the doors. With a deep, steadying breath, Anakin stepped inside.

Other then the addition of Master Cin Drallig, the Council looked no different. Yoda was there, along with Ki-Adi Mundi, Mace Windu, Luminara Unduli, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Adi Gallia, Shaak Ti, and Obi-Wan. Each of them was as unreadable as ever, though Obi-Wan sat up a little straighter and might have smiled upon Anakin's entrance.

Anakin had never felt as awkward as he did in that moment as he stood before the Council. Instinctively he bowed. "You sent for me, Master Jedi?"

Yoda nodded. "Mmm. Indeed we have, Anakin Skywalker."

If Anakin had been forced to guess, he would have said that Yoda looked sad. No, not sad...pensive, perhaps, and bit regretful. _What could he be regretting?_ "May I ask why?"

Mace Windu's face mirrored Yoda's. He nodded and let out a heavy sigh, leaning forward. "This Council owes you an apology, Anakin."

Anakin flinched visibly and looked to Obi-Wan for an explanation. The man only shrugged. "For what, Master Windu?"

"Shortly before the attack on Naboo, we had convened and considered the possibility of bringing your children to the Temple to begin training as Jedi," explained Ki-Adi with regret. "By force, if necessary. We believed your influence to be...unsafe. In hindsight, such thinking was wrong."

Anakin's eyes widened a little. _The Council is admitting they were wrong?_ He looked to all of them to see if this was some sort of joke. Every one of the Jedi shared the same expression of shame, embarrassment, or remorse.

"When met your children, we did, sense a most interesting thing, we did," explained Yoda. "A bond between brother and sister."

"All of the Jedi could sense it. It was almost immediate," added Mace.

"A bond is shared between them that goes beyond simple emotion or blood," said Plo Koon with his clawed fingers steepled.

"Woven of the Force, these threads are...as are the threads between parents and children." Yoda still sounded surprised by his own admission.

Anakin could hardly believe his ears. It was one thing hearing such words from Obi-Wan. It was quite another to hear them from the likes of Yoda and Mace, who had been the most staunch defenders of the Jedi rules against attachment. "We...we love our children very much, but...I'm not sure I understand what this means."

Luminara Unduli offered a slight sideways smile. "On the contrary, Skywalker, I believe you do. However, let us make it quite plain; the Jedi Council will not claim any custody of your children."

Yoda nodded, resting his chin on his gimer stick. "Mmm. To separate your family, go against the will of the Force, it would. Train your children without permission, we will not...nor will we sever their ties with their family. Sorry, we are, to have thought we could." He bowed his head in humility, as did all eleven others.

Relief was so profound that Anakin's knees nearly gave way. Now he knew beyond any shadow of a doubt. No one was going to take away his children, nor would they keep them from seeing their family should they be trained as Jedi. He bowed low to Yoda. "Thank you, Master Yoda. But...with respect, I was told that this meeting was not going to be about my children. Is there another reason you have called me?"

Again, Yoda nodded. "Indeed, young Skywalker. Informed us, Master Obi-Wan has, of your actions upon Naboo."

Plo Koon gave his own nod. "In leading Naboo's security forces you showed exceptional courage, resolve, determination, and selflessness...all attributes of a Jedi."

Mace sat up a little straighter in his chair. "You also demonstrated control in sparing Nute Gunray's life. While his actions had caused you, your family, and countless others immeasurable pain, you chose not to take revenge."

Anakin's cheeks burned at the unexpected praise, and he turned away. _I don't deserve this. What are they leading up to?_

Kit Fisto was the next to speak. "The Battle of Theed has taught us all the value and not the detriment of attachment."

Shaak Ti was the next to speak. "Were it not for attachment, the clones may not have returned."

"Ahsoka Tano might not have remained on Naboo, saving the lives of your family," Ki-Adi pointed out.

"And Ruwee Naberrie," continued Mace. "If he did not have any love for his students, he would not have been able to save so many with his sacrifice. This, we recognize."

"Mmm. Seen as a weakness, attachment has been. But demonstrated, you and others have, that such is not the case." Yoda lifted his head and pointed a gnarled finger at Anakin. "Showed us, you have, that when controlled, a strength it can be."

Anakin's mouth fell open in shock. _How can this be happening? How can one event have changed the Jedi so much?_

Luminara leaned forward. "In light of this, we have a proposition for you."

Anakin moistened his lips. "What might that be, Master Jedi?"

Yoda's expression softened somewhat. "In recognition of your actions in the Battle of Theed, welcome, you are, to rejoin the Jedi Order."

 _They want me back? They still want me back, and not just because of my power?_ It was a struggle for Anakin not to dance, cry, laugh, or otherwise give in to unbridled shock and joy. He blinked hard in disbelief. "I thought...with respect, what about the Code? Does it not still forbid attachment?"

Mace and Yoda exchanged thoughtful glances. "A closer look, we will have to take, at the Jedi Code. Rewritten, it may be. Meditate on this, we will."

Upon seeing Anakin's look of shock, Mace Windu pursed his lips. "Inflexibility and arrogance nearly destroyed the Jedi Order...as well as the Republic. All Jedi should work toward preventing such things from happening in the future."

Luminara smiled warmly. "The choice is yours. What say you, Skywalker?"

Looking to every face in the room with tears stinging his eyes, Anakin could sense the change. No longer could he see only suspicion, disgust, or annoyance with him. Now he could only see humility and welcome.

Obi-Wan had a look of suppressed expectance on his face. He wanted Anakin back, but would understand if he refused.

Finally Anakin nodded, still blinking at his eyes. "It would be an honor, Masters. I humbly accept."

Half of the Council members seemed to deflated in relief. The other half just smiled, Yoda included.

"Still possess your lightsaber, do you?" he questioned.

"Yes, Master Yoda." Anakin pulled his lightsaber out of his bag and held it in his hands.

"Kneel, then," instructed the green Jedi, rising to his feet and drawing his own blade. Eleven council members did the same. The lights in the room faded to black, and then twelve sabers were ignited.

 _They're knighting me again._ Anakin wanted to cry with gratitude as he knelt before Yoda.

Yoda waved his lightsaber from one shoulder to the other. "By the right of the Council...by the will of the Force...knight thee, I do, Jedi." As there was no braid to clip, he merely lifted the saber high in a salute. "Arise, Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin rose to his feet as one by one, the sabers were deactivated. Looking around he once more saw friends and mentors. He might have even caught something damp in Obi-Wan's eyes. Once again he clipped his saber back onto its rightful place on his belt. "Thank you."

Yoda smiled and extended a gnarled hand in blessing. "To the Temple's quartermaster, you are to go. Soon, receive your first assignment, you will. Until that time, meditate upon your path. May the Force be with you."

Anakin bowed. "Yes, Master." He met Obi-Wan's eyes, grinned, and turned to go. Midway to the door he paused. "Pardon me, Masters, but...I have two requests. The first is that I can go home to tell my family."

Mace nodded. "Granted. And the other?"

 _Time to ask._ Anakin took a deep breath. "With your permission, Master Yoda...I had planned to instruct my children in the ways of the Force...at least until they reach an age where they could be taken as apprentices. May I?"

Yoda, Mace, and the eleven others exchanged glances. Some were surprised, a few annoyed. Yoda seemed amused as he nodded. "It seems chosen, your path already is. Granted."

"Thank you, Master Yoda. May the Force be with you."

《-v-》 《-v-》 《-v-》

Anakin did not venture far from the Council chambers before finding Ahsoka and telling her the news. She responded by giving him a hug and welcoming him back. Anakin's next stop was the Jedi Temple's quartermaster to receive a new set of tunics, tabards, obi, and belt. After changing, Anakin headed for the speeder bay to begin his return home.

He was stopped midway by the approach of Obi-Wan, who took the time to congratulate him and welcome him back. Anakin surprised the older man by stepping in and giving him a hard hug. While surprised, Obi-Wan hugged his friend back.

"Have you told Padme yet?" he asked.

"No. I'm going to surprise her in person. She knew I wanted to go back and gave her blessing. I just thought it was impossible," Anakin admitted.

"How glad I am that you were wrong," said Obi-Wan with a smile. "I'll let you return to your family, then."

"Wait...Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?"

Anakin moistened his lips. "I wanted to ask you something. It's several years away, but when the children are older I'm going to need help training them. When Luke is of age...would you take him as your apprentice? There's no one I'd rather have to train my son."

 _He truly has changed._ Obi-Wan took in a heavy breath and let it out slowly. "Anakin, you are the closest friend I have ever known. In truth, I think of you as the brother I never had."

Anakin blinked. _He's going to make me cry again._ "I think of you the same way. That's why I'm asking you."

Obi-Wan clapped Anakin on the shoulder. "With as honored as I would be to train your son, I'm afraid I must decline. Luke would learn far better from his father."

Anakin put his hand on Obi-Wan's for a moment, squeezed it, and nodded. "Won't you come with me?"

"I'm sorry, Anakin, I can't this time. You go. Tell everyone I said hello." Obi-Wan let his hand drop.

"I will. May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan," parted Anakin.

"May the Force be with you, my friend," said Obi-Wan with a wave. He stood there for a long while as Anakin walked away. No longer was he the cherubic but frightened little boy who missed his mother. No longer was he the petulant teenager or troubled young man.

Now, for the first time in his life, Anakin had learned that true love was learning when to hold on and when to let go. Courage meant facing your greatest fear, not seeking out danger.

Now, Anakin truly was The Hero With No Fear.

 _ **A/N: The end. Thank you all so much for your continued support and positive comments. I know several of you have already asked for a sequel. Maybe sometime in the future. Thanks again!**_


End file.
